Sandrock's Rhapsody
by Pokeyonekenobie
Summary: AC 210: After 15 years of peace the pilots receive a new mission and some help from the scientists. What will happen should they fail? And why is the enemy targeting only one member of the team? Will they be able to squash the uprising in time? Or will the help be too little, too late? Read to find out. COMPLETE. Watch for the sequel.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Welcome to the first fic I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it. It has been rated T, just to be on the safe side. It is complete, but has about 72 chapters, so I will try to update regularly. I have also tried to stay canon. Read for pairings because I don't like to give things away.

Also, I will try not to add too many author notes in the chapters. Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Warnings: Mild swearing, lots of angst, Canon-consistent violence.

I do not now, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its characters. Oh well. Too bad for them. :)

I also do not own any books, music or movies that are mentioned in the story, but I think we all knew that already.

ENJOY!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

AC 180

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? There's no telling if it will actually work. Should it fail…" Professor G fixed the young man before him with a meaningful glance.

"I understand. But this is in the interest of science and the only way to maintain the control subject is to handle it personally."

"Just so long as you understand, Dr. Logan." Professor G pulled out a locked box. "The serum is here. The box is designed to survive your…trip. Secrecy is crucial. We don't want to contaminate the experiment."

"Understood." Dr. Logan took the box.

"Studies show that it will take at least ten years for full results to be visible. Side effects are unknown, so you will have to monitor the situation very closely."

Dr. Logan nodded. "Well, then I look forward to seeing you in ten years."

"Good luck, you'll probably need it."

Entering the next room, Dr. Logan greeted his family. He gave his pregnant wife a quick peck on the cheek and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

She laughed. "Are you serious? The boys have been ready for a week." Gathering the rowdy boys, they followed Dr. Logan to a small room.

"Okay boys, settle down. We're about to make history by being the first family to travel by teleporter."

The five boys chattered excitedly, but stood patiently beside their parents while their father set the coordinates. The room filled with light and when it was gone, so were the occupants.

"Good luck indeed." Professor G shook his head and left his office. On his computer was an archived newspaper article with the headline: Local Family Massacred.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Die

**CHAPTER 1-Don't Die**

"Greetings, Heero. I hope this message finds you well. As you know, several years ago the other scientists and I decided to dedicate the remainder of our lives to the pursuit of the impossible, specifically time travel and eternal youth. There have been great breakthroughs on both fronts, but the true reason for this message is a new mission. There will soon be a threat that you will not be able to handle alone. Five is not enough to handle this, either. So I'm sending you some help. By my calculations, it should arrive sometime in the next week. I will be in touch."

The video message ended. Heero played it again to make sure he didn't miss anything. Just as it ended the second time, he got four texts, confirming his suspicion that this was not an isolated message.

* * *

"Hey, check it out! The arcade got that game that's supposed to be impossible to beat. It came out in the 80s, but no one could beat it so the company recalled it. Looks like they're trying to make a comeback."

Riley followed Zach to the arcade where a group of excited teenagers was gathering.

"So what's the big deal?" she asked. "Is it just because it's hard to beat?"

"Not only that, but it's supposed to have super advanced graphics," her cousin went on excitedly. "The storyline is that you're in a war, using a giant robot to fight. The reviews say it's like really being there."

"Zach, not that I don't enjoy a good video game, but don't you think we're getting a little old for this kind of thing?"

Riley had a point. Even though she looked like a teenager, she was almost 30 and Zach was 27.

Zach grinned, his green eyes full of mischief. "NEVER!" he declared.

Riley shook her head, her dark auburn ponytail flipping as she did, but she was smiling. She and Zach had been thick as thieves since elementary school.

"Come on then," she said. "Let's see what all the fuss is about."

The game was a single player, virtual reality RPG set up inside a simulator. There was a screen on the outside of the console so those on the outside could watch their friends' progress. Riley had to admit it looked pretty impressive. The current player lost his last life and exited.

"Man, that game is hard! I only got a thousand points. I don't think I'll ever beat that high score."

Riley and Zach scanned the high score list. The top score was 3 million. The next highest was 4,368. They looked at each other.

"I gotta try this game!" Zach said.

* * *

"What do you make of it?"

Duo and Heero were meeting in the office of Duo's scrap business in the L2 colony. Duo leaned against the desk while Heero sat in a chair.

"I don't know, Duo. It seems that the 'good' Doctors have managed to look in to the future and have decided that we need help. Either that or they decided to create a threat to mess with us."

"Do you really think they'd go that far, Heero?"

"It's not likely, but I don't think it would surprise me."

"Like anything ever does," Duo grumbled.

The fax machine suddenly started spitting out paper printouts. Duo picked up one of the sheets, his brow furrowing as he looked it over.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"Another message. _The Doctors request you be prepared with the following-_ and there's a list." Duo took a page of the list, and scanning it quickly, asked, "Why would we need this stuff? It looks like enough supplies to outfit ten Gundams."

"Whatever they're planning, it's big. I guess we'd better get the others in on it." Heero opened his laptop and started typing furiously. Three computers in space alerted their owners to a new message marked 'URGENT.'

* * *

Riley had been watching kids play the new game for hours. Zach had insisted on waiting instead of coming back on a day when all those kids would be in school. No one had come close to beating the top score. She was kind of sorry she'd bought so much stuff because the bags were getting heavy. But there had been such a great sale in her favorite shop that she couldn't resist. They'd had a couple of cute new outfits and a new hoodie. The bookstore had her favorite author doing a signing that day. He was selling his latest book which wouldn't be available to the general public for another six months, so she'd bought it, too. She'd picked up her upgraded laptop as well, but that was in the backpack slung over her shoulder.

As the player lost another life she said, "It looks like the trick is to do it in one life. Once you die, the villains get to absorb your strength, making them virtually impossible to beat."

"So what you're saying is don't die," Zach said with a grin.

* * *

Heero's computer beeped as the replies to his email popped up. He looked at Duo.

"They'll meet up with us tomorrow at rendezvous point three."

It had been fifteen years since their last mission from the scientists. They'd all worked for the Preventers for a while, but as they got older, they decided to go their separate ways and follow their own paths in life. Duo had started his scrap business with Hilde, Trowa had gone back to the circus but still worked part time for the Preventers, and Quatre had taken over running the empire his father had built. Heero did contract work for the Preventers from time to time, but Wufei was the only one still working for them full time.

Fifteen years of peace changed more than their occupations. They'd all grown up, gotten taller and filled out a little. Keeping active had kept them in shape, but Quatre sometimes complained about too much time spent behind his desk.

Years of peace had taken the stress out of life. The pilots found themselves changing in subtle ways. While still quiet, Heero and Trowa had started to speak up more often. Heero even smiled once in a while. Duo had mellowed out a little with Hilde's influence. Wufei was slowly becoming less of a loner and Quatre was able to worry less about his friends.

Even with their busy new lives, they still saw each other once in a while. It was hard to arrange everyone's schedule and sometimes they could only manage dinner with two or three of them. The last time they'd managed to have dinner with all five of them was three months ago. It seemed much longer than that.

* * *

Zach's game ended with an impressive two million points. The crowd of teenagers erupted with cheers as he exited the console. He raised his hands.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Riley just shook her head. "Show off. Come on, let's go."

"Not until you try it."

"Zach, I don't wanna—"

"Seriously, Riley. The graphics are awesome! It feels like you're really flying through space. There's no one else waiting so you can go now." When she still didn't agree, Zach tried a different tactic. "What's the matter? Afraid you can't beat my score?" he taunted.

Riley rolled her hazel eyes. "Please. We all know that anything you can do, I can do better."

Zach grinned, knowing he was about to get his way. As she slid into the console he said, "Remember, don't die!"

* * *

"Hello again. We hope this message finds you all well and anticipating our gift. I'm sure by this point that your insatiable curiosity is beginning to get the better of you."

Wufei snorted and Heero rolled his eyes as the message continued.

"Our last message reported that we found a threat in the future. After evaluating the situation further we have decided on a course of action. We have created several time machines and traveled back in time to place them where the right people will find them."

At this point in the message Dr. J stopped talking and Professor G took over. "The Time machines are in the form of a video game. The game has been programmed with your battle data. Once the game has been beaten five times, the program will disintegrate, causing anyone with knowledge of the game to think it was dysfunctional and it will pass out of popular memory. Part of the game involves creating a Gundam of their own; the blueprints are timed to arrive tomorrow. The first five people to defeat the game will be transported to you in three days' time. For them the transfer will be instantaneous. Your task will be to train them. Most likely they will need training in all aspects of battle."

Doktor S continued. "They will have only what they took with them into the game. This means they will have no money…no change of clothing…nothing. You will need to assist them in acquiring the necessities for survival."

Master O spoke up. "We know it sounds crazy and that you will be reluctant to subject others to your lifestyle, but trust us when we say that it will be beneficial to everyone involved."

Instructor H was next. "In an effort to keep the time stream as unpolluted as possible, we cannot give you specifics about the coming threat. Just know that we feel we have given you ample time to train, but that doesn't mean that you should take your time about it."

Dr. J took over again. "We look forward to seeing your results. We'll keep in touch!"

The message blacked out.

The five former Gundam pilots sat in silence for a moment, contemplating this information.

"Are they serious? I mean, we can't just be expected to let some random kids know everything that we know."

"I agree, Duo, but if they're right and there's a threat that we can't handle, it wouldn't hurt to have back-up. After all, our Gundams have been gone for nearly fifteen years," Trowa replied. "I don't like the idea of building more, though."

"What do you think, Quatre?" Heero asked.

Quatre took a sip of tea before answering. "I'm not sure. They knew we wouldn't like the idea, but they gave it to us as a mission. Do we really owe them anything anymore? It isn't like we're even getting a choice in this. What happens if we don't do anything? Do those kids they're sending get stuck here or is there a way to send them home? We really don't have all the variables. It's a little disconcerting."

"Wufei?"

Wufei remained silent, his onyx eyes not revealing what was going on in his head. Finally, he spoke. "It is better to have more than you need than to need something and wish you had it. As much as I dislike the idea of making anyone else like us, being prepared for all possibilities is essential to survival."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic," Duo said, raising his hands up in defeat.

Heero nodded. "It seems that we've accepted this mission. I only hope the scientists know what they're doing."

* * *

Riley put her shopping bags and backpack in the space behind the seat, closed the console and inserted her quarters. She adjusted the seat, Zach was six inches taller than she was and she couldn't reach the pedals. The screen lit up as she buckled the straps and put on the VR helmet.

"Greetings. I am Dr. J. I have a favor to ask. My friends are located across the universe. They are being held hostage by a group that calls themselves White Fang. If they are not saved, the world will be destroyed. Can I trust you to save them? Then pick out your suit and get going!"

Okay, so the storyline was a little cheesy. What did she expect from a game from the 80s?

An array of suits came up on the screen. Riley picked a design she liked. The beginning of the game was like any other, training how to use the controls. Once released on the 'mission,' the defeat of the different enemy suits gave points and upgrade credits. Every 100,000 points afforded an opportunity to 'refuel' and upgrade the suit, making it more powerful.

Riley concentrated on not allowing her character to die. At the beginning, the upgrades were weapons and armor. As Riley neared Zach's score, she noticed a shift in the dynamics of not only game-play, but also the upgrades. The upgrades nearing the end of the game included things that were more superficial, such as color and a name. Shifts in game-play included teaming up with computerized comrades and trying to destroy enemy suits without damaging the pilots inside. It was challenging, but Riley had to admit it was fun, too.

* * *

Zach watched the screen as Riley neared and then surpassed his score. He knew she would, she'd always been better at video games than he was. By this point, most of the kids had had to leave the mall, but there were still a good number of older teens playing nearby games. As Riley hit the 2.5 million mark, a couple of guys came over and watched, too.

* * *

"Congratulations. You have 2,900,000 points. This is your last upgrade. If you could add a password to your suit, what would it be?"

It only took Riley a second to decide on her code. She whistled a five-note tune.

"Very good. Please create a question that will help you remember your password should you forget it."

Riley did so and the game continued. She wanted to beat the game. She was so close to the end that she knew Zach would never let her live it down if she died now. She just had to focus.

The words "Mission Complete" appeared on the screen. Riley smiled. She'd totally earned the right to lord this over Zach until the end of time.

"Congratulations! You have completed the mission. Please wait for a moment while I generate your prize!"

There was a brilliant light and Riley suddenly felt a pressure in her left shoulder, followed by an explosion of burning pain. She gasped. Her right leg was next, just below the knee, and she heard something hit the wall of the console just above her head. What was going on? The thought flashed through her mind as more pain went through her and everything went dark.

* * *

Zach and the small number of spectators were glued to the screen. A cheer went up as she beat the high score.

At that instant someone screamed, "Look out, they have guns!" The crowd dissolved into chaos. Three of the young men who had watched Riley's progress had opened fire with semi-automatic pistols. Zach was caught in the crush of fleeing people, but turned back when he realized that the gunmen had surrounded the game console that Riley was still in and opened fire. As he fought to get back to her, his only thought was, "Don't die! Oh God, please don't die!"


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**CHAPTER 2-First Impressions**

"What are we supposed to do with five teenagers?" Duo asked, putting a fresh pot of coffee on the table. "It isn't like we can just put up a tent in the backyard."

"If the wrong people find out what's going on, it will put everyone in danger," Trowa said.

Wufei was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "Why not see if we can use the Preventer's barracks? There's an older building that's only used as overflow quarters and right now it's empty. We can also do most of the training there without being disturbed."

"Yeah, but will Colonel Une go for it?" Quatre asked.

"If there's a threat in the making, it's best to let the Preventers in on it from the start. Plus the extra security may come in handy," Heero pointed out.

"Right, I'll contact Colonel Une and let her know the situation," Wufei said as he pulled out his phone. He went into the next room to make the call.

Quatre stared into his coffee cup. He wasn't the biggest fan of coffee, but it helped to have something to focus on while he was thinking. He broke the silence by asking, "Do you think we're doing the right thing…I mean, by accepting help? What's going to happen when this is all over? Do we send five kids home and expect them to be able to adjust to a normal life? What if one of them dies?"

"I think we ought to give them the choice to opt out from the beginning. If they understand that there is a real possibility of death, at least they'll have some idea what they're getting themselves into."

"But, Heero, what if they have families? How would they know what happened to them? I highly doubt they will get the chance to say goodbye before coming to us."

"I know, Quatre. The Scientists have really put us in a fix this time. It looks like they'll be coming regardless of whether they want to or not. If we can't send them back, I think we have a responsibility to protect them and help them to adjust to the world as we know it."

Quatre sighed. "I guess you're right. I just wish that there was some way of getting their consent first." He absent mindedly took a sip of the coffee and pulled a face as he remembered it wasn't tea.

Wufei came back in. "It's all set. Colonel Une has agreed that using the extra barracks is the wisest course of action in this situation. She's put her staff on high alert to look for anything that could be the threat the doctors mentioned. We'll have full use of the training facilities as well."

"Wow. She must owe you a pretty big favor," Duo commented.

"Not really. It's more likely that she already has a lead and wants to be as prepared as possible. She seemed to accept my proposal a little too readily." He started putting on his jacket. "I'm going to make sure the barracks are ready. I'm not sure how long they've been empty. I also want to do a little digging and see if I can find anything out."

* * *

Zach ducked behind Pac-Man. The arcade had cleared out and the men had quit firing into the game. One of them changed the clip in his gun before approaching the console. He opened the door and shoved the gun inside. He drew it out, shook his head at the other two and took out his phone.

"Sir, it seems we were not fast enough, however, the package will arrive damaged." He hung up and signaled to the other two and they left the arcade quickly.

Zach hurried to the console and steeled himself for what he would see. He looked inside and couldn't believe what he saw. It was empty. Well, mostly empty. There were bullet holes everywhere but no trace of blood. He took a few deep breaths as relief flowed over him. Somehow she wasn't here, but what had happened to her? He knew the gunmen didn't take her body. What did they mean by "the package will arrive damaged" anyway?

Zach left the arcade quickly. The cops would be coming any second and he didn't want to be there. He wouldn't be able to explain what happened. Telling them that his cousin had been in the console and disappeared would just sound crazy. It had to be something with the game. Why else would it be so hard to beat? He needed to find another console and play until he beat it. He had to know what was going on.

* * *

Things were progressing smoothly. The barracks had been cleaned and set up for the new arrivals, along with extra rooms set up so the five pilots could trade off supervision duties. Training schedules had been set. The supplies requested by the doctors had been delivered. There had been one last message from the scientists detailing how and when the transfers would take place. It was convenient that the Preventers headquarters would be the rendezvous point. It seemed they had anticipated the choice to train at the Preventers base.

Quatre checked the list again; making sure nothing had been left out. He couldn't quite explain it, but he was seriously uneasy about the next day.

"What's wrong, Quatre?"

"Huh?" Quatre looked up from the list. "Oh, it's you Heero."

"What's up? You seem distracted."

"I don't know. It's just that everything seems….too perfect. Like everything is going too smoothly and I…I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

Heero nodded. "I've had the same feeling. We'll just have to be on our guard tomorrow and hope it isn't anything we can't handle."

* * *

"Congratulations. You have 2,900,000 points. This is your last upgrade. If you could add a password to your suit, what would it be?"

Zach knew what the code would be. He whistled five notes.

"Very good. Please create a question that will help you remember your password should you forget it."

Zach did and the game continued. It had taken three weeks to find another console and get this far. He'd had to wait in line for two hours for a turn. He had to endure odd looks from everyone else in the arcade as he was the oldest person trying to play the game. He didn't mind the looks from the younger kids, but there was a group of four adults, three men and a woman, watching him intently from a darkened corner of the arcade. It didn't help his nerves because he had no idea if they were with the men that had attacked the console Riley had used. He almost approached them to demand what they wanted, but remembering that the last group of men had been armed, he thought better of it.

Instead, he did his best to ignore them and waited somewhat impatiently for his turn. He'd done much better this time around, following Riley's advice not to let his character die. And now he had almost beaten the 3 million point high score. This was it, crunch time. He just had to focus.

The words "Mission Complete" appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations! You have completed the mission. Please wait for a moment while I generate your prize!"

Zach braced himself. There was no telling what would happen now.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Heero asked Quatre.

Quatre nodded reluctantly. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

The five former Gundam pilots moved into position. The transfers would happen inside the console counterparts left in an unused warehouse near the edge of the Preventers compound. The doctors had designed them to be the cockpits for the Gundams that would be constructed over the coming months. Each cockpit was equipped with a light that would alert them of imminent arrival.

The transfers were supposed to be timed in such a way that there would be a few minutes in between each arrival. The idea was to cut back on confusion. They had decided that each of them would stand at one of the cockpits to greet the new arrivals, following a carefully selected script. Colonel Une had wanted two or three members of the Specials Unit present in case their assistance was needed, but she settled for having them wait in the hallway. Quatre had pointed out that they didn't want to frighten the incoming teens.

The first cockpit lit up. It was Wufei's. The door opened and a young man emerged, looking slightly confused. He was wearing a jean jacket, acid washed jeans and mismatched high-tops. His hair was in a jheri curl and kept out of his eyes by a neon orange headband.

"Whoa…who remodeled the arcade?" he asked.

"Greetings, I am Captain Chang. Please follow me and I will explain everything." Wufei was having a hard time keeping a straight face. This young man was clearly not military material.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "What is this, Area 51?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Please do not make me repeat myself. Follow me."

The boy shrugged and, putting his hands in his pockets, sauntered after Wufei. There was a stark contrast between the boy's street look and the clean cut, button down shirt and slacks of Wufei's Preventer uniform.

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa looked at each other and snickered. Wufei was going to have his hands full.

Quatre's lit up next. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 'Here we go,' he thought.

The door opened and it was clear an argument was in progress. Quatre glanced at the others questioningly.

"I don't care, Braxton! We are going home NOW! And you just see if I don't tell Mother about you refusing to…" The girl's voice cut off as she stepped out of the cockpit and looked around. Her clothes looked extremely expensive and her expression displayed nothing but contempt. Her sun streaked hair was in a partial updo and she looked like she was ready for a night on the town. She turned back to the cockpit. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"What are you talking about Jocelyn?" a tired voice answered. A boy stepped out. He was wearing khaki slacks and an olive green polo shirt. His brown eyes widened as he looked around. "What the-?"

Quatre approached. "Good afternoon, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Please follow me and I will explain everything."

"Why the hell should we?" Jocelyn demanded. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

Braxton cut in. "Jocelyn, I don't think they care." Turning to Quatre, he said, "Excuse my sister. Please lead the way."

Quatre nodded and ushered Braxton towards the exit. Jocelyn scowled for a minute before storming off after them, muttering about being left behind and getting even.

Heero shook his head while Duo guffawed. "Oh man…I can't wait to see what happens with that!"

Trowa was about to reply when his pod lit up. The door opened and a sullen young man appeared. He was wearing black pants with several sets of buckles up the leg and a black t-shirt. It took Trowa a minute to place the style. Gothic Steampunk had been the style on and off, popular most recently about 30 years earlier. The boy didn't seem the least bit surprised at his new surroundings.

"Hello, my name is Trowa Barton. Please follow me and I will explain everything."

The young man hesitated for a second before nodding and silently following.

"Well that's one conversation that won't be very long," Duo snorted.

"Be careful you don't tempt the fates too much, Duo," Heero admonished, tweaking the man's long braid. "You're next."

* * *

"Please exit to receive your prize."

Zach took a deep breath before he pushed open the door. This was it.

Zach looked around. It was a large room, with four other pods like the one he had just come out of. There were only two men in the room besides himself. They looked to be about his age. One was slightly shorter, but the other was about his same height. The shorter one was dressed casually in jeans and a green t-shirt. The other was dressed in black and had a ridiculously long braid. Zach couldn't place it, but he seemed familiar somehow.

The one with the braid spoke, "Yo! Name's Duo. If you'll follow me, I'll explain what's going on."

Zach didn't move. "Where is she?"

"Huh?" Duo looked at the other man. "Heero, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Look, my cousin played the game before I did and she disappeared out of it. Is she here?"

The one called Heero came over. "The only girl to exit one of these compartments was with another boy. I believe he referred to her as Jocelyn. Is that who you mean?"

Zach shook his head.

Heero indicated the last cockpit. "We are expecting one more arrival. It is possible that she'll be it."

"But she played weeks ago."

"The transfer was set up to deliver you today, regardless of when you played."

Just then the cabin lit up. The three men looked expectantly at the door. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it opening?" Duo asked. Zach was dreading the answer.

"I don't know, but something isn't right," Heero responded as he walked up and tried the door. It didn't budge. He looked at Duo. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you know the password?" Zach asked.

"What password?"

"It was the last part of the game. You were supposed to put in a password. Do you have it?"

Heero checked the paperwork posted near the cockpit. "There's a password recovery question here, but that's it."

Zach hurried over. "What is it?"

"_Tell me friend, does it mean a thing?_"

Zach dashed to the door and whistled five notes. The door opened slowly and they were greeted with a puddle of blood.


	4. Chapter 3: A Situation

**A/N: I know you guys are reading (the site tattles!) But no one wants to review...so maybe this chapter will give you something to talk about. **

**I'll continue to post as long as I know someone is interested in reading it. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-A Situation**

"Aw, shit!" Duo swore as Zach rushed inside. He hurried over as Heero leaned through the entryway.

"Duo, alert Sally."

"Right." Duo pulled out a radio. "Zero-Two for Dr. Po. We have a situation. We need a medic and a stretcher pronto."

"On my way, Duo"

* * *

"Riley, talk to me!"

She was slumped over, being held up only by the straps the game had provided. There was blood dripping down her limp left arm and the right leg of her jeans was saturated with it. Her right arm was clutching her abdomen. She lifted her head slowly. He pulled off the VR helmet and was taken aback at how pale she was. She looked at him, but her hazel eyes weren't focused. "Zach? What happened?"

"Riley, everything's gonna be fine. Just hang in there," he said, scrambling to undo the straps. She collapsed forward as the straps no longer held her. Zach was surprised when Heero caught her and carried her out. He placed her on the ground gently and seemed to be assessing her.

"Duo, I need you to put pressure on her leg." He looked at Zach. "I need you to put pressure here." He indicated a wound on her side. Zach and Duo took their positions and applied direct pressure as Heero moved to her shoulder, where blood was flowing profusely. Since the injury was on the back of her shoulder, he had to resort to using a pressure point. The blood seemed to slow, but not enough.

Riley's eyes were beginning to glaze over and her breathing was uneven and shallow. She started to shiver and twitch.

"Come on, Riley, stay with me," Zach commanded, but the look on his face betrayed how frightened he was. He was no doctor, but he knew this wasn't good.

"She's lost too much blood and is going into shock. Where the hell is Sally?" Heero muttered angrily.

Riley's eyes rolled back into her head as she had a violent seizure. The men knew they weren't supposed to restrain a person having a seizure, but the need to slow the bleeding was more pressing.

"Damn-damn-doubledamn-tripledamn-shit!" Zach swore under his breath, struggling to keep pressure on the oozing wound.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Duo would've laughed. He hadn't heard that swear before, and that was saying something.

There was a rush of feet as Sally finally arrived. Zach and Duo were pushed out of the way while medics took over. Heero didn't dare remove his fingers from her brachial artery. They quickly moved her to the stretcher and rushed out.

Zach and Duo stood there in shock for a minute, their hands covered in blood.

"I guess we should get cleaned up," Duo finally said. "Come on. They'll probably want to talk to you and find out what the hell just happened."

* * *

"I'd like to ask you some questions. Please be honest, as I will know if you are lying to me." Wufei looked at the young man sitting nonchalantly across the desk from him. He wasn't sure why, but it irked him that this whelp could make that hard office chair look so comfortable.

The boy grinned back at him. "Okay, if you think you can handle the truth."

'Cheeky bastard, all we need is another Duo,' Wufei thought careful to keep his face unreadable as he adjusted his wire-rim glasses and prepared to take notes.

"What is your name?"

"Angelo Tufano, but everyone calls me 'Spots'."

"Why is that?" He wasn't really interested, but wondered what the boy would reveal if allowed to speak freely.

"Because I'm from Monte Carlo."

Wufei paused. "Isn't 'Tufano' Italian?"

"Boy, you catch on quick." There was no sarcasm in his voice, just mild surprise, and was that a hint of admiration?

"When I was eight I ran away from this home for wayward boys in Cremona and hitched a ride on a train. When it stopped, I was in Monte Carlo. I decided I liked the place, so I stayed."

"I can only assume that you adapted to survive. With all the tourists there, you must have heard many languages. How many do you speak fluently?"

Spots thought for a minute. "Italian, French, Spanish, English, German, Japanese and Mandarin. I'm a little rusty in Cantonese."

"Wirklich? Wie alt sind sie?" (*German: Really? How old are you?)

"Ich bin sechzehn jahren." (I am 16 years.)

Wufei made a few notes.

"You know, I kinda figured you'd ask me something in Mandarin."

Wufei didn't look up as he answered. "I know. I wanted to see if you could respond without anticipating the language." He looked up. "Would you happen to know the date?"

"May 13, 1987."

Wufei was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. He removed his glasses and set them on the desk.

"Excuse me a moment." Though he look nonplussed on the outside, inside he was seething. How dare they interrupt! It had been previously decided that all interrogation of the transfers was to be done without any outside influence. It was the entire reason they separated them in the first place!

He opened the door. A young cadet was standing there with three other teenagers, two boys and a girl.

"What is it?" he asked curtly.

The cadet saluted. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but there's been a situation. Your presence is requested in Dr. Po's office. I have been asked by Mr. Winner to escort these four to their dorms until matters can be resolved."

"Thank you." Turning to Angelo, he said, "I'm afraid the rest of this discussion must wait. Will you please follow Cadet Taylor to your quarters." It was not a question, but an order.

Spots grabbed his jacket and slung it casually over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Wufei stalked down the hall in the opposite direction the teenagers were going. As soon as he rounded a corner, he broke into a sprint.

* * *

Zach and Duo waited in Sally's office. They'd been there for over an hour. Duo leaned against the wall while Zach paced, agitated. On one wall was an observation window that looked down on the ER, where Sally's staff was frantically trying to save Riley's life. They'd quickly gotten her hooked up to machines that allowed Heero to finally release the pressure point on her arm. He had immediately gotten out of the way and cleaned up.

"Hey man, relax. Everything's gonna be fine. They have a really good team down there."

Zach stopped pacing and looked at Duo. "It's my fault she played that stupid game in the first place. If we had left like she wanted, this wouldn't have happened."

"Look, you gotta quit blaming yourself. It won't help anything."

"Maybe you're right." Zach ran his hand distractedly through his sandy-blonde hair. The feeling he should recognize this man hit him again.

Sally and Heero entered the office. She extended a hand to Zach as Heero walked over and leaned against the wall with Duo, his blue eyes grim.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Po."

"You can call me Zach."

"Zach, this is a sensitive situation," Sally said, indicating that he should sit as she closed the curtain over the observation window. "So I'll need to ask you some questions. Some of these questions are for medical purposes and some are to try and figure out just what happened. These two men," she indicated Duo and Heero, "are here to stand as witness to our conversation. They may have questions as well, so please do your best to answer."

"Fine." Zach took a deep breath and exhaled. "What do you need to know?"

Sally smiled. "We'll start with the basics." She pulled a clipboard and paperwork from a drawer in her desk.

"Her name?"

"Riley Logan."

"Age?"

"29"

Sally looked up at him. Heero and Duo looked dubious.

"Really?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. She'll be thirty in July."

Duo piped up. "She sure doesn't look it. I would've pegged her for 18 tops."

Zach shrugged. "She's always looked younger than she is."

Sally made a note. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"Nothing I'm aware of."

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

"No."

Sally made another note. "How long has it been since her last suicide attempt?"

"What? She's never tried to commit suicide."

"There are scars on her wrists that would suggest otherwise."

"Oh, that? No, that wasn't a suicide attempt. That was actually my fault."

Sally looked at him skeptically. "Do tell."

"She broke up a fight."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more than just that."

Zach exhaled. He was still embarrassed about what had happened. "About four years ago my girlfriend dumped me and, like an idiot, I went and got drunk. Riley found me around two in the morning at a bar, just getting into it with another drunken idiot. She pulled me off him and started chewing me out. The other guy decided he wasn't done with the fight, so he picked her up and threw her through the front window. She got those cuts shielding her face."

"Thank you, I think we should wait for the others before we continue." Sally looked at Heero and Duo. "I sent Cadet Taylor to collect them."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm curious. Did you do anything after she got thrown through the window?"

Zach looked at Duo, surprised. "Actually, I didn't have to. All that guy really managed to do was piss her off. You should've seen the look on his face when she laid him out." He grinned at the memory, but it was short-lived as worry set in again and his eyes darted over to the curtained observation window.

There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and three men entered. They seemed surprised to see Zach, but didn't say anything.

"What was so important it couldn't wait, Sally?" the Chinese man in uniform asked, his dark eyes darting between Zach and the two men leaning against the wall.

"Zach, this is Captain Chang, Mr. Winner, and Lieutenant Barton. I'd like them to hear what you can tell us about the current situation."

Zach nodded, a little apprehensive. These men didn't appear to be much older than he was. Like Heero and Duo, they were around six feet tall. There was only a two or three inch difference in the heights of the five men. Physically, they were muscular and lean, in contrast to Zach's wider build, but Zach knew better than to underestimate someone based on their looks. They all seemed well-groomed, but there was something about them that he didn't quite trust.

"Let me brief you on the situation gentlemen. The transfer did not happen as smoothly as we would have hoped. Apparently there was a situation on the other end that resulted in the fifth pod's occupant being shot multiple times and my team is currently working to keep her alive."

"Her?" Captain Chang looked surprised.

"Yes, Captain," Sally said, giving him a 'not now' look. "Zach knows what happened and I wanted you all here to assess the situation so there are no surprises later."

The two men introduced as Mr. Winner and Lieutenant Barton sat while Captain Chang leaned against the wall.

"Alright, Zach. Start at the beginning."

"Well, three weeks ago, we went to the arcade in the mall."

"Three weeks ago?" Duo was incredulous.

"It makes sense, Duo. The transfers were supposed to be instantaneous for them, remember?" Heero pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Zach continued. "Anyway, the arcade had this new game and I talked her into trying it. As soon as she beat it, three guys pulled out semi-automatic pistols and started shooting the hell out of the game."

"Do you know what kind of firearm they used?" Heero asked.

"No, it looked a little like a Walther P38, but different. I'd never seen one before."

Heero nodded, satisfied.

"So what happened next?" Sally asked.

"They emptied their chambers and one of them checked the console. They made a phone call and they beat it out of there."

"Do you remember what was said?"

"He said that they were too late, but the package would arrive damaged. Up until that point, I thought it was the same guys as before."

"What do you mean?" Sally was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and horror.

Zach hesitated. "She doesn't like to talk about it, but her family was murdered when she was seven and there have been a few...accidents since."

There was silence as the five men looked at one another.

"What kind of 'accidents'?" Lieutenant Barton asked.

"She's gotten threats, someone stalked her for a while, the brake lines on her car were cut; that sort of thing. I suspect there have been others, but she won't tell me."

"Do you know any details about the murders?" Mr. Winner asked quietly.

"I was only five, but I remember hearing that she had gotten home from school and found them." He hesitated, and then continued quietly, "They'd been lined up and executed."

"Did they ever find out who did it?" asked Duo breaking the shocked silence.

Zach shook his head. "There weren't any clues left at the scene. The cops figured that one of her father's business deals went south and she was just lucky not to be home."

"What line of business was he in?" Lieutenant Barton asked.

"He was a mechanic, I think."

"So after the men left, what did you do?" Sally asked, steering the conversation back on course.

"I checked the game and it was empty. She just wasn't there."

"Did you report this to the police?"

"Are you kidding? What would I say, 'Help my cousin is trapped in a video game?' I figured the only way to know what happened was to beat the game myself."

"And it took you three weeks?"

"Yeah. It took time to find another game. The one she'd used was useless after being shot to hell. They're not exactly everywhere, you know."

"So where is this girl, now?" Captain Chang asked.

Sally opened the curtain. The doctors were still working on Riley, but they didn't seem as frenetic as before. Zach went over to the window to see how things were progressing. The blood drained from his face a little as he looked down at her. She was still deathly pale. They'd focused on her shoulder first, it was bandaged and immobilized. The nurses and surgeon were split in two groups, one working on her leg and the other on her abdomen wounds.

"What's the prognosis?" Mr. Winner asked.

"She'll live, but it was a close call for a while. She's lost a lot of blood. Initial assessment is three major injuries. One bullet just missed the peroneal vein, the one in her midsection just managed to miss any vital organs. A third bullet hit her in the shoulder, just below the rotator cuff, but it seems to have missed anything crucial. We won't be able to tell if her scapula is broken until we can get an x-ray. Had she been taller, it most likely would have punctured a lung. She's certainly lucky."

"Lucky? I think that's an understatement. More like the devil's luck," Duo commented.

Zach was peering intently out the window. Mr. Winner looked at Zach, and could see the worry lining his features. "Look, sitting here worrying isn't going to help her. Why don't we go down and get a cup of tea while we wait? Sally will call me if there's any change."

Zach glanced at him. "I guess you're right. But I hate feeling like I'm abandoning her." Zach looked out the observation window again.

Lieutenant Barton put his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Come on, it'll be better if you're not here right now."

* * *

"What do you think, Heero?" Wufei asked quietly. He, Heero and Sally had stayed behind to discuss the situation in further detail. They would fill in the others later.

"I think we need to find out why she was targeted but the others weren't. If you had access to time travel you could effectively go back and change whatever events you choose." He was looking out the observation window. "She doesn't look like much, but if someone wants her dead, there's a reason."

Wufei nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. I also think that Zach told us all he can. We'll need to see if she knows anything else." His eyes narrowed as he thought. "Given what I've seen today, I would have targeted Zach as the biggest threat, so there has to be something…" He left the thought unfinished.

"How soon do you think we'll be able to talk to her, Sally?"

"Given the scope of her injuries, I would anticipate three weeks at the earliest. And that's if she doesn't slip into a coma over this."


	5. Chapter 4: A Late Night

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for the review Caelum et Terra! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope it continues to live up to your expectations.**

**Just so you guys know, some chapters will be shorter and some will be longer as I'm trying to let the story dictate cut-off points. I think this one is one of the shorter ones.**

**CHAPTER 4-A Late Night**

"Sir, it…..not fast enough, however…will arrive damaged."

There was a considerable amount of static, but the message was clear. They had failed…again. How hard was it to off one girl? Was it possible _they_ were blocking his every move? No, that was impossible. No matter. The fight was out of the past and into the present now. He was sure he could get to her soon. He had to get to her before the commander found out. This time he would do it himself.

There was no more room for error.

* * *

Duo, Trowa and Quatre led Zach to the Preventer's kitchen. Duo, Trowa and Zach sat at the table while Quatre set water to boil.

Once the kettle was on, Quatre turned to Zach. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Please feel free to call me Quatre."

He held out his hand. Zach shook it absently.

"Zachariah Bartholomew Whittington the Third. But you can call me Zach," he answered automatically, distracted.

"What is this, a long name contest?" Duo teased.

The comment caught Zach off guard and after a second, he started to laugh. "Kind of seems like it, doesn't it?"

Trowa shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "You may as well call me Trowa. Lieutenant Barton is so stuffy and besides, it's mostly to frighten the cadets."

The teakettle whistled. Now that the ice was broken, the atmosphere was relaxed as the four men spent the next hour in conversation, asking Zach questions and answering his.

"So what's the deal with Captain Chang?"

"Which part?" Duo countered.

"Well, he didn't seem too pleased that Riley was a girl, for starters."

"Oh that's just some complex he's got. Seems to think that women can't hack it in the military. Took Sally ages to earn his respect and she's the best doctor around."

"Duo, I don't think you're being entirely fair," Quatre said quietly. "I think it's because he hates to see women hurt that he thinks they shouldn't be involved in the things we deal with."

Trowa and Duo just looked at him.

"You've gotta be kidding. Are we talking about the same Captain Chang here? Because the Chang I know can't seem to stand women regardless of what they do."

"Quatre may have a point, Duo," Trowa responded. "Now that I think about it, he's never actually said he hates women."

"No, just that they're weak or stupid."

"Come on, last time he called a woman stupid was when Sally forced him to stay in the hospital with three broken ribs and a punctured lung," Quatre argued.

"Whatever. Look, Zach. What you need to know about Chang is that he's the absolute master of martial arts, he demands discipline and he hates anything with too much sugar."

"Well, two out of three isn't bad," a voice behind them answered. Wufei gave Duo's braid a friendly yank before pulling a chair over and sitting down. "I happen to know of three people who have martial arts skills that are at least on par with myself."

Zach, Quatre and Trowa chuckled at Duo's sheepish grin. "Hey Chang, what's up?"

"Sally asked that I relay a message to Zach. Riley is out of surgery and in recovery. She is sleeping comfortably and is under observation."

Zach was visibly relieved.

"Sally recommends that you rest as it has been a very long and trying day. So if you will follow me, I will take you to your quarters."

He rose and walked out the door. Zach quickly thanked them for the tea and hurried after Wufei.

As they rounded a corner, Wufei suddenly stopped and turned to face Zach, who had to pull himself up short to avoid a collision. The look on his face was serious, but not angry. "I suppose you had better call me Wufei. Circumstances will see to it that we spend a generous amount of time in each other's company and it will be easier if rank is not brought into it."

"I appreciate that, Wufei."

Wufei nodded once, turned on his heel and continued down the hall. Zach was a little surprised, but just shook his head and followed.

* * *

The rooms in the Preventer's barracks were small, but at least they each got their own. No one was happier about that than Braxton. He'd had to listen to Jocelyn whine all day. That morning, they had been home in Bel Air. For some reason, their mother seemed to think that if Jocelyn wanted to go to the mall, so did Braxton. After all, twins did everything together. Jocelyn had hauled him around the entire mall twice because she couldn't decide which outfit she liked better. On their way out, Braxton had noticed the game at the arcade.

They'd argued about Braxton getting to do something he wanted to do. Jocelyn wanted to go right home and try on more clothes. Braxton had finally managed to get her to agree to let him play the game by pointing out how low the scores were. He also had to agree that he would let her pick desserts for a month. Which meant a month of listening to the cook complain about having to make soufflé, baklava, and chiffon. It also meant a month of eating it.

Had it been worth it? Braxton wasn't so sure anymore. Even when she'd insisted on being inside to watch him play, it had seemed worth it at the time. But now? They didn't even know where they were. The man, Quatre, had only gotten to ask them their names and where they were from before they were interrupted. He could have gotten farther if Jocelyn hadn't spent the better part of an hour ranting about having a life and needing to get home.

Braxton laid back on the twin-size bed, his knees hanging over the edge and his hands behind his head. What was all that about a 'situation' anyway? Jocelyn had demanded that they be sent home at once. She was pretty annoyed when she didn't get her way, but that was normal. Braxton kind of felt bad for Quatre. Jocelyn wasn't going to forgive being brushed off any time soon.

It had been a long day and Braxton was tired, but he just couldn't stop thinking. He and Jocelyn weren't the only ones who had arrived this afternoon. But _how_ had they gotten here? There was no way they had been put on a truck and hauled in. The arcade owners at least would have had a problem with it. So how did they manage it? He wondered briefly if he could deconstruct the game console and figure it out, but pushed the idea aside as he realized that messing with the game could permanently strand them here. And he did not want to listen to Jocelyn whine about that.

He sat up. There wasn't anything to do in the room, but they had been told that they weren't supposed to 'wander about.' Why were they being treated like criminals? Everyone in that room had had a gun. They had been escorted to an office where an interrogation was supposed to happen. And when it didn't, they were escorted to tiny rooms and told to stay put. He suspected that if he put his head out the door he would see a guard. Or get his head blown off.

He flopped back onto the bed and decided to count the ceiling tiles. Maybe if he counted them enough times, he could bore himself into a coma.

* * *

Heero was working late. He had been searching newspaper archives for any information he could find on the Logan Family Massacre. Most articles were the same: Family murdered, little girl the only survivor, mystery unsolved. A few focused on probable causes, each theory more unbelievable than the last. One even accused Riley of killing her family over not getting what she wanted for Christmas.

He shook his head. He was not a fan of sensationalism. He decided to mix up the articles and instead of ordering by relevance, ordered them by how recently they were written. The article at the top made him raise an eyebrow. It had been written only thirty years ago. He clicked the link.

The article focused on a Dr. Randall Logan. He had been performing medical research on cell rejuvenation. According to the article, his research would not only prolong the lives of people everywhere, but could also counteract the effects of debilitating diseases like Alzheimer's. Heero was about to disregard the article when a picture caught his eye. It was a man dressed in a lab coat and he was shaking hands with Professor G.

Heero scanned the rest of the article. It went into further detail about the man's work, not only in the medical field, but in engineering and science. "_Time travel is no longer beyond us. I expect the breakthrough to happen in our lifetime."_ The line caught Heero's eye. Time travel and eternal youth were what the scientists had said they were working on in their original message.

The only other item of interest in the rest of the article was the last line, which stated that the Logan family had disappeared while on a family vacation.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_Be quiet._

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_My head hurts…stop beeping._

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_Why won't that stupid alarm turn off? I don't remember setting it._

Beep.

Beep.

_Shut up shut up shut up!_


	6. Chapter 5: Morning Business

**CHAPTER 5-Morning Business**

Zach was already up when Duo came to get him the next morning.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of Zach's mouth.

"Relax, she's fine. No change since last night."

Zach was relieved a little, but his concern was still evident.

"Hey, they finished the search on the console and managed to get a couple of bullets they can try to trace."

Zach nodded slowly. "That's good, I guess."

"Yeah, anyway, it looks like Riley had some stuff in there and they'd like you to come and claim it since she can't. This would also be a good time to get anything you left in your pod."

Zach followed Duo to the hangar. There was no sign of the mess that had been there the day before, for which Zach was grateful. He grabbed his backpack from the pod he had come in and followed Duo to a nearby office.

Wufei was at the desk. He looked up as Duo led Zach in. There were two chairs in front of his desk and he motioned for them to sit.

"Zach, as you are well aware, we have a situation on our hands. Because of that situation, your security clearance has been rushed through." He slid a badge across the desk. "But it is still limited, and it will remain so until a full background check can be completed. This will, however, allow you to move freely through the dorms and the hospital area."

"Thank you, Wufei." Zach took the badge and Duo looked a little shocked. Normally Wufei required underlings to refer to him as 'Captain Chang.'

Wufei ignored Duo's reaction and continued. "You may or may not be aware, but there are four other…travelers that arrived before you did. They are all considerably younger than you are, and I would expect you not to flaunt this privilege."

"Understood."

Wufei nodded. Indicating a pile of shopping bags on the floor, he said, "These were behind the seat in Riley's pod. They have been examined for evidence and you may take them now."

* * *

Sally placed a cool cloth on Riley's head. She was burning up with fever, which wasn't entirely unexpected. It was all part of the healing process. Though it seemed that the medication they'd given her hadn't had much effect and it was a little worrying.

"How is she today?" Zach was at the door. It bothered him to see her hooked up to so many machines, but he tried not to let it show. Riley groaned softly, a pained expression crossing her sleeping features.

"Once this fever goes down, she'll be fine, but nothing seems to be working."

Zach walked over to Riley and placed his hand on her cheek. The heat was more intense than he'd expected. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, then turned quietly and left, whistling to himself. Sally shook her head. It didn't make any sense to her.

Riley sighed and Sally noticed a more peaceful expression on her face than before.

"Hm? Wonder what that was about."

* * *

Heero was waiting for Zach as he left Riley's room. The somber expression on his face answered Heero's unasked question.

"What is that tune you keep whistling?"

"Hm?" Zach looked up sharply. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even registered Heero standing there. They started walking down the hall.

"That tune, the one you whistled for the password. You were whistling it again just now. What is it?"

"It's an old song, called 'It Don't Mean a Thing, If it Ain't Got that Swing.' There's a movie called 'Swing Kids' about kids in Germany during World War II and they use it as a code. When we were younger we thought it was cool, so we swiped it and have used it ever since."

"Ah, the question makes sense now."

"Yeah, she would come up with something like that." Zach grinned. "It's funny that we used the same password, but my recovery question is 'What is the code from 'Swing Kids'?' I think Riley was just being funny, but if I'd realized what was going to come from that game, I would've tried to be more clever."

"Hm. Look Zach, I know that you talked to Duo and the others last night, so you pretty much know the situation we're in. The other four that came out of the game have been on lockdown since yesterday afternoon, so we've decided that we need to debrief them. I think it would be beneficial for you to sit in on the meeting in case we cover something new."

Zach nodded. "That's fine. It isn't like there's anything else I can do right now, anyway."

"If nothing else, it might get your mind off things for a bit."

* * *

Angelo "Spots" Tufano was first to the board room that morning. Captain Chang had woken him up and escorted him down first thing. He grinned as he picked a seat and sat down at the long table. Putting his hands behind his head and leaning back he thought about how he'd managed to end up in a righteous place like this. No matter how he spun it, this joint was definitely a step up from that rundown theater he'd claimed as his own.

Captain Chang was leaning against the wall near the door, waiting. He seemed to be annoyed at something, but Spots didn't want to be the one to ask about it. From what he'd seen, the man was smart, but there was something else. Spots couldn't seem to put his finger on it though. He seemed jumpier than he had yesterday; he seriously needed to cool out.

A sullen boy in black stalked in and, glancing at Spots, took a seat as far away as possible. He looked like he'd sucked on a lemon for breakfast. He folded his arms across his chest and waited. He was followed through the door by a man with hair that covered half of his face. Spots could feel the same something else with this guy. It was totally warped.

The two men talked quietly while the two boys sat on opposite ends of the room and ignored each other. Spots could pick up one or two words, but they didn't make any sense to him.

The door opened again, this time revealing a boy and a girl in the company of a blonde man, and Spots got that weird feeling again. What was the deal? It was starting to trip him out.

The boy and girl took the chairs closest to Spots, leaving one chair between the girl and the sullen looking boy. The girl was clearly unhappy to be there. She scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at the men standing by the door. The boy turned to Spots and said, "My name's Braxton Sayer. This is my sister, Jocelyn. What's your name?"

"Angelo, but everyone calls me Spots. How are you at cards?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the game. Any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Any idea who those other guys are?"

"The guy in the uniform is Captain Chang. Don't know the rest. Who was the guy that brought you in?"

"Mr. Winner, but he said we could just call him Quatre."

"Any idea about the other one?"

"Nope."

Their conversation was cut off by the door opening again. This time three men entered. One took the last seat while the one with the braid went and stood with Captain Chang and the others. The last man stood in front of the table expectantly.

When he had their attention, he started. "Good morning. My name is Heero Yuy. You are currently in a Preventers Compound located in Europe. The current date is June 7th, After Colony 210."

He paused to let that sink in.

"Are you, like, totally for real?" Jocelyn's voice cut across the silence. "What kind of joke is this? If you're holding us for ransom you're gonna get more than you bargained for."

Heero gave her one of his classic glares. She stared back for a minute, then cowed under his gaze.

"You are not being held for ransom. You are here because you tripped a time jump in the video game you beat yesterday." He looked at Jocelyn and said pointedly, "Well, at least that is why they," he indicated the four boys, "are here. You are here because you happened to be in the console when Braxton beat the game."

Jocelyn was more than a little shocked at the straight-forward manner that he said it. Braxton was surprised that Heero knew who he was, but thinking about it, it made sense that they had been discussed already.

Heero clicked a remote, turning on a projector.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been brought here." He clicked a Power Point presentation. An image of Earth cropped up on the screen.

"This is Earth as we see it from the windows of a space colony. 15 years ago, we were in the midst of a war." He clicked again and another image came up, showing a village on fire, people running in fear. "There was a plot to drop a colony on the earth, but that was stopped by soldiers using mobile suits known as Gundams." He clicked through pictures of 5 mobile suits.

"The scientists involved with the creation of the Gundams created the games you played. I'm going to be honest with you. We have no idea how to reverse the time jump. However, the message they sent us specified that you would be capable of defeating an evil that we have yet to identify. I wish we had more information for you at this time, but since we don't, this explanation will have to suffice for the time being."

He paused, carefully observing the expressions of the five people in front of him. "We are offering you the chance to back out. You will be staying on this base regardless of your decision. You may think it harsh, but it is the only way we can guarantee your safety. No one will think less of you if you opt out, but if you agree to go through with it, we will expect you to see it through to the end."

He could see the four young men in front of him thinking over the proposition before them while Jocelyn was clearly not pleased with her options.

"I'm in." Zach was the first to answer. Riley wouldn't have been targeted without reason. If there was no real threat they wouldn't have wasted their time and besides, now he had a score to settle. Heero nodded. He had known Zach wouldn't back out.

The sullen boy spoke up. "I don't have any reason not to accept."

Spots shrugged, "Me neither, I'm in."

Braxton smiled ruefully as he replied, "I guess it beats sitting around, doing nothing."

"You can't be serious!" Jocelyn cried. "Are you telling me that you're actually going to do whatever these…these…psychopaths tell you to do?"

Braxton looked at her, his jaw set. "Jocelyn, don't you ever get tired of thinking about yourself?"

Jocelyn stood up in a rage. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this." She swaggered to the door, which was barred by the four other men.

"Let. Me. Leave." She demanded.

"I don't think so, Missy. You don't have clearance," the braided one said with a smirk. He was rewarded with a scowl.

"Fine," she said, mustering as much venom as she could. "I opt out. Now let me go. "

"All right then," he answered smoothly. "But there are rules you're gonna have to follow. Number 1, you are not to discuss anything you heard here with anyone. Number 2, you are not to leave your room unaccompanied until you get clearance. That can take up to a month. Number 3," he continued, cutting off her protests, "You will not interfere with the training of the other people in this room. Any violation of these rules will result in swift punishment and trust me when I say; it will be fun for me and not for you."

Jocelyn stood there, her mouth opening and closing, so angry she was unable to get any words out.

"Duo, will you and Quatre escort her to her room so the rest of us can continue?"

"Sure thing, Heero! Come on, Sunshine!"

They ushered her out the door and Heero continued.

"There's something else you need to know. The other person that should be in this room is unable to join us because she was already targeted by our unknown opposition. We are unsure at this point when she will join us or if she will choose to opt out. So for now we will train as if she will not be joining us. If this information changes your decision and you would like to opt out, please say so now."

There was silence in the room.

"All right. Any questions?"

Braxton raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"You said that there were soldiers already trained to do this sort of thing using…what did you call them?"

"Gundams."

"Why not get those soldiers with the Gundams to fight again?"

"The Gundams themselves were destroyed at the end of the wars because they were considered to be too dangerous."

"What about the soldiers?"

There was a chuckle from the three men in the room. "You're looking at them."

The sullen boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Alex?"

"When do we get started?"

Heero suppressed a grin. "You'll report this morning to be fitted for uniforms and get your gear. You'll get physical examinations and background checks after lunch. Tomorrow, the real work begins. See you there gentlemen."

* * *

Heero watched as the four young men followed Trowa and Wufei out the door and down the hall.

"Kind of reminds you of us when we were that age, doesn't it?"

Heero turned to see Duo coming down the hall from the other direction.

"Not really. I think we were more prepared."

"Yeah, maybe. But then, we grew up during a war. I'm not even sure these guys came from a time when war is mentioned. But I guess that information will come out later." Duo shook his head.

Heero and Duo made their way to the hospital wing. "I don't know about this, Duo. We still don't know what we're up against."

"I hear ya, buddy. I mean, we're basing their skills off of how well they played a video game. Can they really handle an actual battle situation?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out the hard way."

They found Sally just leaving Riley's room. She had an odd look on her face.

"What's goin' on, Beautiful?"

"It's the weirdest thing. Zach came in and said something to her and the improvement is remarkable. I'm going to have to find out what he said."

"Probably had something to do with their code," Heero said.

"They have a code?"

"Yeah, it seems they both used the same code in the game. According to Zach they've used it for years."

"Well, whatever it was, it worked."

"Well that's good news, especially since you've got four young men to give physicals to this afternoon."

"It's good that they accepted, but I think Riley needs to be under observation. I guess if one of you wanted to sit in…" she left her question in the air.

"I'm not doing anything," Duo shrugged.

"Thank you, Duo. The physicals shouldn't take too long. By the way, whatever happened with the other girl that came through?"

"She declined."

"Yeah, that Jocelyn chick hates me now," Duo chuckled. "But that's okay. I feel a little sorry for Quatre, though. He's still getting an earful from her." His phone beeped with a text message. Glancing at it he started laughing. "Something tells me those kids are going to be just as much of a handful as we were."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Well," he said, waving his phone, "it seems Angelo has already managed to gamble some your cadets out of their next paychecks."


	7. Chapter 6: Awake

**A/N:** **So...I'm not sure if I'm updating too quickly. I've been trying to put out a chapter on odd numbered dates (no reason for it other than just because), but if it's coming out too fast, let me know and I'll adjust how often I update.**

**Anywho...Thanks to everyone that's reading. I hope you're enjoying it!**

**CHAPTER 6-Awake**

It was quiet except for a soft, steady beep. Riley laid with her eyes shut. What a weird dream. She knew that playing video games would rot her brain one day. She shifted to roll over and found that she couldn't. She tried again. Why couldn't she move?

Memories started to flood her mind. She'd played the game but then…it had gone dark. She struggled to put the pieces together. Was she still strapped into the game? No, she would be sitting up if that were the case. She remembered the blinding flash and then darkness. Yes, it had been dark, but she had been in pain before that. And after the darkness…Zach was there. Her memory was fuzzy. He'd looked so concerned and then there was someone else, someone she didn't know. And…no, it couldn't have been. It had to be a dream. She just had to wake up and she would be able to move.

She opened her eyes slowly. They felt so heavy. Where was she? This wasn't her room. She tried moving again, and again, no luck. Did something happen at the arcade? She couldn't remember now. She found she could move her head a little. She noticed something move out of the corner of her eye. Painstakingly shifting her gaze, she saw someone sitting in the room, reading a magazine.

Her eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be. There was no possible way unless…unless she had died and this was the other side everyone spent so much time talking about.

"Jason?" she whispered, before darkness overtook her again.

* * *

Duo looked up from his magazine. Who was Jason? He jumped up to check on her and, seeing that she was unconscious again, decided to get Zach. Riley wasn't going anywhere and he was the only one who might know.

Zach had just finished his physical when Duo found him. Shoving aside that niggling feeling that he should know Duo from somewhere, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"She came to for about a second and then went out again. She…ah…she said a name before blacking out." He licked his lips, suddenly nervous for a reason he couldn't name.

"What did she say?" Zach asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Jason."

Realization flooded Zach's senses. Finding himself reeling, he reached out and braced himself against the wall. He swore under his breath.

"Hey are you okay man?" Duo had reached out to support Zach.

Zach shut his eyes as a wave of nausea overtook him. This was unreal. Why hadn't he seen it? He took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He straightened, noticing as he did so that Heero was coming down the hall and had seen Zach nearly lose it.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's something you guys need to see," Zach answered, visibly shaken.

Heero nodded. "Show us."

They followed Zach to his assigned room. He went to the cabinet where he'd stored Riley's things that had been salvaged from behind the seat in the cockpit. He pulled out her purse and rummaged through it until he found a small 3X5 photo album. It only held a few pictures, so finding the one he wanted only took a second. He handed the picture to the two men.

It was an old photo, the edges were a little frayed but the picture was still clear. It showed a man and woman seated in the center, surrounded by six boys ranging in age from about 7 to 16. There was a little girl standing between the man and woman. They all looked similar, but the thing that caught their attention was the oldest son.

"That picture was taken about a month before her family was murdered. Jason was the oldest," Zach said quietly.

Except for his short hair, he was the spitting image of Duo.

* * *

"So she's seven in this picture? She looks younger than that," Quatre commented. They were meeting in Sally's office for the privacy it provided. It seemed more cramped than the last time because everyone was crowded around the small snapshot.

"Yeah, she's always looked young for her age." Zach pointed to the youngest boy. "That's her twin, Michael." The boy in the picture was laughing, his eyes shut.

"Twin? So how-?" Quatre wasn't quite sure how to word his question, but Zach understood.

"He'd stayed home sick from school that day." Zach fell silent, remembering how Riley always blamed herself for Michael getting sick.

Trowa had taken the picture and was looking at it closely. "Hmmm…that's odd. Riley has hazel eyes."

"What's odd about that?" Zach wanted to know.

"Everyone else in her family has blue eyes."

Zach took the picture. "I never noticed that before."

"What we need to decide now is how to deal with this," Sally said. "If Jason is supposed to be dead and Riley sees Duo, it may send her into shock again. Sorry, Duo, but you're to keep yourself out of sight until Zach can explain it to her."

Duo nodded, looking troubled. He'd seen a lot of weird stuff in his day, but this took the cake.

"I'd also like to run a DNA scan on both Riley and Duo."

The six men in the room looked at her. "Why?" Zach asked.

"I'm curious to know if they're related somehow or if it's just a crazy coincidence," she replied, shrugging.

Wufei smirked. "Why not, Duo? You may have found your grandmother," he teased.

The comment brought a round of chuckles. Duo just shook his head.

"Well, if she is my grandmother, I expect her to make me cookies."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Braxton." The smallest boy held his hand out. Zach shook it.

"Zach."

They were waiting outside the gym the next morning. It was the first time they'd had a chance to talk and Braxton was taking advantage of it. Alex and Angelo were having a debate about whether or not casinos were rigged.

"So, what do you think they'll have us learn?"

"They'll probably start with whipping us into shape and then they'll worry about more technical things."

Braxton nodded. "That makes sense. So where are you from?"

"Mill Valley, California."

"Seriously? I'm from Bel Air. Can I ask when you're from?"

"2007."

"Oh, I'm from 1996. So," he thought for a second, "I'd bet that technically makes us close to the same age. But I'm not sure."

"Yeah, time travel's confusing for sure."

Heero and Duo came down the hall at that point.

"Good morning, gentlemen. We're going to start with some rules. Number one, until you receive clearance, you will stay in your barracks unless instructed otherwise. Number two, you are not to reveal what you are being taught to anyone, not even the cadets of this facility. Even the fact that we are former Gundam pilots is not to be discussed. Number three, you need to follow instructions. They are for your safety. What we are going to teach you is classified and highly dangerous." He fixed them with a serious look.

"You are not regular cadets. You are going to be pushed harder and longer than anyone else here. We aren't doing this to pick on you. We are doing this because we don't know what kind of time frame we have to get you ready. Generally mornings will start with physical training, followed by classes and practical application. After lunch you will be having specific training in different areas and it will most likely change daily. Any questions?"

When no one answered, he continued. "If you do come up with any questions or concerns please direct them to one of the five of us as we are directly responsible for you. Now, this morning we are going to start with a run. Duo will lead and I will bring up the rear. Let's go."

* * *

Zach was in the room when Riley opened her eyes later that week. The concern on his face dissipated as she smiled up at him.

"Welcome back," he said.

Riley tried to sit up. "Hold it, Riles. You need to stay still. They strapped you in." He was standing over her. "You don't need to undo the stitches in your shoulder."

Riley blinked at him, her hazel eyes full of confusion. "What happened, Zach?" Her voice sounded dry.

"For starters, you've been in the hospital for six days, now." Zach pulled a chair close to the bed and started from the day at the arcade. When he finished, she looked at him in awe.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Riley, this is nothing to joke about. You're _tied down_ to keep from hurting yourself!"

"I'm sorry; it's just so…unbelievable." She was quiet for a minute, thinking. "You know Zach, I think I may have died for a minute. I thought I saw Jason."

"That's the other thing we need to talk about."

She gave him an odd look.

"There is a man here who looks identical to Jason. It threw me at first, too, but it isn't him. Do you think you can handle it if he shows up?"

Riley didn't know what to say. Someone who looked so much like her older brother was running around some time in the future? She wasn't sure it made sense, but then, her head hurt so she didn't want to think about it too hard.

There was a soft knock at the door and a woman poked her head in. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Riley, this is Dr. Sally Po."

"Has Zach been filling you in?"

When Riley nodded, she said, "I need to change your bandages and check your vitals. Would you like Zach to stay or leave?"

"He can stay if he wants."

Sally nodded and proceeded to shift the blankets off Riley's restricted form. She loosened the straps around Riley's chest and waist. "I don't think we need these right now. No chance of you rolling onto that shoulder while you're awake. But," she said, her hand firm on Riley's unhurt shoulder, "You have to promise me that you're not going to get up yet. You aren't ready for that."

Riley nodded consent as Sally proceeded to shift the hospital gown so she could check on her leg and her side. "These are healing nicely. If you take it easy, you should be right as rain in no time." Moving to the head of the bed, Sally said, "Let's sit you up." She pushed the button on the bed, raising Riley into a reclined sitting position. Riley gasped as the change in angle shifted the weight in her shoulder.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that might happen. I'm going to have Zach support you while I check this." Zach kept Riley from falling as Sally leaned her forward to check to injury on the back of her shoulder. "You really got lucky, you know. This could have ended up so much worse than it did. But this is looking really good."

Zach gently settled Riley back onto the pillows. Sally checked the machines and the IV that was fed into Riley's arm. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, she turned to leave.

"You'll want to rest. You'll find yourself naturally tired for a few days anyway, but if you need anything, just ask." So saying, she let herself out.

"I should let you sleep," Zach said apologetically.

"Zach, what's going to happen now?" Riley's question was quiet.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "It'll be fine. We'll just have to take things as they come for now."

Riley nodded, tired, and let her eyes drift shut. Zach sat in the quiet room for a while after she fell asleep, mulling over her question. What _would_ happen now?


	8. Chapter 7: Encounters

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Kitti. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've tried to keep my OCs interesting so I'm glad you find them that way. Don't worry, the other OCs will get more time in upcoming chapters.**

**Again, thanks to everyone that's reading. I hope it continues to live up to your expectations.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7-Encounters**

"Working late again, huh?"

Heero didn't even look up. "M-hm. I have a hunch about something and I want to know if I'm right."

Trowa was interested. "Want some help?"

"Couldn't hurt." Heero passed him the printout of the article he'd found on Dr. Logan. Trowa scanned it.

"That's…"

"Yeah. Riley's father and Professor G."

Trowa gave a low whistle. "Do you think she knows anything?"

"Not likely. The article mentions sons, but no daughter. I don't think she was born yet."

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"I've managed to hack into the scientists' network. It doesn't look like they've used it for a while because it wasn't very hard to get into. Anything we can find about either time travel or eternal youth will be helpful. There's a weird connection there and I intend to find out what it is."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't you start with Doktor S? I already went through Dr. J's files. I'm going through Master O's. I wanted to rule out the other four scientists before tackling Professor G's files."

"Sounds good." Trowa set to work. The two worked in silence for the next few hours.

* * *

"She's healing quickly…almost too quickly." Sally fixed Zach with a serious look. She knew she should be happy that Riley was recovering, but it was eerie. Even Heero didn't recover this quickly and he was in a class by himself.

"You don't think that it could cause an even worse relapse later, do you?" Zach asked, concerned.

"It's a distinct possibility. But she's only been down for two weeks and she's healed as if she's been down for a month. I think that she needs to be kept for another week for observation. After that, the only thing we can really do is restrict her activities and hope there aren't any complications."

Zach nodded. "That won't be easy."

"Well, if I have to, I'll threaten to strap her down again."

* * *

"I may have found something."

Heero looked up from his computer. Trowa turned the screen on his computer so Heero could read it.

"There's a heavily encrypted file labeled 'N.A.G.O.L.' Think you can open it?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

"All right, Riley. Here's the deal. I want to keep you under observation for another week, just to be on the safe side. But I still want you to take it easy for a month or two after that in order to let your body heal. It's gone through a lot of trauma and if you rush it, you could do permanent damage, okay?"

Riley nodded. She knew what Sally was saying was in her best interests, but it didn't make it sound any less boring and inconvenient. She'd already been in bed for a week that she was awake for and, even though she was still sore and her shoulder still immobilized, she was itching to get up.

Sally knew that look. She'd seen it on each of the ex-pilots at one time or another. "It won't be that bad. It'll fly by, you'll see," she said as she left.

"Easy for you to say," Riley muttered.

Zach slipped through the door. "Hey Riles, how's it going?"

"I have to stay in bed for another week."

"I can tell you're thrilled," Zach said with a smirk.

"I don't know how to contain my excitement."

"So, d'you think you could handle a visitor?"

"I think so."

Zach went to the door and let in a man that looked vaguely familiar. He was just shorter than Zach, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was lean, but obviously strong. It took Riley a second to recognize him as one of the two men who had been with Zach that first day.

"Riley, this is Heero Yuy. He was one of the men that helped to save your life."

"Hello, Riley. Good to see you're improving."

"Hi and thank you."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a small smile for half a second on his face. But then his expression blanked out so fast, she wasn't sure.

"Since you've been indisposed the last two weeks, I would like to talk to you about the situation. I'm not sure how much Zach has told you, so I'm just going to go over everything, okay?"

Riley gave Zach a look and he nodded that it was okay.

"Okay. It isn't like I really have anything else to do right now."

* * *

Even though Heero gave her a day to think it over, Riley knew almost immediately that she would be joining Zach to be trained. It seemed to her that if she was stuck in the future, she might as well have something to do and sitting in a dorm room all day wasn't going to cut it. Besides, there were other reasons.

"Sally told me that she expects you to stay in bed for a week, so don't let me hear otherwise," Heero admonished just before he left.

"Well he seems like a lot of fun," Riley commented as soon as the door shut.

"He's not so bad. The other four are a bit less…" Zach struggled to find the right word.

"Anal?" Riley suggested.

Zach snorted. "Give the guy a break. He's a pretty high-ranking officer from what I gather. He's probably under a ton of stress."

"You really trust him, then?" Riley was serious.

"Yeah, I guess I do. He seems to be strict, but he knows his stuff. The others all really think highly of him, too."

"I think we can trust him." Riley had always been able to read people, a skill Zach wished he had more than once. He didn't know how she did it, but she was always spot on with her assessments. "So I guess there's no reason not to join up."

"Riley, I really don't want you to."

"Then why did you let him tell me about it?"

"Just because someone tries to recruit you doesn't mean you have to let them."

"Is that why you joined?"

"I joined to find out who's been after you, Riley. I think there's a connection and I plan on—"

"What?" Riley interrupted. "Revenge? Zach that's not a good reason to join a fight."

"And what reason do you have to fight?"

"To make sure what happened to my family doesn't happen to anyone else's."

Zach was silent for a minute. "I guess I don't have any right to stop you, then. But I don't have to like it."

* * *

Riley was bored. Zach always popped in to see her in the mornings, but then he had to leave for training. He had a little free time around lunch and again near dinner, but in between, Riley was left to herself. After the first day, Zach found her new book in the bags he'd gotten from the console, and that reminded him to tell her that they'd gone through everything, including her computer, for evidence. She wasn't too happy about it, but since she couldn't change it, she didn't worry about it.

Instead, she just occupied herself with her book. She finished it in one day and was a little disappointed. She hated doing nothing all day.

Sally checked on her every day as well. "How are you today?" she'd ask.

By the third day, her answer was, "Bored."

Sally chuckled. "Well, I guess I don't blame you, but if I were you, I'd take advantage of it. Once you get a clean bill of health you'll be run ragged."

"It sounds pretty good right now."

"Hmm…well, I'll see if I can get them to give you something to do. Not all the training is going to be physical. Maybe you can start code cracking or something."

"That actually sounds like fun."

After lunch, Zach brought two other men with him. They both had on the Preventer's uniform and were about the same height as Zach. The blonde one had a couple of books with him. "Riley, this is Captain Chang and Mr. Winner."

Captain Chang had his black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She looked back at his serious black eyes as he gave her an appraising look. "You may call me Wufei. Sally tells us that you are bored."

Riley nodded slowly. "You would be, too, if you had to stay here."

Mr. Winner grinned. "We have stayed here. But it isn't the boredom, it's the food that'll kill you." There was laughter behind his aqua eyes. "You may call me Quatre, Miss Logan."

"I prefer Riley, if you don't mind, Quatre."

"Duly noted. Now to the problem of your boredom, would you be averse to some reading?"

"Not at all."

Quatre placed the books on the table next to the bed. Riley glanced at the titles. _Code Cracking for Beginners_, _Automotive Repair, The History of Mobile Suits, _and _Handgun Safety._

"These ought to keep you occupied for a while. It may seem boring, but you'll need to know it," Wufei said.

"Anything beats staring at the ceiling."

Quatre and Wufei took their leave after reminding Zach that he only had twenty minutes before he had to be at the gym.

"You were right, Zach, those two are different from Heero. But they're the same, too."

"What do you mean?"

"They're dangerous. I don't know why. They don't look it, but there's something about those guys that just screams: Don't mess with me."

"Funny, Angelo said the same thing."

"I like them, but I'd be careful around them, Zach. I wouldn't want to be on their bad side."

"Then I guess I'd better get going. See ya later, Riles."

Riley picked up one of the books as soon as he left. She decided she might as well get ahead where she could.


	9. Chapter 8: Training Begins

**A/N: Wow...more than 500 views on this story. Thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8-Training Begins**

Zach was the last one to the gym, but he still wasn't late. Trowa and Duo had set up a boxing ring.

"We're going to start you off with boxing. We'll be using Amateur Rules, so we're looking for clean hits, not damage. You need to learn to control your movements before you can make those movements effective." Trowa fixed them all with his visible green eye. "Is that clear?"

The four boys nodded. "Then suit up. Braxton, Alex and Angelo will spar with each other. Zach, you'll spar with Duo and me."

They changed into boxing shorts and found gloves that fit. Zach had reason to be concerned about his matches when he saw Duo and Trowa without their shirts on. Not that Zach's physique was anything to laugh at. Duo was well-muscled, but Trowa could not be described as anything less than ripped. His clothes hid this very well.

After explaining the basics, Braxton and Alex were the first pair. Alex was bigger than Braxton, but Braxton's speed gave him the advantage. Zach and Duo went next, and Zach suspected that Duo took it easy on him. Angelo was up against Alex next, and Alex put what he learned against Braxton to use and beat Angelo.

Trowa did not go as easy on Zach as Duo did. He intentionally made Zach angry, which caused Zach to make a number of mistakes. At the end of the match, Trowa said, "You need to learn to control your emotions. They get in the way."

Braxton and Angelo had their match, with Braxton coming out on top again. Zach had to hand it to him, he was younger and smaller than the other two, but he could handle himself.

By the end of the day, the four of them were sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Trowa and Duo just smirked. "Welcome to Hell," Duo said cheerfully before dismissing them.

The four boys had bonded quickly over the last week and chatted easily as they made their way to the locker room.

"Hey Braxton, how did you learn to box like that?" Angelo asked.

"Well, I got picked on a lot at school, so I just kind of picked it up."

"Who would be stupid enough to mess with you? I sure wouldn't."

"That's just because you suck at boxing," Alex piped up. Zach still wasn't sure if the quiet boy was joking or not. He bet Riley would know immediately.

Angelo didn't let it faze him. "That's because it's really not my speed. I'd rather outsmart someone than outfight them."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad I don't have to go against Trowa and Duo," Braxton said, looking in Zach's direction. "I think they could kill us if they wanted to."

Zach just smiled at the smaller boy. "Why do you think they're starting by teaching us control?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Braxton, so he just responded, "Oh." His eyes got a little bigger as the thought set in.

Zach laughed and put his arm companionably around Braxton's shoulders. "It'll be fine, Braxton."

* * *

When Zach went to see Riley that night, he brought Trowa with him.

"Riley, this is Trowa."

"Hi."

Trowa nodded. He was quiet, but Zach made up for it.

Zach told Riley about the boxing matches. Riley saw a trace of a smile on Trowa's face at Zach's animated telling.

"Zach doesn't give himself enough credit," Trowa said after Zach finished. "He really did quite well today."

Zach was a little embarrassed at the unexpected praise and went quiet.

"That's not surprising," Riley said. "He really is talented; he's just too stubborn to recognize it."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!"

Riley smirked at him. "Well, it's true. And you never listen when I tell you."

* * *

"Sally, I think we should do it today." Zach and Sally were in the hall outside Riley's room, speaking quietly the next morning.

"I don't know, Zach," Sally started.

"If we do it now, she'll have time to recover from the shock and putting it off won't make it any easier."

Sally surrendered. "I guess you have a point. But you're going to introduce Duo to her. She might take it better. And I'm going to be there, just in case."

"Fine. How about after lunch?"

Sally took a deep breath. "That should work. I hope you know what you're doing." She left as he went into Riley's room.

"Morning, Riley."

"Hey, Zach."

"So, would you be up to meeting someone later?"

Riley was surprised. He hadn't asked in advance the other times he'd brought someone.

"Who?"

"The guy I told you about. The one that looks like Jason."

Riley didn't respond for a minute. She wasn't sure how she would take it. It had been more than twenty years since she saw her brother alive, but that didn't mean that she would take it well to see someone who looked like him. But if it was someone she would have to deal with, it was better to get it over with.

She nodded slowly. "I think I can handle that."

"Okay. I'll bring him by after lunch."

* * *

Riley was reading when Zach came to see her after lunch.

"Hey Riles, how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. So you know how you promised to show me how to change the oil on my car and then you never did?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

She looked up. "Well, you don't have to anymore." She grinned as she closed the automotive repair book Quatre had left for her.

There was a chuckle from the hallway. Riley raised her eyebrows, her expression asking: Is he here?

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Zach asked quietly.

Riley took a breath, steeling herself, and nodded.

Zach opened the door. "Riley, this is Duo."

A man the same height as Zach came in. He seemed a little reluctant; as if he wasn't sure he should be there. He was wearing black and had a long chestnut braid that reached down to just above his knees. But his face was what made Riley stare. He was identical to her oldest brother, except that his eyes were more indigo than blue.

"This is too weird," she said softly.

"Um…should I go?" he asked.

"No. It's just…"she shook her head. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

Sally chose that moment to come in, which Riley was secretly grateful for. Judging by the look on Duo's face, she wasn't the only one.

"How are you today, Riley?"

"Well, I finished those books, so I'm back on track to being bored."

"Already?"

"Well, you know, I just managed to fit it into my oh-so-busy schedule of sitting here doing nothing."

Duo snorted. He'd always appreciated a good bit of sarcasm.

"Well, I'll mention it, but if you keep this up, you'll be bored later," Sally said shaking her head.

"You're the one making me stay here," Riley pointed out.

Sally fixed her with a look. "Watch it, or I'll tack on another week." Riley would have been scared if Sally had been serious, but she had a gleam in her eye that betrayed her.

"Yes, ma'am," Riley responded, barely keeping the smile off her face.

Sally left after giving Zach and Duo a stern warning about not tiring Riley out. Once she was gone, Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because sitting in bed all day isn't giving you enough rest."

"My thoughts exactly," Riley agreed. "However, Quatre was right. I can handle the boredom, but I think the food is out to kill me."

"I can't say I blame you. The food here is a punishment all its own. I hear they use it to torture prisoners into talking."

Riley giggled. "I believe it."

There was a knock on the door. Zach opened the door to see Wufei. He had brought a few more books.

"Sally said you were done with the other books. But I have to wonder if you were able to retain the information you read?"

"I think so."

"Pop quiz. What material was the Pisces Mobile Suit model made of?"

"Titanium Alloy."

"Okay. Name two hand carried weapons on the Leo model."

"Um…a beam saber and a 105 mm rifle. Although why you'd want a 105 mm when you could use a dobergun is beyond me."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Keep this up and you'll be ahead of the game." Taking the books she was finished with he turned to Zach. "Quatre's demonstration is starting soon. You should get there on time."

Zach nodded. "Thanks, Wufei." Wufei nodded in return and left.

"Wow, an almost compliment from Wufei. That's a new one," Duo said.

"I guess we've got to get going. But I'll see you tomorrow," Zach said, giving her a quick hug, careful not to jostle her.

"I'll be here."

"I'll see if we can't smuggle you in some contraband," Duo said, winking as he left.

* * *

True to his word, Duo brought Riley a doughnut and chocolate milk for breakfast.

"I thought you'd like some real food for a change!" he said cheerfully. "Better eat that quick, Zach's keeping watch for Sally."

Riley snorted. "What's she going to do? Send me to my room?"

"No, but she might make good her threat to make you stay here longer."

"Good point." She took a bite. "Thanks, Duo."

He grinned at her. "Anytime."


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the Others

**A/N: You guys are awesome! This story got more than a hundred views in two days! I feel bad that this is the shortest chapter so far, but I promise the chapters will get longer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9-Meeting the Others**

Between the books to read and Duo joining Zach for visits, the rest of the week went by quickly. Duo's ready wit was a welcome distraction.

"All right, Riley. I'm going to go ahead and release you, but you need to take it easy. I want you to report once a week so I can check you and if you aren't improving, I'm going to put you back in here, understood?"

"Yes, Sally."

"Good. I've already talked to everyone about not letting you overdo it, so expect them to say something if they think you're not taking it easy."

"Okay."

Riley's shoulder was still in a brace, and she had to use a cane, but she followed Zach to the room assigned to her in the barracks. His room was right across the hall. Her room was equipped with its own bathroom, but the boys were expected to use the locker room down the hall. Zach suspected that Jocelyn also had her own bathroom because he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since that first day.

While he was helping Riley settle in, Angelo and Alex showed up.

"Hey guys, this is Riley."

"Enchante, mademoiselle," Angelo said, bowing. "My name is Angelo, but everyone calls me Spots."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Angelo. Hi, I'm Alex." He extended a hand. Riley shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. Zach's told me a bit about you."

"He told us a little about you. Did you really beat up some guy in a bar?"

Riley looked at Zach, scandalized. "I can't believe you're telling people that story."

"What? I'm the one that should be embarrassed by it. It was my butt you were saving, not the other way around."

"Ugh…You know, that guy was so drunk anyone sober could've taken him."

"My point exactly." Turning to the two younger boys he said, "And that's a good lesson to learn. Don't get drunk."

"You're so ridiculous when you pretend to be serious," Riley said sardonically.

Spots and Alex laughed.

"So what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to see if Zach wanted to referee a boxing match for us. But if you guys are busy…" Spots trailed off.

"After being forced to do nothing all week that sounds like fun, if you don't mind me taking a while to get there."

The group made their way to the gym, the boys slowing their pace to accommodate Riley, chatting the whole way. Spots and Alex were a couple of inches taller than Riley, but she was expecting that. Zach had told her so much about the boys that she felt she already knew them. Zach found her a chair while Spots and Alex changed. Once they were ready, Zach started the match. Alex easily won. Riley could tell Angelo was getting discouraged and was losing his focus.

"Hey Spots," she called. He left the ring and came over to her. "Are you right or left handed?" she asked him quietly, so Alex wouldn't hear.

"Left." He looked confused.

Riley grinned at him. "Then you need to switch your stance. You should be mirroring him. Trying to fight righty when you're a southpaw will only screw you up. You also need to move faster. It'll throw him off. Every time he jabs, catch it with your right hand and try to throw a left cross right down the middle. It doesn't matter if he's jabbing left or right because you'll be able to block it either way."

"Hey are we sparring or what?" Alex was getting impatient.

Riley winked at Angelo. "Give it a shot. The worst that can happen is it won't work, right?"

Angelo grinned back at her. "Thanks for the tip."

He got back in the ring. Zach started them off again. This time, Angelo did much better and managed to beat Alex by one point.

"Where'd you learn about boxing?"

Riley hadn't heard Trowa come up behind her.

"One of my brothers used to box. He was a lefty, too," she said quietly.

Trowa nodded, but didn't ask any more questions.

"No fair telling him how to beat me Riley!" Alex complained.

"Don't you think he'll be a better sparring partner if you can't trounce him every time?" she asked sweetly.

Alex let a slow smile spread across his face. "I guess you're right."

"Give it a rest, Jocelyn!" Braxton's annoyed voice reached all the way across the gym as he entered. Everyone turned to look in his direction. Jocelyn was pouting, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. Braxton had his back to her, hands on his hips and looking at the ground, annoyance written all over his face.

Riley gave Zach a "what the heck is that about?" look. He shook his head in answer.

"I'm not kidding about this Braxton. You WILL—"

"No, I won't," he cut her off.

Trowa decided to step in. "What's the problem?"

"Braxton is opting out. As of now," Jocelyn informed him.

"No…I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"That's his decision, not yours," Trowa told her.

"Well, as his _older_ sister, my decisions supersede his."

"Five minutes doesn't count!"

"That's enough!" There was immediate silence. No one had heard the quiet man raise his voice before. Admittedly, it was a little scary.

"Jocelyn, why do you want him to opt out?"

"I have my reasons."

"Enlighten me."

Jocelyn stuck her lower lip out even further. "He doesn't spend any time with me anymore. Family should be important, but because of you guys, he doesn't think so anymore."

Riley rolled her eyes while Zach tried his hardest not to snigger. She sounded like a spoiled three-year old and simpering was not having the effect on Trowa that she obviously wanted it to have.

"Did you consider opting in?"

"And be the only girl? No thank you."

"I would have thought that you would consider being the only girl an advantage."

Jocelyn was in a contrary mood. "Well you thought wrong. I guess I can't opt in unless you get another girl." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and was about to flounce out when Braxton spoke up.

"Actually, Jocelyn, there is another girl."

Jocelyn was surprised. Apparently Braxton had neglected to tell her about Riley. Even now, he'd only brought it up to call her bluff.

"Prove it."

Trowa looked back at Riley, who looked evenly at Jocelyn. Jocelyn scowled.

"Can I take it you'll be opting back in?" Trowa asked.

Jocelyn's demeanor instantly changed and she smiled sweetly. "But of course. If she can do this, I can."

Angelo, Alex and Zach exchanged looks. They knew this was a bad idea.

"Fine." Trowa opened the door and beckoned to the first cadet he saw. "Cadet Taylor will take you to get your uniforms and gear."

Cadet Taylor bowed to Jocelyn, catching sight of Riley out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow and quickly left with Jocelyn in tow.


	11. Chapter 10: Best Laid Plans

**CHAPTER 10-Best Laid Plans**

"N.A.G.O.L.: Natural Anti-Growth Organism Lyase. Looks like we found it."

"Uh-huh. The acronym backwards spells 'Logan.' So that appears to be a code name as well." Heero had finally managed to get into the file, but each document had been password protected and heavily encoded, adding days to their research.

"Whoa…"

"What is it Trowa?"

"Correspondence between Dr. Logan and Professor G."

_'G-  
Breakthrough successful. It is ready to try on a control subject. I recommend using twins raised in the same environment and monitoring the effects.'_

_'L-  
Congratulations. Where will you find a control? You must maintain the integrity of the experiment for it to be valid. Let me know when you have a solution.'_

_'G-  
My wife is pregnant with twins. I can easily use the children as the control. I will begin preparations for the experiment immediately.'_

_'L-  
Are you sure that is wise? We do not know the side effects of the serum. Your wife will not be pleased.'_

_'G-  
My wife is not to know. I will administer the serum personally and monitor all effects. I understand the risks and am willing to take them for the good of the world.'_

_'L-  
If word of this gets out, there is a good chance that it will not be understood. I recommend executing the experiment sometime when you are not in the public eye.'_

_'G-  
Understood. What do you suggest?'_

_'L-  
See me.'_

Heero opened the next file and decrypted it. "Look at this one."

_'G-  
So far my experiment is successful. I gave the serum to my little girl, as I'm sure she would benefit more from looking young than my son. The only side effect so far is a change in eye color. For some reason, the serum creates hazel eyes. Also, I think the next experiment should be done on identical twins to see if any factors change.'_

_'G-  
There are other effects. The mutation of the blood cells rejects any known medications. However, the anomaly also adds to the overall health of the subject, making medications almost unnecessary. Further observation is necessary to assess the true value of this serum. There are circumstances that make me wonder if we should have attempted this endeavor in the first place.'_

"You don't think—?" Trowa started.

Heero nodded. "Yeah, I do. I need to talk to Sally. We can decode the rest of this later."

* * *

"Report."

"Sir, the girl is here. She has been taken under the protection of the Preventers."

"Do they know what she is?"

"I don't believe so, sir."

"Good. Maintain surveillance and keep me informed."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Sally looked at Heero incredulously. "You think what?"

Heero and Trowa were showing their research to Sally and Wufei in Sally's office.

"I think your results are being skewed by the presence of this organism in Riley's cell structure."

"Just what do you suggest we do?"

"You need to see if you can isolate the anomalies and remove them from your sample. Then run the test again."

"The test already came back negative. I just don't want to give Duo false hope."

"Did you tell him that yet?"

"No, but-"

"I know it sounds unusual," Trowa spoke up, "but if we're wrong, no harm done, right? I think we need to be absolutely sure."

"Isn't it better not to know?"

"I think you're wrong about that," Wufei said quietly. "Duo may not seem to care, but I think it's bothering him. I've noticed that he spends more time with Riley and Zach than he does with the others. I think deep down he's hoping that she is related to him however remotely."

"If we confirm it, what does that accomplish? It doesn't change anything."

"But it does. They will gain the family they've both missed out on."

"Besides that," Heero said, "just being able to remove the organism will confirm that Riley was used in her father's research and someone is specifically targeting her because of it. It may give us a clue as to who is behind the attacks and given Professor G's involvement with her father, this may have something to do with the mission the scientists were talking about. Any relationship to Duo is just to be considered an added bonus."

Sally knew they were right. She sighed. "You win, but this goes nowhere until we get it figured out."

Heero and Trowa left, leaving Sally and Wufei to themselves.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Wufei's normally hard demeanor had softened as he watched Sally's inner struggle.

"I'm not sure. On one hand, I want Duo to find the family he's always wanted, but on the other, I don't want him hurt if she leaves when it's all over."

Wufei enfolded her into his arms. "I know, Love. We all feel the same. But we can't let the fear of pain keep us from doing what is right."

Sally tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "I knew I married the smart one."

Wufei smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure what she'd done, but she got the distinct impression that Jocelyn didn't like her. Scratch that. Jocelyn didn't just hate Riley, she loathed her.

The next day, Riley was allowed to observe the training. Jocelyn started her training that morning, but she seemed put out that the boys were so far ahead of her. More than once Braxton gave her a look that clearly said 'What did you expect?'

When Heero gave the order for everyone to run laps, Jocelyn looked pointedly at Riley and asked, "Including her?"

Heero gave Jocelyn a cold look before replying, "Not until she gets clearance from Dr. Po."

Jocelyn just rolled her eyes and responded, "You know she's faking it, right?" before turning and running her laps.

Heero shook his head. Riley could tell that he was beginning to regret letting her opt back in.

Trowa and Duo ran into similar trouble during hand to hand training. Jocelyn didn't want to put on the "icky" boxing gloves. Riley had to stifle a laugh at Jocelyn's comment, but Duo caught her eye and winked, the laughter obvious in his indigo eyes.

Wufei had started teaching martial arts and meditation. Even his patience was strained as Jocelyn insisted on complaining almost non-stop.

The only one Jocelyn didn't give any problems to was Quatre. He had them learning chess as an introduction to strategy. Riley was glad to be able to do something other than watch. Even though she'd never played before, she managed to beat Zach and Angelo.

Just because Jocelyn wasn't an outright pain in his class didn't mean Quatre didn't notice the way she glared in Riley's direction every chance she got. To her credit, Riley ignored Jocelyn, but that only seemed to add fuel to the fire. It made her wonder what she did to irk the other girl so much. Over the next few days, Jocelyn started to up the ante. She would 'accidentally' bump Riley's sore shoulder in the hall. She would make snide remarks just loud enough for Riley to hear and gave her superior looks whenever Riley was told to sit something out.

She wasn't stupid enough to do anything if she thought Zach and the others were around, but when Cadet Taylor was the only one around, she went at it with gusto. Cadet Taylor seemed absolutely smitten with the spoiled blonde and as far as Riley could tell, he deserved her. Jocelyn had even started flirting with other cadets in the mess hall, and had gained quite a following. Riley was sure Jocelyn had started a rumor about her, given the odd looks she got sometimes, but she never actually heard any, so she couldn't refute anything.

Jocelyn's behavior didn't go unnoticed. After nearly a week of watching Jocelyn's behavior, Zach approached the other three boys in the locker room, where they could speak privately.

"Hey guys, can we talk?"

"What's up, Zach?" Braxton asked.

"It's about Jocelyn," he said slowly.

Braxton sighed. "She's been harassing Riley again, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," Spots piped up, "What's up with that?"

Braxton sat on a bench and looked at the ground.

"Nobody's blaming you, Brax," Zach quickly reassured the boy. "I just don't want Jocelyn to get out of hand. She seems pretty intent on making life miserable for Riley and I think we should do something about it."

"What do you suggest?" Alex asked quietly. "I don't think it will do any good to go to Trowa and the others. It would most likely make things worse."

"I don't think it needs to come to that. Besides, Riley wouldn't like it. If we just don't let her go anywhere alone, so Jocelyn can't really get to her, it might solve the problem."

"Maybe I can talk to Jocelyn and convince her to back off," Braxton suggested.

"Might not be a bad idea, and it might give us a clue as to why Jocelyn has it out for her," Zach said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Alex was doubtful.

"Jocelyn's behavior aside, Riley is supposed to get that brace off tomorrow and she's planning on ditching the cane, too. I don't want her getting jostled in the halls or the canteen for at least a week so she can heal up a little more. She needs to be allowed to do something other than sit around. It's driving her nuts."

"What did you have in mind, Zach?" Alex asked.

The boys quickly came up with a plan of action, detailing who would escort Riley to classes and training and mealtimes, changing it up to make their intentions less obvious. What they didn't realize was that Trowa and Duo were listening in. They'd come in to see why the boys were taking so long changing.

"Should we help?" Duo asked.

"I think we should let them do it without knowing we're helping. We can monitor the situation and casually step in when we need to."

"Yeah. I'll fill the others in later, but I think they'll be expecting something like this anyway."

Trowa nodded. "Jocelyn's been asking for it. I think the only reason nothing happened sooner is because Riley hasn't made a big deal of it."

"Yeah. Ya know it's obvious who the leader of this bunch is, even if she doesn't realize it yet."

"She certainly seems to have won their loyalty. I have to admit, I'm growing fond of her myself."

"Yup. It's hard not to like her." Duo shook his head. "Makes me wonder what Jocelyn is up to."


	12. Chapter 11: Breakfast

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm moving this week so I'll try to keep my updates regular, but I can't promise anything other than that I will NOT abandon this fic. It might take a couple of weeks before I can get settled down enough to make my updates regular again. Thanks in advance for your patience!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11-Breakfast**

"It feels so good to have that thing off!" Riley carefully rotated her shoulder, relishing the feel of being able to move it again.

"Just remember that you're not to do anything to overstress your shoulder," Sally cautioned. "It's okay for you to stretch it now, but I still don't want you joining in with any sparring or sports for a while. You can walk around the track, but no joining the morning runs on that leg yet."

"Yes, Sally."

"Zach, I'm putting you in charge of making sure she doesn't overdo it."

"Sure thing, Sally."

Zach and Riley were late to Heero's morning exercises, but he didn't say anything. Jocelyn gave them a dirty look. She'd been late the day before and Heero had assigned her extra laps. Riley ignored her. Zach gave the boys a look and they nodded in acknowledgement. Heero pretended not to notice. The pilots had agreed to let Zach and the boys handle the situation on their own unless things got out of control.

Riley took her time stretching out her shoulder and her sore leg. It wasn't like she was going to join in the run, so it didn't matter how long she took. Even though she was sore, it felt amazing to be able to stretch after being immobilized for so long.

When the others were ready to go, Jocelyn sauntered towards Riley, a look in her eye that Zach didn't like. Braxton headed her off.

"Hey, Joss, I bet you can't beat me today," he challenged.

"As if I would want to get all sweaty running. I think I'll just hang out here, unless, of course, _someone_ is getting special treatment."

"You know that isn't the case, Jocelyn." Braxton was frowning. He turned to look at the others, his expression asking what he should do next.

Heero picked that minute to round them up. "Come on, guys. Let's get a move on."

Riley stood up slowly. Heero walked over to her, knowing Jocelyn was straining to hear what he said.

"Sally said you're not ready to run yet. I expect you to do as she says." He gave her a warning look before turning and following the others on their run.

Riley walked slowly around the track. Her leg was sore, but she didn't have the cane with her, so going slowly was her only option.

"Mornin' Gorgeous!" Duo easily caught up to her on the track. Since the others knew the trail, he didn't need to go along with them unless he felt like it.

"Morning, Duo."

"How's it goin'?"

"Slow."

Duo laughed. "Well, it'll get better. Whaddaya say we play a little hooky, just this once?"

"And do what instead?"

"We could get a decent breakfast."

"Do you ever think about anything besides food?"

"Not when I can help it."

She chuckled. "I don't know. I don't want to be late for class."

"You won't be."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Because I'm teachin' it. If I'm not late, you're not late."

By this time they'd gone around the quarter-mile track and Riley had to admit that her leg was sore enough that she thought another circuit would constitute overdoing it. "What did you have in mind?"

Duo smirked. "It's a surprise! Come on."

Riley followed him. When he thought she wasn't going fast enough, he scooped her up and carried her, but not without having to listen to her complain.

"I _can_ walk, you know!"

"Yeah, but by the time you get there, we _will_ be late for class."

"Whatever happened to 'If I'm not late, you're not late'?" she teased.

"Showing up tomorrow would count as late."

She was going to retort, but Duo had come to a stop outside the Preventer's kitchen and set her down gently.

"After you," he said, opening the door.

Quatre and Trowa were busy at the counter and the stove.

"Oh good, you managed to kidnap her," Trowa joked.

"It's not hard when she comes willingly."

"Hmmmm…not a good start," Trowa chided, but he grinned at her.

"Quit giving her a hard time you guys. This was your idea, after all." Quatre was at the stove and he turned to give her a smile. "We're celebrating you officially getting to join the group."

Riley could feel herself blush a little. "Is that why Jocelyn was late last week?"

The three men caught the sarcasm in her voice and laughed.

"Okay, you caught us," Duo said. "We just didn't see a point in you being out by yourself when you could be hanging out in here with us."

Riley shook her head, but she was smiling as she sat down. "Well, in all honestly, I can't complain. I wouldn't want Sally claiming I overdid it and then throw me back in bed."

"Oh, I doubt she'd go that far," Quatre commented.

"I don't. She's already threatened to do it more than once."

Trowa brought over the juice and fruit he'd been preparing at the counter. "That just shows how attached she's gotten to you. The last time Wufei landed in her care, she not only threatened to put him back under observation, but she said she'd break his other arm if she had to in order to do it."

Riley cocked her head. "So, do those two have something going on?"

"What makes you think that?" Trowa asked.

"He gets a different look in his eye when she's around."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Well…it's complicated."

"Because they work together?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm guessing it's less to do with current work and more to do with…past employment?"

"Bingo!" Duo said. "You're pretty good at this. You sure you're not a spy?"

"No more than you," Riley replied wryly.

Duo chuckled.

"So basically, because of _what_ you guys are, your relationships, if any, are kept strictly on a need to know basis, because you can't be forced to tell what you don't know, right?"

"I would say that is accurate," Quatre conceded as he brought over the omelets he had made.

"Then forget I asked." She thought for a second, frowning slightly. "But I don't get something. If you guys helped to stop the war, why is what you did such a big secret?"

The three men stopped eating and looked at each other.

"That's a little harder to explain," Trowa started. "Some of our choices are not things we are proud of and would rather forget. In addition, in a war, not everyone is on the same side. So it doesn't matter who wins, someone is always sore about it. Even though it has been many years, we still do not want to risk retaliation from anyone…how can I put this…less than reasonable."

"Yeah, that, and the fact that people are scared shitless at the thought of us."

"Duo!" Quatre was appalled.

"What? You know it's true. People are afraid of what they've _heard_ we can do. They're afraid we'll swoop down out of the sky and take them out. There are people out there who want to get us before we can get them. It's as simple as that." Duo took a drink of orange juice. "Some people wouldn't think twice about using our friends and family to get to us, so the fewer people who know, the better."

Riley was a little sorry she'd asked, so she decided to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction. "So what do you do when one of the cadets gets a crush on you?"

They looked at her, slightly alarmed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Jocelyn's practically been throwing herself at Quatre and I've seen the way some of those girls eye you guys in the halls," she teased.

Trowa managed to keep a straight face, but Quatre turned a little pink when Riley mentioned Jocelyn's behavior.

"Jealous?" Duo asked, trying hard not to smirk.

"Hardly."

Duo got a mischievous look. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you're a guy?"

"Hey!"

Quatre was hiding a smirk behind a hand. He had enough sisters to know where this conversation was going and he was going to enjoy watching Duo walk into it.

"You expect me to believe that you don't have an ego the size of a space colony? I know your type. You flirt with every girl you see and leave a string of broken hearts behind you. Then, when a girl doesn't fall for your act the first thing you do is pout."

"Do not!"

"Please! You're doing it now!"

Quatre and Trowa couldn't keep from laughing anymore.

Ignoring their laughter, Duo said, "How would you know? You haven't known me that long."

"I've been around. And even if I couldn't read you like a book, I wouldn't be interested because you don't fit my rules."

"Rules? What rules?"

Quatre and Trowa had quit laughing and were listening again.

"Every girl has rules. Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Enlighten me."

"If I have to explain this, you're more of a lost cause than I thought."

Trowa and Quatre were trying not to laugh again.

"I know girls have rules. Guys have 'em, too. I want to know why I don't fit yours."

She shrugged. "My rules are simple. I don't date guys I work with and I never date anyone with hair longer than mine. After that, how they treat me determines whether or not I'll give them a second chance."

Trowa laughed. "She's right, Duo, you don't fit her rules at all!"

"Well at least you don't either."

"Don't take it personally, Duo. I've probably got more dating experience than most girls around here. And their rules will change as they get older, too."

"Girls change their rules?"

Riley chuckled. "Of course. Don't guys change theirs?"

"Why would we?"

"So you're telling me that the rules you had when you were eighteen are the rules you go by now?"

"Well, yeah, mostly."

"Trust me, it's a good thing that girls change their rules. Take a girl like Jocelyn, for example. Given what Braxton has told me, they come from money and she's spoiled rotten. So her rules about dating probably include a lot of superficial qualities like a good family name, a decent amount of cash, what kind of car he drives, whether or not he owns an island, and the number of rooms in his house. As young and shallow as she is, she probably has a list a mile long of what he should look like and what kind of clothes he wears, right down to what cologne he uses. In a few years, when she's grown up a bit, that list will change. It will be less about his appearance and material wealth and more about whether or not he treats her well and how he makes her feel. Be grateful girls change their rules. Could you imagine being stuck with someone who cared more about what you had than who you are?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Duo thought about it for a minute. "So your rules could change, too?"

She shrugged. "I suppose, but it isn't likely."

"For comparison's sake, what did your rules used to be?"

"Well," she said slowly, "how can I explain this? My situation growing up was different than most girls, so my rules are probably not a good example."

"Humor me."

She looked at him. "If you're waiting for me to tell you I wanted someone who could bench 400 pounds without steroids and drove a corvette, you're going to be disappointed. The only rule I had before I graduated high school was not to trust anyone but Zach."

"You're puttin' me on."

"I wish I was. It was safer that way. I don't know how much Zach told you, but there'd been so much news coverage on what happened to my family that when news was slow, they used updates on my life as filler." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. "There were too many guys who just wanted their five minutes of fame by being attached to me. One girl at school had an uncle that was a reporter and she told him everything. And I mean everything."

"How do you know they weren't really interested?"

"It isn't hard to tell with most people."

"So why would Jocelyn 'throw' herself at Quatre, as you put it?" Trowa asked after an awkward pause.

Grateful to have the attention on something besides herself, Riley answered, "I don't know for sure, but she seems the type of girl to start with looks and then dig around to try and find whatever else is on her list in that person. I'd be careful if I were you, Quatre. From what I've seen, if she wants something, she'll get it."

"Thanks for the warning."

Duo and Trowa laughed at Quatre's unease.

"Aw come on, Quat, just treat her like the rest of the girls here and maybe she'll get the hint," Duo said with a wink.

"That's a little harder when we're going to be spending more one-on-one time with Jocelyn."

"Yeah, we might have to change our approach," Trowa added thoughtfully.

"Just what is your approach, anyway?" Riley asked.

"Well, we usually just ignore them," Duo said. "But," he said, lowering his voice, "if they still don't leave us alone, we just tell them we're involved…with each other."

Trowa choked on his orange juice and shot Duo a dirty look.

"Seriously, Duo, how do you come up with this crap?" Quatre exclaimed, covering his eyes with a hand. Looking at Riley he said, "Remind me never to leave you alone with him. Who knows what he'll tell you next."

Riley just laughed. She knew better than to take Duo too seriously. Duo looked at his watch and swore. "Looks like we've gotta go or we're gonna be late."

"Thanks for breakfast, guys. It was fun." Riley stood to follow Duo.

"Our pleasure, Riley," Quatre said and Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up, or I'll have to carry you again," Duo threatened.

Riley shook her head and the sound of laughter followed her out the door.


	13. Chapter 12: A Confrontation

**CHAPTER 12-A Confrontation**

The next few days passed in a similar manner. Riley would be left behind and one of the pilots would join her on the track. Their conversations varied from professional to personal, depending on who was accompanying her. She was suspicious that they only joined her to make sure that she was following Sally's orders, but she wasn't about to refuse the company.

The classes were starting to get more interesting. Duo taught them all how to make a bomb and then how to diffuse it. Riley thought he had a little too much fun with the class, but then, he was the expert. Quatre had moved on to code cracking and beginning computer hacking.

She still wasn't allowed to join in the martial arts or other physical classes, but she watched so she would know what was expected when Sally finally gave her the go-ahead. In observing the training, Riley was also able to observe her new teammates and the men training them.

Heero didn't say much, but when he did, it had a purpose. Duo was the opposite. He seemed to use volume to cover up a lot. He was smarter than he let people think, which led them to underestimate him. Trowa was quiet as well, but less reserved than Heero. He smiled more than Heero did, too. Quatre seemed to be the heart of the group, gently keeping the others in line and getting them back on track when necessary. Wufei kept to himself, but Riley suspected he enjoyed the others' company more than he was going to let on.

Zach had once confided to Riley that he wanted to join the army, so she knew he was enjoying the training. He had become close friends with Braxton, which was surprising considering their age difference. Braxton was a sweet kid that Riley suspected had more of a troubled past than he was willing to admit. Alex never said much, but he had a sharp wit. Riley could tell he was shy and would open up the more he was around everyone. Angelo was just as outgoing as Duo, but with less of a rebellious streak than his appearance suggested. He was more than willing to learn everything and easily accepted Alex's good-natured ribbing.

Jocelyn was a different matter. No matter how Riley analyzed the situation, she couldn't figure out what she'd done to make her so angry. She was clearly spoiled and got angry when she didn't get her way, but her harassment of Riley was more than that. For some reason, she couldn't seem to stand being in the same room with Riley.

Even though she would never be able to tell them without embarrassing them, Riley was grateful for the intervention of her friends. She knew that they were trying to keep Jocelyn away from her while being discreet. She had overheard Angelo betting Jocelyn a dessert that she couldn't be nice to Riley for a day. Jocelyn had immediately handed him her brownie and walked off, leaving Angelo shaking his head in annoyance. Alex had gone out of his way to have a lengthy conversation with Riley after class one day about what they had just learned. Jocelyn had finally gotten bored and left in a huff.

Overall, though, it wasn't too bad. Sometimes, while the others were sparring, Quatre would sit with her on the sidelines and they would play chess. She came close to beating him a few times, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was getting better or because he was being lenient. During the martial arts portion of their training, Riley noticed that Angelo had a tendency to smirk whenever Jocelyn landed on her back or her butt, which was surprisingly often; given how many times she loudly proclaimed that she was a black belt. Riley found herself feeling a little sorry for Jocelyn, but Jocelyn made sure the feeling didn't last very long.

Sally had promised that Riley could start with some light sparring at the end of the week and as the promised day loomed closer, Riley found herself looking forward to it more and more.

* * *

****"So, Sally said you can start in with us tomorrow? That's great!" Braxton threw his arms around Riley, nearly knocking her off balance.

"Not if you break me before then," she joked. "Besides, I still have to take it easy for a while."

He let go of her, looking sheepish. Jocelyn was standing off to the side of the little group. "Hmph. It isn't like it will do you any good, you're so far behind."

Riley turned to look at Jocelyn. "What's your problem, Jocelyn?"

"Whatever do you mean? I don't have a problem."

"Then why do you act like you do?"

Jocelyn gave Riley and exaggerated eye roll. "You think you know so much. I give you one day to wash out."

Zach's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something when Riley stopped him. "Don't let her bait you, Zach. It's what she wants."

"Hardly. What I want is you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple, Riley. I know your little secret. If you don't want me to tell, you will opt out and basically disappear while I get all the attention I should have been getting all along."

"What secret? Why do you think I'm the reason you aren't getting any attention?"

"Please, Riley. You can't be that naïve. You've got all the men here buying into your damsel in distress act. But I know you're just faking it." Her eyes narrowed. "Once I reveal you as a fake, they'll forget all about you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, I'm not. Tomorrow morning, you're mine." She flounced away before anyone in their group could say anything.

Riley just shook her head. "If that's what she wants, I guess that's what she'll get."

Zach looked at her, surprised. "You're not seriously going to spar with her tomorrow?"

"I don't think she's planning on giving me a choice."

* * *

****The next morning, Jocelyn cornered Riley in the gym before Heero showed up.

"You and me, right here, right now. Unless, of course, you're smart enough to leave on your own."

"Jocelyn, please stop being ridiculous. Riley doesn't have a quarrel with you," Braxton said.

"She may not have one with me, but I have one with her. And I'm tired of her stupid little act!"

Jocelyn sprang at Riley, throwing a wild punch, which Riley barely managed to dodge.

"Jocelyn, stop it!"

"It's okay Braxton, I'll handle it." Riley was carefully watching Jocelyn's movements, dodging as well as she was able.

"I highly doubt that, Riley." They were the same height, so at least Riley didn't have the disadvantage of being shorter for once. However, Jocelyn was fast and Riley was still recovering and wouldn't be able to dodge her forever.

Jocelyn used a spinning back kick that caught Riley in the stomach and sent her sprawling. The boys jumped forward, but Riley called them off.

"Don't. She's mine." Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Riley stood slowly. "Are you done yet, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn sneered. "Why do you even pretend to be able to take me on, Riley? I'm a black belt and you've done nothing but sit around."

"You're wrong, Jocelyn. I haven't just been sitting. I've been watching. I know your weaknesses and I can take you down if I choose."

"You're so full of it, Riley."

Jocelyn sprang at her again, but this time, Riley reacted. Seeing an opening in Jocelyn's attack, Riley ducked low and, using Jocelyn's momentum, flipped her up and over her shoulder. Jocelyn landed hard on her back, the air knocked out of her.

"What's going on?" They'd been so intent on Jocelyn's attack that no one had noticed Heero come into the gym. He was not happy.

Riley didn't answer. She looked away, but stayed where she was.

"Jocelyn started it, sir," Alex volunteered.

"But that doesn't mean I should have finished it, Alex," she said quietly.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?"

Jocelyn got slowly to her feet. "She's been pretending to be hurt so you guys will give her special treatment."

Heero's eyes hardened. "You're out of line."

Jocelyn glowered at him. "Oh that's right. She's gotten to you, too. So she'll keep getting away with doing nothing while everyone else pulls her weight."

"She's just mad that Riley beat her so easily," Alex argued.

"Enough. I want you all to run laps until I tell you to stop. Maybe wearing you out will improve your attitude." Heero said the last bit while looking specifically at Jocelyn. As they turned to head out to the track, Heero spoke again. "Riley, a word?"

She walked over to him, expecting a lecture. Jocelyn gave her a snide look as she went out the door.

"I watched the whole thing. If you think you should sit out another day—"

"No." Heero gave her a skeptical look. "I can't sit out today or Jocelyn will know she got to me. It would be better if she thought I was being punished. Maybe then she'll get off my case."

"Understood. Make it a point to tell the others you pulled KP duty for fighting and refusing to admit it."

Riley nodded, a small grin playing at the corner of her mouth as she realized KP duty in the Preventer's kitchen basically meant hanging out with the pilots. "And when am I supposed to start?"

"You'll start tonight, after dinner, and you're to keep at it until I say otherwise. It would be best to join the others now."

She turned to go, but looked back. "Thank you, Heero."

Once outside, she started to jog around the track. Zach and the boys caught up to her and started asking her what happened.

"He told me I have KP duty until further notice."

Jocelyn was behind them. "Serves you right, Riley."

Braxton, Alex and Angelo stopped jogging and turned to face Jocelyn. Riley noticed them stopping and positioned herself behind them. Gently placing a hand on Alex's and Angelo's shoulders, she said, "It's done. Let it go."

Zach had stopped a few paces after Riley turned back and was watching. Alex and Angelo turned, glaring daggers at Jocelyn and continued jogging. Braxton looked as if he wanted to hit Jocelyn, his hands clenched at his sides until Riley gently put her hand on his shoulder, turning him so he was looking at her. They were the same height, so she was able to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, Braxton. Come on." He turned and followed her as she continued around the track. Zach couldn't understand how Riley was always able to diffuse the situation like that. He found himself wishing again that he possessed her people skills.

Jocelyn watched Zach turn and run after the others, her eyes narrowing. She was not finished with Riley yet. She would break her, and she knew just how to do it.

* * *

****Zach and Riley got their trays and made their way to the table at the back of the mess hall. The others were already enjoying their meal and talking. After running extra laps that morning, Riley had had a talk with her friends. She told them she hoped that paying attention to Jocelyn would soften the girl's hatred towards her, so she asked her friends not to make a big deal out of what happened that morning. They seemed to be trying and had asked Jocelyn to join them at their table for lunch. As Zach and Riley approached, they heard Spots exclaim, "You're making that up. There's no way that's true."

"Really, Spots," Jocelyn was exasperated. "You just have to look it up online. It's all there."

"I don't know. Seems a bit extreme don't you think?" Braxton asked.

"I'm telling you, it's all in newspaper articles. She killed her family and tried to commit suicide and once the media quit paying attention to her, she ran away. You can read it for yourselves if you don't believe me." Jocelyn resumed eating, looking very smug.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked, setting his tray on the table and sitting down. There was an awkward silence. Jocelyn waited until Riley had put her tray down before breaking the silence.

"Tell us, Riley: Just why did you kill your family?"

The question hit Riley like a ton of bricks. She had been about to sit down, but stopped short. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. She straightened and quietly said, "I'm done." She turned and walked out of the mess hall.

Zach exploded, "How dare you! You have no right to say anything like that to her!"

Quatre and Duo had witnessed Riley leaving and, hearing Zach's outburst, moved in quickly to assess the situation.

"Calm down, Zach, and tell us what happened," Quatre said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"She's shooting her mouth off without knowing what she's talking about," Zach replied angrily.

Heero and Wufei walked into the mess hall and Duo waived them over.

"She said…she said that Riley killed her family and tried to commit suicide for attention," Braxton said quietly. He was embarrassed to even repeat it.

"What? It isn't like it's something that she doesn't already know. I mean, it's all that comes up if you search her name," Jocelyn said, rolling her eyes.

Quatre was livid. He opened his mouth to say something when his phone beeped. It was an urgent text from Trowa. He glanced at the message and turning to Duo, said, "Come on. She's left the building." He walked away, his body rigid with anger.

Duo looked at Jocelyn, his eyes cold. "Not cool," he said and rushed after Quatre. Heero and Wufei stopped Zach from following.

"They know how to handle this. They'll find her." Turning to the others, Heero said, "Finish up. I want all of you in the gym in half an hour. If you have energy to gossip, you have energy to train."


	14. Chapter 13: Damage Control

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! In my (admittedly biased) opinion, it gets better. :)  
**

**Oddly enough, this whole story came about because of the scene in the park that you are about to read, which might be why this is one of my favorite chapters. I still find it weird how the story started here last December and basically wrote itself out of scenes that, when first dropped off by the plot bunnies, didn't seem to have anything to do with each other. There are some things that were written early on that connected in later scenes that I totally didn't plan and only noticed after I started checking my story for consistency and flow. Okay, so...sorry about rambling about the oddity that is my writing style.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13-Damage Control**

Duo and Quatre met Trowa outside. It was starting to rain.

"Which way did she go?" asked Quatre.

"Video surveillance showed her take off at a sprint in that direction. But there's no telling if she turned off anywhere."

"Right. So let's see if we can't find her before she gets lost," said Duo, starting off in the direction Trowa had indicated.

"Why don't you stay here in case she comes back?" Quatre suggested. "I'll call if we find her first."

Trowa nodded. "Roger that." He moved to a dry place under an awning to watch while Quatre took off after Duo.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure where she was, but she didn't care. She didn't know how long she'd been running or how far. She just had to run. She made it to a park before she just couldn't go any further. She leaned against a tree to get out of the rain and catch her breath. She slid down the tree to a sitting position, her breathing ragged as she fought to control her emotions. Images of that day flashed in her mind, still vivid after all these years, and she wished again that she could erase them. She was soaked to the bone and starting to get cold. After wringing out her ponytail, she shut her eyes and leaned back against the tree, wishing the pain in her body would stop.

"Overdid it, huh?" Riley opened her eyes to see Duo standing over her. She silently cursed him for not even breathing hard. "I'm not surprised. This park is three miles from where we started."

She didn't respond, just turned her head and noticed Quatre standing nearby, talking on the phone.

"How did you find me so fast?"

"We've been trailing you most of the way. We figured you needed to get it out of your system, so we let you." He shrugged.

"Figures."

"Come on, let's get you back. You'll catch your death out here." Duo reached down to help her up. Riley just looked at him.

"I'm not going back yet." Riley surprised herself with the determination in her voice. "I can't go back while she's there."

She shrugged and said simply, "I'll kill her."

Quatre came over. "I've arranged a ride."

"She says she isn't going back." Duo sounded amused.

Quatre took that in and shrugged. "Fine. We won't go back there, but we need to get out of this rain." He extended his hand. Riley tentatively took it. She started to rise, but the pain shooting through her muscles stopped her.

"Oh!" she gasped as she doubled up in pain.

Duo picked her up and carried her to a car waiting a short distance away.

"In you go!" he said cheerfully.

Once inside the car, Quatre called Trowa again. "Change of plan. We're going to my place. Riley needs a little time away from there." He paused, listening. "Well, she doesn't want to be there right now." Pause. "Tell Sally she's fine. She's just wet and tired." Pause. "Do you really think that we can't handle that?" Pause. "Hang on, I'll ask." He looked at Riley, who was sitting with her eyes shut. "Are you awake? Zach wants to talk to you." He extended the phone as Riley opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." She looked listlessly out the window.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"If this is what you want, then…fine. You know how to reach me if you have any problems."

She handed the phone back to Quatre. "We'll check in with you tomorrow." He hung up. Duo noticed that there was still anger in his eyes.

Riley shut her eyes for the rest of the ride. She hadn't eaten since that morning and her adrenaline high was wearing off, leaving her feeling sick and cold. They arrived outside a large apartment building. Duo insisted on carrying her again, but she was too tired to care.

When they reached Quatre's apartment, he took her into a spare bedroom then left to make sure the apartment was secure. Quatre went into his bedroom and brought back a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt, and a towel.

"They'll be big, but at least they're dry," he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," she said quietly. She wanted to say more, but wasn't sure where to start.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I used to be much more trouble than you are. Get dried off and change out of those wet clothes and then we'll talk. Please let me know if you need anything else."

He shut the door and went to his own room to change. Quatre's apartment doubled as a safe house for the pilots. It had three bedrooms. The room Riley was using had a queen-size bed while the third bedroom had a set of bunk beds. The couch also folded out into a bed in case all five of them were there at once. Duo had helped himself to dry clothes from the closet in the hall where each of the pilots kept a change of clothes for emergencies. He was in the third bedroom changing. After getting dressed, Quatre went to the kitchen to make tea. Duo came out to help.

"How is she?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose."

"What about you, Quatre? I haven't seen you that mad in years."

"I'm fine. I just couldn't believe what Jocelyn said and she was so flippant about it. It's completely uncalled for. Riley hasn't done anything to her." Quatre felt the anger rising again. He sighed.

Duo decided to change the subject. "So what's the plan?"

"She's exhausted. I plan to let her sleep. It may take a few days for her to be able to go back without strangling Jocelyn. After my father was murdered there were rumors that I had caused his death, and I believed that I did. And the way I dealt with it…" He exhaled. "It's not an easy thing to deal with."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Zach said she didn't like to talk about it and if she's been holding in her feelings all this time, she's been due to lose it." Duo quit talking for a minute. He wasn't too happy with Jocelyn, either, but he knew that Heero and the others would handle her. Right now, they had to make sure Riley was okay. "Wonder what's taking her so long."

Quatre went to check on her. When she didn't respond to his knock, he slowly opened the door and peeked in to find her asleep on the bed. She'd changed into the too-large clothes and was curled up on top of the blankets. The oversized clothes made her look even smaller than usual.

Quatre beckoned for Duo to come and help him. Duo picked Riley up while Quatre pulled back the blankets. After tucking her in, they quietly left the room.

Duo flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "At least we get a little down time while we wait," he said, flipping through the channels.

* * *

Trowa hung up the phone. "Quatre's still pretty pissed. He says they'll go to his apartment and he'll check in with us tomorrow."

Heero nodded. "Between the two of them, they should be okay for security."

Zach scowled from the chair he was sitting in. Dark thoughts about what he was going to do to Jocelyn in revenge flitted through his mind.

They were in Heero's office. Wufei was putting the other four through an obstacle course, rain or no rain, and had been muttering in Chinese about how he was going to make Jocelyn wish she'd never been born. It was out of character for him to let anyone know he was bothered, but Heero and Trowa knew that family was a sensitive subject with the other three ex-pilots because each blamed himself for the death of at least one family member during the wars. Jocelyn's accusation had touched a nerve with all three.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in."

Braxton opened the door. He was fairly muddy, but had managed to clean most of the mud off of his shoes before coming inside. "Um…excuse me, sir, but can I….have a word with you?"

Trowa stood and beckoned to Zach. "Come on, let's go a few rounds in the gym."

Once they left, Heero asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Braxton took a deep breath. "I think…IthinkJocelynneedstoleave."

"What?"

"I think Jocelyn needs to leave."

Heero motioned for Braxton to sit as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"Why?" Heero knew the answer, but he needed to know that Braxton knew.

"Because her behavior is completely inappropriate," he blurted out. "Her comments today were totally out of line and there was no reason for them. And even if she hadn't said those things, she hasn't stopped flirting with the cadets or complaining since we got here." He paused for a second. "I think I know why she's been picking on Riley so much."

"Why?"

"Jocelyn is jealous of her. Ever since she got here, Riley has had one of you five pilots around her all the time. And if it isn't one of you, it's one of us. Jocelyn was used to that kind of attention back home, but here, she isn't getting it. I mean, Cadet Taylor seems to pay a lot of attention to her, but I don't think it's enough for Jocelyn. It's twisted, but I think somewhere she thought that if she could make us all hate Riley, we'd pay more attention to her."

"Riley is a pilot in training. She hasn't gotten any more attention than the four of you boys."

"That's not how Jocelyn sees it. I think she's too immature to handle the fact that as one of us, Riley is going to be more involved with some of the people on this base than Jocelyn will be."

"I understand. Braxton, I'm glad you told me. It tells me a number of things. The most important thing is that you understand the gravity of the situation, not only between Jocelyn and Riley, but the larger picture. You are the youngest member of this team and for you to be mature enough to recognize a problem is important."

Braxton felt himself reddening with the unexpected praise.

"Now, as far as Jocelyn is concerned, I will make a few phone calls and see if we can't find something more suited to her temperament. I have a hunch she isn't enjoying Captain Chang's obstacle course today."

Braxton grinned. "Not at all."

* * *

"Miss Darlian's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Dorothy."

"Why hello, Heero. How are you? Relena told me about your new project. How is it progressing?" Years and maturity had warmed Dorothy Catalonia in the years since the war. Heero sometimes found it hard to believe how much she'd changed. How much they'd all changed. She was still cunning to a fault, but her hardness had softened and Heero found he could tolerate her much better now.

"Fine. Is Relena available?"

"She'll be in meetings for the next few hours. Should I tell her you called?"

"Actually, you may be able help."

"Well, I'll do my best."

"Do you need a personal assistant? One of our…projects needs some special supervision. Would you be willing to take her?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Let me talk to Relena and I'll call you back."

She hung up the phone and made a note to speak to Relena. Heero wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important, so she flagged it as a top priority. Dorothy sighed. She was used to being Relena's personal assistant, but when Relena was in meetings, it was just Dorothy in the office. It might be nice to at least have someone to talk to, even if she was just there to be babysat.

She sighed as the phone rang again. At least she could make her answer the phone.

* * *

Riley woke slowly. Her whole body felt heavy. It was dark, but at least she was warm and dry now. She attempted to sit up, but found that she was still in too much pain. She rolled onto her side, and curled up. It helped a little. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. Thoughts of the day sprang unbidden into her mind. Jocelyn's horrible comments came to the forefront of her thoughts. Riley couldn't help it, tears ran down her cheeks. How could anyone believe that she would ever kill her family? She'd heard the rumors before, of course, but this time she hadn't let herself react. Holding it in was hard. She didn't hear the door open, but she felt a cool hand on her cheek and looked up. Quatre had come to check on her.

"You okay?"

She shook her head. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer at first. "I just…get so tired of that horrible rumor. I guess I had hoped that…it would have been forgotten by now." Her breath was ragged as she tried not to sob.

"Believe it or not, I understand. I've been through the same thing, but I think that story should wait." He pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned to go. "You should get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Quatre?" It was so quiet, Quatre wasn't sure she'd spoken. "Will you wait with me until I fall asleep?"

Quatre allowed himself a small smile in the dark. "Sure." He sat on the bed next to her. She shivered, so he laid down on top of the blankets and put his arm around her. He was surprised when she snuggled in closer to him.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You sleep."

* * *

Quatre had been gone a long time. A really long time. Duo turned off the TV and listened. He didn't hear anything. Maybe Quatre had gone to bed, but didn't say anything. He walked down the hall to Quatre's room. The door was open, so he poked his head in. Nothing. The bed hadn't been touched. That was definitely odd. He went to the spare room that Riley was using and quietly opened the door. He was rewarded with the sight of Quatre lying on the bed next to Riley, his arm wrapped around her and murmuring something to her. Riley was crying, burying her head into his chest.

Duo closed the door and went to the other spare room. He decided that leaving well enough alone was the best idea for the night.

* * *

Duo was in the kitchen making coffee when Quatre came out of Riley's room the next morning. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Long night?" with a smirk on his face.

"Leave it. I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up at 10 or if she wakes up, whichever happens first."

"You got it."

"And Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make a big deal out of last night. Nothing happened and you'll only embarrass her. She doesn't need any more rumors about her."

Duo raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just had to give you a hard time. I'll be nice."

Quatre went to his room and flopped on the bed. He laid in the dark with his arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling, unsure of whether or not he would actually sleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Trust

**A/N: Woohoo...over a thousand views. You guys are awesome! And thanks to everyone who is following or has favorited my story. I'm flattered. *blush* **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14-Trust**

At 10, Duo went to wake up Quatre. He found him already up and getting dressed.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little. I can't help but worry about her. We talked most of the night. Do you realize that Zach doesn't even know half the details of what happened to her?" Quatre was silent for a minute, thinking about everything she'd divulged to him last night. It had been a burden that needed to be unloaded and it had tumbled out of her like sand through a sieve. He slipped a t-shirt on. "The newspaper articles said that she fainted from shock, but she said someone attacked her from behind. She blacked out and woke up in the hospital. She never saw who hurt her so she doesn't have any idea who killed her family or why. It's still considered an unsolved case."

Quatre sat on the bed and started to pull on his socks.

"Did you know they performed the funerals while she was still in the hospital? She never got to say goodbye to her family and because it was such a high-profile case, she was hounded by the media. Up until she came here she still got bothered by hacks looking for a new angle on the story, so she's had to be on her guard every minute." He paused. "You know, I think being here is the first chance she's had to be herself."

"Man…that's rough. So what did you tell her?"

"I was going to wait, but I decided to tell her about my father's murder and what happened when I held in my anger and took it out on that colony. I told her what people said about me." He paused. Not all of her tears last night had been for herself. It was…different. No one had ever done that before. "I have to give it to her, I was impressed that she was able to walk away, rather than act on her anger. I wish I had been that strong all those years ago." There was silence for a minute. "You should tell her what happened at the church. I think it could help. She hasn't known anyone who can relate to her before and it's made her feel alone for a long time."

"I'll think about it." Duo had always been reluctant to talk about his own history. He changed the subject. "Hey, just so you know, I updated Heero this morning and before you ask, no, I didn't tell him that you spent the night in the same bed." He ducked as Quatre threw a shoe at him.

"That isn't funny."

Duo grinned. "Alright, I know. But I couldn't resist. You totally set yourself up for it. Anyway, it seems that Sally wants to bring by some clothes for Riley. Somehow she just doesn't seem to think that we can handle it."

"Actually, that's probably a good idea. Riley really wasn't up to that three-mile run yesterday. Sally should check to make sure she didn't hurt herself."

"I guess you've got a point." The doorbell rang. "And that's probably her now. You better finish getting dressed or who knows what Sally will think." Duo jumped into the hall as the other shoe came in his direction.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She was sleeping last I checked. She had a pretty lengthy talk with Quatre last night, so he could probably tell you a little more."

Sally nodded. "Where is she?"

Duo led her to Riley's room. When there was no answer to her knock, Sally went in. Riley was sleeping fitfully, but jerked awake as Sally approached the bed.

"Oh, it's just you," Riley said, relief evident on her face. She sat up slowly, wincing.

"You okay?"

Riley nodded. "Just a nightmare."

Sally shook her head. "What were you thinking yesterday?"

"I was thinking that if I stayed there another second I would be using Jocelyn's head as a soccer ball."

"Do you have any idea how worried you made us? How worried Zach still is?"

Riley looked into her lap. "I'm sorry. I was too angry to think about that."

Sally put her hand under Riley's chin and raised her face until she could look into her eyes. "I don't blame you. Jocelyn was completely out of line. But don't run off anymore, I don't think the boys can take the stress." She winked and set the purse and backpack she'd brought on Riley's bed. "Zach sent these for you."

Leave it to Zach to send her computer as well as clothes. She'd have to remember to thank him. "How's he doing?"

"I think he'll be fine. He was pretty angry yesterday, though."

"He would be. He doesn't care if anyone says something about him, but for some reason, whenever they say anything about me, he goes ballistic."

"It just shows he cares about you."

"I know. But I'm afraid that one of these days his temper is going to get him into a fight he can't win."

Sally knew what Riley meant. She'd been friends with too many soldiers that couldn't keep their heads and it had cost them.

"Well, I suppose that counts as a lecture. Why don't you get dressed? The four of us need to decide what to do next."

Riley nodded and winced as she slid her legs painfully over the side of the bed. Sally checked her to make sure she hadn't done any permanent damage.

Satisfied that Riley had only pulled some muscles, Sally asked, "Do you want help?"

"No, I'll manage. I might be a little slow, though," she added ruefully.

Sally left her and found Quatre and Duo in the kitchen. Duo sat at the table while Quatre was busy cooking. She leaned against the counter.

"How are you doing, Quatre?"

He didn't answer her right away. "Tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

Sally shook her head, but didn't say anything. After being his friend and physician for years she knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't talk about it until he wanted to.

"She didn't hurt herself yesterday, did she?" he asked.

"She's got some pulled muscles, but nothing serious."

"Are you sure? She couldn't even stand up yesterday," Duo spoke up.

"She'll be fine. But since she is really sore today, if you could avoid running her off again, I'd appreciate it."

Duo grinned and Quatre shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Duo got up and started to set the table. He'd just finished when Riley exited her room. She took a tentative step forward. Her muscles were still screaming at her for abusing them yesterday.

"Morning, Beautiful!" Duo greeted her.

Quatre looked up from the pan he was stirring and smiled. "How are you today?"

"Sore," she said simply.

Duo chuckled. "Can't imagine why."

Riley made her way to the table as Quatre finished cooking and brought it over. Sally joined them and once the meal was done, Riley tried to help clean up, but Sally wouldn't have it.

"You go sit on the couch. No, don't argue with me. If you don't take it easy, you're going to make yourself sick and then Zach will have my head."

Riley rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Sally, Duo and Quatre quickly had the kitchen set to rights and joined her in the living area. The living area was set up with a couch and two chairs. Sally sat on the couch next to Riley while Duo and Quatre sat in the chairs.

"I think we need to decide what to do next," Sally said.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for a few days, Riley. You keep pushing yourself too hard. You still haven't fully recovered from being shot and we don't want to see you hurt," Duo said, unusually serious.

"I agree with Duo. But you don't have to, if you don't want to. We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to," Quatre added.

"Riley, it's your decision, but I have to warn you, if you came back with me today, I would be forced to put you on bed rest, under observation if I have to. You may heal faster than other people would, but you're in no condition to continue training right now."

Riley looked at each of them in turn then dropped her eyes. "I guess I can't really argue with you. But I do hate to be a problem."

"Yeah, Zach told us you'd say that. But don't worry about it. If you were really being a problem, we'd deal with it differently," Duo told her with a mischievous grin.

Quatre knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin. "You need time to heal. We're just giving it to you, okay?"

Riley looked into his clear aqua eyes, knowing he wasn't just referring to her sore body and gave him a small smile. "Okay," she said quietly.

* * *

"Sir, she's been moved. Should I pursue?"

"What!? Did they figure it out?"

"No, I don't think so sir. It seems there was a disagreement and she was moved for safety reasons."

"This may be what we were waiting for. You know what to do when you find her."

"Roger that."

* * *

"I know you guys had this all planned out."

Duo, Quatre and Riley were sitting in the living area later that evening. Quatre had just trounced Duo in a game of chess and was resetting the board.

"What would that be?" Duo asked.

Riley just rolled her eyes at him. "How did you decide who would follow me when I finally snapped? Rock paper scissors?"

There was silence as the two former pilots looked askance at each other.

"You might as well fess up. I knew Zach said something to you about it the instant I met you." She found she was enjoying this, twisted as it was. She took a sip of her cocoa while eyeing them, not entirely successful at keeping the mischief out of her eyes.

Duo had caught the look in her eyes and couldn't ignore it anymore. He started laughing. "All right, what gave it away?"

"You did, actually."

Duo stopped laughing, affronted. "How?" he demanded.

She grinned slyly. "You know, you weren't willing to tell me what I wanted to know, so I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"You know, if you weren't supposed to be recuperating I would make you talk," Duo muttered darkly.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Duo chucked a pillow at her, which Quatre intercepted.

"Duo, don't throw the furniture."

"Isn't that why they're called 'throw pillows'?"

Riley couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"I win. Pay up," Duo announced.

"Wait a minute, what was the bet?" Riley asked, suspicious.

"I bet Quatre I could get you to laugh."

"This is one bet I was glad to lose," Quatre said, tossing Duo a coin.

Riley sipped her hot chocolate, trying to disguise her blush. "So, you still didn't answer my question."

"You still didn't answer mine," Duo countered.

Riley looked at him, serious. "If I tell you, you tell me. Deal?"

Duo grinned. "Deal."

"You admitted it when you asked what gave it away," she said wryly.

Duo's jaw dropped.

"Oh, she's good," Quatre said, laughing. "Wufei's gonna have to be on his toes if he wants to keep his reputation as a negotiator."

"Seriously?" Duo couldn't believe he'd walked right into it.

"Okay, so I had a hunch about it earlier when you wanted me to stay," Riley conceded. "I figured you guys had a contingency plan in place just in case one of us ran." She shrugged. "It just makes sense."

Duo nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay."

"So, are you guys, like, assigned to each of us or is it more of a 'whoever is there at the time' kind of thing?"

Quatre cleared his throat, "Well, you see…"

"Actually, it was originally only set up for Zach."

"Zach? Why?"

"Suicide watch, since you have to know. You were so touch and go those first few days we figured if you died, he might do something drastic."

"Duo, you don't need to worry her!"

"What? It was part of the deal."

Riley quit listening to their argument. Had she really been that bad? Zach had made it seem like no big deal, almost like it was something routine. She should have known. He was always playing down anything that bothered him.

"Riley?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to find the two ex-pilots looking at her, concern evident on their faces.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You're sure?" Quatre pressed. She nodded, absently scratching her arm, knowing he was asking because of what she'd told him the night before. Which reminded her…

"So I get why Quatre followed me, based on what he told me last night. Why did you follow me, Duo? And don't give me some line about wanting to get away from the office."

"What if that's the reason?"

She looked at him shrewdly. "I don't believe it. You're hiding something."

Duo just looked at her, a smirk playing on his features. "You're not getting me again now that I know your method."

Riley started to sip her chocolate when she stopped suddenly. Why was her arm so itchy? "What did you put in this?"

She looked up, Quatre seemed surprised, but Duo wouldn't meet her eyes. She put the mug down like it was going to bite her and shied away from it. She fixed him with a glare. "What did you put in this?" she asked again, her voice quiet, but angry.

"Sally wanted us to give you something to help you sleep tonight. So I put it in your drink so you wouldn't know," Duo admitted, looking a little guilty. "Quatre didn't know, so don't be mad at him."

"Whatever happened to not making me do what I don't want to do?" Riley got out of her chair and retreated to her room.

"Well, you screwed that up," Quatre said quietly, getting up to pursue her. Duo followed suit.

Quatre knocked on the door. "Riley, are you okay?"

Riley opened the door, a small jar of lotion in her hand. "No, since you're asking, I'm not," she said, perturbed. Giving Duo a stern look she said, "I wish you would have asked me instead of just spiking my drink. It was a waste of your time."

"I didn't say anything because Sally said you refused to take anything before."

Riley took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Stuff like that doesn't work on me. All it does is make my skin itch."

"Zach told Sally you weren't allergic to anything. We honestly didn't know," Duo told her.

"I never told Zach, so he wouldn't have known." The anger had left her voice. Now she just sounded tired. "Look, I know you meant well, but if you want me to trust you, you have to trust me. Ask next time."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have broken your trust," Duo said quietly.

"I forgive you. You didn't know." She looked him in the eyes, "But you have to promise not to do anything like that again."

"I promise," Duo said.

She turned back into her room, sighing. "It's going to be a long night." She shut the door, leaving Quatre and Duo in the hall.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door.

Riley was sitting cross-legged on the bed in a tank top and pajama pants, applying lotion to her arm…again. She sighed. "Come in."

Duo stuck his head in the door. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Riley said slowly.

Duo came in and shut the door behind him. He took in the angry red scratches on her arms. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I called Sally and she said to apologize to you, too."

"Thank you. I need to apologize as well. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Naw, you had every right to be mad. I shouldn't've spiked your drink." He quit talking for a minute. "So, what do you do when you get hurt or sick if you can't take anything?"

"I don't usually get sick and when I get hurt I've just learned to deal with it," Riley shrugged.

"Oh. Anyway…uh…that's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

Riley raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Duo scratched the back of his head nervously. "I made a deal with you and I'm keeping my end of it." He sat on the end of the bed. "You see, Quatre, Wufei and I know how it feels to lose your family. Quatre and I came after you because we knew that Wufei would be needed more for training the others than we were."

He took a deep breath and then plunged on. "When I was about six, my parents were killed in an OZ attack. A year later, I was running around with some other war orphans and some them died from being sick or just as more casualties. Those of us that were left were taken in by a priest by the name of Father Maxwell and a nun named Sister Helen. And things there were actually pretty good. But…" He stopped.

Riley could see the sorrow in his eyes. "But you lost them, too," she finished.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was the only one left." He was unusually subdued.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us. I don't like the looks I get when people know."

"Neither do I," Riley said quietly. Duo got up to leave. "Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

Duo flashed his grin at her. "No big. Do you need anything tonight?"

"No, I've got it under control."

"Well, see you in the morning, then."

* * *

Riley watched the sun come up through the window. She had finally stopped itching and decided that she wanted a shower. She grabbed her clothes and slipped down the hall to the bathroom. The heat from the shower was welcome. The only drawback was the pain it caused as it hit her shoulder. She grimaced, but was determined to be clean. She just couldn't understand how the guys she knew could go so long without a shower and still be okay with it.

She finished and dried off, checking the sore on her shoulder in the mirror to make sure she hadn't broken it open. It was about the size of a quarter and the healing skin would result in a crater-shaped scar, but for now, it was red and scabbed over. It looked like the ones on her leg and stomach, so she decided it must be fine. It was more painful than the other two, but Sally had warned her it would be because she moved her arm more.

She wrapped her hair in the towel and quickly dressed. After putting her pajamas back in her room, she limped down the hall, drying her hair. Quatre was up already, drinking a cup of tea. She walked over and sat at the table across from him.

"I wanted to apologize for losing my temper last night," she said softly.

Quatre shook his head. "No, you were right. Trust isn't something that is easily earned. Besides, I suspect you would have noticed even if the drug did work on you, and you would still be right to be angry. Even so, Duo really does have his heart in the right place. Don't be too hard on him."

Riley nodded. "I know. He's just one of those guys that doesn't think things through all the way, isn't he?"

Quatre chuckled. "That pretty much covers it."

* * *

**A/N: Haha...throw pillows...yeah, it still makes me giggle.**


	16. Chapter 15: Nightmares and Distractions

**CHAPTER 15-Nightmares and Distractions**

It was almost midnight when a scream broke the silence. Duo jerked awake and ran to Riley's room, getting there just before Quatre did. He threw the door open and flipped the light switch only to find Riley sitting up in bed, hugging her arms and shivering violently.

"Sorry. Just a nightmare," she said quietly. She slowly lifted her head to look at them. Her eyes were haunted.

The two men looked at each other. Quatre lowered his gun as Duo sat next to Riley and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, still trembling.

"Hey, it's okay. Wanna tell us about it?"

The warmth of his arm around her helped to slow her shivering. She shut her eyes before answering. "It's always the same one. That day plays over and over." Her voice cracked and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Quatre sat on the bed on her other side and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. She looked at him. "I told you that I got there just after it happened. I saw them die. I couldn't stop it." She took a shuddering breath, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"It wasn't your fault, ya know," Duo said quietly.

"Then why does it feel like it was?"

"The clinical term for it is Survivor's Remorse," Quatre explained. "It sucks because every time you have that dream you'll analyze what happened and what you think you should have done differently. But the fact remains that there was nothing you could have done."

Riley knew he was right. The three of them sat in silence while Riley calmed down.

"Will you be okay now?" Quatre asked her after her breathing evened out.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

Quatre nodded. He'd expected something like this after their talk the other night. Being Gundam pilots, both men knew what it was like to be haunted by the past and how much worse being alone could make it. He went to the closet and pulled out a couple of extra blankets, flipping the switch before returning to the bed. He laid down on his side on top of the bed as he had done the first night and pulled a blanket over himself. He reached his hand over to rest on her arm as she slid back under the covers.

Duo was about to get up and go back to his room, but found that she was holding his hand. He could tell in the dark that she was still trembling. He grabbed the other blanket, mimicking Quatre. It was a bit cramped, but Riley fell asleep with Duo's arm protectively around her shoulders and the knowledge that her friends would keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

She woke a few hours later, Quatre's arm around her waist. She started when she saw someone standing over the bed. She felt Quatre's arm tighten slightly as she stiffened. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she recognized Duo. He turned, realizing she was awake. Putting a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, he left. She relaxed and Quatre's hold relaxed somewhat. She turned her head to look at him. For all she could tell, he was asleep. The warmth of his embrace and his steady breathing lulled her back to sleep.

The scent of coffee and pancakes drew Riley out of sleep. Quatre's arm was still around her and she was so comfortable that she wasn't sure she wanted to get up. Duo opened the door. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching them for a minute.

"You two gonna stay in bed all day or what?"

'Tempting,' Riley thought. She opened one eye and said groggily, "S'too early. Go 'way."

Duo chuckled. "It's almost 10."

Quatre sat up and reached his arms over his head, stretching. "Morning, Duo. Come on, Riley, up and at 'em."

Duo walked over to the bed and they yanked the covers off of her. "Rise and shine!"

Riley squeaked as the cold air touched her skin. "No fair ganging up on me," she said petulantly, sitting up.

"Better hurry or breakfast'll be gone," Duo said, grinning as they left.

Riley groaned. She was so not ready to be awake. But she got ready for the day and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Sally.

"Good Morning, Riley," she said cheerfully.

"Morning, Sally," Riley responded, rubbing her eye.

"Coffee?" Duo offered.

"No thanks." She sat down and Quatre handed her the pancakes.

"So, Sally, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Sally grinned at Riley. "I thought we'd do a little shopping today and get you away from these two for a while."

"Sounds good to me."

Sally took Riley to the mall and they talked as they shopped. Sally told Riley about Jocelyn getting placed as a secretarial assistant and filled her in on the boys' progress. She also asked about the continuing nightmares.

"Who told you?"

"Duo mentioned it."

"Tattletale," Riley muttered.

When they got back to the apartment a few hours later, no one was there. Sally and Riley fixed dinner and were just setting the table when Quatre and Duo got home.

"How are the two prettiest ladies I've ever met?" Duo greeted them.

Riley rolled her eyes. He was such a flirt and she wasn't sure she'd forgiven him for telling Sally about the nightmares. "Fine. What have you guys been up to?"

"Classified," he said with a smirk.

"Dinner looks good," Quatre said, changing the subject.

"And it's getting cold," Sally said.

When they were just about done eating, Duo slid an envelope over to Riley.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

She pulled out the card and looked at it, surprised.

"Zach told us it was your birthday. Let me guess, you forgot?"

"Actually, I did." She looked at the card, ignoring the chuckles. They'd gotten everyone to sign it. "Thank you."

"We got ya somethin' else."

Riley looked up. "You didn't have to—"

Duo waved her off. "It's not that big a deal."

Quatre pulled a cake from the cupboard and Sally opened the door. Alex, Angelo and Braxton tumbled in, followed by Zach, Heero, Trowa and Wufei. The boys excitedly told her about the training and promised to help her get caught up when she got back. The little party lasted until Wufei announced that they had to get back to the compound. The pilots led the way into the hall, while the boys gave Riley a last hug goodbye.

"You gonna be okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," she said, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Zach."

He grinned down at her. "What are cousins for?"

* * *

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully. Duo and Quatre made sure that Riley took it easy, waiting on her hand and foot to the point that she was annoyed. She started spending time in her room on her computer just to avoid them. Quatre got the hint almost immediately and backed off. Duo took a little longer to get the hint, but once he did, Riley started hanging out in the living area again.

She still wasn't sleeping at night, which worried both Duo and Quatre. Riley tried to tell them it was because she was a night person, but the truth was that she was still having nightmares. She hadn't had them for years, but Jocelyn's cruel comment had dragged them from the depths of her mind with a vengeance. As the days passed, the nightmares lessened, but Riley still tended to stay awake at night and fall asleep in the early morning hours.

Once she woke up, Quatre and Duo occupied her time with one-on-one training in their areas of expertise. Duo showed Riley how to pick different kinds of locks and she played enough chess with Quatre that she finally managed to beat him…once. Quatre also showed her some more advanced computer hacking than they'd covered in the classes. Duo showed her the basics of breaking and entering and a little bit of pick pocketing. She'd been a little leery of learning the skills, but Quatre assured her that they might be necessary. They had a video game tournament one day as well; just to change things up a bit. The time together translated into an easy camaraderie between the three of them.

Sally checked in regularly to make sure Riley was still taking it easy. Even though she was healing well, Sally insisted that she stay where she was for a couple of weeks. She thought that Riley had tried to push herself too fast while at the compound and Sally wasn't going to repeat the mistake of letting her start back too early.

Of course, Sally also had an ulterior motive for keeping Riley away from the compound. And when she thought the time was right, she acted on it.

* * *

**A/N: The plot...she thickens. Mwahahaha!**


	17. Chapter 16: Had--Have

**A/N: Yay another review! Reviews are always appreciated. I love that you guys are enjoying my story and I hope that it continues to live up to your expectations. **

**The brat in me wanted to cut this chapter short and leave a major cliffhanger...but I decided that that would just be cruel. Kitti...here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**CHAPTER 16-Had….Have**

Duo opened the door to find Sally with Zach and Heero in tow. Zach looked nervous, almost sick, and Heero's no-nonsense expression wasn't making Duo feel any easier.

"Good morning!" Once they were inside the apartment, Duo lowered his voice. "What's going on?"

"Where are Riley and Quatre?" Sally asked.

"Riley's still asleep," Quatre answered coming into the main living area. "You know, I think if we shipped her to the other side of the world she'd be able to sleep at night."

Sally nodded. "That's probably a blessing in disguise right now. We have to talk."

Quatre and Duo looked at each other. This did not bode well.

They sat around the table. Heero pulled out the research he and Trowa had done. "We think we know why Riley's been targeted. Her dad wasn't a mechanic. He was a scientist."

Duo read through one of the articles and found the picture of Dr. Logan and Professor G. "You've gotta be kidding me. Pestilence was working on a health serum?"

"Who's Pestilence?" Zach asked.

"Professor G. He's the guy that designed Deathscythe," Duo explained.

Quatre skimmed the correspondence files. "Wait, this second set only has notes from Dr. Logan to Professor G. Why wouldn't he save his responses like with the first set?"

"Trowa and I thought that was odd, too. We think that Professor G didn't respond to those."

"Why wouldn't he respond?"

Heero slid another page over to Quatre. "Because he didn't have the technology to send a message back through time."

Duo looked over the paper in Quatre's hands. It was another page of correspondence detailing how Time Travel worked.

"Without actually trying it, the science appears to be sound."

Quatre looked at him. "So, can we use this to send them home?"

"It would appear so, but there's still no telling how accurate we would be without testing it a few times."

Duo was reading the correspondence pages more carefully than Quatre had. "What exactly is this serum they're talking about?"

"It looks like a serum to improve health and increase longevity. According to the research from this file it was supposed to slow the aging process and counter a number of diseases. The known side effects are a change in eye color and immunity to medications."

"You don't think he used this stuff on Riley, do you?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded. "He confesses to it in this second set of letters. But he didn't get a chance to fully study the repercussions of that serum. It looks like he was starting to regret his decision."

"There's more." Sally took a breath before saying, "The DNA results came back. They were not what we expected." She slid a sheaf of papers towards Duo.

He'd almost forgotten they'd done the stupid test. Now he wasn't sure he even wanted to know, but he picked the papers up anyway and started glancing through them. "What exactly does all this medical mumbo jumbo mean?"

"Your DNA and Riley's DNA are almost an exact match, closer than it would be if she was your mother." She paused and he looked at her. "The only thing you could be is her twin, Duo."

Duo was floored. He just stared at her, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Duo, you need to breathe," Quatre reminded him gently, even though he was just as shocked.

"Shiiiiit! Are you sure about this?" he demanded.

"I sent samples to be tested three different times by different lab techs because I didn't believe it either. I even sent one to the lab across town so that the findings wouldn't be biased. That's why it took so long. Each time it came back the same."

"But how is that even possible? He died! Wait, does that mean I died? If Riley and I are twins, how did I grow up here and she didn't? Aw hell, it doesn't make any sense!" Duo plopped his head into his arms on the table.

"Good to see you're taking this well," Heero quipped.

"Just how else am I supposed to take this?" came the slightly muffled response.

Zach was sitting at the table facing the short hallway, so he was the first to see Riley, standing at the doorway of her room. She was dressed, but her hair was cascading over her shoulders, still tousled from sleep. He stood up, catching the others' attention as he did so.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Looking at the group at the table she asked tentatively, "Did something happen?"

Zach looked at Heero and Sally, unsure how to answer. "Everything's fine. We just wanted to check on you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's the rest of it?" When he didn't answer, she said, "I know that look Zach. What aren't you telling me?" When he still didn't answer, she walked over to him. She fixed him with a glare. "Zach, answer me." When he still didn't answer, she shut her eyes.

"Zach, why won't you tell me?" she asked softly, suddenly scared.

"Because I'm not sure how," was his equally soft reply.

Heero cleared his throat. "I think you should sit down." Once Riley was sitting, he handed some of the papers to her.

She scanned through them, her brows furrowing as she read. "What does all this mean, exactly?"

"It looks like your father was a scientist that developed a serum for eternal youth."

"He was a mechanic. This reads like the notes for the novel he was writing."

Quatre slid the picture to her. "Are you sure it was fiction?"

Riley stared at the picture. It wasn't possible, was it? "Who is the other guy?"

"Professor G. He designed Duo's Gundam."

"How did you find this?"

"I was verifying Zach's story about your family and this article came up." Heero handed her the original article. "We went from there."

"So you're saying that my dad grew up in this time, went back to before colonization for some research and what? He got followed and murdered over this miracle potion he created?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"So did it work? Was it worth murdering them over?" she couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Quatre hesitantly slid the correspondence pages to her. "You may not like what you see," he warned.

Riley wasn't sure she wanted to read the pages, but she decided that it was better to do it and get it over with. Her eyes widened as she read, but her surprise was quickly overshadowed by anger.

"He used me," she said quietly. "All that time I was just a science project to him. And he _lied_ to me about it. He told me he was writing a novel as a hobby." She looked into her hands for a minute, trying to compose herself. Looking sidelong at Duo she asked, "Do I even _want_ to know what his problem is?"

Sally spoke up hesitantly. "Riley, when you were in the hospital, Zach showed us a picture of your family. The resemblance between Duo and your brother was so uncanny that we wanted to see if you were somehow related. So we had a DNA test done."

Riley didn't like where this was going, given Duo's prostrate form.

"Riley, it's good news, but it's…weird."

Riley stood and looked at Quatre. "If it's good news, why is everyone freaking out about it?"

Zach went to the living area and sat on the couch, his head in his hands. This was stressing him out more than he thought it would.

Sally took over again. "Zach told us you have a twin."

Riley's expression darkened. There was a deep, piercing sorrow in her eyes that she couldn't hide. "Had," she replied automatically, as she turned to leave. She did _not_ want to have this conversation.

Duo sat up. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she passed him, halting her progress. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Have," he said quietly.

Seeing the bit of longing in his eyes caused a memory to surface from the depths of her mind. They were five and Michael was begging her to play soccer with him. The look in his eyes was the same. He was the only one that had _that_ look. Her eyes widened and she visibly paled. It was too much. Duo saw the recognition in her eyes just before she fainted.

* * *

_'Michael? Back from the dead? How was that possible? I saw him. Did I imagine the pool of blood? But, Jason was still alive when I got home. He told me to run, but I couldn't. Was Michael still alive, too? But then how did he get here? In this time? How is it possible that Duo is Michael? He told me about his childhood. Had he been lying? No. He was just as surprised as I am. It makes no sense.'_

She could faintly hear voices in the darkness, but they were so far away. She couldn't understand what they were saying.

_'Was it possible that whoever attacked me brought Michael to this time and dumped him somewhere? Why? Was it a mistake? But most important, who is behind all of this? That's what I need to do. Find out who did it. They're the only one that can solve this.'_

"…was too much. I can't believe you told her all at once!"

"Zach, there was no other way. It had to be done and now it's over with."

Zach was still angry. "So what? We should have come up with another way."

Riley opened her eyes. She was on the couch. Zach and Heero were standing on the other side of the coffee table having their argument, neither wanting to let the other have final say in the matter. Duo was sitting in the chair nearest her head, his head in his hands, still trying to grasp the situation.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "How long have they been at this?"

Duo's head snapped up. "You're awake."

Riley grinned. "Thank you for that assessment, Captain Obvious."

Zach just looked at her. "I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this."

Riley sat up. "Would you rather I have a meltdown? I'm sure I can manage one if I try really hard."

Zach was surprised. She sounded more serious than sarcastic. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, Zach. It's just…a lot right now. And there are a lot of things that don't add up, no matter how you look at them."

Quatre and Sally came over and leaned on the back of the couch.

"We've run the tests multiple times, Riley. There is no other explanation for the results. You share 75% of your genetic markers. Fraternal twins only share 50%, which suggests that you are polar body twins, which only occur when an egg splits before fertilization. The resulting twins are not identical, but tend to be more similar than fraternal twins because they shared the exact same DNA supplied by the mother," Sally explained.

"But it still doesn't make sense. How did Duo grow up here, while I grew up over 200 years ago?"

"The only thing we can figure is someone went back and got him. But we may never find out who or why," Quatre said.

"But Duo said…" She stopped. He'd asked her to keep that conversation private, and she was determined to.

"Would it make a difference if I told you I don't have any memories from before my parents died?" Duo said quietly.

Riley looked at him. "What, exactly, is your earliest memory, Duo?"

He didn't answer for a minute, thinking. "I woke up in a hospital. They asked me my name and I couldn't remember. They asked me how old I was and I couldn't remember. They told me that my parents had died and since I couldn't remember anything, they dumped me in foster care." He was quiet for a minute. "The lady in the foster home said she guessed I was about six and I just went with it." He shrugged. "Didn't see any reason to argue it."

"So you're really 31 instead of 30," Sally said, thoughtfully.

"But Riley just turned 30," Zach interjected.

"So that makes you my younger sister?" Duo asked, a smirk on his face.

"I guess it would, if I wasn't ten minutes older than you," Riley countered, returning his smirk.

"Man, this is getting confusing," Zach said, scratching his head.

"Time travel is a pain," Riley agreed.

Heero cleared his throat. "I think it would be wise to keep this quiet. We don't want anyone using either of you as bait for the other."

Duo looked at him. "Killjoy. I was gonna have fun parading around my sister and threatening any guy who looked at her."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's the first thing you thought of doing?" She thought for a second. "It makes sense, though, not telling anyone."

"Well, just so you know, Trowa and Wufei already know. They were in on the research for it. But we can trust them, so no worries there," Heero told them.

"We can't tell Jocelyn, she shoots off her mouth too much, which means we can't tell Braxton because I don't know if she'd get it out of him. That also means we can't tell Alex or Spots because if Braxton finds out later, he'll be upset that we didn't trust him with it," Riley said, a little sad that she couldn't share her news with her friends.

"Well, Cuz', it looks like it's up to you to keep the secret," Duo said with a conspiratorial wink at Zach.

Zach just looked at him, his face darkening. "Don't call me that."

Riley looked at him apprehensively. "Zach, you don't have to-"

"Cut the bull, Riley!" he exploded. He stormed out into the hall. Riley sighed and then jumped up and went after him.

"What'd I do?" Duo asked.

* * *

"Zach, don't walk away from me!"

"Why not? It isn't like you need me anymore."

"Zachariah Bartholomew Whittington the Third get your butt back here, now!"

Zach stopped, but didn't turn around. He hated it when she had to resort to using his full name. "What does it matter to you now that you have your real family back?"

"Zach," she said quietly, "You will always be part of my family. Don't you get that? It doesn't matter what blood tests say. _You_ were the one that was there for me when my family died. _You_ were the one that was there through every foster family. _You_ are the one that came after me, traveling over 200 years to find me_. You_ have been there for me every time I needed someone. Please don't run out on me now." She had to fight to keep her composure.

Zach closed his eyes in frustration. "But now I don't have anyone."

She came up behind him and gave him a hug, resting her head on his back. "That's stupid. Now you get me _and_ Duo for family. This doesn't change anything between us."

He turned around and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried that you wouldn't want me around anymore."

She looked up at him. "Don't be a dummy. Even if we aren't related by blood you're still my best friend. I'll always want you around."

"I guess I owe Duo an apology, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I'll explain it to him later if you want."

Zach nodded. "I'd appreciate that."


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited

**A/N: Okay, so I'm curious...was the last chapter totally predictable? How about the pairings? Are they predictable, too? (You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just trying to gauge if my writing style is going to give away too much of the ending.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17-Reunited**

After Heero and Sally took Zach back to the compound, Quatre quietly slipped out to give Duo and Riley time to adjust and get better acquainted.

They sat in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say to each other.

"So, this is really weird, huh?" Duo asked, running a hand through his bangs.

"You don't know the half of it. I…I saw your body in a puddle of blood." She shuddered at the memory. "It's really hard to believe what they've said is true."

"Yeah. Hell, Riley, I don't know what to make of this either. Growing up alone, I guess I always wanted to know I had family somewhere, but I never dared to actually hope for it. And now, it just seems too good to be true."

Riley was quiet for a minute. "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone, not even Zach."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She took a deep breath. "I think I always knew that you were still alive. I could just….feel it. And when I saw you, that day that Zach introduced us, I…I was afraid to believe it. But Michael's eyes, your eyes, are the only ones I've ever seen that are that color."

Duo exhaled. "So you think they're right, then? It isn't just a fluke?"

"Pretty small odds on them being wrong, given how many times Sally redid the tests. But I still don't get how you ended up here and I didn't."

"Unfortunately, I can't remember, so we may never know. Probably won't do us any good trying to figure it out."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, what did I do to tick off Zach tonight, anyway?"

"That wasn't your fault. You see, Zach isn't really my cousin. He and I ended up in the same foster home for a long time and we started telling people we were related so they wouldn't pick on us at school for hanging out together. I guess the social workers started to believe it because from then on we weren't separated."

She paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain Zach's outburst. "Zach was afraid that I wouldn't want him around anymore with you back in my life."

Duo snorted. "Well that's stupid. Doesn't he get that family doesn't always mean blood?"

"That's what I told him. He said he owes you an apology."

"Well, I won't hold him to it. I don't think this was any easier on him than it was on us."

"You know, Quatre gave him the option to stay here for a while."

"And he didn't take it?"

"No. He just gave some excuse about us needing space to deal with this and how he wanted to keep the guys from thinking something was up. I hate when he thinks I don't know he's just trying to smooth things over."

"Well, once you go back next week, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"Yeah. And if not, you can help me _make_ him okay with it." She grinned impishly.

Duo smirked. "You know, I'm not sure we shouldn't cause a little trouble, just because we can."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. But we've got a week to figure it out."

* * *

When Quatre got back to the apartment, he found Riley and Duo looking at the pictures she had of their family. Aside from the family portrait Zach had already showed them, there were several pictures of their brothers and some with just the two of them. There was one picture that Duo took particular interest in. It was a picture of the two of them on a soccer team when they were about five, according to Riley. Riley had her hair in a single braid and Duo had his arm around her shoulder. They were laughing, but Duo's indigo eyes were very visible.

Duo vaguely wondered if that was why he had so readily agreed to let Sister Helen put his hair in a braid. He shook his head. He couldn't remember anything about his early life and it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it.

"You guys looked a lot more alike when you were little," Quatre remarked, looking over Duo's shoulder. "Not that you don't have some similarities now, but…"

"Yeah, it's almost scary. Really the only differences are our eyes and Riley's hair was longer."

"Well, I think it's cute."

Duo rolled his eyes, thinking 'The God of Death is not 'cute'.' But what he said was, "Whatever, Quatre."

"Well, I'm sure Hilde would agree with me."

Duo stiffened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Quatre was smirking.

"Um, who's Hilde?"

"She's Duo's partner at his scrap business. I think you'd like her. Maybe we can arrange a meeting sometime soon."

"Warn me first, will ya?"

"What's the matter with Hilde, Duo?" Riley asked.

"Nothin', I guess."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Did she dump you or something?"

"I don't recall you being this interested about Wufei and Sally."

"Wufei isn't my baby brother."

Duo was aghast. "_Please_ don't let the guys hear you call me that. They'll never let me live it down!"

Quatre was doubled over laughing.

Riley got a mischievous look in her eye. "So I guess you wouldn't want me showing them this, either?"

She pulled out a picture of two babies. One had a pink bow in her hair and was sitting on the floor, hugging a teddy bear and the other was standing with his back to the camera, looking over his shoulder, thumb in his mouth, diaper around his ankles.

"Now you're just being cruel."

"Aww, look at that cute little—"

"Finish that sentence and die, Winner!"

Quatre had a hard time containing himself. "I wonder what Heero would say if he saw that!"

"Nobody's seeing anything," Duo growled, trying to snatch the picture from Riley.

"Tell me about Hilde and no one sees the picture," Riley bargained, resorting to standing on the couch so she could hold the picture just out of Duo's reach.

Duo gave up and flopped back down on the couch. "Fine. She did dump me once and now we work together, just like Quatre said. If she ever found out about these pictures she'd be worse than the guys, so don't _ever_ show her!"

"Okay, okay, I won't," Riley giggled as Quatre chortled.

Duo groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Not in a million years," Quatre said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

* * *

Duo and Riley spent the evening comparing notes on their lives and answering each other's questions. Duo had a lot of questions about his early childhood and what Riley's life was like growing up and Riley answered as many as she could. She had questions about the colonies and recent history, which he did his best to answer. Quatre sometimes answered when Duo couldn't think of how to word it. And some questions were best left unanswered on both sides.

Riley was sworn to secrecy over some of the things they told her about the Gundams and some of the events of the war. She was shocked at some of the things they'd lived through, but because it was a war, she didn't judge their actions. Sometimes extreme situations called for extreme measures.

To say that the way her brother had grown up didn't bother her would be a lie. She'd been raised in the Foster Care system, but she hadn't been completely abandoned by it like he had. Sure, she'd had her share of bad foster parents and bad experiences, but he had horrors in his past that she couldn't begin to fathom. She understood what Duo had meant when he said that people were scared of what they heard the pilots were capable of.

They talked late into the night. Duo and Riley were still weirded out by the turn of events, but they were adjusting. And Riley was finally able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares.


	19. Chapter 18: Ambush

**A/N: Woohoo new reviews! Love it! Just so you guys know, we're about 1/4 of the way through the story. Thanks so much for reading!**

**CHAPTER 18-Ambush**

Riley had woken up refreshed and decided that she needed to do a little studying to make up for slacking the last couple of days. She curled up on the couch with a book about the different suit models and their pertinent information. Duo was still sleeping and Quatre had decided to take advantage of the quiet and catch up on some of his business dealings on the computer.

They spent an hour in silence, each absorbed in their work, before Duo decided to make his presence known.

"Let's go swimming."

Riley looked up from the book she was reading. "Now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because I don't have a suit, for starters, Duo." She returned to her book. Duo put his hand over the pages.

"So? We'll get you one. There's a place around the corner. Consider it a late birthday present."

"It's also 10 am. The water in the pool will be cold."

"Everyone knows that once you get completely wet the water feels warm."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

He grinned. "Nope."

She looked at Quatre, who was closing his laptop. "We might as well go with it," he said. "Duo's in one of his annoying moods and he'll keep at it until he gets his way. Besides, we've been cooped up in here for too long."

Half an hour later, they were back at the apartment, changing into their suits. Riley had found a simple black one-piece as well as a pair of shorts and a shirt to wear over it on the way to the pool. She was still a little self-conscious about the healing bullet wounds. The shorts didn't quite cover the one on her leg, but at least the shirt covered the one on her shoulder. She came out of her room to see Duo clad only in black swim trunks, flip flops and the cross on a simple silver chain he always wore around his neck.

She could see why so many of the female cadets had a crush on him. If he wasn't her brother, she would have considered him cute, too. He was muscular and his sense of humor was a big draw as well. He had some well-placed scars that added a bad-boy masculinity that she knew girls would go for as well. But she wasn't prepared for Quatre.

He came out wearing red swim trunks, with a towel slung over his shoulder. She had to admit he looked hot without his shirt on. He wasn't quite as muscular as Duo, but he was still well-toned and red was definitely his color. She couldn't help but notice the scars that marked his body, rivaling Duo's bad-boy image. There was an especially distinct scar on his stomach and she wondered what had caused it, but since it was likely something from the war, she wasn't about to ask.

She turned away quickly, not wanting to stare. She had rules for a reason and she wasn't about to break them. It always made things weird, and things were weird enough at the moment. She might have to add not dating her brother's friends to her rules.

"Let's go already," Duo was almost whining. Riley shook her head.

"You'd think the pool was going to dry up before we get there," Quatre remarked.

"At the rate you two are going, it could."

* * *

"Sir, I have located the girl. I will continue surveillance and strike as soon as I see an opening."

"Very good. Keep me informed."

* * *

Once down at the pool, they put their towels on the table by the lounge chairs. Riley noticed a gun poking out of Quatre's rolled up towel. She didn't ask about it, but she did wonder if it was really necessary.

Quatre knew that she saw the gun, but also elected not to say anything. After all, it was better to be safe than sorry. As she went to sit on the lounge chair, Duo snuck up behind her and grabbed her, intent on throwing her into the pool as payback for threatening to show Hilde those pictures.

Instead, he found himself flying over her shoulder into the pool. He came up gasping, shooting Quatre a dirty look because the blonde was laughing.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself. You know better than to do anything stupid like that!" Quatre chided.

Riley had gone over to the side of the pool. "Sorry, Duo, I just reacted."

"Geez, where'd you learn that?"

"Well, when I was younger..."

Something in the bushes across the pool caught Quatre's eye. It was the glint of metal.

"Riley!" Riley heard the shout and felt something hot graze her left cheek as Quatre grabbed her left arm, wrenching her shoulder harshly. In one fluid motion, he pulled her back and wrapped his arm protectively around her as he pulled the gun off the table, took aim and shot into the bushes. There was the sound of a planter shattering.

In the time it took for Quatre to shoot, Duo had pulled himself out of the pool and dashed to the bushes. He dove into them and there was the sound of a scuffle. Duo was swearing and Riley winced at the sound of a fist hitting flesh—hard.

Quatre kept his arm around Riley and his gun trained on the bushes until Duo emerged, a limp form over his shoulder. He gave an all clear before Quatre lowered the gun and released his hold on her. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Thank you." She was trying not to think about how safe she had felt wrapped in his arm that way.

"You're bleeding." He gently wiped away some of the blood. "Doesn't look too bad. Let's get back to the apartment." He pressed his towel to her cheek to staunch the blood and put his arm around her shoulders to lead her upstairs.

Duo came up to them. "I'm gonna dump his sorry ass in the maintenance closet. No sense giving him information he doesn't already have."

Quatre nodded. "Good idea. I'll take Riley up and change, then I'll trade off with you." Duo nodded. "And Duo? Don't kill him yet. We need to know what he knows."

"Then I guess you better hurry," he growled.

Once in the apartment, Quatre grabbed his cell phone off the counter. "You three need to get here now." He hung up without saying anything else. Explanations could wait. He steered Riley into the bathroom to look at her cheek. He gently cleaned the wound but Riley didn't miss the relief that crossed his features.

"Just a graze, so I don't think you'll need stitches." He bandaged her cheek. "Sorry about grabbing you like that. Is your shoulder okay?"

"It's sore," she admitted, "but it beats the alternative."

Quatre nodded. "Why don't you go ahead and change. I'm going to change and swap with Duo so he can get dressed. Don't open the door for anyone. Anyone with business here has a key."

* * *

As soon as Heero walked into the gym, Wufei and Trowa knew there had been trouble. Heero was not in the habit of interrupting training without reason.

"Listen up. I want you four to return to your barracks. Find something to study. I don't want you leaving your rooms until one of us comes to get you. Understood?"

Spots, Alex and Braxton nodded. Zach looked like he wanted to ask a question, but Heero's look stopped him. He turned and silently led the way out, the three younger boys following quietly murmuring amongst themselves.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Heero said, "Something happened at Quatre's. Let's go."

* * *

"Quatre? Duo?"

"They're down in the maintenance closet." Riley had come out of her room when she recognized Heero's voice. Trowa nodded and left.

Seeing Riley holding her shoulder and taking in the bandage on her cheek, Wufei asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Quatre had to pull me out of the way," she told him quietly.

Wufei's eyes narrowed when she wouldn't look at him. He pulled out a chair from the table. "Sit down." She did as she was told. She winced as Wufei pushed a tender spot on her shoulder. "Hmmm…I don't think there's permanent damage, but Sally will need to check you to be sure."

"What happened?" Heero asked.

Riley was spared having to answer by Duo entering the apartment, still in his swim trunks, his braid damp. "We were ambushed at the pool. Quatre's got him in the maintenance closet." Seeing Wufei checking Riley's shoulder, he rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. " She was getting really tired of that question. "You?"

"Yeah, just madder than hell."

"Get dressed Duo. We'll take him back to HQ for questioning."

Duo nodded at Heero. "I want to hear what that son-of-a-bitch Taylor has to say."

"_Cadet_ Taylor?"

"Yeah. He's lucky Trowa showed up down there when he did."


	20. Chapter 19: An Interrogation

**A/N: Yay another review! Thanks, Nony! And another cliffhanger on the horizon. I promise that not all the chapters are cliffies, but if I don't use them, these chapters will be like 20,000 words long! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 19-An Interrogation**

The ride back to Headquarters was a tense one. Trowa, Wufei and Heero took the still-unconscious Cadet Taylor in the Preventer's car they had used to get to Quatre's apartment. Quatre, Duo and Riley rode with Quatre's driver. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts about what had occurred.

Upon arrival, Trowa and Wufei hauled Taylor to an interrogation room and restrained him, tying his arms behind his back, even though he was still unresponsive. He was upright in a chair, his head slumped on his chest. Quatre and Duo escorted Riley in while Heero brought up the rear. They all acted nonchalant, but their eyes scanned everything.

Once they were in the observation room, Heero spoke. "Did he say anything?"

"No. Duo knocked him out before he could," Quatre replied.

Heero nodded. "We need to find out what he knows and why Riley is his target." He looked at Riley. "This may not be pleasant. If you don't want to stay—"

"You're kidding, right? That jackass shot at me today and I want to know why."

He nodded. "Alright. You can stay here—"

"I don't think so."

There was silence in the room. Most people wouldn't dare to interrupt Heero, and the ones that did dare, were usually smart enough not to. Riley had just done it twice, which was asking for it.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not staying in here. There are questions that I think he knows the answers to and I want to be the one to ask."

"Riley, we can't allow—"

"Then don't allow it. Just don't stop me. I think I can get him to talk, but not with you guys in the room."

"Well, I already don't like this idea," Duo said.

"Why? What will it hurt?" she challenged. "He's tied up, unarmed and de-bugged. You'll be watching from here, so it isn't like you won't know exactly what's going on. And besides, if I'm his target, he may see me as weak and try to threaten me, which could make him slip up."

There was silence for a moment as the men considered this.

"What do you think, Wufei?" Heero asked, knowing the Chinese man was their best interrogator.

Wufei looked at Riley, who looked back, her eyes unreadable. "I don't see how it could hurt. If he refuses to talk, one of us can easily take over."

Heero exhaled. He didn't like this. "Fine. Go ahead Riley."

Duo stopped Riley at the door. "I still don't like this."

She slipped her arm around his waist in half a hug and said reassuringly, "It'll be fine. I promise."

She slipped into the interrogation room while the pilots gathered at the observation window. The interrogation room was a small rectangular room with a chair and a small desk on one end and a small water cooler by the door.

Riley stood just inside the door for a minute, watching Taylor. She casually filled a small cup of water and walked over to him. She watched him for a second before throwing the water in his face. He jerked up, sputtering.

"Sorry," she said sweetly, "but I do hate being ignored."

Behind the two-way mirror, Wufei chuckled. He knew Taylor had been feigning unconsciousness.

She sat on the desk, her feet dangling, looking as innocent as she could manage. "Look, I don't think we have much time before they come to interrogate you and I wanted to ask you something."

The look Taylor gave her was pure venom. His cheek was swollen and covered in a large purple-black bruise. Riley wondered if Duo had managed to break his cheekbone.

"What's the deal with you and Jocelyn?"

Taylor looked at her in shock. He was not expecting any questions like that. Neither were the pilots.

"This is stupid," muttered Heero. He was about to take over, but Wufei stopped him.

"Let's see where she's going with this." He had done enough interrogations to know that this tactic, while unorthodox, could be effective. And while they had yet to cover interrogation and negotiation in their training, he was interested to know what her skills in the area were.

"Why does it matter to you?" Taylor glared at Riley.

"Because her brother is my friend and I'm pretty sure that if you hurt Jocelyn, you'll make him pretty mad and I just want to be prepared for it."

Taylor snorted. "The one you should be concerned about is yourself, bitch."

Duo growled. No one called his sister a bitch. Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder to remind him to calm down, but he wasn't pleased with Taylor's choice of words, either.

"Why is that?" Riley asked.

Taylor smirked. "Because."

"That seems like a pretty pathetic reason."

"I'm not telling you anything. For all I know the entire Preventer's team is behind that two-way mirror."

"That's not a two-way mirror."

"What kind of idiot are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me see if it's two-way." She got off the desk and went over to the mirror. She put her finger on the mirror. "There's a gap between my finger and the reflection. Looks like these guys just have it there to make you paranoid."

Returning to her perch on the desk, she said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I said I'm not telling you anything."

Taking a chance she said, "Oh, I already know you're after me for that youth serum thing. That's why I want to know about you and Jocelyn."

"What?" Taylor's expression was one of utter surprise. "How did you find out about Dr. Okon's formula?"

Behind the glass Heero's jaw dropped. Wufei's face had a startled expression as well. Both men quickly schooled their features and started paying closer attention.

Riley shrugged, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "You hear rumors. Plus, it was in my dad's notes. So are you gonna spill or what?"

"What else is in those notes?"

"What does it matter? You're not telling me anything, and I'm an idiot, remember?"

Taylor looked at her skeptically. "Prove that you know something."

"About what?"

"About Dr. Okon's formula."

"Which one?" she drawled.

"The one your father stole from him."

"The youth serum?"

"Yes. Tell me where it is!" Taylor was getting agitated, which is just what Riley wanted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you know how much he promised to pay for that information?"

Riley shook her head.

"Enough to make the Winner fortune look like a pile of loose change."

"Why would he be willing to pay that much? Why not just pay for the research to be done again? It would probably be cheaper."

"It's his grudge, ask him."

"Tell me where to address the letter and I will."

"Piss off. Give me the formula and I'll tell him to go easy on you."

"And if I decide not to tell you?"

"It doesn't matter. Eventually, he'll come after you himself."

"How would he know I have it? It isn't like you're going to be talking to him anytime soon."

"There are others."

"And again you run into the problem of actually telling them what I know."

"That didn't stop them before."

Riley quit smiling. "What do you mean?"

Taylor grinned malevolently. "They already took care of your father, didn't they? They got the rest of your family, too, for that matter. It's only a matter of time before they get you. Of course, they can always take their time now that they know where you are. And since they know Zach is your cousin, I'm sure they'll have no qualms about using him to get you to talk."

Riley lunged at him, her left hand around his throat and pulling a gun from behind her back with the right, where she'd had it stashed in her waistband.

"Where did she get that?" Heero demanded as Trowa and Quatre, being closest to the door, ran out, intent on stopping her before she did something she would regret.

Duo swore. "She lifted it off me."

"Shut up," Wufei ordered, straining to hear what Riley was telling Taylor.

The force of her movement pushed the chair he was restrained to against the wall, pinning his hands painfully. Riley had the gun directed at his head, pushing the barrel into his skin hard enough to leave a mark. Her eyes carried a deadly promise. "Listen up you in-bred gene pool reject. If you so much as _think_ about hurting my family again, you will live to regret it," she growled.

"You don't have the guts. You won't kill me."

"You're right. If I pull the trigger now, it will not kill you. But the bullet will go through the portion of your brain that controls whether or not you feel pain. You will spend the rest of your life immune to painkillers while your brain tells your body that you are in constant agony."

The door opened and Quatre and Trowa rushed in, but stopped short, as she lowered the gun and stood back. "But you know…you're not worth the time it takes to pull the trigger."

"He's all yours," she said as she turned and walked out, handing Trowa the gun as she passed him. Quatre followed her, while Trowa stayed in the room with the prisoner. As soon as the door was shut behind her, she sank to her knees in the hall, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Riley?" Quatre started tentatively. Duo came out into the hall and knelt down in front of her, looking concerned.

"I'm okay. You should tell Trowa to check Taylor's restraints; he was almost out of them." Quatre went back into the interrogation room immediately.

"Wait, was that why you took my gun?" Duo was surprised. He'd been so focused on her that he hadn't even noticed what Taylor's hands were doing.

Riley looked at him. "Of course. You didn't think I was actually planning on using it for anything other than self-defense did you?"

"Well, considering that you almost…"

Riley shook her head. "No. I never planned on actually doing anything, but when he started threatening Zach, I decided a threat back might make him think twice. He was biding his time until he could get loose. And I figured if he got loose, I'd have to use it."

She shakily got to her feet. Wufei and Heero had come into the hall in time to hear her explanation.

"Impressive. Not only were you capable of controlling the situation, but your observation skills kept the prisoner from being able to take you by surprise, as I have no doubt was his intention." Wufei eyed her critically. "Although, I'm not sure taking a loaded weapon in the room was wise. He still could have overpowered you and used it against you."

"I knew he was getting close to having those straps undone. That's what I was really checking in the mirror and his suddenly cocky attitude was huge tip-off to how close he was. I also knew you wouldn't let me shoot him, but you'd have to come in to stop me. If he was outnumbered, he wouldn't do anything to me because he's a coward."

Heero chuckled. "Watch it Wufei, or you may be out of a job."

"Hmmm. Tell me Riley, where did you learn to interrogate like that?"

"You pick it up," she shrugged slightly, wincing as she did so.

"Have Sally check that shoulder. Now." Wufei was serious. "Duo, make sure she goes."

Once Duo and Riley were out of earshot, Wufei turned to Heero. "Dr. Okon? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

Heero nodded. "Either our information is incorrect, or someone is using his name. Regardless, we have work to do."

"I wonder if Riley really does have her father's notes. There may be something there."

"She does have them. I pulled them off her computer her first week here."

"What? Why didn't we use that information earlier?"

"Trowa and I still haven't been able to decipher them. I don't know what method he used, but it isn't conventional."

Wufei glowered at the ground. "I wonder if she knows how to decode it."

"With this new information, I think our best option is to ask."

Trowa and Quatre exited the interrogation room with Taylor between them, handcuffed and insolent.

"Anything else you'd like to ask before we dump him in the hole?" Trowa asked, his normally stoic exterior showing anger.

"Who else should we be sending to keep you company?" Wufei asked.

"Bite me!"

"We're done here. Get him out of my sight."

Trowa and Quatre obliged, not being gentle in the process. Heero and Wufei made their way to Sally's office, where her receptionist told them where to find her. They knocked on the door. Sally opened the door slightly and was relieved to see who it was.

"Come in. We have something to discuss."

The two men exchanged a look before entering. Her tone was not good.

Riley was sitting on the examination table, looking annoyed. Duo was sitting in one of the chairs, looking abashed.

"What-?" Wufei started.

"Explain something to me," Sally interrupted, her voice severe. "What part of make Riley take it easy did you NOT understand?"

"Sally, the circumstances today were extreme. She has been taking it easy."

"I find that hard to believe given the x-ray of her shoulder."

Heero fixed Riley with a glare. "Something you want to tell us?"

"I haven't been doing anything. My shoulder was fine yesterday." She glared back. Duo looked between his sister and his best friend, wondering who would look away first. After a minute of neither backing down, he spoke up.

"She isn't lying, Sally. Quatre and I have had her under strict observation for the last two weeks."

Sally exhaled. "I just don't get why it looks the way it does. It's almost as if…" She thought for a minute. "Riley, I need a current sample of your blood. Duo, where's the gun Taylor used today?"

"It's in the evidence room."

"We'll need to run an analysis on it. And l need to know what kind of ammunition it takes. We can't rule out the possibility that he used an illegal dart. Grazing Riley the way that it did could be enough to poison her if that's the case."

"Wait, would something act that fast?" Riley eyes were wide.

"Given the stress you've been under today, it could."

Riley groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Riley, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to stay here until we get this sorted out. If you have been poisoned, it could have worse effects and we'll need to counter them immediately."

Riley nodded. "Fine," she said quietly.

"Riley, I think it would help if you could tell us how to decode your father's notes," Wufei said quietly.

Riley looked at him sharply. "How long have you had those?"

"We took them off your computer when you first arrived," Heero admitted. "We didn't know what they were at the time, just that they were encoded."

"And you haven't figured it out yet?" She sounded incredulous.

Heero shook his head. "The usual methods haven't worked. It all comes out as gibberish."

Riley dropped her head into her hands. It took Heero a moment to realize she was laughing.

"I'm sorry, but…you're not gonna believe this." She worked to get herself under control for a minute. "They're not encoded. They're backwards. Start at the bottom right and read to the top left. They look encoded because the punctuation is usually still in the correct spot."

Duo busted up laughing at the looks on Heero's and Wufei's faces. They couldn't believe they had been duped by something so….simple. Heero shook his head slowly, a wry smile forming on his lips.

"So you've read them then?" Wufei asked.

"I glanced over them after they came into my possession, but since my dad told me that they were notes for a novel, I just kind of forgot about them."

Sally shook her head. "All right, gentlemen. You have work to do and Riley has a date with a needle. Come on."

Riley sighed and slid off the examination table but had to grasp at the side to keep on her feet. "What the hell?" She shut her eyes as the room started spinning. Duo sprang forward and kept her upright while Sally opened the door and waved over a nurse with a wheelchair.

"Take her to room 318 and get a blood sample. Have the lab rush a toxicology test on it. I'll be there momentarily." Turning to the men in the room she said, "I don't know what's going on, but we need to find out as soon as possible. Let me know if those notes reveal _anything_ that we can use."

* * *

Heero set up his laptop at the nurse's station just outside Riley's door. As soon as he brought up the document, he could see that Riley had been correct. It was so simple; he was kicking himself for not seeing it earlier. He set to work detangling the document as fast as his fingers could type.

* * *

**A/N:** **Enihs t'nod nus eht erehw ti kcits nac elpoep ecin-ton esoht! Yadot eciton tuohtiw boj ym gnittiuq ma I, tub yrots ym ot detaler ton, dna. Ekil kool seton sdrawkcab eht tahw si siht.**


	21. Chapter 20: Reacting

**CHAPTER 20-Reacting**

Duo waited in Riley's room while the nurse drew blood and left.

"Duo?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You should rest, though."

"Will you keep an eye on Zach for me?"

Duo heart plummeted to his gut. "Aw come on, you'll be up before you know it. Sally will see to that."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really bad liar…but thank you." She closed her eyes. She just couldn't keep them open anymore.

Duo sank into a chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. If only he hadn't insisted that they go swimming it never would have happened. He didn't move for a long time, lost in his melancholy. He jerked up as a hand landed softly on his shoulder. Quatre was looking at him, concern all over his face.

"You okay?"

Duo didn't trust his voice to answer. He shook his head. "This is my fault," he said quietly.

Quatre stared at him. "You can't honestly believe that."

Duo nodded. "If I hadn't insisted on going swimming this morning—"

"No, Duo." Quatre's voice was firm. "Taylor would have caught up to her sometime. He could have gone after her when she was alone and we never would have caught him. It's only lucky that we were with her when it happened. It could have been so much worse."

"Thanks, Quatre."

Quatre smiled down at his friend. "Come on, Sally wants to see us in her office."

Duo stood up, shooting an anxious glance at Riley, who appeared to be sleeping.

"She'll be fine," Quatre affirmed, gently guiding his friend out the door.

The mood in Sally's office was somber. Wufei and Trowa had brought Zach, Alex, Angelo and Braxton so that they could hear what was going on. They had been filled in on the day's events while Quatre went to get Duo. Duo leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, not making eye contact with anyone. Quatre stood next to him to offer silent support.

"The toxicology report came back. The lab claims it's nothing more than a caffeine overdose."

"What? That's impossible. Riley doesn't use anything with caffeine." Zach looked troubled.

"Even if she did, the only way to get as much caffeine in her system as this report claims she has is to inject it. And it would have to be super concentrated."

A nurse brought Sally another set of papers, which she scanned quickly. "An analysis on the gun revealed traces of what appears to be extremely concentrated caffeine. But the amount that would have been transferred into her system by being grazed by that bullet shouldn't have caused this type of reaction."

"So if it's just caffeine, we can wait for it to run its course and she'll be fine, right?" Alex asked.

Sally shook her head. "Unfortunately, it isn't that easy. I don't think we're really dealing with caffeine. I think someone is tampering with these results. There's no logical explanation for how she's reacting. Until we know what it is, we can only try to treat the symptoms, but it's risky because of her medical sensitivities." She looked at Heero. "Any luck with her father's notes?"

"Nothing yet, but it's going faster now that we can read the research."

"Keep on it. We need to get this under control as quickly as possible. That's all the information we have right now, gentlemen."

Heero cleared his throat. "Before you all leave, I want to remind you that Taylor insisted there were others working with him. Until we can identify who is our ally, we should keep to ourselves. We may even have to relocate. The people in this room are the only ones we can trust at the moment. Do not go anywhere alone, there's safety in numbers. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their assent.

He looked at the four boys in the chairs. "I want you to return to your training tomorrow, but you can use the rest of the day however you wish. Trowa, will you see to that?"

Trowa nodded.

"Dismissed."

Once Trowa led the boys out, Duo slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his knees drawn up and his arms lying across them. His friends couldn't remember seeing him so depressed. His usually happy demeanor had darkened as Sally had explained the test results. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Duo?" Quatre started.

Duo didn't respond, he just stared lethargically at the floor. Quatre looked at Sally in alarm. Duo suddenly stood up and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a large hole, a scream of frustration escaping his lips. There was a crunching sound as some of the bones in his hand broke. Wufei, Quatre and Heero sprang into action. They grabbed him while Sally pulled a tranquilizer from a drawer and administered it. Duo struggled for a second until the drug took effect.

"He blames himself," Quatre explained quietly. "This is bad. I've never seen him like this."

"None of us have. But then, he's never had so much to lose before," Heero observed.

"Put him in the room next to Riley's. We'll get his hand taken care of while he's out. Maybe once the tranq wears off, he'll be reasonable. Quatre, see if you can't get Hilde to come out here. She may be able to keep him grounded until the worst of it passes."

Quatre nodded. "Whatever you think will help, Sally." He pulled out his phone to make the call while Heero and Wufei moved Duo's limp form to the assigned room.

* * *

Hilde was on L-2, just about to close up shop when the phone rang. "Heavy Metal Scrappers, this is Hilde how may I help you?"

"Hey, Hilde."

"Hey, Quatre, you sound tired. What's up?"

"I hate to ask, but do you think you could come out here for a few days?"

"Something wrong?"

"Well…yeah. Duo's not in a good place right now and I think you should be here."

Hilde didn't say anything for a minute. "I'll leave on the next shuttle I can catch."

"Thanks, Hilde."

After hanging up, she put the 'Closed' sign in the window and locked up. She hurried across the street to their apartment and hurriedly packed a bag. Arriving at the shuttle port, she had to wait an hour for the next shuttle to Earth. She moved automatically, preoccupied with wondering what could have possibly put Duo in a state that required one of his friends to talk to her instead of talking to her himself.

She slept lightly on the shuttle. She called Quatre as soon as she landed to get a status report.

"He's better this morning, but I'm still worried about him. I sent Rashid to pick you up."

"Thanks, Quatre. I'll see you in a few."

Riding to the hospital, Hilde was starting to get nervous. Rashid hadn't been able to tell her exactly what was going on, just that it was better for Quatre to explain it to her. He met her at the front door of the hospital. Asking Rashid to take her things to Duo's apartment, Quatre led her up to his room.

"I'm not sure what Duo's told you, already."

"The last time I talked to him was the day before yesterday. He said he had something to tell me and he seemed to be in a really good mood."

Quatre closed his eyes. "I'm sure he wants to share that with you himself, but this incident is directly related. I suppose all I can really tell you is he got really depressed and broke his hand punching a wall."

"How great can his news be if it makes him depressed?"

"It's….complicated."

Hilde hated it when they told her that, because it generally translated into trouble. Fortunately they'd arrived at room 319 and Quatre opened the door for her. She walked in to see Duo lying on the bed, staring miserably at the ceiling, his right hand bandaged heavily. She slipped up to his side and put her hand on his face, turning it to look at her.

A smile broke across his face. "Hilde? When did you get here?"

"Just now." She leaned in to kiss him. He reached his good hand around her back and held her, needing to be comforted. She released their kiss and gave him a worried look as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "What happened? Quatre said he could only tell me that you punched the wall."

Duo sat up. "You should sit down. This isn't easy to explain." He spent the next hour explaining about the mission from the scientists, the DNA test and the attack at the pool. She sat on the edge of the bed, listening, amazed at the strange turn of events.

"So she's nonresponsive right now?"

Duo looked down, not wanting her to see the tears threatening to fall again. "Yeah. Sally's pretty concerned and she and Heero think it might be better for us to relocate everyone until we get to the bottom of this."

She cupped his face in her hands and tenderly kissed him again. "Everything will be fine. Sally's the best doctor there is and I know that she won't let anything happen to your sister."

She laid on the bed next to him and embraced him as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. He was amazed at how Hilde always knew just what he needed. They stayed like that for a long time, Hilde's touch comforting him like nothing else ever could.

* * *

Heero entered Sally's office with a few printouts. "I think I found what you were looking for."

Sally snatched the pages and scanned them quickly. "You're sure about this?"

"That's what was in the notes."

"I suppose it's worth a try, but if we're wrong, this will not turn out well."

"And if we let it run its course?"

Sally hesitated. "She won't survive the night. The toxins are too high."

"Then we have no choice."


	22. Chapter 21: Relocated

**CHAPTER 21-Relocated**

As Riley woke up, the first thing she noticed was how absolutely silent it was. Initially, this didn't faze her, but as her memory caught up to her, she realized that she should be hearing something, somewhere in the hospital. Where was the beeping of the machines? The shuffled steps of nurses? The occasional loud patron?

She hadn't died, had she? Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. She was at Quatre's. Relief washed over her. It had all been a dream.

She sat up and a pain shot through her shoulder, forcing a cry from her. She reached up to her cheek and the bandage was in place. It hadn't been a dream. But what was she doing at Quatre's?

The door opened and Braxton's face appeared. With a whoop he ran to her and threw his arms around her neck. "You're awake!"

Riley winced as his enthusiasm jostled her shoulder. "It's good to see you, too."

Braxton's whoop had alerted the others and she soon found herself surrounded by Alex, Angelo and Zach who were all chattering excitedly, trying to tell her what had happened.

"All right, all right! Give her some space already!" The boys backed off as Sally came into the room. Fixing them with a look, she asked, "Don't you have chores to finish?"

They murmured an affirmative and Sally pointed at the door. "Riley can't come out to play until after your work is done," she said in a tone of mock severity. The boys left with some good-natured grumbling and Sally turned to Riley, hands on her hips.

"You are lucky," she stated.

Riley wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. Sally pulled a chair closer to the bed. Riley hadn't noticed the chair and her face must have shown it because Sally asked, "Confused?"

"What did I miss?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember the nurse taking my blood and then I fell asleep."

Sally nodded. "And you've been asleep for the better part of a week."

Riley looked at her. "What?"

"Five days to be more precise. The bullet that grazed you was outlawed over a hundred years ago. It was designed by spies and snipers to effectively remove their targets even if the shot didn't hit home the way it was supposed to. They're filled with poison that will basically explode into a person on contact. The one that hit you was filled with a chemical specifically engineered to target the unique qualities of your immune system. Whoever made it knew about your father's research."

"And the fact that I was his guinea pig," Riley added, bitterly.

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that, but yes. Fortunately Heero found the antidote in your father's notes and we were able to get it into you just in time"

"So why are we at Quatre's instead of the hospital?"

Sally closed her eyes and said, "Not all of my staff was trustworthy." She sounded tired all of a sudden. "Apparently Taylor wasn't bluffing when he said there were others. Your lab results came back saying that you overdosed on caffeine."

Riley was surprised. "But I don't—"

Sally nodded. "We know."

"So how did you figure out they were lying?"

"Aside from the test results not adding up, one of the interns brought it to our attention. He'd overheard the lab tech making a call and reporting your condition to someone."

"Did you find out who they were talking to?"

"No. He refused to talk and the number was disconnected by the time we were able to try it."

"So I take it he didn't rat out anyone else either?"

"Unfortunately not. He wouldn't talk any more than Taylor did. We decided not to take any chances and moved everyone here."

Riley was trying to figure out how ten people were supposed to fit in Quatre's apartment. It wasn't the smallest apartment she'd seen, but it still wasn't big enough for that many people.

Sally could tell what she was thinking. She giggled. "I guess Quatre didn't tell you that he owns the whole building."

Riley just stared at her. "You're kidding."

"I'm also guessing you spent most of your time in this apartment so you wouldn't have noticed the rest of the building is…was empty."

Riley shook her head. She heard Taylor's voice saying _'Enough to make the Winner fortune look like a pile of loose change.'_ She might have to remember to ask about that.

Sally continued. "We figured it was best to bring you here because it would be familiar to you when you woke up. Zach is staying in the other room. The other boys are staying across the hall with Rashid, who you'll meet later. And the rest of us are staying in our usual apartments."

"Usual apartments?"

Sally nodded. "Each of the pilots has an apartment here, courtesy of Quatre. They all need their space from time to time and so far this place has been pretty safe."

"Except for that ambush at the pool, you mean?"

"Yes, but Quatre has brought in extra security that will occupy the apartments on the lower levels. You'll meet them later, but I wanted to tell you about it so you won't be alarmed if they pop up."

"Quatre told me that anyone with business here will have a key, so as long as they don't break down the door, I won't worry."

"Good. There's something else you need to be aware of. Because we don't know who is out to get you, it was decided that our significant others should be brought here as well, for security. I think I can trust you to be discreet about it if anyone outside our group tries to get information out of you."

Riley nodded, remembering the conversation that had taken place over breakfast a few weeks ago. "So did you tell the boys about Duo and me?"

It was Sally's turn to nod. "They all think it's pretty cool. Angelo asked Duo if he was going to have to ask him for permission to marry you. You should have heard the argument over who was really going to win your hand." She laughed. "Those boys really think highly of you, you know."

"They're great kids. I think pretty highly of them, too."

"You should know that Angelo's taking bets on who you get engaged to. You should keep your guard up."

"As much as I hope you're kidding, I can't put it past him, so I will," Riley said, laughing. She got a gleam in her eye as she thought of something. "So I guess I can ask you straight out what the deal is between you and Wufei, then?"

Sally laughed. "How did you guess?"

"It was pretty obvious, at least to me. He always seemed just a little less brusque with you."

"We've been married for five years now." Sally gave Riley a conspiratorial look. "So who else do you suspect?"

"I don't know. You're the only woman I've really been able to see interact with them. Duo mentioned telling the female cadets that they were gay, but I think he was kidding and Trowa and Quatre seemed pretty annoyed at him for suggesting such a thing."

"Well, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you meet them." Her voice turned businesslike. "Now as far as you are concerned—"

"How long are you going to make me stay in bed this time?" Riley asked, resigned to what she considered a fate worse than death.

"I think you've spent enough time in bed." Riley was relieved. "However, I am still going to restrict your activities until we're sure all the toxins are out of your system. No use inviting trouble where we don't need to."

"I can live with that."

"But," Sally paused to make sure Riley was listening, "I expect you to know your limitations. If you are tired, I expect you to rest; if you need help, I expect you to ask for it. Don't think I won't change my mind if you aren't taking care of yourself."

Riley was expecting the threat. "I understand."

"Good. So I am assuming you're starving. Anything in particular you'd like to eat?"

Riley shrugged, wincing at the pain shooting through her shoulder.

"Hmmm…we'll have to keep an eye on that. It seems that when Quatre pulled your arm, it caused a minor tear in one of the muscles, which wouldn't have been a problem except for the toxins in your system. I'm betting your shoulder didn't hurt that morning but got worse as the day wore on."

Riley nodded and Sally continued. "Well, when your system tried to repair the damage, the poison was rushed to that vulnerable spot and it has slowed the healing. Once the poison is completely removed from your system it should heal quickly. But you let me know if it doesn't improve, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'd be willing to bet the boys are done with their chores and are dying to see you. Why don't you snag a shower and get dressed, then you can come out and get something to eat."

"Gladly," Riley said.

* * *

Riley took her time showering, luxuriating in the warm water. It felt so good to be clean. She felt a little selfish because she knew Zach would be anxious to see how she was, but she didn't feel bad enough about it to hurry. She dressed and went out to the couch to comb her hair. She wasn't surprised when the three younger boys burst through the door, teasing each other.

"I bet you can't!" Angelo was saying.

"You're on!" Braxton replied.

"What're the stakes?" Alex asked.

"Loser has to eat Duo's cookies."

"Come on, Angelo, nothing's worth that kind of punishment!"

"Don't accept a bet if you can't take the terms, Braxton."

"Just be sure you're willing to take them, too, Spots," Riley said, surprising them. They'd been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed her sitting there.

"Riley! Sally said you would be out later!"

Riley smiled at Alex's enthusiasm. Noticing a bruise on his cheek that she was sure wasn't there earlier, she frowned. "What have you been doing?"

"We've been boxing. And Wufei's been teaching us some really cool martial arts moves."

"Just promise me you won't kill each other. Believe it or not, I'd miss hanging out with you guys."

They grinned at her and she noticed a little blush creeping into Alex's face. He had always been the shyest of the group and was a little embarrassed to find out she cared.

"So what are the terms of your bet?" she asked, changing the subject as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Rashid makes this wickedly spicy dish called Phaal Curry and I bet Braxton he couldn't eat five bites without downing a gallon of water."

"Are you sure you should be eating it if it's that spicy?"

"Bring it on, I love spicy food!"

"Yeah, but just remember if you lose you have to eat Duo's cookies."

"What's wrong with Duo's cookies?" Riley asked.

"If you have to ask, you've never tried one," Alex said, pulling a face.

The door opened. "Hey guys, I thought you were supposed to be—" Zach cut off his sentence as he spotted Riley. "Hey! We weren't sure you'd be up and about just yet. These knuckleheads haven't been bothering you, have they?"

"Hey, we're not knuckleheads," Spots retorted with feigned annoyance.

"Hi, Zach. They aren't bothering me. They were just discussing a wager they have."

"Another one? You guys should seriously consider starting Gambler's Anonymous."

They laughed. "Aw Zach, you're always trying to ruin my fun!" Spots complained.

"Trying to keep you from breaking underage gambling laws is more like it," he responded.

"How else am I supposed to make a living?"

"You're right, you couldn't quit gambling if someone bet you that you couldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Spots wiggled his eyebrows, making the group burst into laughter.

Zach suddenly remembered why he'd come in. "Hey, we gotta get back downstairs. We're supposed to be getting the gym set up, remember?"

Spots jumped to attention and threw a mock salute at Zach. "Aye, aye sir!"

Braxton and Alex mimicked Spots, giggling.

"Get going you clowns!" he responded with a mock growl.

They clambered out the door and Riley stood up, stretching. Zach grabbed her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She hugged him back. "Me, too. I'm sorry for the scare."

He released her and stepped back. "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. Wanna come downstairs and watch us work? It might keep those three goofs on task."

She shrugged. "Why not? It isn't like Sally will let me do anything but watch right now anyway."

Zach grinned. "Great. Quatre and Duo went shopping with Sally, so Heero sent Braxton for the spare key to the equipment closet and Alex and Angelo insisted on coming, too. I think they were just hoping you'd be up. They missed you."

Following Zach downstairs, Riley was reminded that she hadn't explored the building at all and would have been hopelessly lost on her own. He pointed out the various apartments of the pilots, but Riley didn't bother trying to remember whose was whose at this point. He also told her about the Maganac soldiers that Quatre had brought in as extra security.

"There are about forty of them and Rashid is their captain. I think you'll like him. They're all pretty cool."

"Sally mentioned the extra security, but she didn't go into detail. She just said I'd meet them later."

"Yeah, well, you can meet them now. They're gonna help set up the gym."

Once they got to the gym, Zach went in first and Riley followed behind.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He stepped to the side, revealing Riley.

After being greeted enthusiastically (for them anyway) by Heero, Trowa and Wufei, she was introduced to Rashid and the Maganacs. She was sure she would never remember all their names. She stood in the doorway so she wouldn't be in the way and watched them set up the gym equipment, laughing at some of the arguments about where some of it should go.

Arms wrapped themselves gently around her shoulders from behind and a low voice murmured in her ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She turned to find Duo, concern etched on his face. "I won't if I can help it," she said, returning his hug.

He grinned, concern evaporating. "Good enough."

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Got into a fight with a wall."

"Duo are you gonna help with these or what?" Quatre's voice came from down the hall.

"I'm comin'!" He winked at her and sauntered down the hall.

Riley poked her head out to see Quatre bogged down with several bags. "Rashid! Abdul! Come give us a hand will you? Duo's short one!"

"Oh ha ha, Quatre," Duo retorted.

"Coming Master Quatre!" Rashid and the one wearing the sunglasses hurried down the hall.

Riley cocked an eyebrow. _Master_ Quatre? She'd never heard anyone call him that before. He caught sight of her as they relieved him of the bags. He flashed a smile and started towards her.

"Good to see you're feeling better." He gave her a quick hug. "Did Sally and the boys fill you in?"

"A bit."

"Oh Quatre, is this _her_? She's absolutely _adorable_!" Quatre turned and Riley could see a woman with long blonde hair and interesting eyebrows sauntering down the hall. She wore a simple, but well-tailored, black pants suit and black heels. Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Riley, this is Dorothy, Trowa's wife. Dorothy, meet Riley."

"You're just as Trowa described you," she said by way of greeting. "However, Jocelyn's description was way off."

"Jocelyn was sent to work with Dorothy after…you know," Quatre explained, seeing Riley's confused look. "She's staying in their extra room while we're here."

"Oh goody, Jocelyn's here, too. I suppose it was too much to hope you'd left her behind."

Quatre cringed. "Nobody told you? Sorry, I thought Sally would have mentioned it."

"Jocelyn really isn't all that bad, once you get her under control," Dorothy said casually. "And I really think she's not how you remember her. Seems that Cadet Taylor had quite an influence over the poor dear. You might want to consider giving her another chance."

"I'll think about it," Riley said warily.

"Trowa! Darling!" Dorothy threw her arms around the man's neck and planted a kiss on his lips as he came out of the gym.

Their personalities were so different Riley could only attribute their relationship to the idea that opposites attract.

"You two have a room, you know," Quatre teased.

"Hm…good point," Trowa said with a smirk as he scooped up Dorothy. Her raucous laughter followed them down the hall and up the stairs.

"Is that normal for him?"

Quatre laughed. "He is more reserved when she isn't around, but Dorothy has really been good for him. Used to be you'd be lucky to get a sentence out of him in a month."

There was a burst of laughter from the gym and they turned to see what was going on. "Hey Master Quatre, welcome home," one of the Maganacs said.

"Thank you, Ahmed. Did I miss anything?"

"Just a little friendly wager."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "What's Spots betting now?"

Ahmed laughed. "Apparently he's bet Braxton that he can't eat five bites of Rashid's Phaal Curry without taking a drink."

Quatre covered his mouth with a hand, trying to stifle a laugh. "When is this supposed to take place?"

"As soon as we can convince Rashid to make the curry," Ahmed said, winking and stroking his handlebar mustache.

"Maybe this bet will teach them not to gamble lightly," Quatre said thoughtfully.

"It's that spicy?" Riley asked.

"Let me put it this way: it's so spicy that it takes a week to grow your taste buds back."

"Yeah, and that's if you only have one bite." Ahmed seemed to be enjoying this bet a little too much. "But that's not the best part. The best part is that the loser has to eat one of those cookies Duo made."

Quatre was surprised at that. "Do these boys hate their stomachs or what?"

Ahmed simply laughed. "If they don't now, they will after this bet is done!"

Riley shook her head and leaned against the wall, trying to look casual. She was getting tired, but couldn't think of how to excuse herself and wasn't sure she'd find her way back to the apartment if she did. Fortunately, Quatre noticed and came to her rescue.

"We should get the groceries put away. Come on, Riley, I don't think Sally would mind if you helped with something as simple as that."

He offered her his arm, which she took, whispering, "Thank you."

He winked at her. "My pleasure."


	23. Chapter 22: Relapse

**CHAPTER 22-Relapse**

When Zach got back to Quatre's an hour later, Riley was asleep on the couch. Quatre was in the kitchen.

"Hey Zach. Did you get the gym squared away?"

"Yeah. Once everyone agreed on the set-up it went really fast."

Quatre nodded. "Would you mind waking Riley? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure." Zach gently shook her shoulder. "Riley, it's time to wake up."

When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulder a little harder. "Come on, Riley, get up!"

He looked at Quatre. "Something's wrong."

"Try again." Quatre picked up the phone and dialed quickly. "Sally, would you mind coming over? It may be nothing, but we'd like to be sure."

Meanwhile, Zach was starting to panic. "Riley, this isn't funny. Wake up!"

Quatre calmly turned off the stove and joined Zach by the couch. "Relax. Panicking won't help and Sally is on her way."

As if on cue, Sally walked in, carrying her med kit. "What's wrong?"

"We can't get Riley to wake up."

"Anything unusual happen today?" Sally asked as she started checking Riley's pulse.

"I don't think so. She came downstairs for a bit, but she didn't do anything but visit," Zach told her.

"She was pretty wiped out when I brought her back, so I didn't think anything of it when she fell asleep," Quatre added.

"How long ago was that?"

"Close to an hour."

"Hmmm…" She pulled out a syringe and a small vial. She gave Riley the shot and once again assessed her vitals. "I think she still has some poison in her system. I was afraid this might happen."

Zach looked alarmed.

"Don't worry. This should help. If she doesn't wake up in a few minutes, then you can worry."

Quatre decided to get dinner finished to pass the time. Zach couldn't bring himself to do anything but wait, so the few minutes felt like an eternity. Riley's eyes fluttered open and Zach released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Seeing Zach and Sally above her, Riley sat up and asked, "Did something happen?"

"You had a little relapse, but it's nothing to worry over," Sally said gently. "I told you before that there might still be some poison in your system and your body is just trying to work it out. Take it easy tonight and don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Riley nodded. Looking at Zach, Sally said, "I mean it."

He nodded. "Thank you, Sally."

Sally left and the phone rang. Quatre answered and there was a brief conversation. "Zach, why don't you dish up food for yourself and Riley. I've got to check on something downstairs. I'll just be a minute, but you guys go ahead."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

****Sally was waiting for him in the hall. "Sorry, Quatre, but I didn't want to say this in front of them."

"What's wrong?" he asked, following her into the apartment she shared with Wufei.

"Frankly, I'm concerned. Until the poison is completely out of her system, I don't know if she'll slip off like that every time she sleeps and without the equipment to monitor her at night, I'm not sure she'll wake up in the morning if she does."

Quatre swore and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you suggest?"

"I'm not really sure. She needs to sleep or her body won't be able to fight the after-effects of the toxins. But if an hour was all it took for her to slip that far, we'd have to wake her up at least every half hour and that would be just as damaging."

Quatre thought for a minute. "Then the only thing we can do is keep a close watch on her like we've done the last several days. She won't like it if she knows, but I'll find a way to handle it."

* * *

****Wufei came out of the bedroom after Quatre left. He had just gotten out of the shower so he was only wearing pajama pants and had a towel slung around his neck, but he'd overheard their conversation. Sally gratefully buried her head into his bare shoulder as he embraced her.

"I hate not knowing what to do," she said.

"I know."

"What if something goes wrong?"

Wufei didn't answer her right away. He knew if something happened to Riley not only would the new team fall apart, but Duo would… He shook his head, not wanting to contemplate what his friend might do. Maxwell was an annoying pain sometimes, but he was also a trusted friend that could never be replaced.

"We'll deal with that if it happens. Right now, all we can do is watch and wait."

* * *

****Riley was still up when Quatre went to check on her. "Can't sleep?"

She was in her pajamas, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She didn't answer immediately, keeping her eyes on her lap. "Quatre," she said quietly, "I'm scared."

She knew. He mentally kicked himself. He should have prepared for this. Keeping his cool, he asked, "Of what?"

"That I won't be able to beat this." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing silently. "I don't know what that would do to Zach…or Duo."

Quatre moved to the bed and wrapped her in his arms. He stayed silent, letting her cry. He knew she could beat this eventually, but she couldn't give up or it would beat her.

After a while she'd cried herself out, but she didn't try to leave his arms. "Quatre, why do you put up with me?"

"What?"

"I feel like all I ever do anymore is cry and you're the one that ends up dealing with it. I'm sorry."

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "You could be worse. You could try to shoot me or run me through with a fencing foil. This is easy."

She looked up at him quizzically. "What?"

He laughed out loud. "I guess I should explain that. Near the end of the war, Dorothy wasn't on the same side we were. She was on _Libra_ when we stormed it and she and I got into a fencing duel. I didn't want to hurt her, so I basically just tried to block her and she ended up running me through. She was just trying to deal with her demons, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. It took her a long time to realize that she could decide what happened in her life, instead of allowing herself to be used as a pawn."

He paused for a minute. "I think that was the first time Trowa met her."

"Let me get this straight. She ran you through with a sword and he didn't run for the hills?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. He didn't really get to know her until about five years after that. Even then, he was only doing it as a favor to me."

"Why?"

"Dorothy and I were dating at the time."

"Talk about a killer girlfriend."

He chuckled. "It was actually a relief when Trowa asked her out the first time. We weren't really getting along. The infatuation had worn off and I just don't think I was what she wanted anymore. In fact I'm sure she only went out with him to spite me, but they had such a good time it wasn't long before they were seeing each other exclusively."

"So what about you, Quatre? When is your wife showing up?"

"I'm not married."

"Seriously? How is someone as sweet as you still single?"

"Well, aside from my public life being under the scrutiny of the media and my private life being an 'I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you' situation, it's hard to find someone that likes me for me and not my money."

"So the comment that Taylor made about 'the Winner fortune' is legit?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So what we need to do is find you a girl that has her own money, so it isn't even a factor." Riley stifled a yawn.

"Good luck with that. Most rich girls are psychotic. I've dated my fair share of them, so I know."

"Hmmmm…." Riley could feel herself starting to fall asleep. "Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired, but I still don't want to sleep. I'm worried about what might happen."

Quatre tightened his hug a little. "Everything will be fine. You'll beat this, I know you will."

"Thank you, Quatre."

She finally let herself drift off to sleep as Quatre kept his promise to Sally to watch her.


	24. Chapter 23: Jocelyn

**A/N: You guys are awesome! 158 views since I posted the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**

**CHAPTER 23-Jocelyn**

Duo came by first thing in the morning. Standing in the doorway to Riley's room he announced his presence by saying, "You know, Quatre, one of these days I'm not going to take kindly to finding you in bed with my sister."

Quatre was sitting against the headboard, still wearing the clothes he'd worn the day before, working from his laptop while Riley was curled up under the blankets next to him.

Riley responded sleepily before Quatre could. "When I get a say in who you sleep with you can have a say in who I sleep with."

Quatre turned beet red and Duo laughed at his friend's discomfort. "All right, Riley, you win."

Riley propped herself up on her elbow and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Quatre, sometimes the only way to shut him up is to beat him at his own game. That's one thing that hasn't changed about him."

Quatre just shook his head. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"Aww come on, Quat, you know you love me!"

Standing up and stretching his arms over his head, he responded with, "Are you sure?"

Riley laughed as Duo sputtered, trying to come up with a response. He finally settled on pouting. "You're mean."

Zach showed up behind Duo, concern in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Duo asked. Glaring at Quatre, he asked, "Did something happen last night?"

"It was nothing serious," Riley answered, sitting up. "I had a little relapse and Sally gave me a shot of something."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He had his hands on his hips.

She cringed. "I'm sorry, Duo, I wasn't really thinking straight last night. I should have had Zach call you."

The apology deflated some of his anger. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

"I'm gonna get breakfast started," Zach said, trying desperately to change the subject. "You gonna stay, Duo?"

"What're ya makin'?"

"Waffles probably."

"Hell yeah I'll stay."

Zach laughed as he went to the kitchen. Riley was left to herself as Duo followed Quatre to his room.

"I want a word, Winner." His bravado from the moment before had dissipated quickly.

"Duo, I know you're mad at me right now, but Sally asked me not to tell you last night."

"What!? Why not?"

"She didn't want to set you off again."

Duo sank to the bed. "How bad was she?"

Quatre knew Duo wouldn't like the answer. He turned away from Duo before answering quietly, "Bad enough that Sally wasn't sure if she'd wake up this morning. That's why she asked me to watch her all night."

Duo was too shocked to swear. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block the thoughts of what might have happened.

"Duo? Look at me." Duo slowly looked up. Quatre had turned back and was looking him square in the eyes. "I swear on Sandrock that nothing will happen to Riley if I can help it."

Duo exhaled and ran a hand through his bangs. "I know, Quatre. It's just…I just got her back and don't want to lose her like I've lost everyone else. I worry about her and I just don't like feeling like I can't help her or keep her safe."

"I understand, Duo. If anything like this happened to one of my sisters, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it as well as you are and I don't even get along with most of them. I think what she needs most is for you to be strong for her. She almost gave up last night. But what kept her from giving in was worrying about how it would affect you. She needs you as much as you need her. Remember that, will you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Quatre. I appreciate you keeping an eye on her, you know. Just…try to keep me in the loop, okay?"

"Sure. Now get out of here so I can change. Don't forget, Heero wants to start weapons training today."

* * *

One of the offices on the ground floor had been converted into a classroom of sorts. There were chairs and a table at the front of the room, but that was really where the comparison ended. The pilots and Sally were going to teach them how to take apart, clean and reassemble different types of guns. Trowa wasn't there yet, but Heero decided to start anyway.

"These aren't loaded, but that doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. Getting into the habit of being safe now can save your life later." Heero stopped as the door opened and Trowa entered, dragging Jocelyn.

She didn't have her normal haughty demeanor and if Riley didn't know better, she would say Jocelyn was scared.

"Sorry we're late," Trowa said.

Heero just nodded as Jocelyn took an empty chair as far from everyone else as she could get. Riley noticed a few sour looks thrown her way by Alex and Angelo. She made a mental note to talk to them later.

"We're going to give you one-on-one instruction in each of six different firearms. We'll make sure you have enough time to get it right, so don't rush yourselves. We can do this as many times as we need to for everyone to be capable."

He proceeded to assign starting positions and explained the rotation process, then told them to get to work.

Zach started with Heero. He took one look at the handgun he was supposed to take apart and gasped.

"What is it?"

Shooting a look across the room at Riley, he said quietly, "That's the gun they used."

Heero didn't have to ask who 'they' were. "I thought as much. This weapon was only issued to OZ Special Ops Soldiers. It narrows our suspects a little, but not enough to positively ID anyone."

"Too bad," Zach muttered.

"Now, to take this apart, you start here…."

Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Sally had a fairly easy time teaching Angelo, Riley, Alex and Braxton how to dismantle, clean and reassemble the various firearms. But Trowa couldn't keep Jocelyn focused. Her eyes kept wandering over to Braxton and she would dart looks at Riley.

"Jocelyn," Trowa said quietly, "can you do this today?"

She looked at him. Normally she would have stubbornly insisted she could do it and plowed right in. But ever since she had found out that Cadet Taylor had used her to get to Riley she felt broken. Taylor had been a complete gentleman to her from the first day they had arrived. He had even gone to visit her in the dorms while the boys were in training and she was on lockdown. He had sympathized with her and befriended her and then manipulated her.

He had made her believe that Braxton didn't want to be around her anymore. Made her believe that Riley was getting special treatment. Made her believe that Riley was manipulative and needed to be removed. He had given her the story about Riley's family and then convinced her that if Riley was gone, Braxton would like her again. She knew now that she had been stupid, but that didn't change the cold shoulder the boys had given her since the day Riley left.

When she found out what he'd done to Riley that was what truly broke her. She hadn't wanted Riley hurt; she just wanted her out of the way. But she was guilty because she had told Taylor where to find her. Jocelyn had overheard the boys discussing a party at Quatre's. She was angry at being left out of it, even though she knew the reasons why. She had vented to Taylor about it and he had soothed her anger and even kissed her. She realized now that the kiss was payment for her information, not because he had ever actually liked her. Jocelyn hated being used.

Since starting her employment with Dorothy and Relena, Trowa had been charged with dropping her off and picking her up every day. But when he'd shown up late that day last week, madder than anyone could ever remember seeing him, Jocelyn knew something had happened. She'd overheard Dorothy trying to appease him in her small office. She heard the words Taylor, Riley and traitor. As much as Jocelyn wished Riley was the traitor, she knew better.

It had been decided the next day that all of them needed to relocate for safety purposes. She had already been informed that because their safety had been compromised, everyone was now required to learn to defend themselves, even her. Jocelyn dreaded the boys finding out what she'd done. They already hated her. The guilt and fear had gnawed away at her to the point that she wasn't sleeping and had actually gotten into a fight with both Trowa and Dorothy that morning because she didn't want to come to the class. That was why they were late.

"Jocelyn?" Trowa tried again.

She shut her eyes. "No," she said quietly. "I can't do this anymore." She ran out the door before he could say anything else to her.

Riley and the boys had noticed her run out, but had no idea why. Chancing a look at Braxton, Riley could tell he was concerned, but was at odds with himself whether or not he should go after her.

This was ridiculous. Riley put down the gun she was working on, walked to Braxton, grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him out the door, ignoring everyone watching. Once in the hall she let go of his wrist and rounded on him. "What's going on, Braxton?"

He looked at his shoes. "I don't know, Riley. Jocelyn's been different since…since we found out about Taylor."

"How so?"

"Well, she insisted on staying with Dorothy and Trowa, even though she could have stayed with us and she hasn't said two words to me all week."

"Considering the dirty looks she's been getting from you guys, I'm not surprised."

Braxton didn't have a response.

"Where would she be now?"

"I dunno. The roof maybe." Riley could hear the sulk in his voice.

"Let's go. We need to get to the bottom of this before it goes any farther."

Riley hadn't been up on the roof before. She was surprised to find a small garden. Sitting on the edge of a planter was Jocelyn, face buried in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Braxton visibly slumped at the sight of her. She was his sister and even when they were fighting, he didn't want her to be as unhappy as she obviously was.

Riley gently pushed him towards her. "You need to talk to her. Go on. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Braxton carefully approached Jocelyn, knowing that she could still turn on him. "Joss?"

She hadn't heard him come up on her and her head snapped up. "What do you want?" She had tried to disguise the sorrow in her voice with anger, but it hadn't been very effective.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting funny since Mom and Dad got divorced. We never talk anymore."

"What do you care?" she said, wiping her eyes. "You've got new friends to hang out with. You don't need me anymore."

"That's not true. You're my twin sister and even if we aren't getting along I still don't like to see you this way."

"News to me, seeing as we haven't talked since Mom remarried."

Braxton squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. He knew he deserved to be blown off by her, but he also knew that Riley wouldn't accept that as a solution. "Jocelyn, I can't help you if you won't tell me what the problem is."

She slumped. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't want you to hate me more than you already do."

"I don't hate you."

"Your friends do. And they'll never forgive me, I know it."

"What do they need to forgive you for?"

Jocelyn bit her lower lip and looked away.

Braxton looked over at Riley, completely at a loss. Riley debated letting him sweat for a minute, but seeing the dismay in his expression, she decided against it.

"Jocelyn, what's bothering you?" she asked gently, walking over.

Jocelyn's eyes widened at seeing Riley. "I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

Expecting a snarky remark, Riley was surprised at her subdued candor. "What can you possibly have done that would make me hate you?"

Jocelyn buried her face in her hands and started crying again. Riley sat next to her on the planter and put her arm around her. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Jocelyn nodded, not moving her face from her hands.

Braxton tried again. "Jocelyn, we want to help you. If we didn't care, we wouldn't be worried."

"It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

"What's your fault?" Riley asked.

Jocelyn looked up, trying not to sob and not managing very well. "Taylor went after you because of me."

Riley was surprised. "No he didn't, Jocelyn."

"But I told him where you were."

"But that isn't why he came after me. He was after my father's research. He was being _paid_ to come after me. I think he used you to get to me, but you are not the reason he was coming after me. And I don't hate you."

Jocelyn still looked miserable. "But I said such awful things to you."

"You aren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last. What I don't get is _why_ you said those things."

Jocelyn sighed. "Because Taylor really messed with my head, and I let him."

"If you knew he was messing with you, why did you let him?" Braxton was appalled.

"Because I felt like you abandoned me and he was the only one paying any attention to me. You wanted to go along with this training thing and I just wanted to go home. I mean, I'm still mad at Mom for marrying Steve," she said the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "but at least back home I have my friends that I can hang out with and get away from him."

Braxton gave her a funny look. "What do you mean 'get away from him'? Has Steve done something?"

Jocelyn dropped her eyes. "Not yet, but I think he's thinking about doing something. I was swimming and he was leering at me. It made me feel…dirty. That's why I insisted on you going to the mall with me that day. Steve was going to be home while Mom was out."

Riley was shocked, but she didn't move. They seemed to have forgotten she was there and if it let them talk freely, she didn't want to remind them of her presence.

"Then why were you so mad when I didn't want to go home?"

"Because Tiffany had called and said that her parents okayed me to stay at her house for the weekend. I wanted to get over there before Mom could come up with a reason to say 'No'."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Braxton looked hurt, but angry.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because Mom didn't. I tried to tell her I didn't feel comfortable around Steve and she told me I was being melodramatic. I wanted to tell her that I saw him push you down the stairs, but I was scared that he would get mad and go after you again."

It was Braxton's turn to look down. "I tripped."

Jocelyn jumped up, her anger evident. "You're not a klutz, Braxton. You didn't trip, he pushed you. And you were lucky you didn't break your neck!"

There was an awkward silence as both had seemed to run out of steam in their arguments. Braxton sighed. "I'm sorry, Joss. I didn't realize he wasn't just going after me. He kept telling me that I was a bad influence on you, so I thought that distancing myself from you would keep him from picking on you. I decided to join the training because I figured once we got home I could do something about him."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have known you weren't just doing this to annoy me," Jocelyn said, hugging Braxton. She stepped back and said, "But your friends still hate me."

"No we don't," Angelo said. Riley, Braxton and Jocelyn hadn't noticed when Zach, Angelo and Alex joined them, but they'd been there since Riley moved away from the door and that had been long enough for them to forgive Jocelyn for her behavior. "But we didn't like the way you were acting and since we didn't see any reason for it, we didn't like you either."

"Yeah, and it isn't like you've ever given us a reason to trust you," Alex pointed out.

Jocelyn sniffed. "I know and I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't know how to fix this. But if you could give me a second chance…"

Zach, Angelo and Alex exchanged a look before catching Riley glaring at them. She raised an eyebrow and they knew that even pretending not to give her a chance would earn them a lecture.

"All right, Jocelyn. You get one more chance," Zach said. "But if you go after Riley again, you and I will have a personal problem."

"Thank you. I promise to do better."

"Great," Riley said. "Now let's get back downstairs before we earn a lecture about letting ourselves be sniper targets."

The joke eased the tension and the group made their way downstairs, Braxton's arm around his sister and both of them feeling more at ease than they had in months.

The pilots didn't say anything when the six of them walked through the door and quietly returned to what they had been doing before the interruption. The class proceeded smoothly, each of them learning exactly what they were supposed to learn.


	25. Chapter 24: Assessments

**CHAPTER 24-Assessments**

The lecture on not becoming sniper fodder came the next day and they all wondered how Heero knew that Riley had mentioned that exact topic on the roof. Heero hid a smirk. He'd sent Duo and Trowa to trail them and the rooftop surveillance cameras had picked up everything. He was actually impressed with how well the team was forming. It had taken much longer for the five original pilots to get along at all, but then, they had trained separately and had each been ordered to kill anyone that saw them.

Jocelyn had decided that she didn't want to be an official member of the team, but she no longer fought against going to training that was designed to keep her alive. She learned how to use a weapon and basic self-defense techniques, but didn't bother learning anything more advanced. She would occasionally watch the others spar, but mostly, she spent her time tanning by the pool.

The next month flew by with advanced training in martial arts, weaponry and the beginning of mobile suit maintenance. With only a scar remaining as evidence she'd been attacked by Taylor, Sally had finally given Riley a clean bill of health and she quickly caught up to the level the boys were at. But Wufei could see that there were times she was holding back, as if she didn't want to be too far ahead of the boys. He wanted to see what she really knew, but it was proving harder to pin down than he thought it would. She aced every written exam and quickly learned everything she was taught regarding weaponry. Wufei even switched one of her tests to an advanced Preventer agent exam on the sly and she passed it with flying colors. And she was the undisputed, if unofficial, leader of the new group.

The only area he couldn't assess her in was combat. The piloting analysis that had been sent by the scientists the day before their arrival showed that she had passed the game more efficiently and quickly than the four boys. But when she was sparring with any of the four, he could tell she was giving up easy points to the younger boys and with Zach, it was like she was afraid to beat him. Wufei was getting frustrated with her because he could tell that she knew more than she was letting on.

That was why he had decided to do an assessment. He couldn't just do one on her, or she would know he was up to something. So instead, he announced that he would be assessing each one individually so he could see where the weaknesses were that needed to be addressed. In order to ease their apprehension of the assessment, he informed them that while they were not being assessed, they would be allowed to be in the entertainment center, which boasted a pool table, a wall-sized television, and video games. It also ensured that only the other pilots would be watching, which he thought might encourage Riley to stop holding back.

He decided to start with Angelo and work through the order of their arrival, making Riley last. That way, he could spend all the time he needed to in order to make her show what she was truly capable of. And there was that nagging thing that Heero had said when she first arrived about how someone had a reason for wanting her dead. In his opinion, her father's research was not a valid reason. There had to be something more to it and he wanted to know what it was.

Angelo's testing was as Wufei expected. He needed to work on his attack stance and improve his speed a little, but overall, he was at an acceptable level. Alex needed to improve his defenses. He tended to leave too many openings. Braxton surprised Wufei. He was fast and attacked with precision. Wufei made a mental note to teach him more advanced techniques. Zach's assessment was as expected and he was also ready for more advanced training.

* * *

Riley had been dreading the assessment from the first mention of it. She had been content to be on the same level as the boys, but Wufei wasn't buying it. When it came time for her turn, she immediately begged to be let off.

"Why?"

"Because I really don't want to do this."

"That is not a valid reason and it isn't up for debate. We need to see where your strengths and weaknesses lie so we can address them."

"You don't know what you're asking," she said quietly.

"Then explain it to me."

When she didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes. "Since this discussion is over, let's begin."

He began his attack slowly, gaining speed and intensity as time went by. Riley refused to attack, but deflected or dodged his every move. He was starting to get annoyed. She was still holding back.

"You need to attack, Riley. I won't know what you can do if all you do is dodge!"

"I don't want to," she insisted, dodging yet again.

"Attack me, dammit!"

"No!"

Deciding that he'd had enough, he grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against the wall, her feet six inches off the ground. The other pilots had been watching the assessments and Duo was about to intervene when Heero stopped him.

"He won't hurt her."

"But—"

"Duo, he knows what he's doing."

Meanwhile, Wufei had been staring Riley down. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I told you, I don't want to."

"And I told you it is necessary for your survival."

"Can't you just take my word that I can defend myself?" He ignored the pleading look in her eyes.

"We cannot take that risk. You need to fight back."

She shut her eyes and he felt her go limp before she replied wearily, "Fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you."

She looked into his eyes with a resigned expression and surprised him as she quickly brought her arms up under his, breaking his hold on her and pushed his chest forcing him away, dropping to a crouch as he let her go. He went flying backwards with the force of her push and barely managed to regain his balance several feet away from her. The other pilots were just as surprised as he was.

From her crouch she said grimly, "You want me to fight back? Be careful what you wish for," and lunged towards him. He was hard pressed to deflect her attack. She switched from one martial art form to another with astonishing ease. Kicks and jabs found their target more often than he cared to admit. He found her style oddly familiar.

He managed to grab her leg once as she kicked at him, but she was expecting it and quickly twisted her body, dropping her hands to the ground and whipped her other leg around to kick him in the face. He staggered backwards at the force. The pilots watching couldn't believe it. Her moves were so quick and so fluid, it was like watching liquid lightning.

In an attempt to turn the tide, he took a chance and tried to strike back. She dodged and used his momentum to throw him into the wall. She spun quickly, stopping her elbow strike half an inch from his spine. Everyone in the room was in shock. No one had ever managed to best Wufei in hand to hand combat, at least not that they'd ever seen.

In the silence, Riley lowered her arm and stepped back. She looked at the ground and her shoulders slumped as she made a noise of disgust and retreated to the women's locker room, knowing that they wouldn't follow her inside. She knew that they would wait for her to come out, so she quickly slipped out the window. She was annoyed with herself. She'd made a promise and then broken it. She was sure that their reaction would be the same as all the rest.

She made her way up the back stairs to the empty apartment and let herself in. Once in her room, she collapsed on the bed in tears.

* * *

"Holy shit," Duo muttered under his breath as she disappeared into the locker room.

"Where did that come from?" Trowa asked. "I've never seen her do any of that against the boys."

Wufei turned slowly away from the wall, still breathing heavily from the exertion of blocking her attacks. "I knew she was holding out on us."

"The question is _why_ was she holding back?" Heero pointed out, looking at Duo. "Has she mentioned anything to you?"

Duo shook his head. "No."

"She started to, once," Quatre said. "Just before Taylor shot at her, she threw Duo into the pool and he asked her where she learned to do that. Taylor interrupted before she could tell him."

Wufei had walked over and he smirked at Duo. "She threw you into the pool? I can't imagine why you didn't tell us that."

Duo shut his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Actually it quite slipped my mind."

"The issue _now_," Heero said, trying to stop their bickering, "is to find out where she learned that and why she was so unwilling to show us. We could have been teaching her other things instead of wasting time on things she already knows."

Quatre was thinking. "She seemed really upset about the whole thing. I don't think it's going to be something that she'll talk about willingly. We may have to corner her."

"And hope she doesn't beat the hell out of us," Duo added.

Trowa glared at him. "It's probably that type of attitude that makes her want to keep it a secret."

Duo ducked his head. "I was kidding, sheesh."

"Well, you might want to rein it in for a while. She's obviously not going to see it as funny right now," Heero admonished.

Duo didn't like it when they ganged up on him. Instead of responding to Heero's lecture, he said, "You realize she probably slipped out and is already upstairs, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"What's in a locker room to keep her in there this long?"

"She knows we wouldn't follow her in," Quatre pointed out.

"Maybe, but we'd go in there if we thought there was a problem, so she would have hurried to get out here by now."

"If you're right, we should give her a little time to herself anyway. It will be easier to get her to talk to us if she isn't completely upset."

The other pilots knew Quatre was right. They decided to have Rashid get the boys set up in the boxing ring to keep them occupied while the pilots dealt with this new development. Once that was done, they made their way upstairs, a little uncertain of what they would actually be able to get her to divulge.


	26. Chapter 25: An Explanation

**A/N: I'm so glad you like it, Nony! Thanks for the reviews! I hope this back story isn't too wimpy, Pynka. :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25-An Explanation**

Riley was expecting the knock when it came almost an hour after she fled the gym. She'd taken a shower to help herself relax and changed out of her training clothes, her hair curling a little as it air dried.

"It opens," she responded wearily. She was curled up on the bed, her back to the door. "I don't want to talk about it," she said before whoever was there had the chance to say anything.

"But we need to," Duo's voice reached her. He sounded as though he was just inside the doorway. Riley wasn't sure if he was afraid of her or just respecting her space.

"Why are you upset that you beat Wufei?" Quatre's voice came from just as far away. Had she looked, she would have seen all five of them leaning against the wall just inside her door.

Riley squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to burst into tears yet again. She took a deep breath and exhaled but didn't move. When she spoke, she sounded depressed.

"It's a long story. After I lost my family, I wasn't…safe. Initially, because of the media coverage I was getting, everyone wanted to claim they were my foster parents. They didn't really want me, they wanted everyone to look at them and say, 'What wonderful people for being willing to take in this tragic case.' I hated it, so I didn't feel as bad as I should have when the trouble started.

"The first bunch of homes I was placed in got a lot of threats, bricks thrown through the windows, someone set fire to one, family pets were poisoned and strung up in a tree, the usual stuff. Over time, it got worse. One family I stayed with early on had a daughter close to my age. She was abducted and her body was found in the park. She had been...violated and strangled. When they caught the man responsible, he...he said he thought she was me. It was scary. The family blamed me for what happened, as if it was my fault the guy had gotten the wrong girl." She sighed. "That wasn't an unexpected reaction, though. Some of the foster parents took it on themselves to punish me whenever something happened.

"My case kept getting shuffled from one social worker to another because no one wanted the problems that seemed to follow me. Then I got lucky. My file ended up on the desk of a social worker that actually wanted to help me. At first I was pretty skeptical. I mean, I'd only been in the system for six months and had already burned through twelve foster homes and eight social workers. By the time Dr. S got my case, no one wanted to risk having me in their care. He's the one that suggested moving me to a different part of the state for a while with the hope that the media would forget me and whoever was still coming after me wouldn't be able to find me. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, though.

"So he got me started in self-defense classes. Instead of mainstream martial arts where I would be learning with a bunch of kids my age, he insisted on a private instructor. I asked him why once and he told me it was better if no one knew that I could defend myself because if they knew, they could find a way around it.

"So when I was eight, I started learning basic karate. Master O was a brilliant instructor. I moved quickly through several different styles-judo, kendo, aikido, tae kwon do and capoeira. By the time I was fifteen, he told me he had nothing more to teach me, but encouraged me to keep training on my own.

"Not long after that, a girl at school started harassing me, a lot like Jocelyn did. She was relentless. I tolerated her for six months, but one day she…she…asked me why I killed my parents and…I lost it."

There was silence for a minute as Riley clenched her eyes shut and her hands twisted the blankets on the bed. She continued quietly, "I put her in a coma for three months.

"I almost ended up in Juvenile Hall over it, but Dr. S found me a lawyer that was able to convince the jury to let me off. I swore to myself I would never fight again. But it didn't matter. Everyone at school was afraid of me. The girl's friends started ganging up on me but because of what I'd done, I got labeled as the instigator and none of the teachers believed me, even though I ended up hurt because I refused to fight back.

"I transferred to a new school and started over. Because of what happened, I didn't talk to anyone but Zach until I graduated. I was ostracized as a snob, but it was worth it because I was terrified that someone would find out what I'd done and the harassment would start all over again.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to be afraid of me, too," she added quietly.

The men were silent. They knew what it was to have a past you didn't want others to know about and how hard it was to let anyone in. Had she been watching them as she told her story, she would have seen the looks exchanged as she mentioned Doktor S and Master O. She was dreading their reaction and the strained silence wasn't helping anything.

"I'd like to speak to Riley alone." She wasn't sure why she was surprised that Wufei was there, too.

She sat up and pulled her feet under her to sit cross-legged as he closed the door. She kept her back to him. She didn't want to see 'the look' on his face. She felt his weight on the bed next to her and was shocked when his arms wrapped around her. He wasn't the touchy-feely type and given his gruff exterior, she hadn't expected him to be so gentle.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have pushed you into this."

She looked at him. He wasn't afraid or angry or disappointed like she thought he would be. There was only sorrow…and kindness. Seeing the bruise forming on his cheek made her look away. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

She sighed. "It's okay. It would have come out sooner or later anyway."

He held her for a moment, not saying anything. When he released her he said, "You should not be afraid of what you can do. You have much better control than you think. I look forward to our next match."

The comment forced her to look at him, surprise and shock registered on her features.

"Oh yes," he said with a smirk. "I need an opponent I don't have to go easy on, and so do you. This Master of yours seems to have been very skilled. He must have spent a long time perfecting his art. Tell me, was he an older man?"

"Not really. Middle age, I guess. He was a huge bald guy. The first time I met him I thought he would snap me in half. Once I realized he wasn't going to kill me, he became one of the few people I trusted."

"He sounds like a good man."

Riley nodded. "You remind me of him: strong, gruff and unrelenting on the outside, but sweet and understanding on the inside." After a minute she added, "Sally's lucky to have you."

Wufei shook his head. "No, I was lucky to get her," he said softly. His voice turned peevish. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it and take it out on your hide in the gym."

* * *

It took some doing, but Wufei finally convinced Riley to come out of her room. She really didn't want to, but figured that getting it over with was the best option. Trowa, Heero and Duo sat around the coffee table while Quatre got tea in the kitchen. Wufei practically had to push Riley into the living area. As soon as he saw her, Duo jumped up and gave her a big hug.

Holding her at arm's length he gushed, "That was incredible! I've never seen anyone hand Wufei his ass like that!" Wufei rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Trowa caught Riley's pained expression and said, "Let her alone, Duo. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Duo caught her up in another hug and whispered, "Sorry, but I meant what I said, that was wicked sweet to watch."

He released her and put his arm around her, steering her over to the couch. She sat and he plopped down next to her, his arm possessively around her shoulders. She didn't feel like looking at anyone, but she was sure she could feel them staring at her. Had she not been looking at her lap, she would have noticed Trowa pass a photograph to Wufei. She looked up when a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of her. Quatre knew she didn't care for tea and had made it for her instead.

"Thank you," she murmured as she took it. She stared at it, but didn't drink it. Even if she had felt like drinking it, it was still quite hot.

"Don't worry, it isn't spiked this time."

The comment brought out a small grin as the three who weren't in on the joke stopped fixing their tea, giving Quatre a funny look and Duo snickered.

"I don't think we want to know," Trowa deadpanned.

"Probably not," Riley agreed. The comment had brought her out of her funk, though, so she was grateful. She sipped her hot chocolate and was glad when Quatre changed the subject.

"So, Heero, is Relena joining us this weekend?"

Heero nodded. "Congress is letting out on Friday and she'll be able to stay until they resume in six months."

"Dorothy will be pleased," Trowa commented. "I think she misses the gossip from the office."

"Heaven help us all," Wufei said, shaking his head.

Riley caught Quatre's eye and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he would answer the question she didn't really feel like putting into words. "Relena is Heero's wife, Riley. She's also a member of Earth's Congress. Dorothy is her secretary, but she took time off when we relocated to keep an eye on Jocelyn."

Riley smiled, "I look forward to meeting her."

The small talk dwindled down and Riley caught Wufei considering her carefully. "Riley," he said slowly, "I wonder if you would be willing to answer a question for me."

"Um, okay."

He slid the picture across the coffee table to her. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

Her breath caught as she recognized all five men in the picture. One was Professor G, whom she recognized only because of the picture of him with her father. One was Dr. J from the video game. But the other three were her social worker, her martial arts master and her lawyer.

"Everyone," she said quietly. "But I only recognize Dr. J from the game and Professor G because of the other picture Heero showed me."

Wufei slowly expelled his breath. "I thought so. Riley, these men are the scientists that developed and designed our Gundams." He let that sink in for a minute. "Do you recall any of them mentioning anything that you would consider to be out of the ordinary?"

She had to think about that. Off the top of her head, she had to say no, but…something was slipping to the forefront of her memories. It was a conversation with Doktor S, the first time she'd been introduced to Master O.

She had started to shake her head when the memory popped up. "Doktor S said 'the future is not a safe place for those who cannot defend themselves.' And Master O said 'times were coming that would test even the most prepared.' At the time I just thought he was waxing philosophical, but now…I'm not so sure."

"What about Instructor H?"

"Who?"

Quatre pointed at the picture. "This one."

"He was my lawyer. He called himself Mr. Hyuin. I only met him a handful times. When I turned 18 and he transferred my inheritance to me, he said the future would not be what I expected."

"Anything else?" Wufei asked.

"He gave me my father's research at the same time and told me not to let anyone see it and to keep it safe, that I would need it. Of course, at the time I thought it was odd that I'd need my dad's notes for a novel." She put her elbows on her knees and intertwined her fingers, resting her chin on them. Her brows furrowed. "They all told me not to let myself get attached to Zach, that he was a distraction."

"I am assuming they did not mention anything about the Gundams."

Riley shook her head. "No. Master O was the one I saw the most often and he was primarily concerned with making sure my technique was perfect."

"They did not assign you any missions?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"What was the last thing any of them said to you?"

Riley had to think about that one. When was the last time she'd even seen any of them? She sat up and covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh my gosh. They were all at the mall that day. H was at the bookstore, S was browsing in the computer shop and O was in the food court outside the arcade. I think I recognized them, but it didn't register where I knew them from. I hadn't seen them in over ten years."

"Do you think they were trailing you?" Duo asked.

"Given recent events, I think so."

"Would Zach have recognized them?"

She shook her head. "No. He never met any of them, so he probably wouldn't have even registered their existence."

"Looks like we don't have much to go on," Heero said. "Riley, it is obvious that they went back in time with the intent to train you as we were trained. For three of them to take the risk, there has to be a reason. The simplest explanation is that it has to do with your father's work. However, we don't know that for sure. You need to be on your guard. There's more going on here than we currently know, but we _will _find out what's going on."

Riley nodded slowly, apprehensive at this new information. Duo gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Don't worry too much, though. We've got your back."

* * *

Wufei announced the next day that he was pleased with the progress they were making. He also told them that he was going to begin intensive individual training that would be part of a new training schedule. Riley was relieved that she didn't have to show the boys what she could do right away. She was troubled about letting them know, because she knew she could trust them with the knowledge, but for some reason she was still afraid that they would fear her. She tried to tell herself it was stupid, but after years of keeping it secret, she was having a hard time revealing it.

The new schedule consisted of the individual training once a week and new classes to teach them how to build and repair mobile suits. There was an ongoing debate between the pilots as to when they would relocate to L4 in order to actually build the suits. The argument seemed to change every day as to who was for staying longer and who was ready to pack up and leave immediately. Riley and the boys finally decided to ignore the whole thing because trying to follow it was making their heads spin.

The boys were all excited about their individual time with Wufei. They were meeting in order of their assessment, with Angelo meeting on Mondays and Riley meeting on Fridays. Since Wufei made the announcement on a Thursday, Riley was going to be the first to have a training session. She wasn't sure exactly what she would tell the boys when they asked about her first meeting. Maybe Wufei would have a suggestion.

When she walked in that Friday morning, Wufei greeted her with a smile. "You mentioned learning Kendo. I thought we'd try that," he said, tossing her a shinai.

She caught it and grinned back at him. This was going to be fun.

When they finished, out of breath and each sporting a few new bruises, she got up the nerve to ask him his opinion on what she should tell the boys.

He frowned a little as he thought. "Well, unfortunately, they're going to notice those bruises. I suppose you could just tell them that I am teaching you Kendo."

"They might ask why."

"Tell them you asked me to."

"What if they ask you to teach them, too?"

He shrugged. "I probably will eventually anyway."

"Thanks, Wufei."

He looked at her. "You know, you might want to consider coming clean with them. It would be easier."

She sighed. "I know. I just haven't figured out the best way to do it yet. I don't want to freak them out, but I hate keeping it a secret from them."

"Keep thinking about it. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

* * *

The boys plagued her with questions about her individual training at lunch. So she admitted that she was doing Kendo with Wufei. Zach was the only one who didn't press her for details. He knew all about her training and the incident in high school. And she'd already told him about her assessment. He knew what she was capable of, but it didn't bother him, mostly because he'd grown up with her while she learned it.

He did wonder how the others would take it. He wanted to think that they'd just think it was awesome and ask her for help, but part of him worried that they would panic and avoid her. He had decided that no matter what, he would be there when she did tell them. He was already perturbed that he hadn't been there when the pilots confronted her about her skills. He would have to talk to Quatre about that. They needed to understand that he was not happy that they had upset her. Of course, it wasn't like he really had a claim to her; Duo was her brother—twin, if the DNA test was to be believed, he mentally corrected himself. He had been there and from what Riley said, he had been very protective of her the whole time.

He sighed to himself. It was hard not being the first person she came to anymore. He knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but he felt a little ignored. The strange turn of events the last few months hadn't been her fault, either. He was going to have to force himself to accept that fate was pulling them in different directions whether they liked it or not. He knew it would have happened eventually, he just hadn't been prepared for it to be _now_.

"Earth to Zach, come in Zach." Angelo's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about something else. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were up to going swimming this afternoon. It's September already and we're running out of warm days. Everyone else is going."

"Sure, that sounds great."


	27. Chapter 26: A Day at the Pool

**A/N: Here...have some fluff!**

**CHAPTER 26-A Day at the Pool**

Zach and Riley were the last ones to the pool that afternoon. Braxton and Angelo were splashing each other while Alex sat at the side, his feet dangling in the water. Jocelyn was sunning herself.

"Hey Zach! Wanna play chicken?" Angelo yelled to him.

"I don't think so."

"Awww come on," Braxton begged. "I can sit on Alex's shoulders and Spots can sit on yours."

Riley caught the look in Alex's eye and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Braxton. You and Alex are too close to the same size. You could drown him if you aren't careful. Why don't you see if Auda or Abdul want to play instead?"

"Great idea!" He jumped out of the pool to go find one of them.

Riley stripped down to her suit and sat next to Alex. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Can I tell you something?"

"I would hope you could tell me anything, Alex."

Shooting a look at Zach and Angelo splashing each other at the other end of the pool, he said, "I can't swim."

He tensed and Riley could tell he was waiting for her to laugh. "You never learned?"

He shook his head. "I never had the chance. My dad died when I was really little and as soon as I was big enough, I took a job in a factory. The factory dumped its waste in the local river and there were no swimming pools nearby that I could use."

"I can teach you, if you'd like."

"Would you?" he beamed at her, but then his smile dimmed. "I don't really want the others to know. They'd laugh."

Riley thought for a second. "I'm not sure when I could teach you without them around. But if you really don't want them to know, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Thanks, Riley, you're the best."

Riley couldn't help but grin at his sweet smile. "Just so I get an idea of where to start, can you float?"

"I don't know. I've never tried it."

"No time like the present. Come on, we can do that here in the shallow end." When he seemed reluctant, she pointed out, "They're playing chicken, not watching us."

Auda had agreed to play with the boys and Braxton and Angelo were going at it, making it hard for men under them to keep their balance. Alex slipped into the pool next to Riley and held onto the side, letting go when he realized the water was barely up to his chest.

"Okay, so the first thing you're going to have to do is relax. I promise I won't let you drown."

He nodded and followed her instructions to lean back. He was too tense, so Riley put her hands under his back and told him again to relax and put his feet up. Once she was sure he was relaxed enough, she started to pull her hands away, reassuring him that he was fine. He panicked a little when he felt her hands moving away from him, but relaxed as she reminded him that she wouldn't let him drown.

Holding her hands up for him to see, she grinned at him. "You're doing great. It's not so hard, is it?"

He grinned back at her. Maybe he could do this. There was a splash and Riley turned to see Braxton on top of Auda's shoulders laughing hysterically. He'd managed to topple Angelo and Zach. Alex put his feet back down, not wanting them to notice that Riley was teaching him to swim.

Riley got an idea. "Hey Alex, wanna see something?"

"Sure."

Riley placed her hands halfway in the water, took aim and squeezed her hands together, sending a stream of water right at Braxton's face. It wasn't a lot, but it caught him by surprise and he fell off of Auda's shoulders.

Coming up, he caught Riley and Alex laughing at him. "Of course you know, this means war!" He started splashing them as hard as he could. The others joined in and it became four against two.

Alex and Riley never stood a chance. They were outnumbered. Riley finally surrendered. "Okay, okay, you win. We give!"

The splashing stopped and Alex asked Riley to show him how she'd squirted the water with her hands. She obliged and the other boys came over to see how she did it, too. Soon they were squirting each other and she escaped to the deeper end of the pool. Zach joined her.

"Those kids are crazy."

"Yeah, but it's good to see them having fun."

"I saw Alex talking to you. Was something wrong?"

"He doesn't want you guys to know."

Zach raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not saying anything Zach. He'll tell you if he wants you to know."

"Okay then." He shrugged. Angelo was walking towards them on the side of the pool.

When he was closer to them he suddenly yelled "CANNONBALL!" and jumped in tucking his legs up and splashing them as he landed. He grinned at them when he came up. "Gotcha!"

"You call that a cannonball?" Braxton jumped in, his splash the same size as Angelo's.

Riley and Zach pulled themselves out of the pool before they were landed on or drowned.

"Come on, Alex, your turn!"

Riley caught Alex's eye and nudged Zach. He caught her hint and said, "Not before me he doesn't!"

Alex had tried to slip away, but Riley caught up to him. "If you want, we can set this up so they don't know."

"How?"

"I'll be in the water and wait for you to jump. Then I'll drag you to the side and you can climb out before they notice. And to top it off…" She waved over Auda. "Hey, wanna help us prank those guys?"

Always up for a gag, he grinned. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Alex is going to bet Spots that he can make a bigger splash than the rest of them. Then he's gonna run up to the edge of the pool and you're gonna jump in at the same time."

Auda thought about it for a second. "That should work. Get to it, kid!"

"What are you guys up to, Riley?" Angelo had noticed how long they were talking.

"Not much. I was just betting Alex that he couldn't beat Zach's splash and Auda was keeping the tabs."

"No kiddin'? What're the stakes?"

"I owe him cookies if he manages it."

"Homemade or store bought?"

"Homemade."

"I want in on that bet!"

"Me, too!" Braxton yelled.

"All right. Get out of the pool. Zach, you go first so we have something to measure by. I'll watch from under the diving board and judge the splashes. Spots will go first, then Braxton, then Alex. Okay?"

When everyone was in position, Auda pretending to watch from the sidelines, Zach jumped. Riley waved him over to her and said, "Auda's going to jump at the same time as Alex, so keep an eye on the guys after they jump. I want them splashed, but not hurt."

Zach grinned. "This ought to be fun."

Angelo jumped. "Not bad, but not as big as Zach's."

Braxton went next, running to give himself a little more splash power. "Bigger than Angelo's, but still not big enough."

The two boys were treading water near the opposite end of the pool from where Alex was going to jump. Riley shot Alex and Auda a grin. "Your turn, Alex."

He nodded, dashed to the edge of the pool and jumped. Auda had jumped in at the same time and the splash was big enough to drench the two boys treading water and even managed to get Jocelyn. True to her word, Riley had grabbed Alex immediately and pushed him to the edge of the pool so he could pull himself out. Riley and Zach had moved from under the diving board and were treading water near the edge.

"That was a cheap trick!" Braxton complained.

"The bet was he could create a bigger splash. I never said he had to do it by himself."

"Remind me never to bet against you again, Riley," Angelo said.

"Whatever breaks the habit," Quatre said. They hadn't seen him come down to the pool. He wasn't dressed for swimming.

"Something up?" Zach asked.

"No. Just checking to make sure you guys are all still alive."

Alex was sitting on the side of the pool near the diving board. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"BONZAI!" Rashid suddenly ran from behind the bushes and jumped off the diving board, executing a perfect cannonball that soaked everyone, including Quatre and Jocelyn. Jocelyn would have been angry, but she was already wet and had been just about to get into the water anyway.

"Now that was a cheap trick!" Riley said, laughing at the looks on the boys faces.

Duo came down the walkway in his swimsuit. "Aww…I missed it!"

Quatre stripped his shirt and slacks. He'd had his suit on underneath, anticipating getting drenched. "I told you timing was everything. Thanks, Rashid."

Rashid laughed. "It was my pleasure, Master Quatre."

"How long have you been planning that?" Riley asked, resting her arms on the concrete.

"Actually, we sort of got the idea from you. The pool area is bugged, you know."

"Remind me not to reveal any secrets of state here." Everyone turned to the new voice.

"Miss Relena, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Quatre. Have you seen my husband lately?"

"He should be down shortly."

"Well, maybe I'll just wait here, then." Relena took a seat on the lounge chair Jocelyn had just vacated.

"You might get wet there," Duo warned before executing his own cannonball.

Riley pulled herself out of the pool and sat next to Alex. She didn't want anyone to land on her. Quatre joined them.

"If you want, you can use the pool in the mornings," he said casually. "It might be easier to learn to swim when you're not dodging these goons." He indicated the new game of chicken that was starting. Rashid had Angelo on his shoulders, while Auda had Braxton again. Duo and Zach were going to go against the winner.

Alex turned a little pink. He hadn't known the pool was bugged or he wouldn't have said anything about not being able to swim.

"He's right, Alex," Riley said gently. "And the sooner you learn, the sooner you don't have to hide it anymore." 'As if I have room to talk,' she thought to herself.

"You both swear you won't say anything?"

"Of course."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"I don't see any problem with that," Quatre said.

The afternoon was proceeding pleasantly. Heero greeted Relena with a kiss when he came down. Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Dorothy eventually joined them, as did several of the off-duty Maganacs. Jocelyn was swimming laps, carefully avoiding the group playing chicken. The game of chicken got more intense and it looked like a full on Chicken battle was about to break out. Before long, Riley had joined Relena, Sally and Dorothy on the pool chairs and they were soon deep in conversation about the recent happenings.

The guys were watching them and had soon conspired to make them all wet. They knew they wouldn't get away with the cannonball trick again, but they could safely pick up Relena, Sally and Dorothy and throw them in. Riley was going to be tricky, though. Duo was willing to have someone else throw her in, but after the last time, there was no way he was going to try it by himself. They decided that the safest course of action would be to have Quatre distract the girls while their respective husbands ganged up with a Maganac to throw them in. Rashid, Zach, Auda and Duo would handle Riley. Braxton and Angelo had overheard the older men's plotting and decided to get Alex because he wasn't wet anymore, either.

Quatre pulled himself away from the group and casually asked the women how they were doing. He kept up the conversation long enough for the others to surround the women. Then they pounced all at once. There were screams of protestation as the men threw the women in one at a time. Relena's protests were especially vehement as she was still dressed in her business suit.

Rashid and Zach had grabbed Riley's arms while Duo and Auda grabbed her legs. "Payback time," Duo announced. Riley was sure she could still get away from them when she noticed Braxton and Angelo swinging Alex over the water and letting him go over the deep end. The four men threw her in and she landed with a splash. Instead of popping up, however, she twisted and swam down to the bottom to search for Alex. He was panicking, flailing about and looking terrified. She grabbed him around the chest and pushed off the bottom. He came up sputtering and coughing.

"Relax, Alex or you'll drown us both," she ordered. She pulled him to the side of the pool, where Quatre helped pull him out.

"Are you okay, Alex?" he asked, concerned.

"I think so. It just caught me off guard," he added as an excuse for anyone who was paying attention.

Quatre offered Riley a hand and she climbed out of the pool and pulled Alex aside. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"I want you to stay close to me or Quatre when we're down here, okay? Just until you know how to swim enough to be comfortable alone."

He nodded, not because he wanted to be protected, but because he knew his only other option was to go upstairs and he knew that would raise suspicions. They walked back to the pool. Braxton and Angelo were back in the water, talking to Jocelyn. Everyone else had resumed their previous activities, except the newly drenched women who were trying to help Relena towel off. She was the only one not dressed for swimming, after all. Alex had decided to shadow Quatre for a while, so Riley was going to rejoin the women when Duo came sauntering over.

"Got you, Riley," Duo teased.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Only because I let you."

Rashid heard her and, winking at Auda and Zach, said, "Wanna bet?"

They grabbed her again, but this time she went limp and waited until they were close to the pool before giving Duo and Auda sound kicks to the chest, making them stagger backwards into the pool. With her feet on the ground, Riley was able to shift her weight, pulling Zach forward and tripping him at the same time, causing him to fall in and she then turned her attention to Rashid.

"Do you really want to try me?" she asked innocently.

Observing that she was more than a foot shorter than he was, he smirked at her.

"Have it your way," she said.

She grabbed his hand, which was still around her wrist and swiftly wriggled free of his grasp. Slipping her arm quickly behind him, she pushed him forward as she used her foot to hook his ankle, throwing off his footing and he fell headlong into the water as she slipped smoothly out of the way. Quatre and the Maganacs at the pool burst out laughing. Wufei, Heero and Trowa just shook their heads, smirking. The four men she'd just dumped into the pool looked at her incredulously as she dusted off her hands and sauntered back to her pool chair, the still dripping women applauding her. Alex, Angelo, Braxton and Jocelyn had been involved in a conversation and missed the whole thing, only looking up when they heard the group laughing.

"I may have to have you teach me that, Riley," Relena commented as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"Serves them right," Sally added.

"What's sad is that you warned them," Dorothy remarked.

Riley shrugged. "Some guys just have to learn the hard way."

The comment brought a round of laughter. Deciding it was safer, the men left them alone the rest of the afternoon.


	28. Chapter 27: Cookie Adventures

**A/N: Wow...over 1,000 views already this month. You guys are awesome! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, too! (I think I wrote this chapter in March and parts of it still make me giggle.)**

**CHAPTER 27-Cookie Adventures**

They had decided to do a pot-luck for dinner that night, since there were so many of them. Quatre and Zach grilled hamburgers and everyone else brought salads and dessert. Rashid had given in and made Phaal Curry, which almost everyone avoided.

Angelo saw to it that Braxton took enough of the curry to satisfy their bet and made sure to grab one of Duo's cookies. They sat down with Alex. The Maganacs had gotten wind of the bet and moved in to watch the fun. No matter who won, the result was guaranteed to be entertaining. There had been a lot of side bets placed, much to the chagrin of Rashid. Angelo's betting habit seemed to be contagious.

Riley shook her head and sat at a different table. She was joined by the pilots and their wives. Duo sat next to her, his plate piled high. Looking at the boys, he said, "It looks like they're really going through with it. I do not envy Braxton tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Even _I_ know better than to eat Rashid's curry." He dug into the concoction on his plate and Riley wondered if she should override the bet.

"Let them learn," Heero said, correctly reading the expression on her face. Riley shook her head and watched as the Maganacs started counting out loud.

"1…2…"

Braxton's expression still hadn't changed. Angelo grimaced. He had been anticipating a one-bite win.

"3…"

Braxton's eyes had started to water, but he refused to reach for the glass of water sitting temptingly in front of him.

"4…"

Braxton had a hard time swallowing the bite. Angelo smirked. Alex was shaking his head. It was clear he thought his friends were insane.

"5!"

Braxton chewed and forced himself to swallow. Opening his mouth to show it was empty, a round of cheers went up from the Maganacs that had bet for him. The cheers changed to laughter as Braxton handed Angelo a cookie, which he regarded with trepidation.

It was Braxton's turn to smirk as the Maganacs started chanting "Eat it!"

Angelo shut his eyes and took the biggest bite he could manage, chewing furiously, trying to down the cookie in record time so he could get the taste out of his mouth with something else.

Duo hadn't known that the loser of the bet had to eat one of the cookies he'd made. "Hey, my cooking isn't that bad," he objected.

"I hate to break it to you, but it kind of is," Trowa said.

"I've eaten tons of stuff worse than my cooking," Duo retorted.

"Maybe, but the rest of us haven't."

"All right, we'll let Riley judge it, then." Duo handed her a cookie.

"You don't have to poison her again just because she threw you in the pool," Wufei said.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Riley said, taking a small bite.

Trowa, Heero and Wufei were smirking at her as she struggled to swallow the tiny morsel. Sally, Dorothy and Relena were shaking their heads, wondering what their husbands were thinking, letting her eat Duo's concoction he referred to as a cookie.

"Duo, as your sister, I love you dearly, but," she said, trying to keep a straight face, "your cooking is truly—" She paused, trying to find a diplomatic term to use. "Nontraditional. We might have to fix that."

Duo grumbled as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Riley and Quatre met Alex down by the pool. Alex was easy to train and by the time they went upstairs to change and get breakfast he had mastered the backstroke and the doggy paddle. Since it was Saturday, they had the day off from training to do laundry and any other chores that had piled up during the week.

Duo stopped by as Zach and Riley were finishing up the breakfast dishes.

"Hey, Quatre, guess what! Hilde's coming out tomorrow!"

"That's great, Duo. What time is she getting here?"

"First thing in the morning. I was thinking it would be a good time to introduce her to Riley."

Riley finished drying the last dish and put it in the cupboard while Zach wiped off the counters and the table. "I thought you didn't really like Hilde."

Duo cringed. "Oh yeah, um…about that. You see, at the time we were still keeping our relationships a secret, so, um that's not exactly true."

Riley put her hands on her hips. "Is there something you _should_ have told me?"

Duo nervously scratched the back of his head. "I might have left out that we've been married for seven years," he said apologetically, still cringing as if he expected her to start yelling.

"You realize this means that I'm showing everyone those pictures, right?" Riley said evenly.

"You said nobody would see them!"

"I said if you told me about Hilde, no one would see them."

"But I did tell you about her, just not all at once."

"Maybe if you're really nice, I won't show everyone both pictures at once."

Duo knew he was screwed. So, he did what he always did in a situation like this: acted like it didn't really bother him and changed the subject. "Well, since I can't change your mind, I was kind of hoping I could get a favor from you guys."

Quatre groaned inwardly. He knew what Duo wanted.

"I've been really busy lately and with my hand still sore, I was sort of wondering if you could give me a hand straightening my apartment before she gets here."

Quatre rolled his eyes. Duo hated cleaning and what ended up happening was the others would agree to help while he slipped out to some unknown place, reappearing only after the work was done.

"You have one bedroom, Duo. How messy could it be?" Quatre asked.

"You're such a baby, Duo." Riley's comment caught him off guard. "You used your hand all afternoon yesterday and didn't whine about it hurting."

"That's why it hurts today," he said petulantly.

Riley shook her head. "I'll help you. But not because your hand hurts. I will help you because you are my brother and I don't want your wife to have to kill you."

"I'll take that reasoning," Duo said with a grin.

They followed him to his apartment. He opened the door and Riley just stared at the mess.

"It looks like a goat exploded in here."

"You know, Riley, I think that is the most accurate description I've ever heard," Quatre said.

"It's not that bad," Duo said.

Riley took in the pizza boxes, soda cans, and laundry strewn everywhere. She was certain that this would require a hazmat team and she hadn't dared to look at the kitchen or bathroom yet.

"I think we're going to need backup."

"I'll get right on it," Duo said, turning to go.

Riley reached out and grabbed his braid. "Oh no you don't. Zach, go get the boys. Duo, we have work to do."

Keeping a firm hold on his braid so he couldn't escape, Riley walked into his apartment to assess the damage. As soon as Zach showed up with the boys, she started making assignments.

"Okay, we need to get the garbage in trash bags, the laundry in the laundry room, and the dishes in the sink. Any expired food or science experiments growing in the fridge need to be thrown out. Braxton and Spots: Tag team the bathroom. Alex: you get laundry. Zach: Kitchen."

"Why do we have to do this again?" Braxton asked.

"To teach you not to live like this. Ever."

"I'm insulted," Duo said.

"You should be," she shot back. "I really have to question Hilde's sanity if she's willing to put up with this."

"I don't have to stand here and take that, you know."

"Then you won't mind getting started on your bedroom because there's no way in hell I'm gonna touch that."

Duo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he noticed the other pilots standing in the doorway. Not wanting to hear the jibes forming with Wufei's smirk, he clamped his mouth shut, turned and escaped to his room.

"How did you manage that?" Heero asked.

"Blackmail."

"Must be good to make him move that fast," Wufei said.

"Oh, it is," Quatre said, trying not to laugh.

"Now I want to know what you have on him."

Riley smiled sweetly, thinking that this was too easy. "I'll let you in on it if you help."

"Is it worth it?" Trowa asked Quatre.

Quatre couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "You have no idea!"

Listening from the bedroom, Duo groaned. He was so totally screwed that there would be no recovery. The guys would never drop it. If only he'd gotten that damn picture. Of course, he couldn't deny that he deserved it a little; girls were serious about that marriage crap. And technically, Hilde was her sister-in-law, so he should have just told her.

Maybe he could find another way to get her back later. With that thought in his head, he started cleaning up his room. He hated to admit it, but Riley was right, Hilde would have killed him if she came home to this mess.

From the bathroom came a noisy rendition of a song that had Angelo and Braxton arguing over the right words.

"Comet…it makes your face turn green.  
Comet…it tastes like Vaseline!"

"It's: it tastes like _gasoline!"_

"Comet…it makes you vomit  
So get your get your Comet and vomit TODAY!"

"The last line is: So get some Comet and stay home today!"

The song was sung through a couple of times, with both lyrics and then a discussion started on whether or not they could write new verses.

"I wonder if they know 'Great Big Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts,'" Zach mused as Riley rolled her eyes.

An hour later, the apartment was spotless. There was still laundry to finish, but the machine could only go so fast. It had gone much faster with the extra hands. Duo had finished cleaning his room and plopped on the couch, refusing to talk to anyone.

"Oh stop sulking," Riley chided, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sisters are mean."

"I'll trade you any day," Quatre said.

"I didn't know you had sisters, Quatre," Riley said.

"29 of them."

"I'm surprised that you guys don't know each other better after living in the same apartment for more than two months," Trowa commented.

Riley shrugged. "I seem to recall a conversation about families and relationships being kept private for security reasons."

"That kind of went out the window when we all moved in here," Wufei said.

"Is that why I only found out this morning that Duo was married?"

Trowa, Heero and Wufei looked at Duo. "Duo, you deserve whatever she does to you," Heero told him.

"And whatever Hilde does to you when she finds out," Trowa added.

Duo didn't answer. If he was doomed to be humiliated, he was going to put it off as long as he could.

Having already forgiven him, Riley said, "I'm sure he had his reasons. But I still have to give my baby brother a hard time." Wufei sniggered. Duo glared at her, but it was half-hearted because he knew he deserved it. "Aww come on, Duo, quit being mad. It's all in fun. Besides, I owe Alex a plate of cookies and if you quit being a pill, I'll let you eat the dough," she tempted.

Duo thought about it for a minute. "What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate Chip."

"I hate that you know me so well."

* * *

Making cookies turned out to be more of an adventure than Riley planned on because Duo wanted to see why her cookies turned out and his didn't.

"What are these?"

"Measuring cups."

"Is that what these numbers on the recipe mean?"

Riley couldn't tell if he was serious or just being an ass to get back at her for that morning. Since she'd poked fun at him all morning, she decided to be nice. "It's like mixing explosives, Duo. If you do it in the wrong proportion you get undesirable results."

He looked at her for a minute before a grin spread across his face. "Shoot, if someone had explained it that way in the first place, I'd be a better cook than you."

"I doubt that," Zach said from the couch, where he was reading a mobile suit manual. "You've never eaten her lasagna."

Duo looked hurt. "Why haven't you made_ me_ lasagna?"

"You can cook?" Quatre asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Don't is different than can't. Now, if you guys could quit distracting me, these will turn out better." Riley ignored them as she measured ingredients into a mixing bowl. Duo waited until she put the first batch in the oven before putting a handful of flour down the back of her shirt.

"Hey! Duo, you brat!"

"What are you guys doing over there?" Quatre asked, not looking up.

"Making cookies," Duo said innocently as Riley tried to get the flour out of her shirt.

"You're not making a mess are you?"

"Me? Of course not."

Something in his tone made Quatre look up just in time to see him dump another handful of flour down Riley's back.

"Duo! Cut it out!"

"I will if you make me lasagna."

Riley glared at him. "You could have just asked, you know!"

He shrugged. "But this was more fun."

In response, she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face, successfully antiquing him. "You're right, this was more fun."

The look on Duo's face was priceless. Quatre and Zach burst out laughing. "You guys are gonna have to clean that up, you know," Quatre said, trying to hide a smile by turning back to his laptop.

Duo shrugged and grabbed the wet dishcloth from the sink, starting to wipe the flour from his face.

"Duo, that's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because flour and water in equal amounts make paste," Riley said, taking the washcloth away from him. "Brush off as much of it as you can. Then you'll probably want a shower, because it's in your hair and once it dries it will be a pain to get out."

Duo did as he was told, but stuck his tongue out at her. Taking a big scoop of cookie dough from the bowl, he slipped past her and out the door, eating it as he went to his own apartment, grinning to himself.

Riley rolled her eyes and checked the cookies in the oven. "Hey, if I go get cleaned up can you guys handle keeping an eye on these so they don't burn?"

"Sure, Riley," Zach said, still absorbed in his book.

"Go ahead," Quatre waved her off, still reading his laptop.

'M-hm,' Riley thought. 'Those cookies are going to be black.' But the flour was making her back itch, so she went and got in the shower against her better judgment.

She emerged from her room, bathed and changed to find the cookies cooling on the counter, a batch in the oven and the mess completely cleaned up. Quatre had a glass of milk and a plate of cookies on the table by his laptop.

"Thanks for cleaning up."

"Thanks for making cookies."

"Where'd Zach go?"

"The boys came by and wanted to box, so he went down with them to ref."

"I assume they'll be by for their cookies afterwards."

"Yup, which is why I claimed some now."

Riley grabbed a cookie for herself and was leaning against the counter, waiting for the last batch to finish when the boys burst through the door.

"All right! Cookies!" Braxton said, happily.

"Yeah, and Duo didn't make them," Angelo said, remembering the last cookie he ate.

"How do you know Duo and I don't use the same recipe?" Riley asked.

"Because Quatre's eating them," Alex pointed out.

"Can't argue that logic, Riley," Zach said, grabbing a handful of cookies off the counter.

"Just don't make yourselves sick. Rashid would not appreciate dealing with that tonight."

"We won't!" the boys chorused as they followed Zach's example.

Riley shook her head as she pulled the last batch from the oven. 'Boys will be boys,' she thought.


	29. Chapter 28: Nightmare of an Anniversary

**A/N: Happy Random Tuesday! Here's a touch of angst mixed with some fluff before the action gets to have a bit of a hiccup...**

**CHAPTER 28-Nightmare of an Anniversary**

Riley woke out of a dead sleep. Lying in the dark, she tried to figure out what had woken her. She heard a low noise. She got up and crept to her door, cracked it open and listened. The noise came again. She crept down the hall and waited outside Zach's room. He'd eaten quite a few cookies and she was certain he'd be sick. But when the noise happened again, it came from Quatre's room.

She slipped down the hall and knocked lightly on the door, knowing that jarring him awake would result in a gun in her face. She was certain all the pilots slept with at least one gun under their pillows. There was no answer, so she opened the door a crack and peered in.

Quatre was tossing on the bed, his face twisted in agony.

"No, stop," he muttered. Suddenly he sat up. "FATHER!" He stared unseeing into the darkness, breathing heavily before dropping his head into his hands.

"Quatre?" Riley said quietly, not wanting to alarm him.

He looked up at her sharply and his shoulders slumped. He hadn't meant for her to hear. She slipped into the room and sat next to him on the bed, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Nightmare?"

He nodded. "I don't get them as often anymore, but…" He trailed off.

"But they still suck," she finished for him. "You're preaching to the choir."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. They stayed that way for a while as he fought to bring his breathing under control. She understood that he just needed someone there, like she had.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked after he'd calmed down a bit.

"It's the anniversary."

She didn't press him for any other details. He'd told her about it her first night in that apartment and that was explanation enough. She tightened her hug a little. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He tightened his grip on her.

* * *

"What did I say about sleeping with my sister, Winner?"

Duo's voice brought Riley out of sleep. She was curled up on her side on top of Quatre's bed, her back to Quatre. His arm was around her waist and her hand was on top of his, as if holding him there. Duo was leaning in the doorway, a dark look on his face. Behind him was a woman with short dark hair that Riley had never seen before. Riley assumed this was Hilde.

"In case you didn't notice, I was sleeping with him, Duo," she grumbled at him. Quatre released his hold on her and sat up, putting a hand to his forehead, a headache already in progress. Two hours was definitely not enough sleep.

She sat up and rubbed her arms. She was cold and the only reason she'd been able to fall asleep was Quatre's warmth.

Duo rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He kept the dark expression as he said it, though.

"Get over it," Riley said as she got up and pushed past him to go to her room.

Letting her go, he scowled at Quatre. "What's the deal?"

"Nightmares. She heard me."

Duo's expression changed as realization dawned on him. "Shit, I completely forgot, man. I should've warned her."

"Well, it's done now. Morning, Hilde." He hadn't looked up through the entire exchange, pressing his hand harder against the pain in his head.

She smirked at him. "Morning, Quatre. I'll say this; it's never dull around you guys."

"We'll come back later, when she isn't so pissed at me," Duo said.

On the way back to their apartment, Duo said, "That couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it."

Hilde broke out laughing. "You weren't kidding. Those two have it bad."

"Yeah, and they're the only two that don't see it. I 'helped' Riley make cookies yesterday and made sure that Quatre saw me dump flour down her back. I'm sure he would've said something if she hadn't thrown a handful of the stuff in my face. Then, Zach told me that Quatre cleaned up the mess for her while she was changing."

"You know, if they find out you're trying to get them together, they'll probably kill you. And between the two of them, I'm sure they could manage it."

"Hey, if my sister has to end up with someone, I'd rather it was someone I knew I could trust."

"Your biggest problem is that he's such a gentleman that he won't make a move on her _because_ she's your sister."

"If I thought he only liked her because she was my sister, I'd have a problem with it. But I think she's been on his mind since before we brought her here the first time." He chuckled. "I caught her staring at him that morning we went to the pool, too. They're both in denial."

"She's probably not going to let herself get involved because she isn't sure what's going to happen once this whole thing is over. She may get sent home without a choice and getting attached to you guys won't make that easy on any of you."

"That, and her rule about not dating people she works with. Getting her to change it won't be easy, but I'm sure an opportunity will present itself eventually." He'd chosen to ignore the comment about Riley going back. He didn't want to think about that until he had to.

"Yeah, but can you wait that long?"

"I waited eight years for you, didn't I?" He pulled her in and kissed her. "And it was worth it!"

* * *

Two hours later, Duo showed back up at Quatre's, Hilde in tow. Riley was still a little steamed at him. Zach had caught her bad vibe as soon as he ventured out of his room and had escaped across the hall.

"Aw come on, Sis, don't stay mad at me."

Riley was giving him the cold shoulder and it didn't look like things were going to warm up any time soon if the chilly look she gave him was any indication.

"You know, Duo, I think you went too far this time," Hilde said shaking her head as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Jumping to conclusions like that is going to get you in trouble every time."

"I never said they did anything."

"You didn't have to. It was the way you said it."

"I have a right to be concerned about my sister."

"She's an adult Duo. She can do what she wants."

Duo was flabbergasted. "There's no way for me to win this argument is there? I'm wrong no matter what, aren't I?"

"It's a miracle. He _can_ be taught!" Riley said.

"Wait a minute, you were giving me the cold shoulder just so you could hear me admit that I was wrong no matter what?"

"As I said, you can be taught." Riley shrugged as Hilde burst out laughing. Riley moved into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the cupboards.

Quatre was lying on the couch with a cold cloth over his eyes, still waiting for the aspirin to kick in. "Duo, I keep telling you that the sooner you quit trying to beat them, the better off you'll be."

"Wow, that one's already housebroken," Hilde said, snickering.

"I blame his sisters," Duo said, grinning.

Quatre groaned and got up. "I've got too bad of a headache to handle both of you right now." He went into his room and shut the door.

"Really, Duo, you know this isn't a good day for him, the least you could do is leave him alone for a while," Riley chided, still pulling things out of the cupboards.

"You ruin all my fun."

"Apparently someone has to."

"Wow," Hilde said. "Do you two fight to make up for lost time or just because you really can't stand each other?"

"Lost time," they said in unison. Looking at each other in surprise, they burst out laughing.

"That's really creepy."

"Actually, it's kind of fun," Duo said.

"So what are you making, Riley?" Hilde asked, changing the subject.

"Lasagna."

Duo perked up. "Really?"

"You asked me to, remember? And it makes enough to feed everyone, so I thought it would be good for tonight."

"Need help?" Hilde asked.

"Sure."

Hilde and Riley chatted as they cooked, and Duo flipped through channels on the television. He listened to their conversation more than he paid attention to the television. Their conversation seemed innocent, but he knew that if they thought he wasn't listening they'd let something slip that he could use later.

Quatre came out of his room a few hours later, still looking beat. He went into the kitchen for a glass of water and took a couple more aspirin. But instead of retreating to his room, he joined Duo on the couch and watched him flip through the channels.

Normally, he would have gotten annoyed and grabbed the remote, but he was lost in thought, so he didn't care what Duo did. Duo noticed, but decided not to bother his friend, especially since Riley had been right that Quatre was having a bad day. It happened every year and the pilots always made sure that at least one of them checked on him throughout the day. He was so far down in the dumps the first couple of years that they'd done it out of concern. Anymore it had just become an excuse to get together.

Duo wondered if maybe they should have been more concerned the last few years than they had been. Quatre was clearly having a worse time of it this year than Duo had thought he'd had in the previous years. Maybe he was just noticing it more this year. He decided to keep a closer eye on Quatre in the coming years. It was possible that the guilt was still eating at him and it had managed to wear him down to the point of desperation again.

"How long does it take to make that stuff anyway?" Duo asked, tired of flipping through channels.

"Well, when you make the noodles from scratch, it takes longer."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"You know, if you're bored you could always go hang out with the guys in Rashid's apartment. Zach said something about video games this morning."

Duo brightened. "Really? Do you mind Hilde?"

"Go ahead, Duo. It isn't like we don't know you're trying to spy on our conversation anyway."

"I'm insulted. Maybe I was truly interested in what you had to say."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have bothered to turn on the T.V."

"Okay, you got me. You coming, Quat?" he asked, standing up and stretching.

"No. I don't think my head can handle the boys right now."

"Right, well, see ya in a while, then."

Quatre turned the television off as soon as Duo was gone and the apartment was mostly quiet, except for the soft murmur of Hilde and Riley talking as they prepared food.

Once they finished the noodles, putting the lasagna in pans went quickly. Since it was too early to cook them, they stuck the pans in the fridge. There wasn't enough room for all of them, but half of them would go to Rashid's for the Maganacs anyway. Cleanup was quick because Riley was in the habit of cleaning as she went. A glance over at Quatre lying on the couch told her his headache hadn't gone anywhere.

"Quatre, do you want me to call Sally?"

"No. It'll go away eventually."

"You pilots are all the same," Hilde said. Looking at Riley she asked, "Got any peppermint extract?"

"Um, I think so." Riley searched through the cupboards and found a small bottle, which she handed over to Hilde.

Hilde took the small bottle over to Quatre. "Sit up." He did so and she stood behind him, rubbing a little of the peppermint into his temples.

After a couple of minutes, Hilde asked, "Is that better?"

"Much. I'll have to remember that for next time."

"I'm going to take a couple of these over to Rashid. Be back in a minute." Riley left carrying two of the pans.

"Hilde," Quatre started slowly, "can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged and leaned on the back of the couch. "Sure."

"What's eating Duo?"

"Honestly, Quatre, I think he just doesn't know how to handle having a sister. He wants to protect her, but since she can obviously handle herself, he's having a hard time figuring out just what the boundaries are."

"That doesn't explain why he keeps jumping down my throat. He flips between being mad and not almost every time he sees me. It's hard to follow and I don't see any reason for it."

"Well, I'll talk to him about it, but I really think he's just stressed about Riley. He's completely clueless about how to handle having a sister. I'm sure if he wasn't so damned proud he'd have come to you for advice."

Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "That may be part of it, but I can't help but think there's more to it."

"If I can get him to tell me, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thanks, Hilde."

Riley came back, followed by Rashid. He had come to get the other two pans of lasagna. Feeding the 40 soldiers took a lot of food, but Riley enjoyed cooking. It was something she wouldn't admit to because she figured they'd expect her to cook all the time, but once in a while, it was fun. Rashid eyed Quatre who gave him a barely perceptible shake of his head. Satisfied that nothing was wrong, Rashid took the pans of pasta and left without a word.

"Am I really coming off that bad today?" Quatre muttered to himself. While Rashid usually worried about him, Duo had just gone over to Rashid's, so there shouldn't have been reason to check up on him so soon. Annoyed, Quatre stood up. "I'll be back in a while."

Leaving the apartment, he decided to go for a walk. He wandered almost aimlessly through the building, lost in his thoughts. What was different about this year that had everyone scrutinizing his actions this morning? He knew that the lack of sleep gave him a headache, but a headache was no big deal. It could happen any day. But because it happened today, everyone was freaked.

His feet had brought him to a small apartment on the top floor. He opened it and sat at the baby grand piano housed there. He needed some time alone to think and this little sanctuary was the best place for it. He let his mind wander as his hands created music to soothe his soul.

* * *

"My mother used to sing that song." Quatre looked up. He'd just finished playing an older piece that wasn't well known off of L4. He had no idea how long he'd been playing, but he hadn't heard Riley come into the room.

"I didn't realize it had words. Do you remember them?"

She nodded. He played the song again, looking at her expectantly. She sang the song a little reluctantly; she wasn't used to singing in front of anyone.

"I've seen a lot of things that caused a lot of pain  
And it always made me wonder what violence had to gain  
There's fear and uncertainty when innocents get caught  
And it seems the faith to live again is the only thing we've got

A leap of faith is learning how to cry  
It's learning to say goodbye.  
Simple things though they may be  
Faith is part of you and me  
'Cause all of life is a leap of faith

When the sky grows darker and threatens you with rain  
You tighten up your jacket but the gesture is in vain  
The sky falls without mercy, it don't discriminate  
Rich or poor, you don't get a choice, you cannot argue fate.

A leap of faith is wipin' 'way a tear  
It's facing down a fear.  
Simple things though they may be  
Faith is part of you and me  
'Cause all of life is a leap of faith.

You gotta walk before you run  
And talk before you sing  
Gotta stand up and be counted  
Gotta shout 'Let freedom ring!'

A leap of faith is a brand new morning  
It's a new life forming  
Simple things though they may be  
Faith is part of you and me  
'Cause all of life is a leap of faith.

Yes all of life is a leap of faith."

The minor chord the song ended with died away before Riley said, "I always used to think my mom only sang it when she was really sad, but I think I understand now."

Quatre looked at her. "What does it mean to you?"

"That it's okay to let go of the past and move on. You still remember those who are gone, but moving on in an uncertain world just means you have to have faith. You can't know everything that's going to happen, but…that's okay."

Quatre didn't say anything, just thought about her words. The music for the song had always seemed melancholy, which was probably why it spoke to him so often. The words seemed somewhat out of place, but it had been written about seventy years ago during a musical period that was defined by contradictory pairings between melody and words.

"There you guys are," Zach said from the doorway. "Riley, the lasagna's done and if you don't hurry, I think Duo's going to eat it all."

"Come down when you want, I'll make sure to save you some," Riley said, before following Zach out the door.

Quatre came down a few minutes later, walking in to see Duo pouting at the kitchen table while everyone else was crowded around the coffee table looking at something.

Seeing Quatre, Duo walked over to him. "Seriously, Quatre, how do you put up with all your sisters?"

Hearing Hilde remark "Awww how cute!" he realized that Riley was getting her revenge by showing the others their childhood pictures. He shook his head. "Personally, Duo, I avoid them as much as I can."

Duo groaned as laughter broke from the group. "Next time I do something stupid, stop me!"

"I'm not sure that's possible, but I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: I do own the song in this chapter. It's called 'Leap of Faith' and I initially wrote it after the 9/11 attacks. Maybe someday I'll get a chance to record it...**


	30. Chapter 29: Taylor Strikes Again

**CHAPTER 29-Taylor Strikes Again**

Things quieted down for a while. Training continued and the pilots finally settled on relocating to L4 the first of November so work on the Gundams could begin.

The second week of October, Heero went into the gym with some bad news. Alex and Angelo were in the middle of a match, so he walked over and rang the bell, signifying the end of it. They stopped and looked at him, surprised because the match was short and Heero wasn't usually the one to end them early.

"Listen up. We've just received word that Taylor's associates have aided in his escape from the Preventer's holding bay. We are relocating as of now. Get your things together and meet back here as fast as you can. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go anywhere alone. Get going."

There was a scramble as Alex and Angelo rushed to the locker room to change and Zach, Riley and Braxton started upstairs. Heero would escort the other two up as soon as they were changed. Twenty minutes later almost everyone was down at the gym.

"Where's Braxton?" Riley asked when Alex and Angelo showed up without him.

"We thought he was with you."

Zach got Heero's attention. "Braxton's missing."

Heero swore. "Where could he have gone? Jocelyn's already here with Dorothy and Trowa, so we know he didn't go looking for her."

Quatre and Duo had come over to see what was going on and waved Wufei and Trowa over.

"Rashid, start getting everyone loaded into the cars. Riley can wait here in case he shows up. The rest of us will pair up and check the building. Zach and Heero start on the roof." They rushed out immediately. "Trowa and Wufei can start on the third floor and Duo and I will start here on the ground floor. He has to be here somewhere."

Rashid and the Maganacs started grabbing everyone's bags and ushered the other women out to the cars. Wufei and Trowa had just stepped out into the hall when they slowly backed into the room, their hands raised.

Taylor followed them through the door, a gun aimed at Braxton's head, his arm wrapped tightly around the boy's neck. Seeing Riley, he gave a malevolent chuckle. "So we meet again, bitch."

Duo would have taken him out then and there if he hadn't had Braxton hostage.

"Let him go, Taylor. Your fight is with me," Riley said evenly.

"Oh no. As soon as I let him go, these four will rush me, so I think I'll hold onto your little friend for a while."

Braxton's eyes widened and a small whimper escaped his lips. Riley looked Braxton in the eyes, trying to tell him everything was going to be okay. He seemed to understand because his eyes got a little smaller.

"What's the matter Taylor? Afraid to go up against me?" she asked casually.

"Ha! As soon as I start to beat you, these goons will jump to your rescue."

"They wouldn't dare, or they'd be next."

"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"Quit wasting my time. I'll give you the boy in exchange for those files."

"You're not afraid of having your ass kicked by a girl are you?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Then I propose a solution. You let Braxton go and if you can best me in hand to hand combat, I will gladly give you those files and no one in this room will hunt you down." Wufei noted that Riley specified the people in the room wouldn't go after Taylor. Heero and Zach were not in the room and he silently approved of the loophole. While he had no doubts that she could take him, making sure that they had an alternative option on the off chance she lost was reassuring.

"Don't do it Riley!" Braxton begged. "He'll kill you!"

"Shut up you," Taylor growled. Putting the gun in its holster, Taylor grabbed Braxton's right arm and twisted it around his back. "So you're saying all I have to do is fight you and you'll give me the formula? And the only catch is I have to let the brat go?"

"Yes."

"How do I get the files when you're dead?"

"Quatre knows where they are. He'll get them for you." Riley wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

Taylor wrenched Braxton's arm and there was an audible pop. Grinning, Taylor threw Braxton towards Riley, who caught him as he stumbled. His face was screwed up in pain. It took everything the pilots had not to jump him then and there. They hated bullies and Taylor was proving to be nothing but.

"Quatre, take him to Sally."

"Oh no you don't. Winner's staying here so he can get the files for me when I kill you."

"Fine. Duo, get Braxton out of here. Trowa, make sure no one interferes."

"No, Riley, don't do it!" Braxton pleaded.

"Duo," Riley said, a warning in her voice, "get Braxton to Sally."

Duo wasn't happy about leaving his sister, but he knew she could take care of herself and Wufei and Quatre would be with her. So, using a fireman's carry, he picked up a protesting Braxton and hauled him out while Trowa moved to stand guard outside the door.

Narrowing her eyes at Taylor, Riley said, "Let's do this."

She let him make the first move, easily dodging him.

"You're not gonna beat me that way."

She dodged him again. "Be careful what you wish for," she warned, her tone going dark.

"You don't scare me. You're just a jumped up little bitch with a big mouth."

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not _a_ bitch. I'm THE Bitch." She began her attack.

To say Taylor was surprised was a drastic understatement. He'd never seen her spar with the boys, but he'd been spying when Jocelyn had attacked her, and she hadn't seemed dangerous in the least. He'd assumed that she was still recovering from their last encounter and would be easily beaten. As he struggled against her, he realized just how stupid he'd been.

If she had no chance to beat him, she would never have offered to fight. She would have let the pilots handle it. The only advantage he had was that he was taller and stronger than she was.

Realizing this, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her as hard as he could. She hit with a crack as her head was slammed against the wall. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled his gun on her.

"Seems that turnabout is fair play." He leaned in close, hoping to see the fear in her eyes before he shot her.

"I didn't realize we were allowed to play dirty," she said, eyeing the gun.

"I don't recall any rules against it," he said, his grin evil.

"Well, in that case…"

Riley brought her knee up as hard as she could. Taylor's eyes crossed as it made contact with his groin. He collapsed at her feet. As much as he had deserved it, Riley hated making the cheap shot, but he hadn't really given her much choice. She kicked the gun away from him as Wufei and Quatre came over to pick him up.

* * *

Outside, Braxton was nearly hysterical. Jocelyn was sitting with him wrapped in her arms as he sat blaming himself for getting Riley killed. He hadn't meant to get taken hostage. He had seen Zach and Riley leave their apartment and was following them down the stairs when Taylor grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth so he couldn't alert the others to his predicament.

Sally had put his arm back in the socket and put it in a makeshift sling, but she was worried there was more damage when Duo explained what had happened to him. Their next location had the equipment to check him more thoroughly, but she couldn't do anything until they got there. Any attempts to comfort Braxton had failed, and by the time Wufei and Quatre came out carrying Taylor's limp form, Sally was considering giving him a tranquilizer. Trowa and Riley were walking out after Wufei and Quatre, and as soon as he caught sight of her, Duo grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her aside.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"I've got a headache, but other than that, I'm good."

Grabbing her into a hug he said, "You've got to quit doing this to me."

"Riley will you please come and tell Braxton that you're not dead?" Zach's voice reached them and Riley turned to see Braxton huddled on the ground with Jocelyn, who was looking grim.

Kneeling down, she put a hand on his good shoulder and said quietly, "Braxton, I'm fine."

He looked at her and his eyes widened. He threw his left arm around her and clung to her tightly.

"Braxton it's okay, he didn't hurt me, I promise."

He let her go and looked at her. "I've seen Taylor fight before and I was sure he was going to beat you. How did you win?"

Alex and Angelo were wondering the same thing. Taylor had been the top-ranking cadet in hand-to-hand combat and they had caught a few of his matches when they were still at the compound.

Riley exhaled. "There's something I should have told you guys. I have more training than you think I do. I've been doing martial arts since I was eight."

"Then you've been letting us win?" Angelo couldn't believe it.

She nodded.

"So just how good are you?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Um…well…" She rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to figure out what to tell them.

"Good enough to beat me," Wufei answered for her.

The three boys, five women and forty Maganacs stared at him. Riley cringed. She could guess what was coming. One of the soldiers chuckled and that set everyone else off.

"I can't believe Captain Wufei Chang just admitted to being beat by a girl!"

Wufei glowered in the direction of the voice, but he had no idea who'd actually said it.

"Guys," Quatre warned and the laughter immediately died down. "We need to relocate to Position 6. Heero and Wufei will join us after they've dealt with Taylor." Turning to Wufei he asked, "Any idea how long that will take?"

"I don't know," Wufei said with a smirk. "Depends on how long it takes for his balls to drop again."

The men who hadn't witnessed the fight all groaned and cringed.

"You didn't!" Duo said, looking at Riley.

"He's the one that said it was okay to fight dirty," she said with a shrug. "Maybe next time he'll think twice before pulling a gun on me."


	31. Chapter 30: Trip to Space

**A/N: Okay, so due to the site updates I cannot fix the last chapter's title, which states that it is chapter 39 instead of chapter 29. As soon as the site figures itself out I will fix it. Sorry about that. In other news, ****I might lose internet access this week for an undetermined amount of time. (boo!) But I PROMISE I am not abandoning this fic. I may have to change how often I post until I get reliable access again. Thanks so much for your patience.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30-Trip to Space**

The ride to the shuttle port in most of the vehicles was fairly quiet. The younger boys had insisted on riding with Riley so they could pelt her with questions. She answered them, but chose to censor some of her answers. Duo, who was driving, had to chuckle to himself over how the boys were taking the situation. Riley had been terrified of telling them, thinking they'd be afraid of her and instead they were chewing her out for not telling them how to take out Wufei.

Arriving at the shuttle port, the boys' excitement kicked up a notch. This was their first trip to the colonies and Duo wondered if he had been raised on Earth if he would have been that excited, too. Having played astronauts as small boys they were super stoked to travel out to space. Riley and Zach were excited, but were more reserved about it. Jocelyn was terrified. She didn't like flying and the thought of leaving the planet and going into the vast nothing of space completely freaked her out.

Once onboard, the Maganacs and the pilots' wives settled in near the back, already making themselves comfortable for the long trip ahead of them. Quatre had picked a seat in the front, opening his laptop in order to catch up on some office work before they arrived. The three boys picked out window seats near the middle, Braxton pulling Riley down into the seat next to him. Riley gave Zach a confused look, but he just shrugged his shoulders and took the seat across the aisle from her. Braxton hadn't let Riley out of his sight since Duo had bodily hauled him out of the gym.

Jocelyn practically had to be carried onto the shuttle by Rashid. Braxton was too excited to notice his sister's predicament, but Riley did. She was going to sit next to Zach so Jocelyn could sit next to Braxton, when Zach shook his head at her. Instead, he stood up and led Jocelyn into the window seat next to him. Riley raised an eyebrow. Zach had warmed up gradually to the girl, but she hadn't expected him to voluntarily keep her calm through this trip. She was practically hyperventilating already and they hadn't even closed the hatch. Zach put his arm around her and was whispering something into her ear. She calmed a little, but still gripped the armrests tightly.

Since the shuttle was property of the Winner Corporation it didn't take long to get clearance for takeoff. Once they cleared the atmosphere and got their first real look at outer space, the boys quieted a little. The ride was really smooth and Jocelyn calmed down enough to get up and move back to sit with Dorothy and the other women. Angelo and Alex started a game of cards and Braxton got up on his knees and watched over the back of his chair.

Zach leaned across the aisle. "Hey Riley, are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded and he looked at her, almost as if he didn't believe her. "You're sure? I know it wasn't easy for you to tell them."

"It was easier than when I told the others."

Zach nodded slowly. "Just wanted to be sure. You know you can still tell me anything right?"

The comment caught Riley off guard. "Of course. I told you nothing was changed between us and I meant it."

He grinned at her, but he was thinking she was wrong. She hadn't noticed, but he had. They didn't spend as much time together anymore, and while he'd mentally accepted it, he still didn't like the feeling of loss he got when he thought about it.

"Hey guys, we've got about six hours before we arrive, so relax, take a nap, or just do whatever," Duo's voice came over the speakers. He was piloting at the moment and would switch with one of the others when he felt like he needed a break.

Leaning his chair back a bit, Zach said, "Sounds good to me." He shut his eyes, but didn't sleep. He wanted to think and figured no one would bother him if they thought he was asleep.

He berated himself again for even entertaining the thought that she didn't really need him. He supposed he would never get used to the idea that it wasn't just the two of them anymore. He'd spent more time with the younger boys as the days passed. He knew that Riley thought it was good for him, or she wouldn't encourage it so much. His childhood and youth had been spent dodging bullies and getting passed from one family to another. Riley had made more than one comment about him needing to learn to lighten up and play a little more around other people.

Zach tended to spend too much time alone in the gym, a habit he'd gotten into in middle school after being the target of one too many bullies and bad foster parents. Even though Riley had self-defense training, she had always let him fight her battles, especially after the incident with Meredith, because she had become afraid of what she could do. But being around the pilots had changed that.

He supposed he should be grateful. She was more confident than he'd ever seen her. She was also being herself for the first time in a long time. He'd seen glimpses of it before, but it was usually fleeting. She was able to smile and laugh easier than he'd ever known her to before and he wouldn't change that for anything. He just wished he'd been the one to do it. She was more like the sister he never had than the cousin he claimed her as. Even sharing her with Duo had made him jealous, but he'd gotten over it when he realized how much she meant to him, too. He knew that Duo would do whatever it took to keep her safe and that was enough for him to accept the man as family.

But what was going to happen next? They still had no idea what the threat was that they were supposed to be training for. Maybe Wufei and Heero would be able to crack Taylor this time, but if not, they were still at square one. They hadn't even built the mobile suits that were supposedly vital to the success of this particular mission. True, the rest of their training seemed to be progressing well, but Zach hated the idea that they might be even the slightest bit unprepared when whatever it was that was supposed to happen actually happened.

Would he be able to handle Riley going into battle, though? He was still feeling sick to his stomach from finding out that Riley had challenged Taylor. He and Heero had checked out the roof and, realizing that the others hadn't started checking the building yet, figured something was wrong and rushed downstairs. Finding Trowa guarding the gym and watching Duo haul Braxton outside had made Zach's gut freeze. The only thing that kept him from melting down like Braxton was the knowledge that Riley was more than capable of handling a cocky jerk like Taylor.

Quatre and Wufei had been in the room, watching the two fight. From what Trowa had told them, Riley had offered to battle Taylor in exchange for Braxton's release and insisted that the pilots not interfere. He knew that they wouldn't have let anything happen to her, but it still bothered him that they'd let her fight in the first place. Especially since Quatre seemed to take such a personal interest in her. Duo sometimes seemed to have a problem with it and sometimes he didn't. Zach wasn't sure what was up with that. And Zach had found them alone in the secluded little apartment with the piano. They'd been talking when he walked in, but he'd found them because he'd heard Riley singing. He hadn't had many chances to hear her sing before and had waited a few minutes before announcing himself to see if she would sing again. She wasn't phenomenal or anything, but it was sweet and pure and had a feeling in it that he didn't hear when other people sang. He'd always had to catch her when she thought she was alone. What was it about Quatre that made her lower her inhibitions so much?

Was she interested in Quatre? Maybe she wasn't. Or maybe she just didn't want to get hurt later on. After all, they had no idea what would happen when this whole thing was done. Would they go home and pretend nothing had happened? Would they get the option to stay? Which would Riley choose if they did?

Realizing that he was worrying about things he had no control over, he came to the conclusion that he would always worry about her, regardless of the situation. As time passed, he really did drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Why don't you beat Braxton for a while, Angelo?" Alex sounded annoyed. "Switch me places, Brax."

Braxton traded seats with Alex and started playing a card game with Angelo. Alex sat next to Riley, his arms crossed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So why didn't you tell us before?"

Riley looked at him. He wasn't usually so curt and she suspected he was more annoyed at her than at Angelo beating him at cards. She shut her eyes. She was going to have to level with him because his look said that he wouldn't take an excuse this time. "I didn't want you guys to be afraid of me," she admitted quietly.

He thought about that for a minute. "That's why you said that you shouldn't have finished the fight with Jocelyn, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "I knew it wasn't a fair fight and I didn't want to repeat the past."

He gave her a funny look, but didn't ask. Looking out the window he said, "It takes a lot of guts to walk away sometimes. And sometimes it takes a lot of guts to trust people with your secrets. I don't know if the others realize that yet. But they will someday. Thanks for trusting us, Riley."

"You trusted me first," she reminded him gently. "I wish I'd told you earlier, though. It's hard to keep secrets from people who are important to you."

"Sometimes you need to keep your secrets." His attention never turned from the window.

It was Riley's turn to give him a funny look. He wasn't usually so cryptic. Shy, yes, quiet, yes, even sarcastic but not cryptic. She didn't want to ask him what he meant, though, so they sat in silence. She glanced over at Zach and he was truly asleep now. She wondered what he had been thinking about.

* * *

Duo came back and caught Trowa's eye. Trowa nodded and got up, giving Dorothy a quick peck on the cheek. Trowa went up to the cockpit and shut the door while Duo stretched before catching sight of Quatre.

"Some guys just never stop workin'," he said with a grin.

Quatre looked up at him. "Some businesses never get to close just because the owner goes on vacation."

"You would consider this a vacation." He glanced back at Hilde, who was in conversation with Relena and Jocelyn. He sat next to Quatre. "So what's the plan once we get there?"

"We're following the original plan. We'll just get a two-week head start on it."

Duo nodded. "Well, if Wufei doesn't get Taylor to spill his guts this time, those suits will go a long way to ensuring we're prepared." He paused. "Is it bad that I don't really want to build them?"

Quatre sighed. "No. You're not the only one. We destroyed the suits to keep anyone from having that much power again, and now we're not only going to rebuild them, but build five more to boot. And for what? Because the 'good scientists' said that we needed to. We don't even know what's going on yet and we're acting like the next war has already started."

"What if it has, but we haven't noticed?"

"That would indeed be a terrible thing."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work." Duo stood up and moved back to where Hilde was sitting, giving Riley and Zach a cursory glance to make sure they were doing okay.

"Will you quit worrying?" Hilde admonished him quietly.

He shrugged. "Who's worried?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

He leaned his chair back and put his hands behind his head, intent on taking a nap. Hilde put her head on his shoulder and he moved his arm around her. They still had three hours before they would arrive.

* * *

Braxton popped up over the top of Riley's seat. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Sorry, Braxton. You're just going to have to deal."

"Bummer," Angelo piped up beside Braxton.

Riley chuckled. "I'm surprised you guys got hungry before Duo did."

"Oh they didn't," Hilde said, looking down at them. "Actually, I just barely managed to wrestle these away from him." She handed the boys each a sandwich.

"Thanks, Hilde!"

"Duo didn't make them, did he?" Alex asked, looking dubiously at his sandwich.

"No," she giggled. "I wouldn't do that to you," she added conspiratorially.

"I heard that!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Duo's indignant tone.

* * *

By the time they'd arrived on L4, Riley was relieved. She wasn't used to sitting that long and even though they could move around the shuttle, there wasn't exactly room for a lot of exercise. She stood up and pushed her back, popping her spine back into alignment.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Alex asked her.

"Actually, it feels pretty good," she said, shrugging. "And it beats paying a chiropractor."

He shook his head at her, but she caught him trying the move himself, with no results. Shaking his head, he followed her out of the shuttle. It was early afternoon on L4, but after the long shuttle ride and the time difference, everyone was tired. The short car ride to their new location seemed to take forever. Pulling up to the gates of the location pegged as 'Position 6', Angelo let out a low whistle. The driveway wound through a small forest before ending up at a mansion that was located on a hill visible from the gate. The sprawling Victorian estate was impressive from a distance and even more so up close.

The ground floor had a large kitchen and dining area, main living area, music room and various offices. Downstairs was a large entertainment room and swimming pool. Bedrooms were on the upper levels. Had they arrived on schedule, some of the Maganacs would have been sent to take care of security and stock the kitchen. But due to the situation, they'd arrived before such preparations could take place, so the kitchen was empty and the furniture was covered.

Once inside, Relena, Sally, Dorothy and Hilde took charge. The Maganacs and the pilots had rooms they regularly occupied, and Duo was designated to assign the new team rooms while Trowa and Quatre tightened security. Rashid and Auda were sent to the store with Dorothy to purchase food and the other women set about uncovering furniture and making the house more comfortable. Sally insisted on checking Braxton's shoulder before letting him put his things away. She was relieved to find that he hadn't sustained any lasting damage but told him to take it easy for the next couple of days.

The rooms assigned to Riley, Jocelyn and the boys were in the West Wing. Riley and Jocelyn had their own rooms that were connected by a shared bathroom. Zach and Braxton were across the hall and Angelo and Alex were next to them, also set up with their own rooms connected by a shared bathroom. The rooms were fully furnished and each boasted a queen sized bed.

After putting their things away, Alex, Braxton and Angelo started exploring the house. Zach went over to Riley's room and knocked. He opened the door when she didn't answer and found her asleep. He shook his head. She hadn't slept on the shuttle at all and the day had caught up to her.

"Hey Riley, did you want…oh, hi Zach." Jocelyn had come through the joint bathroom. Looking at Riley, she said, "I guess my question will have to wait." She started to go and then turned back. "Um, Zach?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for earlier."

He grinned at her. "No sweat."

She flashed him a quick smile and retreated to her room.

"Dorothy was right. She really isn't all that bad," Riley said quietly. She was sitting up and stretching her shoulder.

"Good morning," Zach said, smirking.

"I wasn't out that long. And unlike some people I didn't sleep on the shuttle."

"You could have." Zach sat next to her on the bed.

Riley shrugged. "Maybe. It seemed like Alex wanted to talk, so I wanted to be available in case he did. I think something's bothering him."

"He seems fine now. He's exploring with the others."

"Which means they'll be lost in about twenty minutes."

Zach laughed. "Most likely. At least everyone else seems to know the place so if we have to, we can send out a search party."

Duo popped into the doorway. "Knock! Knock! You guys okay?"

"Yup."

"Great. There's pizza downstairs. Where are the boys?"

"Exploring, according to Zach."

Duo grinned. "How long until we should send a search party?"

"I'd give them twenty minutes. If they're anywhere close, they'll smell food and come running."

"Then in that case, we should get some before they show up," Zach said, standing.

Stopping to get Jocelyn, they made their way down to the kitchen. The three boys hadn't shown up yet, but it was early, so they helped themselves to some pizza and sat at the table. Dorothy and Hilde were putting away the rest of the groceries and Relena and Sally were chatting about what else needed to be done.

"Security is at optimum level," Quatre stated as he, Trowa and some of the Maganacs entered the kitchen.

Duo nodded in acknowledgment. "Grab some pizza before the boys show up."

"Where are they?" Trowa asked.

"They said they were going to explore," Zach said, shrugging.

Just then the three boys were heard down the hall.

"I'm telling you, I smell pizza."

"You're just wishing you had pizza, Braxton."

"No way, Alex, my nose has never been wrong before."

"If you don't hurry, we're feeding it to Duo!" Zach yelled.

There was a scuffle of feet as the boys ran down the hall towards them.

"I told you they'd find us as soon as they smelled food," Riley said to Duo.

He grinned at her as she stifled a yawn. "I think we'd all benefit from an early night."

* * *

Everyone slept in the next morning. The pilot's wives and Jocelyn spent the afternoon cleaning and setting up the household while Quatre led the rest of them down to the basement.

"This is the next step in our preparation. You will each be required to build and maintain the Gundam you created during the gameplay. We'll help you, but you need to be able to make repairs to your suit in any condition."

They arrived at a door near the end of the hallway. Before opening it, Quatre turned and faced the group with a serious look. "I need to emphasize how imperative it is that this location is kept secret. Anyone who needs to know where it is does, so don't tell anyone. Understood?"

He waited until everyone had affirmed their understanding before opening the door. It was an ordinary broom closet. Or so it seemed. Quatre walked to the back of the closet and opened the fuse box on the wall. He flipped a switch and the wall slowly moved out of the way revealing a large hangar.

The pods they had arrived in were lined up along the wall. The Maganacs were there to help with some of the more difficult aspects of building.

"Building a Gundam is not something that can or should be rushed. It will take time to make sure everything is in perfect order. Do not skimp on the details, they could be the very things that save your life in battle. We will be pairing up with you and a group of Maganacs to build these, so let's separate and get started."

The pilots teamed up with the team member they'd met upon emergence from the consoles. Until Heero and Wufei got back, Duo would have both Zach and Riley, while Trowa would take Angelo. Duo was surprised at how quickly Riley picked up the mechanical aspects of building the suit. He had thought that, as a girl, she would be less willing to get motor oil or grease on her hands. He knew that Hilde wasn't averse to getting her hands dirty, but she was an obvious tomboy. He was going to have to remember not to underestimate his sister in the future.

They worked steadily until Trowa got a text from Dorothy saying that dinner was ready and if they weren't in the kitchen in five minutes, they were all going to catch it.

"Tomorrow, we'll get back on schedule," Quatre announced as they washed up before leaving for the kitchen. "Mornings will be spent on PT and classroom instruction, afternoons will be spent downstairs."


	32. Chapter 31: Alex

**CHAPTER 31-Alex**

"Riley!"

Riley stirred at the urgent whisper. It was two in the morning according to the clock on the nightstand. She felt someone shake her shoulder. "Riley, wake up, please!"

"Angelo? What's the matter?"

She flipped on the lamp and sat up. He looked scared and concerned.

"It's Alex. You have to come talk to him. It's like he's asleep, but he's not. I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"Is he sleepwalking?"

"I'm not sure, his eyes are open, but he doesn't recognize me."

"What happened?" Riley asked as she pulled on a robe and followed him out the door.

"I heard Alex yelling at someone, so I went through the bathroom to check on him and he was just ranting at nothing. I tried getting his attention, but it was like I wasn't even there."

"What was he saying?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't sound like any of the languages I know."

They were standing outside Alex's room and Riley could hear some muffled yelling coming from the room. "Go wake up Zach and then I want you to wait in his room until he comes back, okay?"

Angelo nodded and padded down the hall to Zach's room. Riley waited until Zach joined her before trying to approach Alex. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted Zach's strength in case Alex needed to be restrained.

She opened the door and listened. Alex was muttering darkly from the bed.

"Alex? What's going on?" she asked quietly as she cautiously approached him.

He thrashed in the covers, muttering in a language she didn't understand before she heard, "I'll get you if you touch them again!"

"Who?" Riley kept her voice calm, trying to get his subconscious to talk freely.

"You know who! Don't touch my sisters again!"

Riley looked over at Zach as she moved to turn on Alex's lamp. "What happened to your sisters?"

"As if you don't know! Touch them again and I'll…I'll…" He'd run out of steam and slowly woke up as the light from the lamp permeated his subconscious. "Riley? What's going on?" He sat up and noticed Zach in the room as well.

"Angelo came and got us. He was worried about you."

Alex wasn't very surprised. "What did he hear?"

"He said you were ranting and when we came in you said something about your sisters. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex groaned. "Oh no."

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay," Riley assured him.

He exhaled. "No. I think it's time I told someone."

Zach sat at the foot of the bed. "What happened?"

Alex took a minute to compose his thoughts. "I told Riley that I never learned how to swim because my dad died when I was little and I took a job in a factory as soon as I was old enough. But that's not entirely true."

Zach was a little surprised. Riley had never told him Alex didn't know how to swim and because of her lessons, none of them had ever suspected it.

"I was born in Omsk, Russia, while it was still part of the U.S.S.R., in 1983. I had two little sisters, Innochka was two years younger than me and Sveta was three years younger. After my dad died, we moved in with my uncle. He was okay as long as he wasn't drinking. Once he got alcohol in his system he got really abusive. My mom knew, but because she didn't think we had anywhere else to go, she put up with it. I would come home from school and she would have a black eye or she would have new bruises. I was only five when my dad died and my uncle was a policeman, so there wasn't anything I could do. When I turned eight, he decided that I was 'man' enough to take my share of the abuse."

Alex started shivering and Riley moved to put her arm around his shoulders.

"The first time he broke my arm, he told my mom I fell down the stairs. Then he lost his job and spent all of his time drinking. It got to the point that even looking him in the eye earned me a beating. Then when I was ten he started to…" Alex couldn't bring himself to say it. He shook his head and continued.

"I did everything I could to keep him from going after my sisters. I wasn't always successful. I noticed that they were getting bruises and Sveta ended up with a broken wrist. I finally got a school official to listen to me and she got removed from the house. But when Innochka turned nine, my uncle told me that he wouldn't need to bother me at night anymore. He was completely smug about it and I knew what he was planning to do. I tried to tell my mom, but she'd been so beaten down that she just couldn't do anything anymore. So I started sleeping under my sister's bed. The first night he went into her room, I was able to stop him. I told him if he ever touched my sisters again I'd kill him. He just laughed at me and left. He told me the next morning that if I didn't mind my own business he'd fix me and neither of my little sisters would be safe ever again.

"So that night, I had Innochka hide under my bed and I stayed awake under her covers with a butcher knife. When he came in, I…I killed him." Alex took deep breaths, trying not to retch at the memory. "There was so much blood, but I couldn't let him hurt my sisters anymore. I told my sister to sleep in my room that night and…I ran away. I was only eleven, but I didn't know if they would charge me as an adult and I knew I wouldn't last in Siberia."

As he talked, Riley noticed a distinct Russian accent come out sometimes in his voice, one that he'd been careful to hide before. He sat, breathing heavily as he composed himself. "I was able to sign on as a cabin boy and sailed to New York. There I learned English and how to hide my accent. I shortened my name from Aleksi Petrovic to Alex Peters and got a job working in a factory near the Hudson River by lying about my age. I sent my mother money from time to time, but since I tried not to stay in one place for too long, I don't know if she ever actually got it."

Riley wrapped her arms around him as he tried not to cry. "I'm sure your mother got the money and was grateful for it. Your sisters will never forget how you protected them and I'm sure they're proud of you."

"But I ran away from them. I left them there. What if the situation got worse? What if they couldn't support themselves and ended up starving on the street?" The tears started flowing and a ragged sob escaped.

"Shhhh…you did everything you could. You were able to get your youngest sister out and I'm sure that after your uncle was gone your mom was able to get help. Being sent to Siberia wouldn't have helped them at all and would have only made them worry. The money you sent them let them know that you were alive and well."

Zach moved to sit on Alex's other side. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Alex. I would never have guessed. But it's behind you and with all this new training, you can get a better job when we go back and make it up to your mom and sisters."

Alex sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "I didn't think of that." The thought seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Will you be okay?" Riley's voice was full of concern.

He nodded. "I don't want the others to know. It isn't that I don't trust them, I just…I don't want to repeat it again."

Zach and Riley understood. "If that's what you want, we won't say anything."

"Cпасибо." (*Pronounced 'Spa-see-ba')

"What?" Zach asked, confused.

"Sorry. It's Russian…for Thank You."

* * *

When Zach got back to his room, Angelo was asleep on his bed, so Zach picked him up and took him back to his room. He stopped by Alex's room on the way back, just to double check him. Alex was sitting up, trying to read a book to get himself tired enough to sleep again. He looked up as Zach approached him.

"Hey, Alex, I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about anything if you need to. I mean, um, you know, if you're not comfortable talking to Riley about it or something."

"Thanks, Zach. I appreciate that."

As Zach turned to go, Alex cleared his throat. "Um, Zach, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were you serious, about me being able to get a decent job when we get back to our own time?"

"Yeah. If you decide what you would like to do, you can learn it here and then put it to use."

"So when we get back to our own time, do you think we'll be able to meet up again?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Zach said with a shrug.

Alex grinned. "Well, that's something to look forward to at least. I'd like my new family to meet my old family someday."

Zach grinned back. "I think we'd all like that."


	33. Chapter 32: Thanksgiving

**A/N: There you guys are! I was beginning to wonder! Yet another chapter that I think I had too much fun with...**

**CHAPTER 32-Thanksgiving**

The next month flew by. Between training and working on their suits, everyone was kept busy. Jocelyn, on the other hand, had time to be bored. She could only spend so much time swimming or reading. Relena and Dorothy still had work to do in order to prepare for the reconvening of Congress and spent much of the day sequestered in an office. Hilde and Sally were usually not too busy, but Hilde was running the Heavy Metal scrap business remotely, keeping in touch with their only employee at the yard and some days it took all of her time, and Jocelyn really had nothing in common with Sally.

She found herself wishing that she was learning the same skills as her brother, but after noticing the motor oil and grease covering his laundry, she changed her mind. She did, however, join them when Trowa taught them some basic gymnastics. Finding her a natural, he consented to teaching her more advanced moves. She was able to spend the afternoons honing her skills and even helped Braxton when he was having a hard time getting a back handspring down.

Her improved attitude over the last couple of months had made the others accept her and she was an honorary member of the team. Even the pilots had forgiven her for her behavior and were willing to include her. Riley was secretly glad that she wasn't the only girl because there were days that there was just too much testosterone in the hangar. Even though Riley wasn't as into things like make-up and nail polish as Jocelyn was, it was those stressful days that she agreed to bonding with Jocelyn over a facial or nail treatment. Sometimes the wives joined them, but usually something came up that required their attention.

Two days before Thanksgiving, the testosterone finally got to Riley. She was working on the wiring for a beam cannon when she overheard some of the Maganacs discussing pie. She thought the conversation innocent enough until Tariq called over, "So Riley, I guess you'll be busy in the kitchen tomorrow with the rest of the women. I guess if you ask us nicely and throw in a few pies, we could work on your suit for you so you don't get too far behind."

Quatre was going to rebuke the soldier when Riley caught his eye and shook her head. He seemed a little surprised, but shrugged and went back to explaining something to Braxton.

"Contrary to what you think," Riley responded, "I'm already three days ahead of schedule, so it isn't a problem."

She basically ignored the rest of their conversation, only noting how many remarks were made about a woman's place being in the kitchen making them dinner. Wufei and Heero hadn't turned up yet, and Duo was busy helping Zach with a particularly troublesome bit on his suit, meaning Riley was inadvertently left to fend for herself. Quatre tried to stop the conversations when he heard them, but as soon as he and Rashid were out of earshot, the conversations resumed. The conversation gradually escalated and one of the soldiers, Jahiz, half-jokingly told Riley she should be in the kitchen, not covered in axle grease and motor oil.

She calmly looked him in the eye and replied sweetly, "You're right. After all, the kitchen is where the knives are stored."

The silence from her corner of the hangar caught everyone's attention. Quatre shook his head and made a mental note to completely chew out the entire group and rearrange who was assigned to help Riley with her suit. Rashid walked over and smacked the thoughtless man upside the head.

"Out of line. Now shut up and get back to work." He turned to Riley and bowed. "Please accept my apologies for his oafish behavior."

"Thank you, Rashid."

* * *

Quatre approached her later that evening to apologize as well and told her that he would be reassigning the men who worked with her.

"I appreciate that, Quatre. I'm sure he meant it as a joke or possibly a compliment to my cooking, but there's too much testosterone in that room sometimes. They get stupid."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't argue that," he said, chagrined.

She grinned at him. "Don't worry. I'll knock them down a few pegs on Thanksgiving."

"Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say that after I'm done with them, I'm not sure they'll trust me in the kitchen anymore."

Quatre chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be more entertaining than watching Angelo eat Duo's cookie?"

* * *

The next day, Riley joined the women in preparing food for Thanksgiving. The kitchen was larger than any Riley had ever seen outside of a restaurant. There were four ovens, two stovetops and enough counter space to make any homemaker jealous. Sally and Relena took over preparing the h'orderves. Hilde and Jocelyn took over preparing the salads and jell-os while Dorothy started on rolls. Riley started on pies. She made chocolate, pumpkin, banana crème, lemon meringue, apple and cherry. And she made some very special pies just for the mouthy Maganacs, which the other women thoroughly approved of after she told them about the previous days' conversations.

"You know, any guy that tells a woman she belongs in the kitchen obviously doesn't know what to do with one in the bedroom," Dorothy remarked with a giggle.

The married women laughed as Riley and Jocelyn turned matching shades of pink and busied themselves with the food.

As the women were upstairs cooking, the entire male population of the house got a sound reaming from Quatre and Rashid about their topics of conversation in the Hangar. By the time they were allowed to begin work on the suits, the men felt fully emasculated and the only talking consisted of absolutely necessary conversation.

Duo, Zach and the boys were annoyed because they hadn't heard any of the comments made to Riley and they were still very protective of her. Quatre had reassigned the Maganacs so Rashid, Auda, Ahmed and Abdul were working with her. He knew they could be trusted to keep any other Maganacs working with or near her in line. As the day came to a close, Quatre found himself wondering just what Riley was going to do. Her expression revealed nothing at dinner, but Hilde and Dorothy couldn't keep the grins off their faces, which told him that they had something up their sleeves. As he went to bed that night, he found himself grinning, anticipating something highly entertaining.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning found the women of the household up early. By the time the men roused themselves, there were three turkeys in the oven, the sides were finished and h'orderves were set out on the breakfast bar. After a quick breakfast, Relena took charge of making sure the food was ready, while Dorothy put the men to work putting up enough tables and chairs to accommodate everyone.

Duo got bored with the setup and slipped into the kitchen, deciding to help by 'sampling' some of the food on the counter.

"Duo, stay out of this kitchen or so help me, I'll…I'll…" Hilde couldn't think of a threat.

"You'll what?" he smirked, grabbing a handful of olives and popping one in his mouth.

"I won't let you have any of the pies Riley made!"

He pouted at her. "Fine. But you'll be sorry if I starve to death."

"We'll get done faster if we're not tripping over you."

"Duo, do me a favor and make sure the tables are set," Riley interjected. "Once that's done we can start bringing out the food. By the time we get the rest of it out the turkeys should be done."

"Sweet!" Duo practically skipped off to do as Riley asked.

Hilde shook her head. "I swear, some days it's like having a toddler."

Riley giggled. "Yeah, distraction works better than threats sometimes."

"Well, if he doesn't quit pushing it, I'll give him a piece of the Maganacs' pies just to teach him a lesson."

"I'm not sure that would work."

"Why not?"

"He'd probably still like it!"

They laughed as they put the finishing touches on their dishes.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. There was more than enough food for everyone.

Duo patted his stomach. "If the girls keep cooking for us, I'm going to need new pants."

"Maybe you should just spend a little more time in the gym," Wufei said from the front door.

Sally jumped up to hug him as Relena greeted Heero, who entered behind Wufei.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Relena asked.

"We didn't know we'd be coming until late last night," Heero answered.

"Taylor finally talked?" Trowa asked.

"Let's talk about that later. I'm famished," Wufei answered, efficiently skirting the topic.

He and Heero filled their plates and sat next to their wives as Riley, Jocelyn, Hilde and Dorothy started clearing unnecessary dishes. Once everyone had eaten their fill, the tables cleared and the leftovers put in the refrigerator, Riley pulled out the pies.

She and Hilde took the special pies over to the Maganacs' table, placing them directly in front of the group most responsible for the disparaging remarks two days previous. Tariq and Jahiz grinned in anticipation.

"You do know that the offer to work on your suit for you expired yesterday, right?" Tariq commented.

"I told you I'm ahead of schedule," Riley replied sweetly.

Quatre had realized that any time Riley got that sickeningly sweet tone in her voice she was at her most devious and he gently elbowed Rashid and nodded slightly in the direction of the men about to cut into the pies. He'd warned Rashid about Riley's payback and they both had to work to keep the smirks off their faces, anticipating whatever revenge she'd planned.

Riley, however, continued to act as though nothing was wrong and returned to the kitchen to assist the other women with the rest of the pies. Jahiz picked up a knife and cut into the lemon meringue. Frozen peas spilled from the slice as he transferred it to his plate. He was surrounded by laughter from the other Maganacs. Quatre covered his mouth to hide his smile at the bewildered look on the soldier's face.

Tariq chuckled as he pulled over the apple pie and started to slice into it. It looked normal and smelled deliciously of cinnamon. The look on his face as he took a bite caused Quatre and Rashid to lose their composure.

"What's in this?" Tariq demanded. But Riley was still in the kitchen and didn't hear him ask.

Another soldier grabbed the cherry pie and cut into it, a little apprehensive of what he would find. It looked normal and smelled normal, so he tentatively took a bite only to spit it out almost immediately and down a glass of water.

Wufei and Heero were watching the proceedings, completely confused. They glanced at Riley, who was leaning in the kitchen doorway, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Do we want to know what they did to deserve that?" Heero asked.

"Let's just say that they'll think twice next time they want to tell me I belong in the kitchen."

"What did you put in those?" Wufei asked.

"The apple pie was made with turnips. The cherry is actually wiri peppers. They're lucky I decided against making them the chocolate…this time."

Zach was howling with laughter. "Oh man, Riley, I thought you'd never use those recipes again!"

"Just when did you come up with those?" Trowa asked.

"Sophomore year of college. My roommate had some friends that helped themselves to whatever we had in the dorm, so I got creative. What was sad is that it took all four recipes before they got smart enough not to touch anything in the fridge anymore."

"I want a copy of those recipes," Dorothy said from the kitchen behind her. "They may come in handy someday."

Rashid and Quatre finally got themselves under control and the humbled soldiers apologized.

"Apology accepted. All right girls, bring out the real pies."

Out of curiosity, Duo had taken a fork to each of the revenge pies.

"You know, these aren't half bad."

Riley looked at Hilde. "Told you so."

* * *

Zach and the boys went down to the entertainment room to watch football while Riley and Jocelyn helped the other women clean up dinner. The pilots met in an out of the way office. Heero locked the door before turning to face the others.

"We have a problem."

The office had a couch, two chairs and a desk. Quatre sat behind the desk, his elbow on the top, his chin resting on his hand. Wufei was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, his forehead resting on his hands. He was tired and was more than willing to let Heero take over this particular briefing. Duo was lounging on the couch, acting nonchalant, but came on full alert as soon as Heero spoke. Trowa was sitting in one of the chairs, silently waiting for Heero to continue.

"Taylor's dead."

Three pairs of eyes stared unbelieving at Heero.

"What happened?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Commander Une is still trying to determine if it was suicide or murder. But with the situation as it is, that's going to be like nailing jell-o to the wall. I won't sugar coat this-"

"Like you ever do," Duo muttered.

Heero ignored the comment. "We have no allies. We cannot trust the Preventers until Une is able to out all of the rebels. Given the information we managed to get out of Taylor, we can't wait. Une has promised to pass any further information to us, but we can't guarantee the information isn't tainted."

"What did Taylor tell you?" Trowa asked.

"The only useable information we were able to get him to spill is that Dr. Okon's location is the abandoned lunar base."

"Well at least we know the layout already."

"Duo, shut up," Wufei said wearily.

Giving Wufei a dirty look, Duo asked, "So what aren't you telling us, Heero?" Duo knew something was bothering Wufei that had nothing to do with him. He knew because Wufei always referred to him as Maxwell when he was angry with him. He hated that they were skirting around the issue.

"Taylor threatened us. He said that they already know where we are and they'll come for us."

"I assume that by 'us' he isn't referring just to the five of us." Quatre said.

"No. Riley still seems to be the main target, but Taylor indicated that our families would be in danger if we got in the way."

The information made the stress level in the room skyrocket.

"In addition," Wufei added, "Une has alerted us to another problem. Have you heard of The Harvesters?"

When no one answered, Wufei continued. "The Harvesters are an offshoot of White Fang. They've been quiet, but Une has been tracking their movements. It appears they have been gathering supplies to create mobile suits en masse. They are the reason Une offered us the barracks so readily. Word is that they are also after Okon's formula, though their reason is not yet known. I think it would be too much to hope that they will destroy each other."

"So what's the plan?" Trowa asked.

Heero answered. "Until we're sure Taylor was blowing smoke, we go on high alert and make finishing the Gundams our top priority. We need to get those kids trained on them as quickly as possible. If we can confirm the use of the lunar base, we can possibly infiltrate and nip this before it gets any worse."

* * *

**A/N: Those 'revenge' pies really exist. With the exception of the chocolate pie, my best friend's aunt came up with them in college because there were some guys that lived in the dorm across the hall and she got tired of their mooching. I just couldn't bring myself to have Riley make the chocolate pie. If you know the reference, you know why! (P.S. Two points to whoever knows!)**


	34. Chapter 33: Diversionary Tactics

**A/N: Thank you to the anonymous reviewer. *blushes* If I could draw as well as some of those artists on DeviantArt, like SapphireGamgee (and a bazillion others!), I would totally make this into a manga for y'all to enjoy. **

**I know what you're thinking: 'Two chapters in two days? Has the world gone insane?' Nope. I decided that I'd try to update on odd dates. Yesterday was the 31st, today's the 1st. And besides, I'll be stuck in the mountains until Monday, so...sorry, no updates until then and it will most likely be in the afternoon. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33-Diversionary Tactics**

Quatre put the Maganacs on double watches and morning classes were reduced to mandatory information only. All other time was spent in the hangar. Heero was impressed with the level of completion on Riley's suit. She had the basics set up and was working on embellishing the security and weapons. The outer armor had yet to be applied, but she was still farther ahead than any of the boys.

"What is that?"

"An ultrasonic cannon."

"How did you come up with that?"

She grinned at him. "It was one of the options in the video game. Turned out to be pretty effective, too."

He nodded slowly, vaguely remembering a sonic cannon option offered to him by Dr. J. At the time he'd thought it inferior and, not wanting to weigh down Wing, he'd not taken it. He glanced over the schematics and found the power level to be on par with Zero's Buster Rifle. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

He glanced through the rest of the weapons capabilities of her suit and was relieved to find it was not outfitted with the Zero system. While helpful in battle, it was a liability to anyone unable to control it.

Riley noted the look on Heero's face as he evaluated her machine's diagram. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just checking to see what else we need to do."

Riley worked in silence for a while, only speaking to ask Heero's assistance with bits she wasn't sure how to do. He came to the conclusion that she was definitely Duo's sister. She had the same uncanny mechanical abilities he possessed and Heero knew that Riley hadn't been trained to build or repair mobile suits.

"So, how, exactly, are we going to test these anyway?"

"Once they're complete we'll go to a special testing facility to make sure they're sound before venturing into space and giving them a full systems test."

"How long will it take until we do that?"

"If you keep up this pace, I would expect to test yours after New Year's."

* * *

"It's purple."

Riley looked at Heero from her perch on her Gundam's shoulder. "Yeah, so?"

"I guess I didn't consider a Gundam would ever be purple."

They were a week into December and Riley had started to add the Gundanium Armor to her suit. "I like purple. And it isn't like it's a garish shade."

"You don't think it will be too visible?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "The Tallgeese was white. Nothing is more visible against the black of space than that. Imperial Purple is almost black. Plus, I put in the stealth system from the Deathscythe. No one is seeing it unless I want them to."

Heero didn't have an argument. "I guess I figured with a name like Rhapsody you'd have made it blue."

"Too cliché." She smiled at his dark look. "Besides, this way I know you guys won't be borrowing any of the parts."

Heero glared at Duo as Riley got back to work. Only he would have told her about the _one time_ he'd borrowed parts from Deathscythe. Duo was working with Zach on his suit and didn't notice.

The upside to working with Riley was that Heero was able to work on rebuilding Zero at the same time. Wufei was having a harder time because Angelo, while enthusiastic, just wasn't a mechanic. He was decent with wiring, a skill he attributed to living in an abandoned theater in Monte Carlo. But Wufei's patience was thin with the stress of the threats hanging over their heads. Quatre and Trowa had noticed and tried to assist where they could, but they had their own Gundams to build as well as Braxton's and Alex's to assist with.

Heero considered having Riley help Angelo as soon as her Gundam was finished. He was sure Wufei would be willing to go along with it, if only so he could work on his own Gundam. He grunted to himself and got to work on rebuilding his buster rifle. They'd need all the firepower they could get if the information about the Harvesters turned out to be accurate.

* * *

By early the next week, tension in the hangar was so high that Braxton and Angelo nearly came to blows over a wrench. Angelo was threatening to hit Braxton upside the head with a hammer and Braxton had picked up a crow bar in response. Riley managed to break it up before anything happened, but she wasn't happy. She cornered the pilots just before they left the hangar for the night, making sure that Zach and the boys had left.

"They need a break." She crossed her arms as she glared at Heero, giving as good as she got.

"We don't have the time-"

"Bull."

Wufei, Duo and Trowa looked back and forth between the two. Riley had guts if she was willing to take on Heero's death glare and she wasn't backing down. It was almost comedic to watch her take on the man, considering he was a good five inches taller than she was and could have easily picked her up and thrown her across the room. Quatre was inclined to agree with Riley, but hadn't figured out how to voice his opinion without bringing Heero's wrath down on his head. Heero might not be willing to come to blows with Riley, but he would have no such qualms when it came to the other four pilots.

"The suits need to be finished."

"I never said they didn't. The boys need a day off from this."

Heero gave an exasperated grunt. "Let me clue you in. We have multiple threats hanging over our heads. The suits need to be done yesterday."

"What takes more time: A day off or weeks recovering from broken bones? Those boys almost came to blows today and they weren't about to do it empty handed."

Heero ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't deny that she was right, but he hated having to admit it.

"Don't make me have Sally declare them mentally unfit to continue," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine," he spat out. "One day. Then they get back to work, fighting or not."

"You have to take one, too."

The five pilots stared at her.

"You're adding to the stress in this room and I think you all need to cool it. I don't care if you spend the day beating the hell out of each other, but this room remains closed off tomorrow."

"No."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not breaking her glare. "Why not?"

"Because we have to get our suits built."

"Yes, you told me that." Her tone was starting to sound like a parent conversing with a difficult three year old.

He turned his glare up to full force, narrowing his eyes. "Our safety is in jeopardy. Those suits are necessary."

"So is taking time to relax."

"Riley, the situation-" Wufei started.

"Shut it, Chang. I don't care what the excuse is. This much stress is not good for _anyone_. And if I have to, I'll rewire the door and keep everyone out for a week."

"Heero," Quatre finally spoke up, "I agree with Riley. This isn't healthy. We're wasting a lot of time mediating arguments that shouldn't be happening. And I agree that the five of us haven't exactly been helping the atmosphere."

"I concur," Trowa admitted, quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Duo said, running a hand through his bangs.

Wufei didn't answer, annoyed that Riley had told him to shut up.

Heero rolled his eyes, incensed. "Fine then," he said through gritted teeth. "_One day_."

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Heero." Then she turned and sauntered off to clean up for dinner.

"Either I hate her or I'm beginning to like her," Heero said, glaring at Duo.

Duo snorted. "Join the club."

* * *

Riley sat on her bed ten minutes later, expecting company. "Come in," she answered the knock on the door.

Sally, Hilde, and Relena slipped in. Dorothy came through the bathroom with Jocelyn.

"Did you manage it?" Sally asked.

Riley grinned. "You know, if Heero hadn't been in on it, I think he would've shot me today."

The female population of the house burst out laughing.

"You're sure the others had no idea?" Dorothy asked.

"Totally in the dark. I had to yell at Wufei, though, so he'll probably be mad at me until tomorrow night."

"He'll get over it," Sally said.

"Braxton and Angelo were brilliant. We'll have to thank them for their performance. Expect dinner to be tense tonight. Jocelyn, tell Braxton and Angelo to keep it up. If they can get Alex in on it, that'll be icing on the cake."

"Speaking of which," Hilde said, "Zach says that you have a really good frosting recipe. Can I get that so we can finish preparations tonight?"

"Sure. I'll help you with it after the guys go to bed. Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"

* * *

Dinner that evening was indeed tense. Braxton and Angelo had to be physically separated by Trowa and Zach over who was going to use the butter first and Alex took it while they were otherwise engaged, which started a shouting match that was only stopped when Heero yelled at them. The women played their parts, acting suitably mortified at the behavior.

When the boys were sent off to bed immediately after dinner, Wufei turned to Heero. "I had no idea they were that bad off. I mean, we had fights when we were that age, but nothing like that."

Heero ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I hate that Riley was right, but I think her requesting a day off didn't come any too soon."

Wufei nodded his agreement. "Maybe it will be better to inform them of it in the morning, after they've had a chance to think about their behavior tonight."

"Agreed."

* * *

Riley knocked on Angelo's door a few hours later and when he saw her standing there, he glanced up and down the hall before hurrying her inside.

"Alex! Get over here!" he called.

Alex came through the shared bathroom, wearing pajama pants, using a towel to dry his hair.

Riley beamed at them. "Brilliant performance guys. We've got them right where we need them. Tomorrow is a day off from the suits, but I want you guys to help keep them busy so Sally and the others can finish their prep work."

"You got it, Riley. This is fun, we should do it more often."

"Don't get too used to it, Spots. If Heero wasn't in on it, I think we'd be in huge trouble right now."

Alex and Angelo grinned at her. "You know if we'd told Duo I bet he would've helped us make trouble."

Riley laughed. "That he would, Alex, but the more people in on a secret, the sooner it gets spilled. And besides, if he knew, we couldn't include him in the surprise."

She turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder at them. "Keep up the act in the morning and let it taper off a bit after they say we can have a day off. Don't want them to know it was a setup after all."

"You got it, Riley."

* * *

She fixed a scowl on her face as she left Angelo's room. She wasn't sure if she'd run into anyone patrolling the hall and she didn't want to give anything away. She was glad that she had, because Rashid was coming down the hall. He nodded to her and she nodded curtly back, pretending to be annoyed and preoccupied.

He did not engage her further as she went to Braxton's door and knocked sharply. Braxton opened the door and let Riley in. He seemed a little scared at the look on her face, so as soon as he shut the door, she smiled at him.

"Sorry, Rashid was in the hall and I never know if Quatre's going to show up and talk to him," she explained.

He relaxed and smiled back at her. "Did we do alright today?"

"You guys were perfect. Zach, get over here," she called.

He joined them and she shared the same information that she had given to the other two. They agreed to keep up the charade the next morning and Riley slipped over to her room, ready for a much-needed night's rest.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair. Angelo and Braxton came down the stairs, apparently still having the argument from the night before. Alex took the last of the chocolate cereal, even though Braxton had verbally claimed it. Angelo ruined the bowl by pouring orange juice on it as a prank.

After only five minutes of their antics, Heero yelled, "ENOUGH!" The boys instantly froze, working hard to keep their expressions from giving them away. "You three are to keep away from each other for the next hour. This house is big enough that there is no excuse for you to be in the same room. There will be no working on your suits until you can get along. This is completely immature behavior and you are all out of line."

The three boys did their best to look cowed and quickly grabbed food to eat in other rooms, intent on escaping the intense glare coming from Heero. Braxton headed up to his room while Alex headed to the living area and Angelo dashed down to the entertainment room. Braxton saw Riley leaving her room as he got to his door and he flashed her a smile. She moved over to him quickly, glancing up and down the hall to make sure they were alone.

"Mission accomplished," he muttered conspiratorially.

She grinned at him. "So what's the plan, then?"

"I'm gonna eat and then hit the pool. Angelo's taken up position in the Entertainment Room and Alex is in the Living Room, making like he's reading a book. That leaves the Gym for Zach and the Dojo for you, just like you asked."

"Great job. Remember to let up gradually in a bit so they don't get suspicious."

Braxton smiled an acknowledgment and promised to send Zach out as he slipped into his room. Riley waited a minute for Zach. They walked down to the kitchen together, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Heero fixed them with a glare as soon as they were sighted.

"No working on the suits today."

Zach started to protest, but Heero cut him off.

"Until you guys can show a little more restraint we can't trust you around power tools. The suits aren't toys and getting hurt is not an option right now."

Zach nodded and got himself some breakfast, looking annoyed. Riley gave the pilots an "I told you so" look before getting her breakfast and sitting next to Zach at the table.

"So what are we supposed to do instead today?" Zach broke through the silence.

Heero pretended to think about it for a second. "Relax and bond. You can't fight against an enemy if you're too busy fighting amongst yourselves. I've forbidden the other three from being in the same room for the next hour, though, so maybe you should think about how to get those three to quit fighting."


	35. Chapter 34: Not a Date

**CHAPTER 34-Not a Date**

"Can't you tell them I have a meeting?"

"Irea already checked and cleared your schedule for the day."

"Well, then tell them I'm sick."

"Master Quatre, you know as well as I do that they would simply reschedule."

"Aargh!" Quatre put his head down on his arms, which were resting on the kitchen table, and glared at nothing as he desperately tried to come up with a way to get out of going to his sister's house that afternoon.

Duo came wandering through, intent on stocking up on chips and soda for the movie marathon he and the boys were in the middle of. They'd finally stopped fighting long enough to agree to watch some superhero movies that had come out in the last hundred years, which meant that Duo was the only one that had seen them. And while it was still early in the day, the junk food was more of a peace offering than sustenance, so even Wufei didn't say anything about it. He was busy putting Riley through her paces in the dojo anyway, still sore about her telling him to shut up the night before.

"Something wrong Quat?"

"Same thing as every year."

Duo frowned. "I don't remember you being this annoyed about your birthday party last year."

"Last year my sisters weren't so blatantly planning to marry me off."

Rashid interjected, "Master Quatre, your sisters merely said they were inviting guests from outside the family this year."

"That is code for 'any single female they deem worthy of my affection'," Quatre said sourly.

"We have to leave at 11:30 in order be there on time. I will prepare the car and wait for you." Rashid excused himself, leaving Quatre in his gloom.

"Too bad you can't beat them to the punch," Duo said casually.

"Just how would I do that?"

Duo shrugged. "Show up with a date."

Quatre sat up and was about to retort when he stopped. "You know, that's not a half bad idea. The problem is that it would have to be someone they don't know. Otherwise, they'd know it was a setup."

"Then I guess lending you Hilde is out. Cala'd recognize her."

Quatre thought for a minute. He couldn't take Relena. She was too well known, even if her marriage to Heero was a secret. No one would believe she'd date him, even if they had served on the Senate together years ago. As far as anyone knew they'd had no contact in the nine years since he'd declined running again and settled into his role as the Winner Corporation President. And if she did go with him and word got out, it was a media nightmare for both of them.

Sally had gone to medical school with several of his sisters, so she was out. They all knew he'd broken up with Dorothy and there was no way she would be welcomed by any of his sisters. Two of his sisters' husbands did business with Hilde and Duo, which is why Cala and Nadia would recognize her.

"I'm screwed," he said, plopping his head back down.

Riley and Wufei came into the kitchen in order to get water bottles out of the fridge. Seeing the sudden predatory look in Duo's eyes, Riley said, "Whatever it is, the answer is 'No.'"

Adopting a shocked expression, Duo said, "Riley, would I ever ask anything of my only sister in the world?"

"Yes, and on an increasingly regular basis, I might add."

Wufei sniggered. It was fun watching the two of them hash it out because Riley usually won, much to Duo's dismay.

"But this time I wouldn't be asking for me."

"Yeah, right." She took a drink of her water.

"Fine, be that way. Poor Quatre…those girls will eat him alive."

"Shut up Maxwell." Quatre's remark drew their attention to the brooding blonde. "You're not helping."

Realization dawned on Wufei. "Your sisters at it again?"

"Did they ever stop?" he shot back.

"Considering the recent threats, going may not be a good idea anyway."

"Mirah said that's what Rashid is for."

"Tell them you've got a meeting."

"They already checked my schedule."

"Sick?"

"They'd reschedule."

Wufei shrugged. "You could just refuse to go."

"And have 29 angry women to deal with? No thank you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Riley was completely lost.

Duo answered her. "Quatre's sisters are plotting against him again. They seem to think if they throw enough girls at him, he'll pick one and get married next week."

She rolled her eyes at him. Turning to Quatre, she asked, "Have you tried telling them you're not interested in the girls they pick?"

Quatre looked back at her. "Only every year since I turned 18."

"So beat them at their own game. Tell them you're already attached."

"That's what Duo suggested."

She shrugged. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

Duo's grin returned. "So you'll do it, then?"

"Do what?" she asked, tensing.

"Go with Quatre as his date."

Riley was taken aback, but recovered quickly. "I don't date guys I work with. You know that."

"But Riley, it wouldn't be a _real_ date. It's just to get his sisters off his case. And since you declared today a no-work day, he doesn't have any way to get out of it, so you kind of owe him."

"Aside from the fact that you are completely mental, do you really think his sisters are dumb enough to fall for a ruse like this?"

"Just stay next to him and pretend you've been dating for the last couple of months. You've been living under the same roof for the last six, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Riley, it can be your birthday present to Quatre."

Riley looked at Quatre. "I didn't know it was your birthday."

He shrugged. "I don't like to make a big deal of it. Besides, it's Wufei's, too."

She looked at Wufei. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

Wufei waved her off. "None of us really likes to make a big deal of our birthdays, except Duo."

"Hey, birthdays are good for you. The more you have the longer you live," Duo supplied with a grin.

Wufei groaned at the bad joke. "Getting back on topic, what did you decide Riley?"

"Are you guys going to let Quatre have a say?" She looked at Quatre. "Do you even want to do this?"

Quatre looked a little surprised that she'd asked his opinion. "I'll try anything to get my sisters off my case. Would you please go with me?"

"Well…I did have plans with Zach and the boys tonight. When will we be back?"

"No later than three and that's only if I can't get out of there sooner."

"That should be fine. When do we need to leave?"

Quatre checked his watch. "Is 45 minutes enough time?"

"Okay." She walked out of the kitchen and Duo grinned.

"I knew she'd do it."

Quatre got up. "Guess I'd better get ready to go, too."

On his way back to the entertainment room, Duo grinned to himself. 'Phase one complete,' he thought.

* * *

As soon as Riley got to her room, she dashed through the bathroom to get Jocelyn.

"Hey, I need your help."

"Okay. What's up?" Jocelyn got off her bed where she had been reading a book.

"We might have to adjust our plan for tonight. Apparently Quatre's sisters are throwing him a party and I'm going with him."

Jocelyn got an excited look on her face. "Really? That's so great he finally asked you out."

"Hold on, it's not a date. He's just trying to keep his sisters from setting him up."

"But you still agreed to go with him." She looked smug.

Riley looked up at the ceiling. "I was pestered by Duo and _Wufei_, of all people. I'm amazed that they don't know what we're up to tonight considering how conniving _they_ are."

Jocelyn got serious. "So what do we need to do to pull this off?"

"Since I was supposed to keep Wufei busy today we're going to have to change it up. Can you tell Zach to switch over to Wufei? The boys will just have to keep the others busy by themselves. I won't be back until after three."

Jocelyn nodded. "Sally wasn't planning on serving dinner until 4 anyway, so no problem."

"Great. Um, Jocelyn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really sure what to wear to something like this. Would you help me pick something out? "

"Would I!" Jocelyn responded enthusiastically. She followed Riley into her room and started rifling through the closet. "Is it supposed to be casual or dressy?"

"I'm not sure, Quatre didn't say."

"Hmmmm….so let's just shoot for something in between." Jocelyn pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a V-neck. She rummaged around a little longer before she found a fitted violet button up blouse with three quarter sleeves that complimented her hazel eyes and dark hair. "Here, wear the blouse unbuttoned over the tank. If you need to, you can button it up to get a more formal look."

Riley showered quickly and changed, approving of the look. It was casual, but still nice.

"Now about your hair…"


	36. Chapter 35: A Family Affair

**A/N: Woohoo! 35th chapter means this is officially the halfway mark of this story! Thanks so much for sticking with it so long. :)**

**CHAPTER 35-A Family Affair**

Quatre knocked on Riley's door thirty minutes later. Riley opened the door and he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Um, is this okay?" she asked. "You didn't say if it was supposed to be formal or not."

"No, it's…great. You look great. Um…you ready?"

"You're sure it's okay? I mean, you're a bit dressier than usual." She bit her lower lip, worried that she'd underdressed.

He was wearing a pink dress shirt, khaki slacks and a purple vest. She hadn't seen that particular outfit before. He always dressed nice, but generally it was still casual.

"Oh this, well, my sisters bought it for me years ago and they kind of expect me to wear it."

She could tell he was uncomfortable. "Do you _want_ to wear that?"

Again, he seemed surprised that she wanted his opinion. "In all honesty…not really."

"Then change. If it's your birthday, you should get to wear what you want."

"But, my sisters…" he broke off, not wanting to say anything against his sisters. They meant well, even if they didn't quite understand him.

"Apparently your sisters need to get it into their heads that you are capable of dressing yourself. And as long as you let them have their way, they'll keep expecting to get it." He was thinking it over, but seemed to balk. He just wasn't the type to make waves if he didn't absolutely have to. "Look, if you want, you can tell them that I bought you whatever you choose to wear and I insisted you wear it. Make me the bad guy, I don't mind. It might even make the story that we're dating more plausible if I'm supposedly controlling your decisions."

He smiled at the suggestion. "Go ahead down to the car and tell Rashid I'll be there in five minutes."

Rashid was a little surprised to see Riley, but he didn't say anything, just nodded when she told him Quatre would be down shortly. He was more surprised when Quatre came out. He wasn't wearing what Rashid had expected. Riley grinned at his outfit. He was wearing black pants and a deep red dress shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled halfway up his forearms.

While it was December, the L4 cluster had been built by people of the Arabian Peninsula and they preferred a warm, desert environment. Their descendants preferred to keep the colony's temperature warm as well, so coats were rarely, if ever, needed.

'Yes,' Riley thought, 'red is definitely his color.'

"Better?" she asked him.

He grinned back at her. "You realize they'll probably hate you over this."

"Like I care. They'd probably hate me anyway because they didn't 'pick me out' for you."

He opened the door for her and she got in. He went to the other side and let himself in as Rashid started the car. They took the drive as time to get their story straight. Quatre knew his sisters would grill them and they needed to know where they'd met, how long they'd been dating, where they went on their first date, and a number of other little details that they'd asked every other girl he'd ever dated. Riley wasn't sure she'd be able to remember it all.

"Look, just stay near me and we'll get through this," he said, seeming a little nervous.

"Having second thoughts?"

"It's just that I don't really get together with my sisters much and usually we end up fighting over something: how I'm running the business, how I need to get married, how I need to name an heir if I'm not going to cooperate…"

Riley was starting to feel bad for Quatre. She'd had no idea his home life was so stressful. "I'm starting to agree with Wufei that you should just blow them off."

"I did that once. It's better to show up and take it."

Riley shrugged and looked out the window as they pulled up a lengthy driveway to a towering house. The lawn was large and there were children of all ages swarming over it, the vast majority of them blonde, playing a number of sports and outdoor games. Quatre took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Rashid parked. Quatre opened Riley's door and offered her his arm. She took it, giving him a reassuring smile.

As they walked up to the house, an errant soccer ball rolled over to them. Riley automatically put her foot out, letting the ball roll up her leg and she juggled it a few times as she looked over to the group of kids that were waiting for the return of their ball. She noticed a small boy standing near the middle of the impromptu field and, aiming carefully, kicked the ball to him. He grinned hugely at her as he bounced the ball off his chest and took off towards one of the goals, the rest of the kids in pursuit.

Quatre looked at her. "I didn't know you still played."

"Well, not professionally," she joked. "I haven't played in years. But when I did play, it basically became second nature and I've never quite forgotten it."

"So, who was better: you or Duo?" Quatre remembered seeing a photo of the two of them holding soccer trophies.

"He was always faster, but spent his time learning tricks instead of fundamentals, so I guess I was technically better."

They'd walked as they conversed and Quatre was about to open the front door when it burst open. He pulled Riley to the side as a gang of small children ran out, heading towards an empty part of the lawn. One small child ran past without a diaper on, being chased by a harried looking nanny.

"Sorry," he muttered. "With this many kids around, we should just expect that periodically."

She grinned at him. "Just how many kids are here anyway?"

"Well, 29 sisters times an average of four kids makes it somewhere around 116."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well only about half of them are younger than I am. My oldest sister is 30 years older than I am."

"That must be weird."

"Extremely. So then you add in about 50 nieces and nephews times an average of three kids and you get another 150 kids running around. Basically, there are anywhere from 200 to 300 kids under the age of 18 at any given family function. It gets harder to keep track of them all every month."

Just then a man walked through the door. "Yo, Uncle Quatre! How's it going, Sport?" He reached out and ruffled Quatre's hair.

"It's fine, Jamal," Quatre replied through gritted teeth, running his hand through his hair to straighten it back out. The man continued out the door and Quatre caught the weird look Riley gave him. "Jamal is 10 years older than I am and he's been doing that to me since I was 5. He thinks he's being funny." He sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Riley took his hand as he led her through the door. They'd decided in the car that hand holding would be more convincing than to have Riley just follow him around. He led her through the house, dodging packs of children, until they reached a parlor full of women. Riley half hid herself behind Quatre, squeezing his hand a little as her nerves flared up. The wall of women was very intimidating and she fully understood why Quatre had a hard time standing up to them when they banded together.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and pasted a smile on his face. He was glad he hadn't come alone when he saw the dozen non-related women interspersed with his sisters. They were all suitably attractive, but the predatory gleam in their eyes made him feel like a piece of meat about to be torn apart by a pack of wolves. He suppressed a shudder as one of his sisters stood to greet him.

"Quatre, dear, how are you?" She moved to give him a quick hug.

"Fine, Mirah."

She noticed Riley. "Who's this?"

"This is Miss Logan." He laced his fingers through hers and drew her slowly out from behind him. She stayed close to his side, still nervous, though she wasn't exactly sure why. She didn't really like the way the other women were eyeing her. Some of his sisters gave her a friendly smile, some looked confused and a few looked annoyed. The few non-blondes in the group glared daggers at her.

"How nice," Mirah answered, but Riley could tell her smile was fake.

"Why don't you young people get better acquainted while we supervise the luncheon set-up on the lawn," one of his sisters said, with a wink at Quatre. Riley could tell she was nicer than Mirah and decided she might like that one.

"That's Lilah," Quatre murmured to her.

The army of blondes vacated the room, greeting Quatre as they did so. Some gave Riley curious looks, some ignored her completely, and others introduced themselves, but Riley wasn't sure she'd remember which name went with which face later. They left Riley and Quatre standing in the doorway, being faced down by 12 women in very fashionable dresses.

"Good afternoon," Quatre greeted them.

A scattered number of 'Good Afternoons' was returned. A woman with red hair and very green eyes looked Riley up and down, a sneer barely concealed. As nervous as Quatre's sisters made her, Riley was not about to take that kind of look from a powder-puff on legs. She sized the woman up and smirked, for no reason other than to make the woman wonder what Riley was thinking. In truth, Riley thought that the woman was very pretty, almost too pretty, but her attitude needed adjusting. Riley pegged her as the 2nd richest person in the room, Quatre being the richest, of course.

The woman glared at Riley's smirk. Compared to Heero's glare it was weak sauce, so Riley didn't even blink. "I didn't realize we were supposed to bring our personal assistants. Why don't you be a dear and ask the maid to bring in tea," she said, pretending innocence.

Two of the women in the room gave her a shocked look for her rudeness, while the other nine snickered.

"Felicia, you don't need to be rude," a woman with sandy-blonde hair in a powder blue dress admonished her.

"Marissa please, she's obviously too young for him so she must be a servant. Scamper off, dear, the adults need to talk."

'Crap,' Riley thought. Quatre knew she was older than she looked and she'd gotten so used to being around people that knew that she hadn't thought about how strangers would view her. Quatre was thinking the same thing and expected he would hear at least one comment about robbing the cradle from his sisters.

Quatre glared at Felicia. "Miss Waterford, you will cease the insults immediately or I will have you escorted from the grounds. Miss Logan is here as my personal guest and I will not have you putting on airs at her expense."

Marissa and the other woman who had not liked Felicia's remarks ducked their heads, trying to hide their smiles. Felicia sniffed and rose to her feet, sauntering past Quatre and Riley, intent on voicing a complaint to his sisters. She would not be reduced to associating with what she considered to be common trash. "I guess some guys just need a project," she sneered as she turned down the hall.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Marissa muttered.

"Would you and Miss Logan care to join us, Mr. Winner?" the black haired woman who shared Marissa's opinion asked.

"Of course, Miss Giordano. It's nice to see you again. How is your brother?" Quatre led Riley to a loveseat near the two women as he spoke. Sitting next to Riley, he leaned back and casually placed his arm around her shoulder, watching the reaction of the women through the corner of his eye. He never changed his expression, but was pleased to note that the nine women who'd laughed at Felicia's comment were appalled that he was being so familiar with Riley.

He knew every single one of these women, their fathers or brothers being business contacts that he had to maintain for the good of the company. Having heard their charms spoken of on many occasions, he was well aware that their fathers and brothers had encouraged them to pursue him. Many of their fathers had even petitioned him personally in an effort to secure dates with him. He had dated six of them at least once and found them undesirable. Sure they were pretty, but also selfish, rude and condescending. One of them had taken 'vapid' as a compliment.

"So Miss Logan, where are you from?" Marissa asked.

"I grew up on Earth. I've only been on colony for a couple of months."

"What made you come out?" Miss Giordano asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see what it was like up here. There's a lot of speculation among those that have never seen a colony for themselves and it's considered an exotic travel destination."

"How quaint," one of the other girls commented.

Miss Giordano rolled her eyes. "Tanya, give it a rest. Felicia's not here for you to impress anymore."

"That's sooo new money, Diane," Tanya retorted.

Diane looked into her lap, a blush forming on her cheeks. Riley didn't like to see the poor girl being picked on.

"Just what do you consider to be 'old money,' Miss Tanya?" she asked innocently, her tone instantly putting Quatre on his guard.

"If you have to ask, you're not."

"Do you consider Pre-Colony new money?"

Quatre hadn't expected Riley to go there, so he gave her just as surprised of a look as the women in the room.

"Excuse me?" Tanya asked, turning a little pale.

Riley smiled sweetly at her. "My great grandfather got his start during what was known then as the California Gold Rush of 1849. He invested wisely and taught his sons to do so as well."

"That doesn't mean that you still benefit, dear," one of the other not-nice women commented snidely.

Riley giggled. "Trust me, I benefit greatly from it."

"I think you're lying," Tanya responded with a huff.

"I'm not here to impress _you_," Riley responded, looking at her nails and sounding bored. "But I can prove I'm not lying."

Quatre raised his eyebrows. He had no idea how Riley was going to pull this off, but, unlike Angelo, she didn't tend to blow smoke.

One of the girls sneered at her. "Do it, then."

Riley reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Happy Birthday, Quatre."

Some of the women in the room looked scandalized at her familiarity. He took the envelope, a little confused, and opened it, pouring a small number of coins into his hand.

"Loose change? How pathetic." Tanya's voice was dripping with disdain.

Marissa took one of the coins and gasped. "Oh. My. Gawd. Do you have any idea how much this is _worth_?"

Diane took the small silver coin from her and looked it over. "Oh wow! Two hundred and fifty years ago this was worth a thirtieth of a credit. Now, in this condition…you could build your own colony and keep it running for about ten years. These were supposedly rounded up and melted down. They're probably the rarest coins you could have." She looked interestedly at the collection of coins, noting that there were some duplicates, but they had different dates.

"I think my net worth just tripled," Quatre murmured in Riley's ear.

"Well, I figured it was something you didn't have yet," she told him, a little shyly. She'd actually planned on giving them to him in the car on the way home as kind of a consolation for having to put up with his sisters all day. But she knew that the other girls were trying to 'rank' her and she had felt intimidated enough to play the ace up her sleeve.

"How do you know they're not fake?" Tanya plied, trying to come up with any reason to discredit Riley. Riley could tell Quatre was trying not to laugh. He knew there wasn't any way they were fake.

"My father's fortune came from dealing in coins. I've been able to tell fakes since I was six," Diane retorted.

A maid entered the room and announced that luncheon on the lawn was ready to be served. Allowing the other women to vacate the room, Quatre held Riley back.

"Where did you get these?"

"The bottom of my purse." She couldn't quite keep herself from grinning. "I actually used cash at the mall that day."

"I can't accept this, it's…" he wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"Quatre, it's less than a dollar."

"But you could sell them and be set for several lifetimes."

"I know," she shrugged. "I was curious if they were worth anything and looked them up online. I have more if it makes you feel better."

Quatre just looked at her. "You realize that you really are more financially set than I am, right?"

Riley rolled her eyes at him. "You realize I'm probably the only female at this party not interested in your bank account? At this point those coins are only worth what someone is willing to pay for them. If I end up going back, they'll be of more use to you."

He looked down at the coins in his hand, allowing himself a small smile. "Thank you, Riley."

"You're welcome. Maybe if you make Santa's nice list you'll get paper money for Christmas," she said in a teasing voice.

"You have paper money as well?" He was blinking at her in surprise.

"You're not going to tell me that's worth a fortune, too, are you?" she protested.

"Let's just say that you should probably loan it to a museum for safe keeping."

It was her turn to blink at him in surprise. "Wow. I had no idea."

He chuckled at her. "Apparently."

He slipped the coins back in the envelope and placed it in his pocket before escorting her outside. He saw Rashid and passed him the envelope, asking him to safeguard it until they went home. Rashid placed it securely on his person and acted as though nothing had occurred.


	37. Chapter 36: Luncheon on the Lawn

**A/N: Thanks, Oddi and dkAdeena for your reviews! **

**I've been wondering if I should write up that fluffy little sequel idea I had...what do you guys think? Or maybe it's too early to ask if you guys want a sequel? After all there's still Christmas and New Years and bad guys to deal with before this fic is done...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36-Luncheon on the Lawn**

Quatre's sisters had ordered the servants to set up twenty-five round tables with six chairs around each. There weren't enough seats for everyone, but it was anticipated that the children would not join them all at once and they came and went constantly as the adults took their time eating and talking.

Quatre had initially placed himself at a table with Riley, Marissa, Diane and his sister Lilah and her husband, Darren. Lilah was one of his oldest sisters, and he'd always gotten on well with her. Darren had always been helpful to Quatre and Quatre appreciated that Darren had never talked down to him or treated him like a child.

Unfortunately for Quatre, Mirah wanted him to get to know the women she'd invited for him. She quickly pulled him away from the group he'd chosen for himself and planted him at a table with Felicia and Tanya and Mirah's other three top picks. The remaining five women were at a table adjacent to the one he'd been deposited at. He knew it wasn't a coincidence that the only three women he could stand to have a conversation with were placed several tables away at on the outer ring of tables. He was sure he looked as trapped as he felt.

Lilah sighed. "I wish Mirah would just let him alone."

"She won't stop meddling until he's married," Darren said. "And even then, she might not if she doesn't like his choice."

"You're assuming she'll let him have a choice," Lilah pointed out.

"He'll probably just elope anyway."

"Don't even joke, Darren."

"Well, if we'd had the media circus he's going to have, we would've eloped."

They were served the first course.

"So, Miss Logan, how did you meet Mr. Winner?" Marissa asked, attempting to change the subject.

"You can call me Riley. I'm not big on formalities."

"In that case, call me Diane."

"I'm Marissa."

"To answer your question, we met through a mutual friend."

"Who?"

"He requested to remain anonymous."

"Too bad. I was hoping he knew someone he could introduce me to," Diane giggled.

"I'll try to remember to ask him the next time I see him."

"So what do you do for fun, Riley? Aside from traveling, I mean," Marissa asked.

"I like to read. I adore history. I've considered going back to school in order to study it when I get bored of travel."

"That sounds…fun," Diane tried. "Anything else?"

"Well, I dabble in art and music, but I don't consider myself any good at either. I just find them relaxing."

"So have you gotten to hear Mr. Winner play the piano? I hear he's really good," Marissa asked.

"I heard him play once. It was quite lovely."

The first course was cleared and the second one brought out. Marissa and Diane had gotten onto a topic of conversation that centered around a finishing school they'd attended. Riley was glad she wouldn't have to answer any more of their questions. They were nice enough, but they'd been raised the same way Felicia had and still saw her as a threat. She could feel it.

"Riley, what do you think of my brother?" Lilah asked. She'd been listening to the conversation and was curious about this girl her brother had brought out of nowhere.

"He's a perfect gentleman."

"I'd be surprised if he was anything less. I guess what I mean is, what are your intentions concerning my brother?"

Riley was a little surprised. "Well right now, we're just friends. I mean, we've dated a few times, but it's not really anything serious." She knew the answer was mostly true, but she still felt bad for misleading Lilah. Had it been Mirah that asked, Riley would have trumped up the answer just to annoy her, but Lilah was very nice and Riley could tell that she had Quatre's best interests in mind.

"Are you not going to pursue the relationship further?" Lilah was blunt, but was appraising Riley, trying to gauge just what her brother was up to.

"I don't know. I think it's too early to tell how our relationship is going to go." She glanced over at Quatre, who was trying valiantly to keep his expression neutral in the midst of the vultures preying on him. "He really can have anyone he wants, so I think it's best to let him choose."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't think you measure up?"

"Maybe because I've never really been the predatory type and Felicia kind of makes me nervous," she admitted, grinning ruefully.

Lilah wrinkled her nose. "Yes, I can see that. Mirah seems to think she's wonderful, but personally, I'd rather not have her around."

Riley sipped at her water, not sure how to respond to the woman's candor. Another of Quatre's sisters came and sat at the empty chair.

"Lilah, I'm going to strangle her. I mean it this time."

"Calm down, Irea. I know Mirah's gone off the deep end, but-"

"Not Mirah."

Lilah was confused. Riley tried to be interested in the rest of her salad, but couldn't help overhearing the conversation.

"Felicia."

"Oh, her." Lilah's voice was disgusted. "How long before we can politely request her departure?"

"Too long. I just don't know what to do with her. The stuff she's spouting is ridiculous."

Just then a group of children barreled past. Near the back of the pack a boy about three years old tripped just as he was passing Riley. She saw it coming and reached out, grabbing the back of his shirt barely keeping him from a face plant.

She set him upright and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Me fine. Do it again!"

Riley giggled. "Better not. I don't know how many times your shirt will survive that."

He eyed her solemnly with deep blue eyes. "You 'Tra's frien'?"

She didn't quite understand him. "Beg pardon?"

"He wants to know if you're Quatre's friend," Irea supplied, a grin on her face.

"Oh." She looked the boy in the eye and said, "Yes, I am Quatre's friend."

"Me like you." He turned and abruptly ran off.

Lilah and Irea chuckled. "Well, you have Ashton's approval," Lilah noted.

The next course was brought around and Irea returned to her original seat, which Riley noticed was at the table closest to where Felicia was sitting. She could hear every word of the conversation surrounding Quatre and it made Riley wonder just what Felicia was saying to irk the woman so much. Quatre certainly didn't seem to be overly enthusiastic. He glanced in her direction, his eyes screaming 'shoot me now.'

It wasn't funny, but at the same time, it really was. Riley was sure that if he saw her laugh he'd never forgive her, so she tried to shoot him a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders. He turned back politely to his conversation and Riley looked down and coughed into her fist, trying to disguise her giggle.

She looked up to find Lilah giggling behind her hand. "Oh, poor Quatre…"

"He'll be fine, Auntie Lilah. The lucky bastard." Jamal turned the empty chair and sat on it backwards, his arms draped over the back.

"JAMAL! You will not use that language in this house. And you may not refer to him that way ever again."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Auntie. I can't believe he isn't enjoying all this attention…" He looked over Diane, Marissa and Riley. "…From such _lovely_ ladies." He instantly turned predator. "And what might your names be?"

Diane and Marissa giggled and introduced themselves, not seeming to be too picky about who was giving them attention. Riley chose not to respond. She could practically feel the slime coming off of him.

"And this must be the famous Miss Logan that Miss Felicia was harping about."

Riley _really_ didn't like the way he was eyeing her.

"It seems that your presence has made some waves. Rest assured, if Quatre isn't interested, _I'm_ available."

"Available for what?" Riley asked, sweetness flooding her tone.

"Anything you want." He flashed a predatory smile at her.

"You mean, like taking a long walk…off a short pier into shark infested waters?" She smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes.

He was completely taken aback. His status as a member of the Winner family usually meant that girls fell for him without question. Unable to come up with a suitable retort, he settled for giving her a dirty look and removed himself from the table.

"Ugh, Riley! Why did you do that? He was just being friendly." Marissa was appalled.

Riley just shook her head in amazement. How shallow did you have to be to find anyone that slimy desirable? Just because he was a member of the Winner family didn't guarantee him to be a gentleman.

"Oh look, there are two seats with Lisa, Denise and Michelle." Diane and Marissa moved to sit with their friends.

Darren gave Riley a smile. "Good on you, Riley. It's nice to see you have some sense. Those girls are shallower than spit. He's too old for you anyway."

"I'm not as young as I look," Riley told him, trying not to be hurt at the thought that she'd been ditched, even if it was by people as shallow as Diane and Marissa.

"Really? So my little brother isn't robbing the cradle?" Lilah teased.

"No. He really isn't. I'm sure he was concerned that's what you'd think, too."

"Would you mind terribly if I asked how old you are?"

"Not at all. I'm 30."

"Honey, I need to know your secret."

Riley smiled at her. "Just lucky genetics."

"Too bad. I guess you're stuck with me the way I am, Dare."

"I _like _you the way you are," Darren told her and gave her a peck.

Quatre slid into the seat next to Riley. "Finally managed to escape," he said looking apprehensively back at the table he'd come from. Jamal was sitting in Quatre's vacated seat, making eyes at Felicia and saying something that had all twelve women leaning over to hear.

"I guess that makes him good for something," Riley muttered.

Quatre gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Lilah? What did he do?" Quatre was a little peeved.

"Quatre, you worry too much. He told Riley that if you picked someone else, he was interested and Riley told him to take a long walk off a short pier."

"Into shark infested waters," Darren added with a smirk.

Quatre chuckled. "I should've known."

The pack of kids ran by again, grabbing cookies from the trays the servers were bringing out of the house for them. Ashton stopped and waved at Riley before chasing after the older kids, a cookie in each hand. Irea and another of Quatre's sisters joined them.

"Quatre, I don't know how you tolerated Felicia so long," Irea said, shaking her head.

"Practice."

"I wouldn't let Mirah hear you say that. She's set on you hooking up with Felicia," the other sister said.

"I don't think I need to worry about Felicia, Nadia," Quatre said nodding towards the other table. Jamal was offering his arm to Felicia and she took it, allowing him to escort her away from the group.

"Well, all I have to say is that Mirah brought that on herself. And she would deserve Felicia for a daughter-in-law," Lilah said.

"You realize that if she marries Jamal, she'll be around more often, right?" Irea pointed out.

"Maybe, but at least she'll be at Mirah's the most," Nadia said.

"Serves her right for meddling," Darren said.

"So, Quatre, that friend of yours that sells the scrap hasn't been around lately. Any idea where he is? Andrew has an order he needs filled."

"He's been busy with a personal matter. But I'll pass the message on to him and I'm sure he'll take care of it, Nadia."

"No hurry," she said, waving her hand. "So Miss Logan, what is it you want from my brother?"

"Nadia!" Quatre was scandalized and dropped his face into a hand. "Will you _please_ quit acting like Felicia?"

Nadia pouted. "That was harsh, Quatre. I just want to get to know your girlfriend."

"Do it another way."

"So you don't deny that she's your girlfriend?"

"All right, Nadia, that's enough," Irea broke in. "Sorry, Miss Logan. Some of us have a little less restraint than the others."

Riley shrugged. "It's okay. I kind of expected more than just the few questions I've gotten today."

"Quatre warned you, huh? Can't say I blame him," Darren said. "Shoot, if Lilah wasn't one of the older ones, I probably would've run screaming from the rest of them."

Lilah slapped him playfully. "Stop it or you'll run her off."

"If Mirah doesn't, no one will."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Make me behave?"

"I think that's our cue to leave," Quatre said, standing and turning slightly pink.

"Oh sit down, Quatre. I need to talk to you for a minute," Irea said.

He sat. "What's up, Irea?"

"Just thought I'd warn you that Mirah's mad at you."

"For what this time?" Mirah was the oldest and bossiest of his sisters. She'd been telling them all what to do since she learned how to talk.

"Your outfit for one, and bringing a girl for another." Irea was trying not to laugh. "Personally, I like the look and your choice in friends." She winked at Riley, who blushed a little. "Expect to hear about it from Mirah in detail."

"Just what I needed today."

"Speak of the devil…" Darren said quietly.

The group followed his gaze to see Mirah storming towards them. Quatre braced himself.

"Quatre, dear, I need to have a word."

He turned in his chair. "About?"

"In private."

"Can't it wait?"

Mirah glared at him. "No."

Quatre stood up. "Fine." He didn't want to hear what she had to say, but he knew it would only be worse later because Mirah would have time to stew over it.

She led him inside to an office that guaranteed privacy. She laid into him immediately.

"I cannot believe your behavior today, Quatre. It's inappropriate and I am appalled."

Quatre didn't know what to say, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I told you we were inviting guests for you to associate with and you ignore them in favor of some girl you brought off the street. She's entirely too young for you and just when were you going to tell us she's pregnant?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"

"That girl you brought. She's pregnant isn't she?"

"No!" Quatre wasn't sure if he was madder that someone told his sister he'd gotten Riley pregnant or because she was suggesting that the only reason he'd brought her was because he'd gotten her pregnant.

"Why else would she be hanging all over you like she is? Felicia told me that the instant we left you alone the two of you were all over each other like rabbits. And the other girls confirmed it. I want that little tramp out of here. All we need is for the little ones to—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MIRAH!"

She shut up immediately. Quatre had never raised his voice at any of his sisters before and she was in total shock.

"You listen to me." His voice was low and dangerous, barely concealed anger evident. "You are not to say anything against Miss Logan ever again. She is a lady and of higher breeding than those gold diggers you try to foist on me. And sitting next to her on the couch with my arm over her shoulders is not 'all over each other like rabbits.'"

"Now, Quatre—" she started, her voice patronizing.

"DON'T. Just don't, Mirah. I'm an adult. I know you find that concept hard to grasp, but I do NOT need you telling me how to live my life. I have an entire Board that goes out of its way to tell me how to run the company and I don't need the same shit from you at home."

"Quatre, I just want what's best for you." The line sounded rehearsed.

"What's best for me or best for _you_? I don't _like_ Felicia. I can't stand to be in the same room as her, or any of the other girls you picked out for that matter. If you want what's best for _me_ you'll leave it alone."

"I don't want to see you grow old all alone." Again, it sounded rehearsed.

He exhaled and looked at the ceiling, resting his hands on his hips. "I don't plan to. But I'm not going to marry someone just because you want me to."

"You are interested in women, aren't you? Because if you're not we can always—"

"MIRAH! I am interested in women, just not the ones you pick."

"Well you could at least find someone closer to your own age. People will talk."

Quatre laughed mirthlessly. "Miss Logan is one of those fortunate women who gets to look younger than she is. She happens to be 30, which is older than every single one of those girls you're trying to push on me."

Mirah had run out of arguments and stood gaping at him like a fish.

"Now if you're done treating me like a 5-year-old, my guest is waiting." He stalked past her and out the door.

* * *

Quatre took a few minutes to collect himself before venturing outside again. As mad as Mirah had made him, he had to admit that telling her off felt really good. He'd never been able to stand up to any of his sisters before and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He allowed himself a satisfied smile. Maybe the day wasn't a total loss after all.

Heading outside, he looked around; spotting Rashid, he gave him a nod. Rashid nodded back and continued observing the area. Quatre headed towards the table where he'd left Riley and his sisters and was mildly alarmed to see his sisters in conversation and Riley nowhere in sight.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Lilah commented.

"I don't think I let Mirah say everything she wanted to," he answered. "Where did Riley go?"

"Ashton pulled her off to play," Irea said, nodding in the direction of a small group of younger children playing a very simplified version of soccer. Riley was standing off a bit to the side and every time the ball came her way, she sent it gently back to one of the smaller children, who were running back and forth giggling. "He's already given her his approval, just so you know."

Quatre allowed a small smile and sat.

"Come on, spill," Nadia pressed. "Just what is your relationship status?"

"We're friends."

"_Good_ friends?"

"Nadia, please don't read too much into this. She wants to go slow and I'm respecting that."

"She said your relationship was up to you," Lilah said, smirking.

Quatre blinked at her. "Um…well, I guess…um…"

"Sounds like she's waiting for you to make the next move if you ask me," Nadia observed. "You might want to do it before someone else snatches her up."

Quatre turned pink but was saved from having to come up with answer by Ashton, who was leading Riley back over to the table.

"'Tra!" He let go of Riley's hand and ran over to Quatre, lifting his hands to be picked up.

"Hey, Ash!" Quatre said lifting him up and sitting the boy on his lap. "Having fun?"

"Uh-huh. Me like Ri."

Quatre grinned at the tiny blonde's open honesty. "Good. Did you get enough cookies?"

"No. But Mommy said no more." He climbed off Quatre's lap. "Me play now. Bye!" He ran off to join the other kids as the adults laughed.

Quatre checked his watch. "Looks like we've got to get going." He stood and gave his sisters each a quick hug and shook Darren's hand.

"Quatre, a quick word?" Lilah requested, standing and pulling him aside a little.

"Um, yeah?"

She leaned in so no one else could hear her. "Don't let this one get away." She winked and sat back down. "I'll tell Mirah you said goodbye."

"Uh, thanks, Lilah. See you next year, if not before."

"Better not be that long," she said with a smile. "It's been lovely meeting you, Riley."

"And you as well," Riley replied.

Quatre put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the front yard. Seeing Felicia and Jamal eyeing them, Riley got a gleam in her eye.

"Want to send them over the edge?" she asked, indicating the two skulking in the shadows.

"How?" Quatre was up for a little revenge for the inane conversation he'd been forced to endure.

She slipped her hand into his back pocket. He reddened a little, surprised at the move, but followed her example, slipping his hand into her back pocket. The glares they got as they walked past the disagreeable pair made his discomfort completely worth it. "Thank you, Riley. I appreciate you coming with me. It really did make it easier."

"My pleasure," she said, the comment not lost on him.

He chuckled as he opened the car door and she slid in.

* * *

Once Rashid pulled out of the driveway, Quatre asked him for the envelope. He poured out the coins again and took a closer look at them.

"These are really cool, Riley. So are the guys on these coins really dead Presidents of the Former American States?"

"Yeah. This one is Abraham Lincoln, he was responsible for ending slavery. This one is George Washington, he was the first President. This one is Thomas Jefferson, he wrote the Declaration of Independence. This one is Franklin Roosevelt, he helped bring the country out of the Great Depression after the stock market crashed in 1929. He was also the only President to serve three consecutive terms."

"Money now only has buildings on it."

"The back of the paper money usually has buildings. And the back of the nickel, the one with Jefferson, has a picture of Monticello, which I think was his summer home. The back of the penny has the Lincoln Memorial and if you use a magnifying glass, you can see the statue of Lincoln in it."

He flipped the coins over and looked at them. "This really is cool, thank you."

"Well, I meant it when I said I wanted to give you something you didn't have." She was blushing a little.

"I thought you didn't know it was my birthday," he teased.

"Well, I wasn't going to worry about it but then the idea hit me and I decided to go with it. Although," she said ruefully, "I was going to wait until now to give it to you."

"And miss out on the looks on those girls' faces? I'm glad you gave them to me earlier."

Riley shook her head. "I can understand why you don't want to be attached to any of those girls. Diane and Marissa were appalled that I didn't flirt with Jamal."

Quatre frowned a little. "He didn't say anything inappropriate, did he?"

"Just suggested that he was available for anything I wanted." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I think you could package and sell the slime coming off of him."

"Well, I apologize that you had to tolerate that."

"It's okay. Lilah and Darren were really great about it. Irea and Nadia were really nice, too."

"Well of course Irea likes you. Ashton's her little boy and if he likes you, Irea likes you. He tends to be really shy about who he'll talk to. What'd you do to get on his good side?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Kept him from face planting when he tripped is all."

"Well, I'm sure Irea appreciated that as much as Ashton."

They pulled up to the house and Quatre opened her door. Extending his hand, he helped her out and placed a kiss on her hand before releasing it. "Thank you again, Riley."

She felt herself blushing again as they walked inside.


	38. Chapter 37: Surprise!

**CHAPTER 37-Surprise!**

Jocelyn grabbed Riley as soon as she walked through the door and pulled her upstairs. Once they were in Riley's room, she said, "Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell. Some of his sisters are really nice, some aren't. The girls they wanted him to hook up with are completely shallow, as expected."

"You didn't kiss him or anything?" She flopped back on the bed. "That's disappointing."

"Jocelyn!"

"Sorry, Angelo had a bet going."

"Great. What else did I miss today?"

Jocelyn sat up. "Everything's set. Duo almost found the cake, though. Hilde caught him and chewed him out for trying to spoil his dinner with junk food. It was a close call."

"They still don't suspect anything?"

"No. Once you left, the others joined Duo and the boys watching those superhero movies. They got into an argument over which movie was the best and I'm sure they're still going on about it. It was kind of funny because Heero kept volunteering to get snacks from the kitchen just to keep everyone else out while Sally and Dorothy were cooking."

"You guys did a great job. This is going to be fun. I only hope Quatre isn't all birthday'd out."

There was a knock on her door. Riley opened it and Braxton dashed in.

"Riley, hide me."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Wufei was going to walk in on Sally wrapping his birthday presents, so I kind of kicked him and ran."

"Braxton! Couldn't you think of something else?"

"We're running a little low on excuses, Riley. It isn't easy keeping him busy without letting him tear you a new one."

"Did you try asking him to teach you some new meditation techniques?"

Braxton looked at the ceiling. "Dang it! That could have taken up most of the day!"

There was a banging on a door down the hall. Riley opened her door and cautiously looked out. Wufei was standing in front of Braxton's door, his arms folded, foot tapping, and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Something wrong, Wufei?"

He looked at her. "I didn't realize you were back. How did it go?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Quatre's still single, if that's what you mean."

He tried not to smile as he nodded. "Good. His sisters get worse every year. I don't think you realize it, but you really did do him a big favor today."

"Were you looking for Braxton?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. Have you seen him?"

"He said something about thinking you wanted to beat him to a pulp. What did he do?"

"He came up behind me, kicked me and ran off. I want to know why."

"What were you doing?"

"I was going to ask Sally if she needed help with anything. She seemed to be rather preoccupied today."

Riley frowned. "That's unusual behavior for Braxton. You don't think that they'll need another day off, do you?" She tried to sound genuinely concerned.

"I'm afraid they're going to have to learn how to handle stress. We cannot afford another frivolous day until we're prepared for whatever is coming. Maybe you should have a talk with all of them. They seem to listen to you."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Wufei turned and wandered back down to the entertainment room. Braxton breathed a sigh of relief when Riley came back in.

"Thanks, Riley."

"Next time, pick something less dangerous to do. Come on; let's go see if Sally needs any help."

The three of them slipped quietly to the rear of the house and into the ballroom. Dorothy and Relena had decorated it in streamers and balloons. The tables were set and ready for dinner and there was a table set up with presents stacked on it. There was a table that held the cake, ready to be cut for dessert.

"This looks great!" Riley said, impressed.

"We couldn't have managed it without the Maganacs. If they were stuck working on those suits today we would've been sunk," Relena told her. "Good thing Heero and Rashid were in on it so we could swing it."

"What else do we need to get done?"

"Sally and Hilde should be just finishing dinner. You can go see if they need help with it."

Riley, Jocelyn and Braxton slipped out of the ballroom after checking to make sure the coast was clear. Sally was just pulling pot-stickers off the stove. Hilde was gathering up food from the fridge and placing it on the counter to be taken down to the ballroom.

"Hey, Hilde, need any help?"

"Of course. Here, you guys can grab the cart and start taking food down. I think they're starting to get antsy, Zach and Heero both seem to be running out of reasons for them to stay in there. They've been arguing about the X-Men movies for the last hour."

Braxton and Jocelyn loaded the cart and started down to the ballroom. Riley was about to grab a dish and follow when Heero came in, looking a little harried and followed by Alex and Angelo.

"Sally, I don't know how much longer we can keep them in there."

"Riley, go down and see if you can keep them busy for about ten more minutes," Sally said, handing Heero a dish to take to the ballroom. She loaded Alex and Angelo down as well.

Riley made her way down to the entertainment room. She stood in the doorway for a minute, to gauge the conversation.

"I'm telling you Duo, the original X-Men Trilogy is better than this campy remake."

"No way, Zach. The effects are totally old school. There's _nothing_ about the older ones that's better than the new ones."

"I think you're not going to agree and should just drop it already," Wufei said. He was sitting on the couch between Duo and Zach and Riley thought he was going to smack both of them. Quatre was sitting on the arm of the couch and Trowa was leaning against the wall, just listening to the argument.

"Well, Duo is wrong about one thing," Riley said, smiling when the five looked at her. They hadn't noticed her.

"And what would that be?" Duo asked.

"You said there's nothing about the older ones that was better than the new ones."

"Yeah. And?"

"You're wrong."

"How would you know? You haven't seen the new ones."

"Two words: Hugh Jackman."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Riley smiled. "Everything. On top of being completely talented, he's a total hottie as Wolverine."

"You're basing his acting skill on the fact that you think he's hot?"

"No. I'm basing his acting skill on his Tony Award and the numerous other awards and nominations he's gotten for best actor. The fact that he's hot is just a bonus."

Duo rolled his eyes at her. "But your reason for thinking the old X-Men movies are better is still because you think the guy playing Wolverine is hot?"

"You say that like you expect me to knock him down and rob him of his virtue. Are you telling me I'm not allowed to find anyone attractive?" Riley struck a defiant pose and gave him a small pout.

"I'm just sayin' that it's not a good reason to say a movie's good."

"So there isn't a single movie that you've ever claimed was good just because you found one of the actresses attractive?"

Duo opened his mouth and then shut it. He'd sat through a number of horrible B-movies just because he'd thought one of the actresses was hot. And some of them he'd watched several times, convincing himself that the real reason he was watching it had something to do with the acting or the costumes, the music or the set design. All lies of course. At least the actor she named had a record for picking award-winning movies that still made best movie lists.

Wufei and Trowa snickered softly as Quatre shook his head in amusement. Getting Duo to shut up had been a long running game amongst the other four pilots and in the last six months Riley had surpassed the collective number of times they had managed it in 15 years.

"That's what I thought." Riley heard Sally call her name from the direction of the kitchen and turned to look out the door and up the stairs. Sally gave her the 'ready' signal and she nodded.

"Well, looks like Sally has dinner ready. We'd better go before it gets cold."

They followed her out but were surprised when she passed through the kitchen and down the back hallway.

"Well, come on," Zach said, following her.

The four pilots exchanged confused looks and followed. They noticed a complete lack of anyone else and wondered just what Riley was up to. She and Zach slipped into the ballroom. When the four pilots entered, they stopped short.

They hadn't expected the setup and the entire population of the house was there. Riley was standing off to the side, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The look on the four pilots' faces was priceless.

"Happy Birthday!" the group shouted.

Duo turned to Riley. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"It wasn't just me. Sally and Relena wanted to do something for Wufei and Quatre and since Trowa's birthday is in three weeks anyway and I missed yours, we decided to catch you all at once."

He grinned. "I wondered why Heero didn't kill you yesterday."

"We had to get him in on it or we never could have pulled it off."

Quatre was eyeing Riley, trying to decide whether or not to be annoyed that she'd lied about knowing it was his birthday. He decided he couldn't stay mad about it and grinned at her, shaking his head. Wufei and Trowa didn't say anything, they just looked surprised.

"Well, come on," Sally said, breaking their shock. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

The food had been set up buffet style and Sally and Hilde had prepared each of the pilots' favorite dishes, along with sides to go with them. Riley sat with her plate and was joined by Zach.

"So what are we doing for the boys' birthdays?"

"Their birthdays are all in March and April, so we'll deal with it when we get closer. I think Relena said Heero's is in May, so we'll likely do his and yours together." She frowned. "Maybe we should just pick a day each month and do everyone's birthday for that month. With the Maganacs there are too many of us to do individual birthdays."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure the other women will agree with you. Otherwise there'll be a special dinner needing to be made every couple of days."

Hilde and Duo joined them and Riley ran her idea past them. They agreed it was probably the best solution for celebrating and Riley made a mental note to talk to the other women about it. After all, the pilots had already said they weren't big on birthdays but the women felt differently. They thought that any reason to get the men to relax and enjoy life was worth the trouble.

Quatre put his plate on the table across from Riley and put his hands on his hips. "You lied to me this morning." He frowned at her.

"Would it help if I said I felt bad about it? I didn't particularly enjoy lying to Lilah at your instruction, either." She bit her lower lip, not exactly sure how upset Quatre was with her.

A smile played at the edge of his frown. "Okay, so I'm not really mad. I can't believe you guys went to all this trouble, though." He sat and tucked in to his food.

"Rashid helped."

"Well that explains some stuff," he said.

"Like what?"

"Like why he was so reluctant to help me get out of going to that party today. Usually, he helps me come up with an excuse."

"Maybe having him keep you busy today wasn't the best idea," Riley said thoughtfully.

"So how did that go today, anyway?" Duo asked.

Quatre shrugged. "Could have been worse. I told off one of my sisters."

Duo gave him a look that said he didn't believe it. "Why?"

Quatre realized that he didn't want to say what had finally made him snap at Mirah. "I had my reasons. It was time for it, anyway."

Trowa, Wufei and their wives joined them, inadvertently distracting Duo from questioning him further.

"So I suppose this means I won't be beating Braxton to a pulp," Wufei commented as he sat.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Riley responded, grinning.

Duo gave Wufei a funny look. "What'd he do?"

Wufei ignored the question, shoving a pot-sticker in his mouth. Trowa gave Wufei the once over from the corner of his eye, but chose not to comment. He'd suspected something was up all day, especially since Heero had started volunteering to bring them more junk food during the movies they'd been watching.

Heero hated Duo's junk food diet and had been trying to steer the younger boys away from it. The first time he'd gone up for food, Trowa had thought maybe he was going to bring down something healthy. But the soda and potato chips he returned with set Trowa to wondering. He knew it was Quatre's and Wufei's birthday, but he never suspected that he would be part of any surprise, especially since his birthday, well, the day he'd chosen as his birthday, was three weeks off.

It made perfect sense, now that he put all the pieces together. The argument between Heero and Riley the night before, Heero actually allowing her to get away with talking to him the way that she did, the insistence that they all 'bond' instead of doing their own thing that day...yes, it all fit now.

"Riley," he started quietly, "wouldn't it have been easier to let us work in the hangar all day instead of keeping us out and otherwise occupied?"

"Maybe. But Relena and Dorothy wanted the Maganac's help and if they were helping with the suits that wouldn't have been possible. Even if they'd just left for a few hours, you guys would have been suspicious. And besides, when was the last time you can truly say you took a day off?"

He didn't answer her, but he did think about it. He didn't know when the last time was he took an entire day off. Relena sat next to Dorothy, and Heero sat next to her.

"Thanks for your help today, Heero," Riley said.

"Hn. If you ever talk that way to me again, I'll kill you." He didn't look at her as he said it, but at his plate, trying to hide a smirk as Relena smacked him on the arm.

Riley laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem. You have no idea how hard it was not to laugh and give it away."

"I wish I'd gotten to watch that," Zach said.

"Oh no, if you'd have been there I know I wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face."

"So would you really have rewired the door?" Duo asked.

"That's for me to know." Her smug look made the pilots wonder just how far she would have gone to get her way.

"I think I'm glad you're on our side," Trowa deadpanned, bringing a round of laughter.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating, the Maganacs cleared out the dinner dishes and Rashid assigned a group of them to wash up so the women wouldn't have to do it later. After the presents were opened, it was time to cut the cake.

Tariq and Jahiz were wary of it, remembering all too well the pies from Thanksgiving and they refused to take any until Braxton had eaten half of his piece. They were teased mercilessly by the other soldiers. Wufei wasn't going to have any cake, but Sally forced a bite into his mouth and he had to admit it was good, so he conceded to have a small piece.

"So who made the cake?" Duo asked.

"I made the cake but we used Riley's frosting recipe," Hilde told him.

Duo perked up. "Was there leftover frosting?"

"Yes, Duo, and before you ask, yes, there are graham crackers," Riley answered.

He gaped at her. "How'd you know I was going to ask for graham crackers?"

"Mom always let us make graham cracker and frosting sandwiches with leftover frosting," she shrugged, unintentionally reminding Duo just how much he'd forgotten about his early childhood.

"That sounds disgusting," Wufei said. "Doesn't that much sugar make you sick?"

"That's what a glass of milk is for," Duo told him. "It neutralizes the sugar."

"Let me know before you eat one of those. I may not want to be around for that sugar rush."

"You can't knock it 'till you try it."

"Yes I can. It's completely unhealthy, even for a human garbage disposal like you."

Quatre shook his head, Trowa shrugged and Heero remained impassive as the two argued. There was no getting the two to agree on food matters. All in all, the party went well and everyone had a good time relaxing and visiting.

Riley was glad when they decided to break up for the night because it had been a very long day and she was tired. When she got to her room, she was surprised to find a single purple rose in a vase on her nightstand. She had no idea where it came from, but allowed herself a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: According to what I can find, Heero's birthday is May 2, Duo's is June 11, Trowa's is Jan 2 and Quatre and Wufei share a birthday on Dec 12.**


	39. Chapter 38: Coins

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! You know, April, I just knew someone was going to ask! Unfortunately, I'm still trying to unpack and my mangas have not been located (it's highly frustrating! Glares at pile of unopened boxes.). But I do remember it being in a full color section and I think the 'bonus' story line is Duo is erasing their information from Oz's database. I'm pretty sure it's in the individual mangas, not the graphic novel format. As soon as I find it I'll let you know. I tried to find it online, but came up with zilch, although it seems that those dates are the most agreed upon, so they had to come from somewhere. There seems to be some disagreement as to whether Trowa's birthday is Jan 2 or Jan 22, though. *sigh* Sorry, I should have written it down.  
**

**CHAPTER 38-Coins**

The days leading up to Christmas were productive. The boys buckled down and got their Gundams nearly finished. Riley had finished hers enough to help Angelo with his so Wufei could focus on completing Altron's upgrades. Peace had returned to the hangar.

Quatre made time to take Riley and Zach to a reputable coin dealer. Mostly he wanted Riley to know just what it was she had, as she didn't seem to care, but he also wanted to give the two of them the chance to get some modern currency with the sale of a coin or two. Riley had rolled her eyes, thinking it was a waste of time, but Zach was genuinely curious about the value of his loose change. The others had used the last of their cash to play the game, so Quatre didn't see any point in bringing them along. And he felt that Riley and Zach would prefer the privacy of not having everyone know just how much money they had.

"I told you already, Quatre, if we get sent back, it will only be worth face value so there's no point in worrying about what it's worth now."

"Riley, just humor me, okay? I think it would be good for you guys to have your own money. Then you don't have to feel like you're relying on us all the time."

"Besides, Riles, it isn't like we know for sure that we'll ever get back home. We can at least find out what we have, we don't have to sell it right off."

Riley thought about it for a second. "Okay, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look into it."

The bell above the door tinkled softly when they entered the coin shop. The dealer was an older man, slightly balding with gray hair and glasses. He was very friendly, but when he saw that it was Quatre Winner he was dealing with, he made it a point to lock the door and turn the sign to 'Closed' and added a second note: 'Out to lunch. Back later.'

"Now no one will bother us for a bit. What can I do for you, Mr. Winner?"

"Well, Mr. Williams, my friends made an interesting find in their Grandmother's attic and I was wondering if you could tell us the value?" They'd decided that the story would bring about the least amount of suspicion, given what Diane had said about the coins at Quatre's party.

The old man looked very interested. "Just what did you find my dear?" he asked Riley.

"Well, I found an old box in a trunk and when I opened it, there were a few coins." She handed him an envelope with two pennies, a dime, three nickels and a quarter.

The man's eyes widened. "Well, if these are real, you've got yourself quite a find."

"Assuming that they are real, how much are they worth?" Quatre asked.

"Well, the large one here was called a quarter. In this condition, I'd say somewhere around 60 million credits. It's actually the most common of this lot. The others are worth far more."

Riley looked at him. "You're putting me on. That can't possibly be right." She'd looked them up online, but she figured that they wouldn't be worth that much. In actuality, the prices listed online were way under.

"Oh it is my dear. You see, just after colonization, Earth and the colonies decided that a single form of currency was the best way to keep inflation under control. So, they actually did a recall on all of these coins and melted them down. They're extremely rare. But what I don't understand is how you managed to find these in an attic on colony."

"I didn't. My Grandmother lived on Earth in a house that had been passed down through several generations, but she died a few months back and since we're going to University here, we packed up her stuff and shipped it out so we could go through it at our leisure. I was only able to get the box opened last week. It was locked and there was no key."

Mr. Williams nodded.

"So how do we tell if they're real or not?" Zach asked, playing along even though he knew they were real.

"It just so happens that I can check that here, if you have the time."

"We're in no hurry," Quatre told him.

"Wonderful. If you'll just follow me to the back…" He led them to an office in the back of the store. He explained how the machine worked and placed the coins into it. "Now this will take about an hour. You're welcome to sit here and relax or you can come back later if you like."

"Actually, I kind of had some more questions for you," Zach said.

"Yes?"

"Well, what about paper money? Did they used to use it?"

"Of course. But to find such a thing would be nearly impossible. Not only because it, too, was recalled, but because it was so easily destroyed. Even keeping it folded up in a wallet could make it disintegrate under the wrong conditions."

"Well, would you know what it looked like? Because there were some papers in the box as well and I was curious, so I brought one." Zach pulled an envelope out of an inner pocket in his jacket and handed it to Mr. Williams.

He opened the envelope and gasped as he peered inside. Hurriedly pulling on a pair of gloves he gently pulled the ten dollar bill out and viewed it in awe. "This is remarkable. It's…in almost perfect condition." He held it up to the light to look for the hidden print that verified it as real. "Amazing. I don't know what kind of box this was in, but there is only a small crease and the color is vibrant. I may have a buyer for this, if you're interested."

"I don't know," Zach stalled. "What's a fair price for it?"

"Let me put it this way. There are only three people other than Mr. Winner that could afford it and one of them is obsessed with collecting old currency. I'm sure he would be interested."

Zach exhaled. "That much, huh? I don't know….what do you think?" he asked, looking at Riley.

"Well, I guess if he has a buyer that's interested, we could sell it. But…I don't know. Could we guarantee that no one will hear where it came from and hunt us down for the coins, too? I mean, I really don't want everyone knowing we came into any kind of money. It would really cut into our privacy."

"I guarantee that your identities will remain undisclosed."

"What do you think, Mr. Winner?" Riley asked him. She really did want his opinion on the matter and he knew that even though they were under cover, she wanted an honest answer.

"I think that it would set you up for life, assuming that you are responsible with it. Of course, it would probably set you up for life even if you weren't."

Mr. Williams nodded. "Of course, even if you only wanted to part with a coin or two, my buyer would be interested. The three medium sized silver ones are worth about 500 million credits and the small silver one is worth the most at approximately 3 billion credits. The small copper ones you have could be sold for 100 million credits each, provided they turn out to be as real as this paper money of course."

Riley looked at Zach. "What do you think? I mean, is it a good idea?"

Zach pretended to mull it over before responding, "I think we could sell the quarter, but maybe we should hold on to the rest of it for a while. I mean, it isn't like we can't change our minds later, right?"

The old man smiled. "Of course. Good to see that you are sensible young people. After all, if you bequeath the rest of these coins to your children or grandchildren, then they will also be well taken care of." There was a ping from the machine. He puttered over and checked the printout. "Well, I'll be. You two have yourselves a handful of genuine Pre-Colony coins. Congratulations."

Riley and Zach tried to look a little excited. After all, anyone who'd grown up in this time would have been beside themselves at finding out they were technically wealthier than Quatre Winner.

"If you'd like, I will just make a quick call to my buyer to ensure his interest and we'll go from there."

Quatre nodded. "That would be acceptable, Mr. Williams."

The call did not take long. Mr. Williams' buyer was extremely interested and the transaction was underway within five minutes.

"What is your fee, Mr. Williams?" Riley asked.

"In the case of a transaction over 10 million credits, I take 3%."

Riley was surprised. "Why so little?"

He smiled at her. "Well, my dear, I am old and have no one to leave my shop or my money to, so once I am gone, the government will get it. And I assure you that, though I seem to have only a small-time operation going on, I have been financially secure for years and have no desire to amass more wealth than I can spend in two lifetimes."

"Are you sure you won't take more? I mean, we have no need for 60 million credits. Can I not convince you to accept 10%?" Riley was serious. She and Zach didn't have any need for that much money and was sure they could never spend it.

"You are such a sweet child. No. I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, you're young yet. I'm sure you will meet a nice young man and settle down and will need the money to put your children through college. No, no…I won't have you argue with me. I've made up my mind." The computer alerted them to the completion of the transaction and he handed Riley a pre-loaded money card.

"Here you are my dear. My fee has already been subtracted. I thank you kindly for your business. Keep me in mind if you ever decide to unload the rest of those coins, eh?"

Assuring him that they would, they left the store and the kind old gentleman.

"I can see why you do business with him," Riley told Quatre once they were in the car.

Quatre nodded. "It's rare to find someone so honest. Most would try to badger you into selling the rest immediately or try to stiff you on the price."

"So, I feel a little weird having this much money on a pre-paid card," Zach said. "Is there a way we could cash it in so we can just carry what we need?"

"Excellent suggestion, Zach." Quatre drove them to a nearby bank and they met with the bank manager, who was only too happy to assist Mr. Winner and his 'cousins.' However, 58.2 million credits (the amount left after Mr. William's fee) was still a considerable amount of cash, so Quatre convinced them to set up bank accounts. They chose to use their real names on the accounts as it would be easier to remember when signing for purchases. After a quick discussion, it was decided to put Duo's name on the accounts as well so that he could have access to the money in the event that Riley and Zach were sent back. Quatre agreed not to tell Duo because Riley was sure he would never accept it. But once they were back in their own time, he wouldn't have a choice because no one else would be able to access the accounts.

They also made a quick visit to Quatre's safety deposit box and put in the other coins and the bill. He'd been reluctant to do so at first, but Riley pointed out that once they returned home, the currency could be used to assist the other pilots at Quatre's discretion and they wouldn't dare to refuse it if he told them it was really from Riley and Zach. He also agreed to take the rest of the currency that they had available at the house and put it in his various safes and safety deposit boxes in order to have it available should something happen to this deposit box.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" he asked Riley as they left.

She shrugged. "Makes sense not to keep all your eggs in one basket. And for all we know, we'll be sent back next week. This way, it's taken care of."

With a more realistic sum of 200 credits in cash each and debit cards in their pockets, Quatre drove them to the mall. They wanted to get some Christmas shopping in and he was only too happy to oblige.


	40. Chapter 39: Holiday Preparations

**A/N: Thanks for the review Therandomer. No offense taken. I know a lot of fangirls write their fics that way. As far as your assessment of Riley goes, there are a few things we share, such as the sarcasm (definitely the sarcasm!). But as far as everything else goes, I tried not to make her me or a fantasy version of me. Since I did make her up I'm sure bits of me made it into her without me meaning to. I actually took a Mary Sue test and put in _my_ information and I came up a major Mary Sue, which is something I was trying to avoid with Riley but I'm still not entirely sure I managed it. (Hm...maybe I ought to intentionally write a Mary Sue and see what happens...) I have a couple of other fics in the works and making the OC characters all different can be a challenge because my writing style helps to dictate the characterization. Hopefully I succeed but if not I hope you enjoy my stories anyway. :)**

**I hope y'all keep reading! Things are going to get very...interesting soon...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39-Holiday Preparations**

Three days before Christmas, Riley, Jocelyn and the boys went down to breakfast, to find the pilots in serious conversation with their wives around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Zach gave Riley a look and she shrugged. Whatever was going on, she had no part in it.

"Morning!" Angelo greeted them cheerfully, getting them to look up from their conversation.

"Good morning." Quatre had turned to face them and stood with his hand on his chin, appraising the group.

"What did we do now?" Riley asked slowly.

Duo turned a grin on them all. "You know, I think that you guys have had too much fun keeping secrets from us, so it's time to return the favor."

"Or I could just get it out of you now and save a lot of hassle," Riley smirked.

"You could _try_," Duo returned.

"As much fun as I'm sure this would be to watch, we don't have time," Wufei interrupted. "We won't be working on the suits today. Jocelyn and Riley, you will be going with the women to run errands and the boys will be joining us to complete ours. Eat quickly, we don't have all day."

"Aww, Wufei, you're totally takin' the fun out of this."

"Duo, you can have fun later."

"Promises promises."

Half an hour later, Riley and Jocelyn were in a limo with Sally, Dorothy, Hilde and Relena.

"So what are we really doing today?" Jocelyn asked.

Sally explained. "Fourteen years ago, a group called the Barton Foundation; no relation to Trowa; tried to take over the world. On Christmas, they declared war and kidnapped Relena to try and make her tell everyone to cooperate with them. You can imagine how well that went over with Heero. Anyway, long story short, the Gundams stopped them and Christmas has become a time to remind everyone how fragile peace is and to reinforce the idea that war is undesirable. It's become tradition for the Preventers to throw a ball every Christmas Eve and it's the L4 Headquarters' turn to host. Quatre and Relena would have had to attend because of their social and political standing, but the rest of us were going to forgo it this year, given the threats. However, Colonel Une has specifically requested that we all attend."

"So long story shorter, we're going dress shopping," Hilde piped up, causing a round of giggles.

The store they went to was one Relena frequented when she needed an outfit for the number of functions she was required to attend as a politician. They had her size on file and were quickly able to find her a dress in a delicate shade of pink she looked beautiful in. It was sleeveless, with a tight bodice that hugged her frame and laced up the back. The outer fabric was gathered and held at her hip with a flower, revealing rows of ruffles that flowed to the floor.

The salesgirls quickly took the other women's measurements and color choices, bringing them a wide selection to choose from.

Dorothy found a one-shoulder taffeta gown in a deep emerald green with a draped torso and waterfall ruched skirt. It was backless and accented with small jewels that glittered as the light caught them. The color would match Trowa's eyes perfectly and it accentuated her platinum tresses.

Sally's dress featured a strapless bodice and a long flexi skirt made of deep blue velvet with a layer of delicate white lace. It was simple, but elegant. The color complimented her eyes and honey blonde hair.

Hilde chose a gold sleeveless dress with a v-neck and a full layered tulle skirt. The empire waist helped to accentuate her figure. There was a strap that went around her neck to help keep it up and the back of the bodice dipped almost as low as Dorothy's.

Jocelyn practically squealed when she found her dress. It was made of organza in a shimmery powder blue with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. The bodice was delicately beaded and embroidered with flowers. The full length skirt featured side draping and ruffles.

Riley, on the other hand, was not feeling so fortunate. She just couldn't find a dress she liked. She wasn't averse to wearing dresses, but she was very self-conscious about the bullet scar on her shoulder and the majority of the dresses in this particular shop were sleeveless with plunging backs. The salesgirl wasn't about to give up, though. She asked Riley about what kind of dresses she liked and what colors she wanted. When Riley explained that she didn't want something sleeveless, the girl told her not to worry about that.

"If you find a dress you like, we can always add a jacket."

After trying on about fifty dresses, Riley was starting to think she wouldn't find anything. Taking a long look at Riley, the salesgirl suddenly snapped her fingers and dashed off. Coming back, she bustled Riley into a dressing room and gave her a garment bag.

"Try this. It's a little different than the ones we've been trying, but I think it might be what you're looking for."

Riley pulled the dress out of the garment bag. It was a deep purple satin with an A-line silhouette. The dress was simple, but the sleeveless bodice was accented with crystals and small jeweled flowers that pooled around her waist and flowed down the skirt. It even had a short-sleeved jacket that was lined in the crystals. The back of the bodice laced up to just under her shoulder blades, but the jacket was long enough to keep Riley from feeling exposed. The color complimented her dark hair, accentuating her pale skin and brought out the green in her eyes.

"Perfect," Relena declared when she saw it.

"Duo's going to have kittens," Hilde said with a grin. "He said not to let you get anything that would make him have to beat men off you with a stick. But we don't really care what he wants, do we?"

Riley felt herself blush a little. As if reading her thoughts, Dorothy said, "Don't you dare think about putting it back. You look absolutely beautiful in that one and if you like it, you should get it. Duo's just going to have to deal."

After purchasing the dresses, Sally declared it was time for lunch. They spent lunch discussing how to have their hair done. After lunch, they spent a few hours finding accessories, jewelry and shoes to go with their new dresses,

* * *

The men had spent the morning getting fitted for Tuxedos. Zach and the boys had never had a suit tailored specifically for them before. Quatre had allowed the tailor to measure him first so the boys would know what to expect. Angelo spied an orange tuxedo but it was quickly vetoed.

"Angelo, this is supposed to be a formal black tie affair. We're getting black tuxedos," Wufei told him.

Angelo shrugged and grinned. "So what about cummerbunds?"

Wufei shook his head in disbelief, but Heero answered. "You boys will get to choose a color. We'll wait and see what color our wives picked for their dresses and we'll match. It's part of the reason we didn't wait to do this until tomorrow."

The boys took their time picking out cummerbunds. It wasn't like they had any other accessories to find and they knew the women would take most of the day. Even though Angelo had threatened to get an orange tux, he settled on a teal cummerbund. Alex picked a lime green one, while Braxton decided to go with an olive green. Zach couldn't decide and went with a medium blue one at Braxton's suggestion.

The salesman assured Quatre that the alterations would be completed and the suits ready to pick up the next day. After lunch, they went home and spent the afternoon doing whatever they wanted. Heero had been tempted to have them work in the hangar, but as there was little work left, he decided it wouldn't be a big deal to give the boys the rest of the day off to relax.

When the women showed up around four, Duo immediately started pestering Hilde and Riley to show him the dresses they'd picked. Hilde had anticipated this and showed Duo hers, but when he started to open Riley's, she smacked his hand and told him he would just have wait. He argued that he was curious and allowed to know what his sister was wearing, but Hilde grabbed the dress and took it up to Riley's closet before he could peek.

"You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you?" he asked as she came back downstairs.

"Well, duh! I just want to see the look on your face when you see it on her the first time," Hilde teased.

Duo groaned. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need a stick?"

* * *

"We're not going to have to actually dance at this thing, are we?" Angelo asked at breakfast the next morning.

"If I have to, you have to," Duo told him. He ducked at Hilde took a swipe at him. He grinned at her as he danced out of her reach. "Comes in handy, though."

"Oh you!" she protested, giggling as he grabbed her and swung her around the kitchen.

"Save it for the dance floor," Heero said, dodging them nimbly as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Spots brings up a valid point," Wufei said. "They will need to at least be able to waltz if they are to avoid drawing attention to themselves."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Relena and I have already discussed this possibility. She has agreed to teach them this morning."

"How long will that take?"

Quatre shrugged. "Depends on the boys."

"Hey, what about Jocelyn and Riley? Don't they have to learn, too?" Alex protested.

"Of course. I was unaware that they didn't know how to dance already," Quatre told him. "However, you should note that as the man leads, it is not always vital for the woman to know the dance, which is why it's more important for you to know."

After breakfast, the six of them were ushered down to the ballroom by Quatre and Duo. Duo just wanted to watch and make snide remarks, but unbeknownst to him, Quatre had invited Hilde to help with the lesson and Duo found himself demonstrating. Of course he took every chance he had to pull a face at Quatre, which had the younger boys fighting giggles. Hilde slapped him because she knew what he was up to, but it didn't stop him in the least.

Once Hilde and Duo had demonstrated the waltz, Hilde paired with Zach and Duo grabbed Riley to teach her. Riley didn't need to learn, which Duo realized almost immediately. Getting a sly look in his eye, he started leading her a little more exuberantly around the floor. She followed him easily, which took a little of the fun out of it for him. Years of soccer and martial arts had made her light on her feet.

"Maybe you should try making Jocelyn slip up," she smirked at him.

Hilde found that Zach picked it up quickly as well and had him partner Jocelyn as she taught Angelo. Riley taught Braxton and Relena taught Alex. They all picked it up easily and in half an hour, Relena said that they could be done if they wanted.

"Is that it?" Zach asked. "Nothing more…I dunno, difficult?"

"Well you could learn the foxtrot or the tango, I suppose, but I doubt that they'll be using those at the ball."

"So no swing either?" Zach sounded a little disappointed.

"Swing?" Quatre was confused.

Zach flashed a grin at Riley and hooked his ipod, which he always had in his pocket, up to the speakers, quickly picking a song. "Yeah, swing."

He grabbed Riley's hand as the opening beat to 'Zoot Suit Riot' started up. He danced her around, starting out with the lindy hop and simple dishrags, moving into belt flips, throwing in a side car and an around the world, lifts and pretzels. Ending with a rolling pin dip, Riley was laughing.

"Put me down, Zach." He righted her, grinning and a little out of breath. "Oh gosh, it's been years since we pulled that off. I don't think I'd dare do it in a dress, though."

"Impressive. How long did it take to learn?" Duo wanted to know.

"Not as long as it looks," Zach said. "Of course, it helps if your partner knows what she's doing and covers up your mistakes."

Riley rolled her eyes. "It helps if you don't drop your partner half the time, too."

"Aww come one, I haven't dropped you in years."

"Not since I threatened to show you what it was like."

Alex, Angelo and Braxton snickered. They could just imagine Riley picking up Zach and dumping him on his butt.

"What I want to know is how you keep from getting dizzy," Hilde said.

"Mostly you just have to get used to it. There are a few tricks you can use, like focusing on a spot and spinning your head around really fast like a ballerina does, but for me that just makes it worse," Riley told her.

"It seems to be a mix of several dances," Quatre said.

"Yeah, the Charleston and the Lindy Hop mostly. It's been adapted for country and hip hop music, too. Big Band Swing music is traditional, which is why it's referred to as swing," Zach explained.

"They refer to it as Jitterbug when you do it to country music," Braxton added.

"Do you know it, too?" Relena asked.

"Not really. It started getting popular after a movie called 'Swing Kids' came out. They tried to make us learn it in gym, but it was nothing like what they can do."

"We're amateurs, you should see what people who know what they're doing can pull off," Riley told him.

"Maybe when things settle down a bit, you can teach me some of that. Might be fun, eh, Hilde?"

"Only if you promise not to drop me, Duo," she said.

* * *

As the day wore on, Riley noticed that Braxton and Jocelyn were quieter than usual. Even Alex seemed a little down in the dumps. At lunch, the three of them had hardly said two words.

"Something wrong?" she asked when lunch was nearly done.

"Well, it just…tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Braxton said quietly. "Usually Jocelyn and I spend it with Dad, decorating a tree and making cookies; and then we spend Christmas with Mom, opening presents and having a family dinner and all that."

"What about you, Alex? What did your family do?"

"Well, even though Christmas was banned when I was younger, my mom always made sure we had a Christmas tree and she would make cookies for us. At least she did until my father died."

Riley and Zach exchanged a look, wondering if it was because she couldn't bring herself to do it anymore or if it was because of Alex's uncle.

"Where were you living that Christmas was banned?" Angelo wanted to know.

"Soviet Russia. They reinstated Christmas in 1992, but my mother had grown up with parents who observed it and wanted us to have the same traditions. My sisters and I had to learn not to talk about it because the Soviet Regime was not overly forgiving."

"Man, that bites. The headmaster at the home I lived at made sure we got candy and we always had a tree and we'd go caroling. That was something to look forward to because we always went to this little old lady's house and she made fresh gingerbread every year. It was usually fresh out of the oven and still hot. Then he'd haul us all to midnight mass. Even when I was living alone in Monte Carlo, I always made it to mass on Christmas Eve." He sounded a little wistful.

"If you wanna go this year, you can. I usually go and you're welcome to join me," Duo said, taking a bite of his third sandwich.

"What about the ball?"

"If we leave by eleven we'll have plenty of time. Besides, the ball ends at midnight anyway, so it isn't like we'd miss much of it." Angelo nodded, grinning.

"So what about you two?" Jocelyn asked, looking at Zach and Riley.

"Well, _if_ you had fosters that pretended to care, you might get a couple of presents from some local charity. And if your fosters sucked more than usual, they'd take your gifts back to the store and spend the money on booze," Zach told her.

"Come on, Zach, it wasn't always bad," Riley said.

"Yeah, especially after you decided to start cooking." Ignoring Riley's annoyed look, Zach said, "Riley started cooking when she was nine because I asked her to make sugar cookies to put out for Santa. At the time I still believed in him and she humored me."

"Worst cookies EVER!" Riley said, laughing. "You know Zach, every time I think I've forgotten that story you bring it up again."

"There's no way they were worse than Duo's," Angelo said. Duo shot him a glare from across the kitchen.

"Actually, they were," Riley said, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "I'd never cooked before and had to figure out the whole process by myself. And it didn't help that I was distracted because our fosters were drunk on the couch and we were terrified they were going to wake up and yell at us for making a mess."

"Instead, they woke up, ate the cookies because there was nothing else in the house and passed out drunk on the couch again. When they finally sobered up, they agreed that the beer had left the worst aftertaste and never bought that brand again." Zach was chuckling. "We didn't dare tell them it was the cookies they'd downed."

"Served them right," Riley said, grinning.

Duo was thinking as he ate his sandwich. He didn't like hearing that Riley had had a hard time growing up. Sure, his life had been hard, but that wasn't the point. In some ways her life had been worse. At least he'd been able to pick up and leave the system because he didn't like the way it was treating him. For her, if she'd decided to pick up and leave, the media would've had a field day. He could disappear, she had no choice but to stay visible. It bothered him that he hadn't been able to be there for her. It wasn't his fault, of course, but, again, that wasn't the point.

He was determined not to let it happen anymore. He'd make sure that no matter what, her future was happy. Now if he could just figure out how to get a certain party to quit being so damn noble and make a move…

* * *

After dinner that night, Rashid and Auda carried in a large Christmas tree and set it up in the main living area.

"We'll have to decorate it tonight. Won't have time tomorrow," Auda said.

Relena and Dorothy orchestrated the trimming of the tree while Sally made popcorn and Riley made sugar cookies. Once the cookies were cooled, everyone sat around the kitchen table and decorated them.

As they decorated, they each shared stories and traditions from home and it was late before they called it a night.

The next morning found the pilots' wives, along with Jocelyn and Riley, baking and preparing food for Christmas Dinner. Riley made pies again and shared a giggle with the other women as Tariq and Jahiz eyed them warily while doing their rounds.

"Don't worry. I promise I didn't do anything to these ones."

They still gave her a dubious look and hurried out of the kitchen.

The boys spent the morning working on their suits. Heero just wanted to keep them busy until it was time to get ready for the Preventers' Ball.

After lunch, Relena rounded up the women and bustled them into the limo. She'd arranged for them to have their hair and nails done for the evening. Since they were using Relena's usual hairdressers, they had already decided how to do Relena's hair and pulled it into a very fancy Bohemian style updo, complete with a pile of curls on top.

Dorothy allowed her blonde mane to be pulled into a partial updo, pulling the hair away from her face with an emerald flower, but still cascading down her back in loose curls.

Hilde's hair, being very short, didn't take long. The stylist softened the ends and curled them up, but the side was pulled back with delicate gold clips to keep it out of her face.

Sally's hair was also in a partial updo. They stylist pulled her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail, wrapping the pony so it looked like her hair had been tied in a knot. The length was curled loosely and had bobby pins with dark blue and white flowers to accent the look.

The front of Jocelyn's hair was braided around until it joined the curls piled on her head in a bun that was styled to look messy. It was accented with small powder blue jewels.

Riley's hair seemed to take forever. At least, to her it did. The stylist pulled it into a textured updo with curls and accented it with small crystal flowers that would match the ones on her dress. The stylist cursed mildly as Riley's hair escaped his design.

"We'll just have to use more pins. I hope you don't mind, but it's the price you pay for having such fine hair." He also loaded it down with extra hair spray, so much that it made Riley wonder if she'd ever get it all washed out.

As part of their pampering, Relena had ordered pedicures and manicures as well as facials and make-overs for the evening. By the time the women were all made up it was nearing six. Relena decided to call Heero and told him that they were going to eat before going home and for him to be sure and have the boys eat as well.

On their arrival home, the women quickly dispersed and changed into their dresses. Relena and Quatre were socially obligated to be there close to seven, so she changed quickly and met Heero at the door. Trowa and Dorothy had elected to go early with Relena and Heero. It made sense considering Dorothy was Relena's secretary. Rashid was driving Quatre and Auda would drive the rest of them over in one of the limousines.

Jocelyn and Riley had decided to assist each other so their hair wouldn't get messed up. They were in Riley's room, just adjusting the straps on her shoes when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Zach. Are you ready yet?"

"Just about. Give us two minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs."

Checking themselves one last time to make sure hair and makeup were in place, they left the room and started down the stairs. Jocelyn quickly descended, but Riley wasn't used to wearing heels and was focusing on where her feet were going so she wouldn't fall down the stairs when someone let out a wolf whistle. She stopped and looked to the bottom of the stairs. Angelo was grinning.

"I like it. Very nice."

"Thank you, Spots." Riley could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and hoped that her makeup would camouflage some of her blush.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Duo's voice preceded him and as he came around the corner at the bottom of the stairs he stopped short. "Hilde!" he whined. "What did I tell you?"

Hilde came around the corner. "I see nothing wrong with it." She winked at Riley, who couldn't help but grin back.

"I knew I was going to need a stick," he muttered.


	41. Chapter 40: The Preventers Ball

**A/N: Thanks, Therandomer! I try to keep my characters real because I hate reading stories where everyone is all perfect or all victim. You can't relate to that and you usually end up hating the character instead of sympathizing with them like you're meant to. Everyone has times where they're just not perfect or normal (normal's overrated anyway) or where they're insecure, no matter what kind of a front they put on and I'm glad that my characters are coming off as real (well, as real as fiction can allow). :) **

**This chapter...well...you might get cavities! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40-The Preventers Ball**

Their arrival at the ball was fairly unremarkable. The ballroom was set up so that the dance floor was lower than the rest of the room, accessible by stairs that ringed the area. The upper area of the room contained tables and chairs for resting and conversing. The south side of the room boasted a large outer porch equipped with benches. There was an upper level that also provided privacy for conversations and had a balcony for anyone wishing a little respite from the ball.

Once inside, Duo and Wufei found Trowa and the group made their way over to a woman with straight dark hair, wearing a uniform.

"Colonel Une, this is Angelo, Braxton, Jocelyn, Alex, Zach and Riley," Wufei introduced them and Une shook their hands in turn.

"It's nice to finally meet you. The reports on your progress have been impressive. I am glad that you accepted the invitation to attend."

Une was greeted by other people, so she dismissed their group, telling them to have a good time and relax. Duo and Hilde made their way to the dance floor while Trowa went in search of Dorothy. Braxton asked Jocelyn to dance and Zach took Riley for a dance while Alex and Angelo chatted, scanning the area for people close to their age that they could possibly mingle with. Sally and Wufei stayed to speak a little further with Une when she got a minute.

As the dance ended, Angelo cut in on Zach and Alex cut in on Braxton. Trowa had found Dorothy and they were dancing across the room. Heero and Relena were having a dance as well. Heero relinquished Relena to a Congressman and he moved to watch from the shadows. He was used to this and would dance with her again later. Part of keeping their marriage a secret involved Relena not being seen as too familiar with Heero's company. He was supposed to be part of her security team, after all, and there were certain protocols that had to be followed to avert suspicion. Hilde and Duo had chosen to sit that dance out and were sitting at a table, chatting but observing everything. Quatre joined them.

"Did you have any problems getting here?" he asked, sitting.

"None," Duo said, his eyes scanning the room, mentally checking off that everyone was fine. "Except that Hilde is out to give me a coronary tonight."

Quatre chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I didn't let him pick Riley's dress," Hilde said, rolling her eyes.

Quatre was confused. "I can't imagine her picking something scandalous, Duo."

"She didn't, but sometimes it doesn't have to be." He scowled, watching as a Preventer cadet cut in on Angelo and started waltzing Riley around the floor.

"Duo, you need to remember that she can take care of herself," Hilde admonished.

"Let me tell you something, Hilde. Boys are _always_ up to something. And if that kid's hand goes any lower I'm going to snap it off at the wrist!" His dark expression changed to a grin as Riley grabbed the cadet's wrist firmly and removed herself from him, leaving him looking stupid alone on the dance floor.

Quatre followed Duo's gaze and caught his first look at Riley that evening. He had to force himself to look away so he wouldn't stare. The dress was beautiful and she looked stunning in it. He found her slightly lost look as she tried to find someone familiar absolutely adorable.

"Vultures," Duo muttered, watching several cadets swoop in to engage Riley in conversation. It was obvious that she wasn't entirely comfortable being surrounded by them. Zach was dancing with Jocelyn and the boys had found some female cadets that agreed to dance with them, so they hadn't noticed Riley's predicament.

"Duo, go save her," Hilde said, realizing that Riley wasn't going to be able to brush off the persistent cadets.

"Go have a dance, you two, I'll get her," Quatre offered.

"Suit yourself," Duo said, rising and taking Hilde's hand. "It'll keep me from busting a few heads until later."

Duo smirked at Quatre's back and grinned at Hilde as they joined the dance.

"Duo Maxwell, you are a devious man," she said with mock severity.

"Hey, you're the one that suggested she needed saving. You know as well as I do that he can't resist a damsel in distress. And I was serious about busting their heads, so he really is just keeping me out of trouble."

"If it makes you feel good to think that, you go right ahead and think that."

* * *

Quatre approached the group of cadets, deciding how best to extract Riley from their midst. He stepped through their ranks as he decided on his course of action.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I do believe I was promised this dance." He held his hand out to Riley who took it gratefully and followed him down to the dance floor. No cadet would dare challenge the claim of Quatre Winner, owner and CEO of the most influential company in the entire Earth Sphere United Nation. Some of the younger cadets actually stared at him in awe as he led Riley away. It was known that Mr. Winner was consulted from time to time by Colonel Une, but the green cadets from the L4 cluster were still amazed by the man who employed the majority of their family members.

"Thank you, Quatre," she said, her voice full of relief.

"My pleasure," he said, grinning at her as he took her in his arms and led her in a waltz. Duo and Hilde shared a grin as they watched the two from across the floor.

"Now if only we had some mistletoe…" Duo mused.

* * *

The dance ended and Quatre took Riley off to a bench so she could sit. She'd admitted that her shoes were killing her and he didn't want her to be accosted again. The area they were sitting in had several large pots of flowers around the benches, not enough to be completely secluded, but it was sort of private since they were the only ones there.

Riley slipped off her shoes and rubbed at her feet. "I can't believe I let them talk me into wearing heels."

Quatre chuckled. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to wear shoes that looked so uncomfortable.

"Laugh it up. We'll see if you're laughing when I can't walk at the end of the night and you have to carry me out of here." She wanted to sound angry at him, but she was chuckling herself.

"You know, your dress is long enough that you could get away with not wearing the shoes."

"Only until someone steps on my feet."

Quatre looked at the strappy heels. "I don't think it would make much difference."

"It'll be fine," she said slipping the shoes back on. "I'll just have to remember to take a break every so often and get the feeling back in my toes."

She stood, thinking that Quatre would want to take her back to the others so he could go back to mingling. She started to walk away when she realized that he wasn't next to her. She turned and caught him looking at her.

"What?"

He started. "Um…nothing. Just trying to figure out why Duo was mad that Hilde let you pick that dress. It looks beautiful on you."

Riley felt her cheeks flush, suddenly self-conscious. She knew she shouldn't have picked this one. It drew too much attention, which she really didn't want. "Well, that's probably why," she said quietly.

Quatre moved to stand next to her, putting his hand gently on her upper arm. "Don't let Duo's opinion bother you so much. He really just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," she said slowly, looking up at him.

He leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his. She didn't pull away, but when he straightened, he noticed she wore a surprised expression. He didn't know why he did it. That wasn't true. He knew _why _he did it. He'd been wanting to for months. He didn't know why he had to do it _now._ He just couldn't help himself.

He felt himself start to turn red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I…uh…"

Riley shook her head. "No, it's…fine."

"No, I shouldn't have…broken your rules," he ended lamely. He wasn't going to tell her he shouldn't have kissed her, because that would have been a level of dishonesty he was uncomfortable with. But why could he not piece together a coherent thought when she was blushing like that?

She reached up and put her hand to his cheek, gently leading his face close to hers. Looking into her eyes, he found he was powerless to resist. "Quatre, some rules are meant to be broken."

Closing the gap between them, she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Hilde saw them first. She almost didn't believe it.

"Duo, look behind you," she said quietly. They were dancing and she had just happened to be facing the right direction.

He did so and stopped in his tracks at the sight. Grinning, he swept Hilde around again. "Finally. Phase 2 complete."

* * *

**A/N: So...you all know there's a calm before the storm, right? **


	42. Chapter 41: Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER 41-Unexpected Meeting**

Quatre led Riley back to the dance floor and kept her there for three dances, much to the annoyance of the gold diggers who'd been eying him all night. Deciding to give her feet a break, Quatre led Riley towards the table Duo and Hilde had taken up again.

Before they could reach it, they were approached by a woman wearing a dark green dress. It was a simple affair that seemed to be designed to allow the wearer to blend in. There was nothing remarkable about the dress, no frills or lace, and if Riley hadn't felt the woman's eyes on her, she wouldn't have noticed her at all.

The woman's eyes were pitch black, matching her raven hair, and they were narrowed menacingly at Riley. As a reaction to the look, Riley tightened her grip on Quatre's arm, causing him to look down at her. Following her line of sight he saw the woman, but not the negative expression because she'd quickly rearranged her features to be flawlessly pleasant. Quatre didn't understand why he was picking up Riley's fear, but he knew better than to brush it off.

"Good evening, Senator Winner," the woman greeted him smoothly as she got closer.

"Good evening, Miss…"

"Gotti. Meredith Gotti." She stretched forth her hand and he gently shook it. Riley caught a flash of annoyance in Meredith's eyes. Quatre hadn't kissed her hand as she'd expected. Meredith had been hoping to annoy the woman on his arm.

"Of course, Miss Gotti," Quatre continued. "No need to refer to me as Senator anymore. After all, it has been nearly ten years since I last held that office." He was conversing smoothly but in his mind he was still trying to pinpoint the reason for Riley's alarm.

"And who is this lovely flower adorning your arm?"

"This is Miss—"

"Delancey," Riley interrupted. "Chrysta Delancey. My father has done business with Mr. Winner for years and he was kind enough to treat me to a dance. But I believe I am promised for the next dance, so if you would be so kind as to excuse me?"

Quatre nodded to her. "Of course, thank you so much for the dance Miss Delancey."

Riley bobbed a swift curtsey and slipped off. She headed towards the bathroom, afraid she was about to be sick.

Meredith engaged Quatre in meaningless small talk for only a moment before excusing herself and setting off in the same direction Riley had gone. Riley had managed to evade her for the moment, but she was not one to be put off for long.

Duo and Hilde had witnessed the odd exchange from their table. They joined Quatre as Meredith walked away.

"What's wrong, Quat?" Duo asked quietly.

"Something about her spooked Riley. Can you follow her and see what she's up to Hilde? We'll be right behind you, but it might look suspicious if the two of us trailed her."

"Of course." She headed off swiftly while the two men followed casually behind her. Causing a scene would not be helpful in figuring out why Riley reacted the way she did.

"This woman must be a piece of work if she spooked Riley," Duo murmured quietly, scanning the floor for Riley, but coming up empty. "Maybe we should get Zach. He may know something."

"Agreed," Quatre said, scanning the crowd for him. He spotted Zach and Jocelyn headed towards the hallway that led to the women's restroom. Elbowing Duo gently and nodding in Zach's direction, they made their way over.

* * *

****Riley leaned against the door to the stall she was in, trying to calm her fiercely beating heart. It wasn't possible. Meredith Gotti, the high school tormenter she'd put into a three month coma, was here.

Riley had barely managed to keep her dinner down. She also silently cursed herself for going the one place her brother and her friends couldn't follow her. But she'd felt sick and had panicked. Now that she had herself under better control, her goal was to get back to some of her friends as quickly as possible. She left the stall just in time to see Meredith enter the bathroom.

Her smile was predatory as she approached Riley. "So, Riley, I see you're doing well."

"Meredith."

Meredith smirked. "Got the most eligible bachelor in the room to notice you, too, I see. Not bad, although that's something I've come to expect from a little slut like you."

Jocelyn entered the bathroom just in time to hear Meredith call Riley a slut. Her eyes widened.

Riley saw her and said, "You need to leave. Go find your dance partner."

Jocelyn nodded and went to open the door as Hilde came in. Jocelyn dashed past her and Hilde took in the scene before her.

Meredith, not knowing who Hilde was, smiled at her and said, "This doesn't concern you. Be a dear and come back in about five minutes, okay?"

Hilde looked at Meredith and said, "Anything that concerns her concerns me."

Meredith's eyes went cold as they narrowed at Hilde. "This little tramp stole my boyfriend and I'm taking him back. Now leave so we can come to an understanding."

* * *

****"Where's Riley?" Zach asked as Duo and Quatre joined him.

"You haven't seen her?" Duo was concerned.

"No. I was just waiting for Jocelyn. I saw Hilde go past, but not Riley."

Just then, Jocelyn came down the hall from the women's bathroom, looking scared.

"What happened, Jocelyn?" Zach asked, apprehensive because of her expression.

"There's someone threatening Riley. I walked into the bathroom and heard her calling Riley a slut and then Riley told me to leave. Hilde went in as I left, so she's not alone, but…" she trailed off, her unspoken fear speaking for itself.

"Jocelyn, what _exactly _did Riley say to you?"

"She said to find my dance partner."

"Did she say your name?"

"No. She acted like she didn't know who I was."

Zach swore. Looking at Duo and Quatre he said, "She's in trouble. Pretending not to know Jocelyn means that she thought Jocelyn needed protection. Whoever is in there is extremely dangerous and possibly wired."

"Why does she think Miss Gotti is dangerous?"

Zach froze and turned wide eyes to Quatre. "_Meredith_ Gotti?"

"Yes. How could you know her?"

Zach didn't answer. He turned abruptly and headed down the hall. He was about to enter the women's bathroom, appropriate or not, when Hilde came out.

Seeing Zach, she smiled. "Be a dear and bring me some champagne would you?" Lowering her voice she said, "Riley's got it under control, we'll explain later."

Zach nodded and went to retrieve the drink. Hilde stood nonchalantly outside the door, waiting. Duo was about to go talk to her, but a small shake of her head told him to stay put. She disappeared behind the door as soon as Zach brought her the glass of champagne.

Zach made his way back to the group. Quatre and Duo had contacted Trowa and Heero via earpieces on a private frequency and he could see Trowa and Dorothy making their way through the crowd towards them. Heero was dancing with Relena, but they were gradually moving towards them as well.

* * *

****Wufei was on the balcony with Sally, enjoying a bit of alone time when his earpiece buzzed.

"What is it?" he asked tersely.

"Is Sally with you?"

"Where else would she be?"

"We need you two to meet us at the North end, near the restrooms. It's important, but make your movements casual."

"Understood, Heero."

"What happened?" Sally asked, knowing something was up.

"Heero didn't say. He just said not to cause a scene." Wufei slipped his arm around her waist and escorted her down the back staircase, where they would be slowed by fewer people who would want to chat.

The two closed in on the group just as Heero and Relena left the dance floor. Wufei was about to demand an explanation when Hilde and Riley exited the bathroom, supporting an unconscious woman between them.

Seeing Quatre, Riley said, "Oh, Mr. Winner! I think she's had a little too much to drink. Would you happen to know who she came with?" Her voice was dripping with sweetness, causing the other pilots to look closely at the woman she and Hilde were carrying. Zach's eyes narrowed. He recognized her and he didn't like it.

"I'm sure we can find out, Miss Delancey," Quatre answered carefully.

Wufei and Heero stepped forward to take Meredith, noting she smelled strongly of champagne. They 'escorted' her out the front doors and hailed a cab.

"What the _hell_ was she doing here?" Zach demanded after they'd left. The group drifted to an empty corner.

"I don't know."

Trowa pulled Riley gently over to a chair. "Sit for a minute before you fall over."

Zach pulled another chair over and sat in front of her, watching her closely. "She didn't get to you again, did she?"

"No. Not this time."

Zach was visibly relieved.

"Does somebody want to explain what just happened?" Duo piped up.

"Not here." Riley's dark tone took them all by surprise.

Quatre checked his watch. It wasn't quite ten yet. "Relena, can we politely leave in about half an hour?"

"Yes, I think that's the earliest you and I can get away without causing a stir. The others can get away earlier and it might be wise to stagger our exits."

Quatre agreed. "Zach, will you be sure to round up the boys discreetly?"

Zach nodded. "Come on, Jocelyn. We'll have another dance." He planned on using the dance as a cover while he searched the room for the boys. He found Braxton and Alex talking to a couple of female cadets while Angelo was leading another one around the dance floor.

Duo took Riley's hand and danced with her, as much because he hadn't yet as to get the chance to talk to her alone.

"Do I need to be concerned?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I have no idea what she's doing here. Probably."

"But you know her from before you guys came here, right?"

Riley nodded. "I don't want to have to explain this a bunch of times. Can we talk about something else for a bit?"

"Okay, how about we discuss why the bathroom is not a good place to hide?" He had a hint of a smile in his eyes, but his voice was serious.

She rolled her eyes. "I know it was stupid. I honestly thought I was going to throw up and I panicked. It won't happen again."

"We just…couldn't help you. I hate it when you put me in that situation, ya know."

She looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't get upset. Everything turned out okay, so it's not a big deal."

"I've told you before that you're a bad liar. You should either work on it or quit."

He grinned at her. "Okay, so it's a big deal. But I guess I can be a little overprotective sometimes. I'll work on it."

Quatre had asked Relena to dance and he took the opportunity to scan the area. Sally, Hilde and Dorothy made a pretense of small talk with Trowa while the four kept a sharp watch for further threats. At Dorothy's urging, Trowa cut in on Duo for the next dance and Duo partnered Hilde while Quatre and Relena talked with Dorothy and Sally.

Quatre took Riley for a final dance, allowing Trowa to dance with Dorothy one last time and Duo partnered Sally. Riley had already figured that the pilots felt that by keeping her moving and firmly in hand they would be able to discourage any others out to corner her, but she was grateful for the distraction. By the end of the song, Zach had the boys rounded up and waiting by the table.

It was decided that Trowa and Dorothy would leave first with Jocelyn and Riley. In ten minutes, Duo and Hilde would bring the younger boys home in the vehicle Quatre arrived in and Zach and Quatre would escort Relena and Sally out about five minutes after that and take the limousine home, driven by Rashid and Auda. Quatre had already spoken to Rashid about the arrangements and he made sure the key Duo needed was in his name at the valet parking kiosk.


	43. Chapter 42: Another Explanation

**CHAPTER 42-Another Explanation**

Riding with Jocelyn in the back of Trowa's car, Riley was grateful they'd let her leave first. She didn't know who else was at the party just waiting to pounce. She was sincerely tired of having to be on her guard. She suppressed a sigh as she realized that she would probably never get the luxury of letting it down.

"Um…Riley?" Jocelyn started quietly.

Riley looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She looked genuinely concerned, but Riley wasn't exactly sure how to answer her.

Physically, she was fine, but mentally and emotionally she was exhausted. She didn't want to worry the girl because Riley knew Jocelyn would tell the boys. Not out of spite this time, but because she would want them to help. Although, the boys would want to know themselves as soon as they all got home anyway.

"I'll be better when we get to the bottom of this."

Jocelyn nodded, accepting the answer and was kind enough to remain silent the rest of the way home.

Once inside the mansion, Trowa pulled Riley aside. "Heero and Wufei have taken her to another location for questioning. She doesn't know you're here, okay?"

Riley nodded, realizing that if he had felt it necessary to reassure her, he was extremely concerned. It made her wonder what Zach had said and what Trowa's quick mind had pieced together.

"Why don't you change and try to relax a bit? We won't be doing anything until Quatre and Zach get here."

She nodded again, but found her voice enough to say, "Thank you, Trowa."

He nodded back to her and watched her go upstairs, concern filling his green eyes. Dorothy slid up next to him and put her arm around his waist. "She'll be okay."

Trowa wished he could believe his wife, but he wasn't so sure. Why had she felt it necessary to use an alias? The pilots used them in a number of undercover missions, but not when they'd been identified. It served no purpose. Of course, they'd always been able to remove the ones who identified them. Riley had not had that luxury tonight.

An alias was usually the result of careful planning, having a plausible backstory and pertinent information to remove all doubt of who you were trying to be. Had Riley thought all that through or had she literally pulled that name out of nowhere? They hadn't discussed false identities yet in their training. They would have to address that soon in order to prevent any mistakes in the process. But to pull one out of nowhere? That was desperation at least. Even Heero, who wasn't sure what his real name was anymore, preferred to have time to create alternative identities.

Zach had said Riley may have suspected a wire when Jocelyn mentioned that Riley acted as though they were strangers. Heero and Wufei had not yet confirmed a recording device on Miss Gotti's person, but Riley was smart to act as if there was. Being familiar with Jocelyn could have made her a target and Trowa wondered if Hilde had made herself a target by going to Riley's aid.

His thoughts were interrupted by Duo entering. He was angry and Hilde was trying to get him to calm down.

"…reckless. I can't believe you didn't come and get us. I don't care if it would have been inappropriate. Your safety comes first."

"Duo, we didn't have a chance. Will you at least let us explain what happened before you get in a snit?"

The boys had slipped up the stairs to avoid Duo, nodding a greeting to Trowa as they passed.

"Just how fast were you driving, Duo?" Trowa asked, attempting to distract Duo. Either he'd left early or he'd shaved 8 minutes off the drive by speeding.

"What does it matter? I didn't get caught."

Yup, speeding. Trowa rolled his eyes. "I sent Riley to change. I suggest you do the same. I expect Heero will check in soon and we'll need to have Riley's side before then so we can decide what our course of action will be."

Duo nodded and headed to his room, his expression still dark, but at least he'd stopped ranting. Hilde followed, mouthing "Thank you" to Trowa. He nodded in return before placing his arm around Dorothy's shoulder and going to their room to change.

Fifteen minutes later Quatre and Zach got home, accompanied by Relena, Sally, Rashid and Auda. Trowa and Duo had changed and were sitting at the kitchen table. Hilde and Dorothy had put on tea and coffee.

"She's in her room," Trowa told Zach as he opened his mouth to ask. Zach turned and took the stairs two at a time.

He knocked on Riley's door and she opened it. She'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt and had washed off her makeup. Her hair was still up.

"Did you tell them yet?"

"No."

"I think they're waiting for you," he tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"The boys, too?"

"No. Do you want them to hear this?"

Riley closed her eyes. "No, but they need to. They need to understand what we're up against."

Zach nodded. "Give me a few minutes to change and we'll round them up."

Five minutes later they were all at the table: the pilots, the boys, Jocelyn and the pilot's wives. Quatre had asked Rashid to join them as well.

"What happened tonight?" Duo demanded.

Riley was unsure how to explain what she had pieced together, especially since only four other people at the table knew what she had done. There was no way around it. She was going to have to come clean. She took a deep breath and began.

"When I was younger, my guardian decided I should learn to defend myself." She was choosing her words carefully, not wanting to alarm the boys or the pilots' wives any more than she had to. "When I got into high school, a girl started harassing me. She said…things that I will never repeat." Riley had to focus to keep her voice steady. Her hands were under the table and they were shaking. "This went on for months and I finally snapped. I attacked her and because of the training I'd had, she ended up in the hospital."

Riley forced herself to continue, ignoring the shock on Relena's and Jocelyn's faces. The other three women had been soldiers at some point in their lives and were not shocked so easily. The boys were a little shocked, but Alex was less so than the other two. He'd actually killed someone, after all, and had no room to judge anyone else. "That girl was Meredith Gotti."

Duo muttered a strong expletive starting with 'F' under his breath. Quatre and Trowa exchanged a concerned look.

"I don't know how she found me tonight." Zach's hand found hers under the table and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew how hard this was for her. She'd played down what she'd done, but that didn't make it any easier to tell them.

"If she recognized you then why did you bother with an alias?" Quatre wanted to know.

"She knew you, Quatre. I didn't want her to think that you really knew who I was. If she was wired, I didn't want her associates turning you into a target just to get to me."

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happened." Duo was giving her a serious look.

"Well, Quatre and I were going to join you and Hilde because my feet were starting to hurt and on the way over, I could feel someone watching me. When I first caught sight of her, she was glowering at me. Seriously, if looks could kill, she would have sent me straight to hell. She came over and started talking to Quatre; I think to see how much he knew about me. So I told her my name was Chrysta Delancey and that my father worked with Quatre. I excused myself by saying I'd promised the next dance to someone."

Trowa was nodding slowly. The story was vague enough to be plausible, but specific enough not to make anyone think twice about it.

"What happened after you left Quatre?"

"I was feeling sick and I panicked, so I went into the bathroom. I know it was stupid," she added before anyone could chew her out for the move. "As soon as I was sure I wasn't going to lose it, I tried to leave. And that's when Meredith came in. She cornered me and when I saw Jocelyn come in, I told her to leave. I didn't want her involved."

Braxton gave Riley a grateful smile.

"Jocelyn said she called you a slut. What was that about?" Zach was angry. Duo's eyes narrowed as well.

"It was her cover for anyone who should happen to walk in on us. When Hilde came in, Meredith said I'd stolen her boyfriend and she was taking him back."

"She told me that it didn't concern me. So I told her she was wrong," Hilde put in.

"Fortunately, Hilde distracted her long enough for me to knock her out."

"So why'd you need a champagne?" Zach wanted to know.

"That was Hilde's idea. If we made people think she was drunk, it wouldn't draw as much attention when we brought her out."

"Smart move," Trowa approved with a nod at Hilde. "I just hope you didn't make yourself a target." Duo stiffened at the suggestion.

"We didn't use names," Riley told him.

"Regardless, when Hilde told Meredith that you were her business, it may have drawn attention to who you were seen with at the party," Trowa pointed out.

Hilde scowled. "I don't care. I wasn't about to leave that witch alone with Riley, especially after hearing Meredith calling her a tramp."

Duo swore. "I've had enough of the way these people talk about my sister," he growled.

"Yeah, well, I learned a long time ago to ignore it," Riley said, a small sigh escaping. "Besides, I've heard worse."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Duo slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, letting them know it got to you doesn't help anything. Usually it just makes it worse." She went quiet and looked down at her hands.

He grunted as a response, his eyes dark.

Trowa's phone rang. "Barton." He listened for a minute, his eyes narrowing. "Understood." He looked at Riley as he hung up. "She wants to talk to you. Alone."

"Over my dead body!" Duo and Zach proclaimed in unison. Quatre might have found that amusing had he not been thinking the exact same thing.

"You won't really be alone. It will be like with Taylor," Trowa told her. "We'll be watching. We'll have to record the conversation as evidence anyway."

Riley closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. "Okay," she said quietly. "But Zach isn't coming."

"WHAT!?"

Riley looked at him evenly. "She didn't know you were here and I want to keep it that way. Taylor already threatened to use you to get to me and Meredith isn't getting the chance."

"So you just expect me to be okay with sitting here and waiting for you to get back?" Zach was pissed and Riley knew it, but he was too important to her. She wasn't going to let him become a target or leverage or whatever else those sickos had in mind for him.

"No, but…Zach, please just trust me on this. You don't know what she's capable of." Riley was already feeling sick at the memory of what Meredith had said to her in high school.

"You could go with Angelo to Midnight Mass," Duo suggested. Giving Riley a serious look he said, "Somebody has to go with him because I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Zach was still not happy. "Fine." He glared at Duo. "But if _anything_ happens to her, I'm holding you personally responsible and we _will_ have a problem."

"Nothing will happen to Riley," Trowa cut in, attempting to keep a fight from breaking out. "Look, it's almost 11:30, so if you're going to Mass, you'll want to get a move on. Rashid, can you or Auda drive them?" he asked.

"Of course. I will take them personally," Rashid answered.

After Quatre had a quick discussion with Rashid about security measures with this new development, Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Riley piled into Trowa's car and he drove them to where Heero and Wufei were holding Meredith. Riley didn't bother to try and learn the route. Instead, she sat in the back seat, next to Duo and stared out the window, her mind consumed with dread. Quatre was sitting shotgun and looked back at her a few times, concern evident on his face. Duo caught the looks, but Riley was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't.

They finally arrived at their destination and the three pilots exited the car. Riley sat there for a minute before Quatre opened her door and offered her his hand.

"Let's get this over with," he said quietly, pulling her from her thoughts.

She nodded and allowed him to help her out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: I finally found my manga box. I know I stated before that the pilot's birthdays were in one of the mangas but after a cursory glance, I didn't find them where I thought I would, so until I find them for certain, I'm going to apologize for misspeaking. However, the dates I listed are the most commonly found on the websites, so I'm going to go ahead and use them. Again, sorry for the mistake. I hope you keep reading because the next chapter is pretty...I hesitate to say important/interesting...let's just say some stuff gets answered.**


	44. Chapter 43: A Very Long Night

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Black-Phinoex!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43-A Very Long Night (And a VERY long chapter)**

Heero and Wufei were waiting somewhat impatiently when they entered the building. They ushered them outside the interrogation room where Meredith was being held.

"She wants to talk to Riley, said she won't talk to anyone else." Heero gave Riley a hard look. "Do you think you're up for it?"

She hesitated. "Did she tell you how she knows me?"

Heero shook his head. "No."

Riley told them quickly, wanting to get it over with. Wufei shook his head in disbelief.

"If you don't think you can do this, tell us. We aren't going to put you in that situation again."

"I think I can handle her this time."

"We'll be watching, so if you need to, signal us and we'll come in," Trowa told her.

She nodded. She was not looking forward to this. Every interaction she'd ever had with Meredith had ended badly. Mostly, Riley had ended up crying herself to sleep at night as a result of Meredith's ridicule. But the last time, Riley had lost control and spent years trying to forgive herself.

Seeing her at the party only two hours earlier had made Riley realize that Meredith was targeting her and had intended for that altercation in high school to happen. She'd known that Riley would feel guilty for losing control and it would eat at her, making her less likely to fight back physically the next time they met. Riley was starting to question everything. It was not fun to realize that almost everyone you'd ever come into contact with wanted you dead.

Riley had no idea why Meredith was insisting on talking to her. She couldn't possibly want to apologize. Unlike when she'd interrogated Taylor, Riley wasn't angry. She was terrified of Meredith. The woman was absolutely vicious and played hardball when it came to psychological warfare.

But she might have answers to the questions plaguing Riley. She might know who was after her and how to find them. If it helped the pilots to make all of this stop, Riley would stay in there as long as she could tonight. She decided that she would let Meredith talk as much as she wanted. She was determined not to let Meredith's words get to her because the others needed what Meredith knew.

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

Duo handed her his gun. "Try not to use it," he said, remembering Taylor's interrogation.

She gave him a small smile and put it in her waistband so she could get at it if she needed to. She forced herself to walk calmly into the interrogation room as the pilots went into the observation room.

"I don't like this," Duo commented, watching Riley stay as far from Meredith as the small room would allow. Meredith was restrained to the far wall, but didn't look perturbed about it in the least. She almost seemed to be enjoying herself.

Heero nodded. "Trowa and Wufei, stand ready. She may not be able to force herself to stay in there very long."

The stress in the interrogation room was palpable. Riley wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

"What do you want, Meredith?" She didn't smile, just watched Meredith warily.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Riley snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

Meredith smiled warmly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just thought you'd have had time to get over our last little spat. After all, I really didn't want it to come to that."

Riley didn't answer, but continued to eye Meredith.

"Especially since your brother was such a wonderful boyfriend." There was a twist of sarcasm in her voice.

Riley's eyes narrowed. "You never knew any of my brothers."

Meredith smirked. "Of course I did. I dated Jason for six months."

"That's impossible."

"Not for me." Meredith's voice was as smug as Riley's was cold. "I wanted to tell you what happened the day your family died."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one left who knows and once the poison capsule I swallowed starts to work, you'll never get your answers."

"What makes you think I'll believe anything you say?"

"You don't have to believe me, but I would like to go out with a clear conscience."

"Why not just confess to a priest? Why try to give me closure?"

Meredith's eyes were cold. "Maybe I really did like Jason. He was a true gentleman, right to the end. And since Taylor offed himself, I have no reason to keep working for the Harvesters."

"Why are they after me?"

"I'm not high enough on the ladder to know many details, but I do know that it has to do with that formula your father and Dr. Okon developed. As of last week, they're working with Dr. Okon, but that's all I know."

Heero and Wufei looked at each other. This was not a good development.

"How did you know Jason?"

"My first mission with the Harvesters was to find Dr. Logan and determine what he did with the research that led to the creation of a product they were calling the miracle drug of the century. The marketing people hadn't named it yet, but all the tests were looking positive. It was rumored that there were private backers who had helped Logan abscond the information and the Harvesters were hoping to intercept it and use it to their advantage. Okon was furious that Logan had taken his money and run, so he ordered a hit.

"I was instructed to play bounty hunter but to bring the information back to the Harvesters. Once I determined that they'd gotten help from a crazy scientist that claimed to have developed time travel, it was only a matter of stealing the technology. I was able to befriend the old codger and got him to tell me exactly where and when your father had traveled to.

"I made several recon trips in order to determine the best time and place to approach your father about the research. Each time I came back, there were new instructions. At first I was only supposed to get the research. Then they wanted your father dead. Then everyone. But once I reported that you'd been injected with the serum, they amended the order to kill everyone but you and you were to be brought back for further study."

"So what went wrong?"

"Always quick to jump the gun, aren't you, Riley? I decided that the best way to get to know your family's living patterns was to get close to them. Since I could pull off being a high school student, I went undercover and flirted mercilessly with Jason. I think your father had his suspicions. He kept trying to tell Jason I was no good; that he needed to distance himself from me. Your poor naïve brother was just too much of a gentleman to dump me like he should have."

Riley glared at Meredith's cruel smile.

"I waited for a day that you had soccer practice after school. I knew your precious twin was home sick because I'd planted the poisoned soda myself."

"Hold on. Michael and I shared that soda. How did he get sick and I didn't?"

"You really ought to read your father's research a little closer. It's quite difficult to poison you. You could drink a whole bottle of bleach and it wouldn't do anything to you."

Riley was appalled. "You put bleach in a soda and gave it to little kids? What kind of sicko are you?"

Meredith laughed at her. "Of course I didn't use bleach. It's too hard to mask the smell. I used arsenic. Of course, I could have used alcohol instead, but that would have been too obvious."

Riley set her jaw, trying not to react to Meredith's admission. She could feel the blood start to drain from her face, though. Meredith was pleased. This was just what she wanted. Behind the observation glass Duo's hand clenched into a fist.

"The plan was simple. Take out your family and as your brother's girlfriend, pretend to share your grief and kidnap you, collecting the bounty on my way home. But your family didn't quite want to cooperate. Your father was no fool. He'd made sure to have a weapon on his person every time I came to see your brother. I had to tell him that you were taken hostage in order to get him to relinquish his weapon. Once your family was lined up, I asked him where the research was. He refused to tell me. So I shot your mother." Meredith's voice was unrepentant.

"That bitch," Duo muttered darkly under his breath. Riley closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to keep the bile down.

"Your father begged me to let the boys go, that they had nothing to do with any of it. But I couldn't just let them go after they'd seen me waste their mom. So I told him if he gave me the research, I would consider it. He told me he didn't have it. As if I'd believe that. So I decided to go for the throat and aimed at precious…little…Michael." She paused to watch Riley's reaction and wasn't disappointed.

Riley was trying to focus her mind on anything but Meredith to keep from breaking down in tears. Yes, she knew that Michael was alive as Duo, but hearing Meredith relate her family's deaths with such cold joy was taking its toll on her.

"Just as I shot, your annoyingly perfect big brother stepped in the way. What should have gone through Michael's head went through Jason's chest, but he didn't die instantly." Meredith was smiling at the memory. "No, he suffered. Little Michael was distraught and threw himself over Jason's body, making it all too easy to shoot the little shit in the back."

Duo was in shock, breathing shallowly as he leaned against a table for support. He stared into nothing as a flash of memory flooded his mind. The sound of a gun, someone standing in front of him, the body crumpling. Pain…burning pain in his back, difficulty breathing and blackness. His small grunt of pain caught Quatre's attention and he caught Duo as he lost his grip on the table and stumbled backwards. Quatre lowered him to a sitting position on the floor and tried to bring him out of his flashback as the others continued to monitor Meredith and Riley.

"The others followed. Thomas. Jeremy. Anthony. Brandon." Riley cringed as she said each name. She wanted to leave, but she was rooted to the spot. "And still your father refused to tell me what I wanted to know. He got to watch each of them die. And the sound of the shot that took his life had barely faded away when you traipsed through the door. That bastard Jason tried to tell you to run so I put a bullet in his head. I couldn't shoot you because they wanted you alive, so I used a Taser on you instead." She paused to smirk at Riley. "You never even noticed me, did you?"

Riley had pressed herself against the wall next to the door. She was afraid that her knees would give out on her, they were shaking so badly. She was trying so hard not to burst into tears that she couldn't answer Meredith. Not that Meredith cared. She was enjoying Riley's discomfort.

"Why…why didn't you bring me back?" Riley choked out.

"Someone pulled you out of my arms just before the transfer happened. I couldn't do anything about it. I returned immediately, but the media was having such a field day that I couldn't get close to you again until you were in high school. Of course, by then the orders had changed again." Meredith's eyes narrowed. "I underestimated you. I warned Taylor not to repeat my mistake, but he was too cocky; thought he knew everything."

"Why not just go back earlier and fix your mistakes?" Riley had tried to focus on her anger and managed to get the question out with a fairly steady voice.

Meredith laughed. "There are rules to time travel, dear. Break them and you will literally be destroyed. You cannot be in two places at once."

"The orders changed again, didn't they?" The realization had given Riley something to focus on and her voice was cold and steady.

Meredith was a little taken aback. "Why do you think that?"

"Because every time you screwed up, they changed the hit. What are your orders this time?"

"To break you any way I can." She was smiling evilly, but she had started to sweat.

Meredith's breathing changed. It took Heero a minute to realize that she hadn't been bluffing about the poison capsule and it was beginning to take effect.

"You might pretend…but I got…to you," Meredith said between gasps. "The Harvesters…won't…" She took a shuddering breath and went limp.

Riley closed her eyes and sank to the ground, dropping her face into her arms and finally allowing the tears to fall. Trowa and Wufei entered the room. Trowa placed a hand on Riley's shoulder and let her cry while Wufei checked Meredith's body to verify her death. He gave Heero a confirmation.

Heero turned on the intercom. "Riley, I hate to do this to you, but you need to get in here. Duo needs you."

Riley took a minute to get herself together and allowed Trowa to help her to her feet and guide her back into the observation room. Duo was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up and tears running down his face. Quatre was still trying to get him to respond.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"We think he's having a flashback, but we can't get him to come out of it," Heero told her. The pilots had all had their share of episodes after the war, but they'd become few and far between in recent years as the horrors had faded.

Riley knelt next to him. "Duo?" He didn't respond. She bit her lip and hesitated a minute before she tried, "Michael?"

He turned to look at her.

"Mi?" She tried again, reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

"Ri?" His eyes were haunted and he didn't sound quite like himself.

"It's okay, Mi, I'm here."

"They're gone, Ri. They're gone." Fresh tears fell.

"I know, Mi. But I'm not. I need you to come back to me. Please?" He was scaring her and it came through in her plea.

That did it. Duo snapped out of it and grabbed Riley into a hug. They clung to each other, tears flowing as the others gave them their space.

"God, Ri, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone," Duo told her quietly, clutching her as if he thought she would disappear. "I should've been there."

"It wasn't your fault."

Heero pulled Quatre aside. "Take them home. We'll clean this up and get the report to Une, and then we'll be home."

Quatre nodded and got Trowa's keys. Duo and Riley had calmed a bit and Riley was sitting up against the wall next to Duo, they both looked exhausted.

"You two ready to go home?" he asked gently.

They nodded and allowed Quatre to help them to their feet. Quatre wasn't sure how they made it to the car without collapsing, but they did. He drove them home, listening as Riley questioned Duo.

"What did you remember?"

"Just bits and pieces, really. Flashes of soccer games and our brothers. And Jason jumping in front of me." He fought against a fresh sob. It had been easier to keep his composure when they talked about the massacre before he had any memories of it.

"Did you remember who brought you here?"

"No. I think I'd passed out before that happened."

They sat in silence for a minute before Duo asked, "What's with the rubber spider on the fishing pole?"

Riley stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what he was asking. A smile found its way to her face. "I completely forgot about that. You were trying to get Thomas back for…pulling a prank on you." She thought, trying to remember what Thomas had done. "I think that was the time he put your hand in warm water while you were sleeping. So we'd climbed a tree and you were dangling it in his hair while he was sparring with Jeremy." She grinned at the memory and Duo allowed himself a small smile as bits of the memory came back. "He was mad because he was trying to get ready for boxing regionals that weekend and he had the worst case of arachnophobia."

"He grabbed the fishing line and tried to pull me out of the tree, didn't he?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. But you were smart enough to let go of the pole."

"That's right. It ended up smacking him on the head. And the branches on the tree were too small to hold him, so he couldn't get us, but we had to stay up there until Mom called him off." Duo started rubbing his temples. "Well, Ri, I guess this means I'll start remembering stuff. You promise to help me explain this to Hilde? I don't know if I'll start having flashbacks again."

"Promise."

They were both emotionally drained and their conversation petered off. Letting Riley go into the house first, Duo pulled Quatre aside on the porch.

Running a hand through his bangs he said, "Look, I don't know if she's gonna have nightmares tonight. I don't think I'm really in a place to help her if she does, so…could you check on her for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks, Quat." He flashed a tired grin at his friend. "I hope the boys don't expect to get up early."

They went inside to find Dorothy and Riley in the kitchen. Riley had realized she still had Duo's gun and put it on the counter. He holstered it, though it was more from reflex than a need to have it.

"Trowa won't be home until the report's finalized," Quatre told Dorothy quietly.

She nodded and gave Duo an odd look as she noticed that he'd been crying, which was not a usual sight. "I left water for tea, if you want it."

Quatre nodded his thanks as Riley busied herself making a hot chocolate. Dorothy excused herself and went upstairs, deciding that she would ask Trowa what happened when he got home.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Riley admitted, stirring her chocolate. "I think I'm going to watch a movie instead."

She picked up her hot chocolate and disappeared down the stairs. Duo shot a worried look after her, but Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Go to bed, you look beat. It's only two, so I'm sure Hilde's still waiting up for you. I'll make sure she's okay."

Duo nodded and headed to his room as Quatre followed Riley down the stairs after grabbing a couple of blankets from the linen closet. Hilde was waiting up for him, reading a book in bed. He shed his shoes and flopped on the bed, still dressed but too exhausted to care. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Hilde, who took one look at his tear-streaked face and returned the embrace. She could ask him questions later.

"I'm probably going to have nightmares," he told her softly.

She snuggled into him. "Thanks for the warning."

He fell into a troubled sleep wrapped in Hilde's arms.

* * *

"That was hard to watch," Trowa said quietly as they finished their report.

"Hai."

"At least we know for sure that Duo is Riley's twin," Wufei answered.

"Hai."

Wufei and Trowa exchanged a look. "What's wrong, Heero?"

Heero shut his eyes and exhaled. "Something doesn't seem right, Wufei. She was ordered to do this and then kill herself and we have no idea why. If she wanted to turn on the Harvesters, she wouldn't have had to poison herself before she started talking. Telling Riley that she was supposed to break her was probably an excuse, but I wouldn't be surprised if those were her real orders. Meredith did not give a solid reason to tell Riley any of this."

"Maybe to lure Riley into a false sense of security?" Wufei suggested. "If she thinks Meredith is dead, it might put her off her guard."

"I disagree," Trowa said, quietly. "Riley knows now that almost anyone from her past could have been out to get her and I think it will make it harder for her to trust anyone. She'll be more alert than ever."

"Either scenario is plausible and both are effective to undermine her abilities. So basically, we got nowhere tonight." His annoyance was starting to show.

"Again, I disagree," Trowa said. The other two looked at him. "We know that the Harvesters are working with Dr. Okon, assuming Meredith wasn't blowing smoke. If she was instructed to tell us about it, then Dr. Okon is issuing a challenge. If she slipped up, we have the upper hand."

"So we got the 'who' from Meredith and the 'where' from Taylor. We just need to find out what, when and why."

"I just hope we don't have to go through three more assassins to get it," Trowa said. "I don't know if Riley could handle it. Or Duo for that matter."

"After this, I'm sure Une will keep us posted." Wufei had no doubts that Une would want this threat stopped as quickly as possible.

"But we still need to take that information with a grain of salt. We don't know who the Harvesters' operatives are."

"Understood, Heero, but if it gets us a lead, we should at least look into it."

Trowa checked his watch. "It's late. Why don't we go home? This might make more sense after we get some sleep."

* * *

Quatre entered the entertainment room to find Riley curled up on one end of the couch, her hot chocolate on the side table, untouched, as she absently flipped through television channels.

"Anything on?" he asked.

"Not really." She kept flipping the station and he was glad he'd followed her. Left to herself, he bet she would have absently flipped through channels all night. He could see fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Was there something specific you wanted to watch?" His voice was soft, not wanting to startle her after what she'd been through that night. She didn't look at him, just kept staring at the television as she flipped through the channels.

"Just…nothing too serious or scary…or depressing. A cartoon would probably be fine. I just need a distraction, I guess."

He slipped the blankets onto the floor next to the couch and sat down, gently taking the remote from her. He scrolled through the guide and found a station that was streaming nonstop Classic Christmas movies. The channel tended to play older movies, so he thought she might recognize some of them. "Try this."

The station was just starting 'Mickey's Christmas Carol.'

Riley let a small smile cross her face. "I remember this one. I haven't seen it in years."

He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, watching as Goofy haunted Uncle Scrooge. She put her head on his shoulder and he twitched. She looked at him.

"You've got pins in your hair and they're kind of poky," he explained, feeling a little silly for reacting to such a little thing.

She sat up. "Sorry, I forgot." She reached up to start pulling the bobby pins out of her hair.

"Want some help?"

She nodded and he started gently helping her pull pins from her hair. "How many of these things did they use?" There was a sizeable pile of pins on the coffee table and there were still some in her hair.

"Too many," she said, sighing.

He chuckled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, hunting for more pins. When he was satisfied they had them all, he put his arm around her again and she settled her head back onto his shoulder. As the movie progressed, Quatre found himself playing with the ends of Riley's hair. It was soft and for some reason he just couldn't seem to stop touching it. He made a conscious effort to leave it alone as Pegleg Pete, playing the ghost of Christmas yet to come, threw Uncle Scrooge into a fiery grave.

The movie ended and another began. Riley hadn't seen it before. "You'll probably like this one. I think Hugh Jackman does the voice of the Easter Bunny."

"How is a movie about the Easter Bunny a Christmas movie?"

"It's not specifically about the Easter Bunny and it has Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, too."

"Why would I like it just because Hugh Jackman does one of the voices?"

"Didn't you tell Duo you thought he was a good actor?"

"He is. But that doesn't mean that I automatically like all of his movies."

"Just the ones where he plays Wolverine?" Quatre teased.

"I can't help it if he pulls off ruggedly handsome. He isn't nearly as good looking in The Prestige. It's a really good movie, but he doesn't pull off clean shaven or suits well, which is odd, because usually suits make guys look really good and I usually think guys look better without facial hair." She realized that she was rambling, a side effect of being too tired, but was stubbornly refusing to let herself sleep. She dreaded what terrors were waiting for her in her subconscious.

Quatre could tell that she was exhausted and let the conversation drop, realizing just how easy it would be to tease her into saying something she'd feel stupid for after she got some sleep. But secretly, he was glad to know that she thought suits were attractive, considering that his wardrobe was about 80% suits due to his position as CEO and owner of the Winner Corporation.

'The Rise of the Guardians' ended and 'The Polar Express' was on next. Riley's breathing had started to slow, and Quatre could tell she was finally starting to let herself fall asleep. It was after 4 a.m. and he was surprised she'd lasted this long, considering that she had seemed dead on her feet after dealing with Meredith. By the time the conductor had served hot chocolate in the movie, Riley was out. Quatre allowed himself to kiss her gently on the top of the head before shifting carefully to the other end of the couch so he could lay her down. He grabbed a blanket off the floor and put it over her. He thought about turning off the television and leaving her alone, but thought better of it as he realized that she might panic if she woke up alone in an unfamiliar place after what she'd been through that night.

Instead, he pulled the other blanket over himself and leaned onto the armrest, resting his head in his hand. He wondered if Riley was really short or if the couch was really long because she was stretched out completely and there was still room for him to sit without touching her. He shook his head. He must be tired to be thinking about something as weird as the length of the couch. He let himself sleep, but left the TV on in case Riley woke up and needed further distraction.

* * *

When Heero, Trowa and Wufei got home they immediately noticed the bluish light coming from the basement. It wasn't hard to miss because every other light in the building was off. Trowa lightly slipped down the stairs and found Quatre and Riley asleep on the couch, the television showing some cartoon with a skeleton singing in the snow.

Shaking his head, he went back upstairs. "It's fine. Quatre and Riley are watching some weird movie. I guess she couldn't sleep, not that I blame her." He decided that telling the half lie would keep Heero and Wufei from getting the wrong idea. After all, saying that they were asleep on the couch together would raise some eyebrows and he was too tired to word it differently tonight.

"Right," Wufei said. "Let's get some sleep; the boys will probably be up any time now."

They made their way wearily to their rooms and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	45. Chapter 44: Christmas Morning

**A/N: Yay! More reviews! Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yes, the end of the month will mean two chapters in a row! I think I look forward to those as much as you guys do. :)**

**CHAPTER 44-Christmas Morning**

Riley was warm and fairly comfortable, except that her pillow wasn't as soft as it usually was. She rolled onto her side to see if that fixed the problem. It didn't. She opened her eyes and it took her a minute to remember where she was. She blinked at the TV, which was currently showing How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She watched the Grinch attach a branch to his dog's head before she realized that her pillow was Quatre's thigh. She felt herself blush as she sat up quickly.

Her movement made him wake up and he blinked the sleep from his eyes before saying, "Good morning. Did you have another nightmare?" He sounded concerned.

She blinked at him for a second. She didn't remember any nightmares. "Is that how I ended up in your lap?" she asked and immediately regretted the wording.

He grinned. "I guess you could say that." His look turned serious. "You don't remember waking up last night?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you cried for about ten minutes and fell asleep again. You didn't say anything, though, so I have no idea what you were crying about. I assumed it had to do with what happened last night." He was glad he'd listened to his intuition and hadn't left her alone.

"It probably did." She sighed. "Geez, Quatre, don't I ever do anything around you but cry?"

"I guess I just have that effect on you," he said grinning. He took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the scars on her wrists. He pulled her gently to him and kissed her softly. Neither of them noticed Zach start to come into the room, stop and step back through the doorway, an odd look on his face. "You really don't cry as much as you think you do, so don't worry about it, okay?"

She blushed. She still wasn't used to the idea of letting him kiss her. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "A little after 7. I'm surprised the boys didn't wake us up already."

Zach took that as his cue and strode as casually as he could through the door. "Hey, Duo said you might be down here. Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry. Everyone else is up there already."

"How was Duo this morning?" Riley asked, concerned.

"He seemed a little tired, but then so did Heero and the others." Zach's eyes darted between the two. "What happened last night?"

Riley shot a look at Quatre, who shrugged. If she wanted Zach to know, he wasn't going to tell her not to tell him. "Meredith told me who killed my family."

Zach ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled sharply. "Who was it?"

"She did it."

"You don't think she was just saying she did?"

Riley shook her head, biting her lower lip. "She went into detail about how she'd done it."

Zach swore. "Did she tell you who's going after you?"

"A group called the Harvesters is working with Dr. Okon. I guess they used to be rivals, but they've teamed up."

"How do we know she won't get busted out like Taylor did?"

"Zach, she…she won't be a problem anymore. She swallowed a poison capsule. She's dead. And she said that Taylor had 'offed' himself."

"So on the one hand, they're out of the picture. On the other, we don't know who will come after you next."

"That's the nutshell version," Quatre said.

Zach frowned. "I wish we could get them first."

"I don't think we're quite ready for that. We'll just have to stay alert until we can get to the bottom of this. Now I don't know about you two, but I'm starved and, as it is Christmas, I'm sure the boys want to get at whatever's under the tree."

He started up the stairs. Riley was about to follow when Zach stopped her.

"So when did that start?"

"What?"

"Him kissing you."

Riley blushed a little. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with it or do I need to bust his head?"

"Well, he did kiss me first, but I kissed him back, so it would be a little awkward if I wasn't okay with it."

Zach nodded grudgingly. "Alright, but if he ever oversteps his bounds, just let me know and I'll handle it for you. Okay?"

"If I need you to, I'll let you know. But it's _Quatre_ we're talking about. I really don't think he will ever do anything to overstep his bounds."

"Well, I just wanted to put the offer on the table, just in case."

"And I appreciate that. Thank you, Zach." Her stomach rumbled. "Okay, it's definitely time for breakfast."

They laughed as they went upstairs.

* * *

Duo was sitting at the table, rubbing his eyes when Riley and Zach came in. He jumped up and moved over to her as soon as he saw her. "You okay, Ri?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So what happened last night?" Hilde asked. Apparently everyone at the table wanted to know because they all stopped talking to listen.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks. They didn't want to say anything. It was up to Riley and Duo if they wanted everyone else to know.

Riley and Duo gave each other a long look. Duo nodded and Riley sat down next to Zach as Duo moved back to his seat next to Hilde.

"Meredith was working for the Harvesters. They're a group the Preventers have been watching. The intel on them says that they're probably building mobile suits as we speak," Duo said. "Apparently, they've also been targeting Riley for our father's research. According to Meredith, after years of being rivals, they've joined up with Dr. Okon."

"So do they know where Riley is now?" Alex asked.

Heero answered. "Meredith was wired last night, but we were unable to trace it. My guess is that they broke contact when they realized she'd been taken. In any case, we disabled it before we interrogated her, so they may have known where we took her, but I highly doubt that they were able to trace Riley."

"You're sure they didn't follow you home?" Zach asked, suddenly on high alert.

"Yes. We tapped the security cameras and monitored everyone that crossed the path. No one followed us."

"We may be paranoid, but that's what has kept us alive so long," Wufei said in response to the surprised looks on the boys' faces.

"Besides, it's kind of fun to tap the cameras once in a while. It keeps our skills sharp," Trowa commented, a hint of a tease in his voice.

"You were out awfully late. Was that all you got out of her?" Braxton asked.

"No," Riley answered him quietly.

"Ri, we don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Duo said.

"It's okay. No more secrets." Her voice was quiet, but steady. "Meredith admitted to using time travel in order to kill our family when we were seven and again to goad me into that…fight she and I had in high school."

"Oh my God," Relena said, covering her mouth with a hand. Heero wrapped an arm around her. The rest of the group was just as stunned. They'd been debriefed on Riley's situation after moving from the Preventer's compound, but this was still an unexpected development.

Hilde looked at Duo in shock, watching for his reaction. He just looked steadily at Riley, contemplating how much he wanted to reveal to the group about his flashback the night before and unable to look at Hilde at the moment for fear of losing his resolve.

Riley continued. "She went into detail about how she'd shot them one by one in an attempt to get our father to relinquish his research. He tried to tell her he didn't have it anymore, but she didn't believe him."

"Did she tell you how Duo got here?" Sally asked.

"No. She thought she'd killed him before coming back here."

"She triggered a flashback." Everyone who hadn't been there the night before looked at Duo at this quiet admission. "I remembered her shooting everyone and some other stuff about my early childhood."

Sally looked at him, her expression serious. "Duo, if you want me to schedule you to meet with the psychiatrist to deal with this, I will."

"I don't know if I need to, yet. But I'll keep it in mind."

She nodded, trusting him to go if he needed to. They'd all had their bouts with flashbacks and each had their own ways of dealing with them. Hilde wrapped her arm through his and slid as close to him as she could, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew how private he was and that admitting something that personal was hard for him, even if he didn't act like it was.

"At least we know she won't come after me again," Riley broke into the silence. "She…committed suicide last night."

"Just how did she manage that, Heero? She was tied up," Duo asked.

"We're not 100% positive, but the autopsy revealed she had a missing molar and our theory is that she had kept a poison capsule there. It would be simple enough to get it loose with her tongue and swallow it."

"Wow. Committed," Angelo said in disbelief.

"No. Just jilted."

Everyone looked at Riley in disbelief. She'd said it quietly, almost as if she was sorry for the woman.

"What makes you say that?" Wufei asked.

"Last night, Meredith said that she had no reason to work for the Harvesters since Taylor offed himself. And then she said that she warned him about me, but he ignored her. And she kept making comments about how our brother was perfect, but it was weird the way she talked about him. She tried to be sarcastic, but it was almost as if she wished Taylor would treat her the way our brother did. And Taylor killed himself when he probably didn't have to or at least she didn't seem to think so."

"I fail to see how this is relevant."

"Wufei, what happens when you ignore Sally, especially when it's something she considers important?" she challenged him.

He gave her a dirty look. "That's none of your concern."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Sally, you get where I'm trying to go with this, right?"

Sally nodded. "Of course. We all do," she said, indicating the other women as they nodded their agreement.

"Women," Wufei muttered.

Riley chose to ignore the comment. "Let me lay it out for you. Guys ignore each other and it's no big deal. When you get pissed at each other you throw a few punches and you feel better so you go back to being friends, right?"

The men grudgingly accepted the simplified assessment.

"Well, women don't work that way. Nature has wired us to overanalyze everything. It's supposed to be a side effect of cave women having to protect their offspring from sabre toothed tigers and who knows what else. So when we feel something is important and you guys ignore us, it pisses us off. But unlike you, we don't just punch you in the jaw and feel better about it. Instead, we remember it because cave women needed to remember who and what their offspring was safe around. So instead of accepting Taylor's suicide as something that couldn't be avoided, Meredith was dwelling on the fact that she'd told him to keep his guard up. If he hadn't underestimated me, she assumed he would have come out on top and not had to kill himself.

"Part of her may also have decided that if he loved her, he would have listened to her. We already know that he was using Jocelyn to get to me in the beginning, so maybe she caught wind of it and decided that his feelings towards Jocelyn were not entirely professional. Maybe she thought he'd actually started to have feelings for her."

"So why kill herself?" Wufei asked.

"Because she probably felt that she had nothing else to live for. If the man she loved was dead and the Harvesters were going to hunt her down for screwing up her orders again, she may have decided it was her best option. And it was also the only revenge she felt she could have."

"Revenge? How so?" Heero was intrigued by the train of thought.

"She at least partially blamed the Harvesters for Taylor's death. She swallowed that poison capsule before I ever got in the room, so she had obviously decided that whether she managed to break me or not, she was going to leave the Harvesters permanently. Had she simply run, they could have tracked her down. Used her again. She was done with them and I think Taylor was the reason. Think about it. She found me. Whether she was assuming that the wire would do its job or not, she didn't personally report that to her superiors. She probably should have."

"She may have called them before confronting you," Wufei pointed out.

"Possibly, or she may not have been alone. We never did find out if she was there with anyone."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Actually, after you left, Relena and I asked around a bit. She wasn't there alone. In fact, some of those cadets accosting you were in her entourage."

"Brilliant." Riley was seriously tired of feeling like she couldn't trust anyone.

"Une had them rounded up before we left last night. She was planning on interrogating them personally."

"But can you trust the ones who did the rounding up? How do you know they weren't just let loose at the first chance?" Braxton asked.

"Because they were rounded up by two undercover operatives that we trust explicitly," Heero said.

"Who?" Braxton's tone was skeptical.

"Relena's brother and his wife."

"You've never mentioned your brother, Relena," Jocelyn said.

"Well, he's kind of supposed to be…dead," Relena admitted. "So it's better if we don't talk about him."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. There really wasn't anything else to discuss about the night before.

"Not that this isn't fun, but it _is_ Christmas," Angelo pointed out. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, do something Christmassy?"

"You're quite right, Spots," Quatre said, jumping on the chance to change the somber mood. "Everyone grab some eggnog and a pastry and relocate to the living room."

There was a sudden flurry of activity as everyone followed Quatre's order and headed to the living room to jockey for seats. Riley waited until almost everyone was in the other room before she got up from the table. Duo walked over to her, his arm around Hilde.

"Seriously, Ri, are you okay?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. What about you?"

"I slept a little," he said evasively.

"Hilde, did he keep you up all night?"

Hilde gave her a small smile. "He warned me first, so it wasn't a big deal."

Angelo had come back from the living room. "Hey, we're waiting for you."

"You know Santa only brought you coal, right?" Duo teased.

Angelo stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on, or we'll open yours for you."

Grabbing their breakfast, the three made their way into the living room.

* * *

It was a tad crowded in the living room, but no one minded. Gifts were exchanged and opened quickly. The pilots had gotten Riley, Jocelyn and the boys identification papers so they wouldn't have to stay hidden in the house as much. Knowing that such documentation wasn't cheap, they were all very grateful and thanked the Pilots profusely.

Riley had gotten Alex a couple of novels written in Russian, which he promptly thanked her for by throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. She'd gotten Angelo some new playing cards and dice as well as a book on billiards. He was so bad at pool that even Jocelyn could beat him. He gave her a grin as he read the title: _Pool for a Shark_. She'd gotten Jocelyn and the pilot's wives each a gift certificate for a local day spa and they were excited about the prospect of using it. For Braxton and Zach, Riley had given them each a couple of video games that she thought they'd enjoy. When they mentioned that they didn't have a system to play them on, Riley pointed at a large box under the tree and said it was for "all the boys in the house" which brought a round of chuckles.

When all the packages under the tree were opened, Riley had Zach get everyone's attention.

"Um…Zach and I got you each something else, as well. It's to say thank you for everything." Riley handed Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Jocelyn and each of the boys an envelope. To Quatre, she gave a package, which he opened as the others opened their envelopes.

Each envelope had a pre-paid credit card with a thousand credits on it. They'd wanted to give them more, feeling that there was no way the two of them could ever spend 58 million credits, but Quatre had pointed out that they would have a hard time getting the pilots to accept it as it was. The boys and Jocelyn were excited because they hadn't had any money during the time they'd been there, but Quatre had been right about the pilots not wanting to accept it.

"We can't—" Wufei started.

"Yes, you can," Riley cut in. "We weren't sure what to get you and this way you can pick it out for yourselves."

"But Riley, where did this money come from?" Trowa was frowning in Quatre's direction.

"Don't look at me," Quatre said, raising his hands. "It's theirs to do with as they please."

"I had a couple of coins in my purse and Quatre took us to a dealer and we sold one," Riley explained.

"You should keep this for yourself, for when this is all over so you can support yourself," Heero told her.

"Trust me, it's not as big of a deal as you think. I wanted to put more on there, but Quatre said you wouldn't take it."

Duo hadn't said anything because his envelope contained not only the credit card but a copper coin along with Mr. Williams' business card. Turning the coin over in his hand he asked, "Just how much was that coin worth, Riley?"

"More than enough." She knew if he had any idea in advance how much the coin in his hand was worth he'd never take it. And in all honesty, she thought that the amount of money currently in her account was an excessive amount and she had no idea what to do with it.

"I've already had this conversation with them and you're wasting your breath," Quatre informed them. "If Riley was a lawyer, I'd hire her. Do yourself a favor and just accept it."

Realizing that if Quatre couldn't talk the two into keeping the money the pilots had no chance, they pocketed the cards and expressed their thanks.

"So why aren't you makin' Quatre take your money?" Duo wanted to know, eyeing the book he held.

"She might as well have," Quatre said quietly. She'd given him a signed first edition of _Eulalia_ by Brian Jacques. She'd felt a little cheap because she hadn't bought it with him in mind. It was the book she'd bought at the mall that fateful day. But seeing the look of appreciation on his face made her not feel so cheap anymore. "Thank you, Riley. How'd you know this was one of my favorite books?"

She shrugged. "You have the whole series in the library and it looked to me like they'd been read more than once."

He chuckled. "Once a summer since I was about eight is more accurate. This signature can't be real."

She grinned. "I watched him sign it myself."

He shook his head, grinning. "You actually met him? Now I'm jealous."

"Quatre Winner, jealous of someone? That's gotta be a first," Duo teased.

The comment brought a round of laughter and the group cleaned up the wrapping paper and split off to put their things away.

Riley was putting away the clothes she'd been given by Relena when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said, not bothering to see who it was as she hung things up in the closet.

"Ri, we need to talk." Duo sounded serious.

She turned, surprised at the tone. "What's wrong?"

He shoved the coin at her. "I can't take this."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes you can, and you will."

"No, I won't," he said stubbornly.

"Duo, I know it seems like a lot, but really, it's a penny. In the time I came from it's worth 1/100th of a dollar, which, from what I understand, is the equivalent of a third of a credit. It's of more use to you. That dealer won't cheat you. And I promise I'm set for money. I gave Quatre the rest of the coins I had in my purse to put in a safe in case we need them later."

"Tell me straight out, Riley. How much did you get for that coin you sold?"

"After the dealer's fee…um…58 million."

"HOLY SHIT!"

She sat on the bed and picked at the coverlet. "Yeah, I know. There's no way I could ever spend that much. PLEASE don't make a big deal out of it. I was serious when I said that Zach and I weren't sure what to get you guys. In all honesty, I was going to put a million on each of those cards, but Quatre was certain you'd never take it. Considering how much trouble it was to get you to take a thousand, I'm glad I listened to him."

"So how many of these coins is Quatre holding for you?"

Riley thought for a minute. "Ten pennies, six nickels, eight quarters, seven dimes and a bit of paper money."

"What was the coin you sold?"

"A quarter. The dealer said it was the most common of the coins."

"So how much is this one worth?"

Riley didn't want to tell him, but he was giving her a look that said he expected an answer. "Can't you just accept a gift from your sister?"

"Riley?" His voice had a warning note to it.

"You won't take it if I tell you."

Duo looked at her in disbelief. "You've gotta be shittin' me."

She grinned. "I shit you not." She turned serious. "Duo, I want you to have that. Take the money and use it for your business or travel with Hilde or put it aside for college tuition for the kids you might have someday. Whatever you want, just…I want you to have it."

"Ri…I don't know. It's an awful lot of money."

"Money that I wouldn't begin to know what to do with."

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You're insane, you know that?"

"I learned it from you," she quipped, drawing a grin from him.

"You're sure about this?" He was frowning slightly.

"Yes, Duo. I'm sure."

"Well…"

She pouted at him. "Don't you like my present?"

"You can't use that look on me, I invented it!"

"But I perfected it." She stuck her lower lip out just a bit more allowing it to tremble slightly, and opened her eyes just a little wider, looking as if someone had just drowned her kitten.

"Oh hell. There's no way to resist that. Whoever you marry is going to be in serious trouble." He hugged her and said, "Thanks for my present, Ri."

"You're welcome." She stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to need a nap."

"Me, too." He sat next to her on the bed. "Did you have nightmares last night?"

"Quatre said I woke up crying, but I don't remember it. What about you?"

"Yeah, but not all of my dreams were bad ones. I think I remembered some more stuff about when we were kids. Stuff with mom and dad, like picnics in the woods and…did we go to a theme park with a giant duck?"

"Yup. It was called Disneyland. I wonder if it's still there…"

"I don't think so. A place like that probably went out of business when the economy tanked and I'm sure that once the wars hit it became a convenient target."

"Too bad. Might've been fun to go as a group when this is all over." She yawned again.

"Get some sleep, Ri."


	46. Chapter 45: Christmas Afternoon

**CHAPTER 45-Christmas Afternoon**

When Riley went downstairs later, she felt much better. A few hours of sleep had done a world of good. She could smell dinner cooking, but it would be a few hours yet before they ate it. Quatre was in the kitchen putting together trays of snacks and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Feeling better?"

"M-hm. Um, Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Duo will mind…you know…us?"

"I think it isn't his decision. It's ours." He gave her an appraising look. "Do you mind being in a relationship with me?"

She smiled at him. "Not at all."

"Good." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Not that I think we should provoke him by making out on the counter or anything."

She smirked. "Why not?"

He gave her a surprised look and turned pink.

Realizing what she'd implied, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, Quatre. That came out wrong. I meant why shouldn't we provoke him. It might make him get over it sooner."

He chuckled at her. "I have to wonder why you're so concerned about what Duo will think."

"Well…Zach kind of saw us this morning."

"Did he have a problem with it?"

"I don't know. I think he was surprised, but I don't think he's against it. He did offer to make you stop if I wanted him to."

"What does that have to do with Duo?"

"He's just been so vocal about not liking it when we…occupy the same room at night that I just worry about his reaction. Zach never cared about us waking up together, so if he has reservations, I can only imagine what Duo would say."

"I think we ought to deal with that if it happens. Who knows, he may be perfectly fine with it."

"I guess. So what will your sisters think?"

"I don't really care. Lilah, Irea and Nadia will probably be thrilled and ask us when we're getting married."

"Can we tell them I don't want to rush our relationship? I mean, we shouldn't rush into anything just because other people tell us to."

He agreed. "I'll make sure that they don't go overboard." He wrapped his arms around her. "Just let me know if I'm going too fast for you, okay? I won't know unless you tell me."

She slipped her arms around him. "You are too sweet for words, you know that?" She kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"I think I like it when you don't use words." He kissed her again but broke it off at the sound of a throat clearing.

"You might not want to let Duo see that," Zach said, trying not to smirk.

"He'll just have to get over it," Riley said, but she stepped out of Quatre's embrace.

"Just what are your intentions, Quatre?" Zach asked pointedly.

"ZACH!"

"What Riley? I have a right to know." He looked at Quatre. "Because if this is just some one-night stand thing in your mind—"

"I assure you that is not the case."

Zach nodded slowly. "Okay, just checking. So are you two coming downstairs or what? We're going to watch 'Swing Kids.'"

"They really want to watch it? Today?" Riley was surprised because it was a drama and for Christmas, it seemed like kind of a downer.

Zach shrugged. "I guess our referencing it so much has them interested. After all, that's why Heero got it for me for Christmas. At least that's what he told me."

They each grabbed a tray of snacks and headed downstairs. They set the trays on the coffee table and everyone helped themselves as the movie started. Duo slid closer to Hilde and pulled Riley down on the couch next to him. Quatre found a place on the floor near Alex and Angelo.

Putting his arm around Riley's shoulders Duo asked quietly, "Zach didn't wake you, did he? Because I told him to let you sleep."

"No. I was already up."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I'm doing much better."

"Good."

"What about you? Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, a bit."

They watched the movie, Duo occasionally quietly asked Riley if she and Zach could do certain dance moves and if they could teach them to him and Hilde.

"How historically accurate is this movie?" Wufei asked, frowning as one of the characters discovered he had just delivered a box of ashes.

"Pretty accurate. The Holocaust was not a pretty time in history. Hitler was hell-bent on getting rid of the Jewish population. Part of the reason he came to power was because of his propaganda against them. He blamed them for all of the country's economic problems and promised to rid Germany of them. By the end his people had succeeded in murdering more than six million Jews," Zach told him.

"Not just Jews, Zach. He also had a death order against anyone who was crippled or mentally handicapped. Even people who needed glasses were at risk. Hitler was attempting to create and maintain 'the perfect race.' He even went so far as to tell people that they couldn't reproduce unless they had blonde hair and blue eyes," Riley said.

Wufei shook his head. "I think they gloss over that in history classes now. I think I would have remembered learning about someone so dishonorable."

"If you want a more disturbing look, watch 'Schindler's List' or 'Jacob the Liar,'" Braxton commented, his eyes on the screen.

"Or 'Life is Beautiful,'" Riley suggested. "There's no end of movies that have been made about the Holocaust. It seems like each one has a new point of view about it, which makes sense considering how many lives it affected."

"I think it's terrible that some people in Germany have denied it ever happening," Jocelyn said.

"How do you deny something like that?" Wufei wanted to know.

"They decided to deny it and they either never told their children about it or else they told their children it never happened and only two generations later, they believed that it didn't really happen and someone just made it up to make Hitler look bad. Even in a show called 'The Producers' they make fun of the denials by having a character who is obviously a Nazi soldier say that they didn't know anything about the Nazi party because they lived at the back of Germany," Zach said.

"That's terrible," Quatre said. "What about the survivors? Didn't they say anything?"

"Of course they did. But you have to remember that anyone under the age of twelve was automatically put into a gas chamber. So by the year 2000, most of the survivors were dead from old age or from the toll that the concentration camps took on their health. There have been several museums and traveling exhibits, but if people quit caring about it, I can see how it would fall into obscurity," Riley told him.

The movie ended and the mood in the room was somber.

"Well that was depressing," Dorothy commented. "Whose idea was it to watch that today?"

"Heero's," Duo accused.

Heero shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? I'd never seen it before."

"That explains why Riley was surprised we wanted to watch it," Quatre said.

Duo gave Riley a frown. "Why didn't you tell us it would be depressing?"

"Zach said you guys wanted to watch it." She shrugged.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"The dancing wasn't depressing," Hilde tried. "I can see why you refuse to do those moves in a dress, Riley."

Several sets of eyes looked at Riley curiously. "You can dance like that?" Relena asked.

"Well…yeah. Some of it. Zach and I haven't tried all of those moves, but we can do some."

"Hmmm…might be good exercise," Sally said thoughtfully.

Wufei caught her hint and mouthed "Don't you dare" at Riley. She couldn't help it. The combination of lack of sleep and Wufei's terror at potentially having to learn to swing dance made her bust up laughing, earning confused looks from everyone.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Heero asked.

"I dunno," Duo said. "Any idea, Zach?"

"None."

Riley stood and grabbed a couple of empty snack trays, still giggling. "Thanks, Wufei, I needed that today."

Wufei watched Riley leave, completely perplexed. And when the others asked, he couldn't tell them what he'd done, his confused look and sputtered protests causing more laughter.


	47. Chapter 46: New Year's Eve

**A/N:Thanks for the review Black-Phinoex! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Fluff ahead...but don't get too used to it. You know something's bound to happen soon, right?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 46-New Year's Eve**

The week leading up to New Year's Eve was uneventful. The suits were almost complete, needing only minor tweaking before they'd be ready for evaluation. If they passed inspection, they could start officially training in space. The boys worked diligently, excited at the prospect of flying the suits.

On New Year's Eve, Heero announced a day off.

"What's the catch?" Braxton wanted to know.

"No catch. But you should rest up because we'll be starting you on the simulators on the 2nd."

Angelo and Alex high fived each other and the pilots shook their heads. While they applauded the enthusiasm, the boys had no idea what they were in for.

The boys spent the day playing video games and hanging out. Riley and Jocelyn had escaped to the pool and had it to themselves for several hours before the boys even noticed they were gone. They used the time swimming laps and when they tired of that, fell into girl talk. Jocelyn squealed when Riley let slip that Quatre had kissed her at the Christmas Ball.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"Jocelyn! I don't kiss and tell."

"Pity. Oh well. I imagine that he's had a lot of practice, so I'm just going to assume that he is."

"You shouldn't assume things, Jocelyn. Maybe he isn't the playboy you imagine."

"And maybe he is. Think about it, the only heir to the wealthiest corporation in the universe and hot to boot? There's no way he hasn't had a ton of girlfriends."

Riley felt a little hurt. If, by any stretch of the imagination, Jocelyn was right, did Riley really mean anything to Quatre? She'd said herself that he could have anyone he wanted. Why would he be interested in a girl that could, quite literally, kick his butt? A girl who only had money because she had loose change in her purse on the right day? A girl that had never really been in a serious relationship before?

Riley shoved the thoughts aside as she considered her relationship with Quatre. He could easily have ditched her in favor of Felicia or any of the other girls at his party. She realized that if he didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered to help her with her nightmares or been so considerate towards her. From her admittedly limited experience, not many guys would tell their girlfriends to let them know when things were moving too fast. Jocelyn was wrong. No matter what she said, Quatre was sincere in his attentions towards Riley. She was sure of it.

"You're wrong, Jocelyn. And I wouldn't let him hear you saying such things about him. It would be cruel."

Jocelyn shrugged and started to float on her back. "I'm just saying that I bet he's a good kisser, that's all."

"Well, keep it to yourself. I asked Quatre to keep it discreet. I'm still adjusting to the idea of being together."

"Okay, Riley." Jocelyn was exasperated. She finally got a juicy piece of gossip and she couldn't tell anyone. Dorothy would be disappointed if she had to hear it from somebody else. But maybe she could find another way to let the others in on it. After all, if they just so happened to walk in on Riley and Quatre stealing a kiss, it wouldn't be her fault, right?

"What are you planning?"

"Not a thing. What makes you think I am?"

Riley splashed her. "You're trying to figure out how to tell, aren't you?"

Jocelyn splashed her back. "Prove it!"

"Prove what?" They turned to see Dorothy, Relena, Hilde and Sally.

"She's accusing me of plotting," Jocelyn said with an evil grin.

"Looks like an understatement to me," Hilde said frowning slightly. "What are you up to?"

Jocelyn floated on her back and drifted lazily. "Oh, nothing."

Hilde raised an eyebrow and looked at Riley. Riley shrugged, not wanting to get into it, and started swimming laps. Hilde had her suspicions, but if Riley wasn't going to say anything, she wasn't. Yet. If she was right, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew anyway.

After a few hours, Braxton showed up. "Hey! We're gonna have a movie marathon if you ladies are interested."

"What kind of movies?" Relena asked. She wasn't a fan of horror films. She had a sneaky suspicion that Heero only watched them so that she would cling to him in the darkened theaters.

Braxton shrugged. "We figured we'd put everyone's name in a hat and pull them out one by one and that person gets to pick the flick."

Deciding that they were sufficiently pruny, the women agreed. Once everyone was in the entertainment room, Braxton pulled the first name.

"Okay, Zach, what're we watching first?"

Zach was flipping through the DVDs. "How about…this one."

Braxton put it in and hit play.

As the movie started, Riley looked at Zach in disbelief. "More than three hundred years of cinema and you pick 'Dumb and Dumber'? Really, Zach?"

Zach grinned at her. "Yup."

Shaking her head Riley settled back to watch the movie. It was clear that none of the pilots or their wives had seen it. Quatre had thousands of DVDs and had admitted on more than one occasion that he hadn't watched more than a third of them. By the time it was over, Wufei was shaking his head.

"Next up, Relena."

Relena picked a romantic drama called "Safe Haven." Riley recognized the author of the book, Nicholas Sparks, but had never read any of his stuff. The movie was okay, but she thought the story needed work. Jocelyn loved it.

"Okay…Riley, your turn."

"I don't know. Let someone else pick."

Duo decided it was the perfect time to tease her. "What? You don't want to watch something with Hugh Jackman?"

"You're such a butt," she said slapping him on the arm. "I want to watch something I haven't seen yet but I don't want to pick something stupid, so someone else should pick."

Quatre grabbed a disc and handed it to Braxton. "I think you'll like this one," he said to Riley with a wink.

"Not a musical!" Duo whined as 'Les Miserables' started.

"A little culture won't kill you, Duo. This is an award winning show based on a classic novel and the underlying message is quite powerful."

"It's a bunch of people running around, randomly breaking into song. How powerful of a message can there be?"

"It's about forgiveness and redemption. Starting over and becoming better than you were before, facing your past and rising above it."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Sounds like something from church."

"Just shut up and watch it," Hilde said.

When the movie ended, Quatre asked, "So, what did you think, Riley?"

"Excellent choice, Quatre. I've seen that show live, but this interpretation was quite good. And I loved Russell Crowe as Javier. Who knew he could sing?"

"So you've given up on Hugh Jackman? How fickle," Duo teased.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Come on, Duo, admit it was better than you thought it would be," Wufei said. He wasn't one for musicals either, but had found this one to be less annoying than most. And he wasn't the only pilot in the room to have found connections between the characters and himself.

"The innkeeper guy and his wife were funny," Duo conceded, not willing to admit that he felt a connection to Gavroche, a smart-aleck street urchin that fought as a child against the corruption of those in power.

"Okay, on to the next movie," Braxton announced. "Looks like…Heero's turn."

Heero picked an action film, followed by Dorothy with a drama. Jocelyn picked a romantic comedy called 'Sydney White.' By that point it was getting close to midnight and Riley volunteered to refill the snack trays while Angelo picked the next movie.

She started to refill the trays when a light outside caught her attention. She slipped over to the sliding glass door and looked out. There was a laser light show going on. She went out on the porch to get a better look. It was a bit chillier outside than inside due to the colony heating system being turned down at night, but after the stuffiness of the entertainment room, it felt good.

The movie downstairs had started and Quatre realized that Riley hadn't come back yet. He slipped upstairs to see if she needed help and noticed her outside. He opened the glass door and shut it soundlessly behind him. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he rested his chin on her head as she leaned back into him and watched the light show with her.

"It's been a while since I've bothered to watch this," he admitted. "I think the last time was when I was ten." The show ended and a countdown to midnight started.

He released his grip and turned her to face him. As midnight hit, he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, but as he tried to deepen it, she pulled back.

"Am I going too fast?"

"Yes and no." She blushed. "I have a confession. You're only the second guy I've ever kissed, so I don't really know what I'm doing."

"We can fix that." He spent the next few minutes teaching her the art of the French kiss.

"You learn fast," he told her as they came up for air.

"Maybe I just have a good teacher."

He rested his forehead on hers. "You're so good for my ego."

"Maybe that's a sign we should break up."

"Like hell." He kissed her again.

* * *

Duo had come up to the kitchen to see what was taking Riley so long to bring down more food. He watched them talking out on the porch, grinning because Quatre had her wrapped in his arms. Things were progressing nicely. The grin changed to a smirk as Quatre kissed her. The smirk was replaced by a frown and a raised eyebrow as they kissed a little longer than Duo expected.

Maybe things were going a little too well.

Having made up his mind to interrupt he stepped towards the glass doors only to find a hand around his mouth. He was bodily pulled into a small, rarely used office.

"What the hell, Zach?" he growled as soon as he'd been released. The only reason he hadn't fought against Zach's hold was because he'd noticed him in the reflection of the doors. If he hadn't, Zach would have been hurt. Duo realized he'd have to warn him about that. He hadn't considered that Zach would do anything of this sort.

Zach closed the door and turned to Duo. "Duo, don't tease her about this." Zach said it slowly and deliberately, leaving no room for Duo to pretend he wasn't serious.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Look, I know that you've been trying to set them up by pulling the whole reverse psychology shtick, but if you want Riley to keep talking to you, you will not say anything about them kissing."

Duo blinked at Zach. "How did you—"

Zach snorted. "Everyone knows but those two. They say love is blind and they're proof. Angelo's got bets going and Rashid's running circles trying to keep the Maganacs' traps shut."

"Huh. That explains why Wufei helped to convince Riley to go with Quatre to his sister's." He gave Zach a serious look. "So why shouldn't I tease her? Something happened before, didn't it?"

Zach nodded. "Do you realize Quatre's only the second guy she's ever kissed?"

Duo was incredulous. "No way. Just because you haven't seen her—"

"I'm serious, Duo."

Something in Zach's voice sobered Duo immediately. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Zach leaned against the desk. "About eight months before the thing with Meredith, Riley went on a date with this kid who honestly seemed like a decent guy. They went to dinner and a movie and he had her home at a decent hour and he kissed her goodnight. The kiss itself was really just a light brush on the lips, nothing even remotely unchaste and Riley had every intention of dating him again if he asked."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, not until we saw the newspaper the next morning." Zach's expression was dark and Duo was sure he was going to be just as angry as soon as Zach answered his next question.

"What did they print?"

"There was a picture of them kissing, but his face was blurred out. The headline said she was pregnant…with twins."

Duo let off a colorful string of obscenities. When he'd gotten it out of his system he asked, "Just who was the father supposed to be?"

"The article said they couldn't reveal the father because he was a minor, completely ignoring the fact that Riley was only 14. I found out the kid had taken a bribe and set her up, so I rearranged his face. He was more upset that he'd been beaten up by a 12 year old than because he'd hurt her. Riley refused to come out of her room for a week. We demanded a retraction but the damage had been done. When it became obvious that she wasn't pregnant, someone at school started a rumor she'd gotten an abortion." He sighed and added quietly, "One of the things Meredith called her was a baby killer."

"I really wish I'd gotten to take a swing at that bitch." Duo started pacing, agitated.

"What was really messed up was that no one considered for a second that she was the victim of bad press. Even the school counselors gave her lectures on why her *ahem* 'activities' weren't a healthy way to deal with her problems and she should have come to them if she needed help coping with her past. The principal threatened to expel her because her 'promiscuity was a detriment to the honor of the school.' It was bullshit. The only people to believe her aside from me were her social worker, her lawyer, and her martial arts master."

Duo silently thanked the scientists.

"So please, Duo, if you care for your sister at all, DO NOT tease her about this."

"I won't."

"And don't tell her I told you. I think she just wants to forget the whole thing."

"I don't blame her. Thanks for telling me, Zach. I really would've put my foot in it this time if you hadn't."

"Yeah, well, I figured she hasn't told you everything. Hell, she won't even tell me all the shit she's been through. But if I can keep what I know about from resurfacing, I will."

"You know Zach, I'm glad you were there for her when I couldn't be. I'd hate to think what could've happened if she'd had to deal with everything on her own. Thanks."

Zach shrugged. "You'd've done the same if our roles were reversed."

"Yeah, I would've. Let's get back downstairs before someone realizes how long we've been gone."

They slipped out of the office and back to the kitchen to grab a tray of snacks as cover. Duo glanced at the porch and saw that Riley and Quatre were talking, but Riley was rubbing her arms against the chill. He watched Quatre give her a quick kiss and put his arm around her to lead her inside.

Seeing Duo and Zach in the kitchen, the two knew they'd been caught.

Duo just said, "Morning" and gave them a knowing smirk before following Zach downstairs with the trays of food.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Quatre said. "And he seems okay with it." He kissed her on the cheek. Not bothering to remove his arm, they went downstairs and found that Duo and Hilde had made room for the two of them to sit together on the couch.

No one said anything, but Wufei tried not to smirk when Trowa silently passed him a credit as they watched the movie.

New Year's Day was spent lazing about but Heero sent everyone to bed early, reminding them that simulator training would begin the early the next day.


	48. Chapter 47: Advanced Training

**A/N: So I know some of y'all started school this week. I hope it's going well and nobody's getting too bogged down with homework already. (Take it from someone who knows, once you're done with school, all that's left is work, so enjoy it while you can!)**

**Black-Phinoex: I'm glad you approve of the pairing. I was worried people would complain about pairing one of them with an OC.**

**To the Guest who asked about Dr. Okon: Dr. Okon is not canon, if that's what's confusing you. There will be more about this particular villain in a couple of chapters. **

**To Guest5498: Duo does look like Jason, but he is Michael. Jason was 16 in that photo. At 16 his physical appearance would have settled more into how he would look as an adult. At 7, Duo/Michael wouldn't have looked much like him yet. ****Sorry if that was confusing. ** My brothers look like each other (even though they didn't when they were little), so I decided that Riley's brothers would look alike, too. My older brother and younger brother look so much alike that my nieces and nephews get them mixed up, so my younger brother grows facial hair so the munchkins can tell them apart. :)

**Again, thanks for reading/reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 47-Advanced Training**

Angelo came down for breakfast to find Quatre at the table in a suit. "Yo, what's with the penguin suit?"

Quatre was wearing a black pinstriped double breasted suit. Shaking his head, Quatre explained, "I have a board meeting that can't be avoided."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really."

"Too bad," Trowa said as he walked in. "We're starting them on the simulators today." He gave Angelo a wicked smile.

"Bring it on," Angelo replied with a smirk.

Quatre raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He'd find out for himself soon enough just what the simulators were like.

Riley and the other boys soon joined them and talked all through breakfast about the simulators.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have them eat first?" Quatre asked Trowa quietly.

Trowa shrugged. "Probably won't make much difference."

"Maybe I'm glad I have a meeting today. At least I won't have to help clean up the mess." He checked his watch. He pecked Riley on the cheek as he got up. "Have fun today. I'll see you later." She grinned at him as he left. She loved the way that suit looked on him. Tight in just the right places…

She shook her head and came back to reality as Duo and Hilde came into the kitchen. He was carrying her suitcase and looked a little annoyed.

"I know it's only for a few weeks, Hilde, but I feel bad that I can't come and help you out."

"Duo, you're needed here. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. But it's _our_ business. I should be helping you run it."

"Duo, darling, you worry too much." Hilde kissed him gently. "What you're doing is important. I can handle a little thing like filling orders."

"Mm." Duo kissed her again. "Why do you always make me feel like I don't deserve you?"

She smirked at him. "You know I don't do it on purpose."

"Could've fooled me."

Their next kiss was interrupted by Trowa. "Shouldn't you get going, before Hilde misses her shuttle?"

Duo gave him an annoyed look and was about to say something when Hilde spoke up. "He's right. The sooner I go the sooner I can get back."

Duo renewed his grip on her suitcase and put his other arm around her waist. "Be back later…don't wait up, dad."

Trowa shook his head as the two left. "Well, are you guys ready for this?" he asked, looking at the group at the table.

Alex kept his expression neutral as Braxton shrugged and Angelo smirked, "Ready when you are."

Riley and Zach exchanged a look. Trowa seemed a little too…excited about the simulators. There had to be a catch. But they shrugged and nodded.

Trowa and Wufei drove the four boys and Riley the short distance to the Preventer's local training facility.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Riley asked when she found out where they were going.

"We'll be fine. We have you registered under false names and Une has assigned Agents Wind and Fire to provide extra security. In fact, they'll be the only operatives allowed in the facility while we're there," Wufei explained.

"Just who are 'Wind' and 'Fire' anyway? Can we trust them?" Zach wanted to know.

"They're the agents that removed Meredith's entourage at the Christmas Party."

"Relena's brother and his wife?"

"Yes. I don't know if they'll bother to greet us in person, but whether they do or not you are all sworn to secrecy. Agent Wind is supposed to be dead and he would like to keep it that way. He claims it makes his job easier."

"Must make his personal life suck," Angelo said.

Wufei shrugged. "He doesn't seem to mind. I know Colonel Une has offered to 'bring him back from the dead' but he declined."

"Cool."

Wufei rolled his eyes as Trowa pulled into the facility lot. They went inside and Trowa led them to the simulators while Wufei checked in with Wind and Fire.

"Welcome," a soft voice greeted them over the intercom. "I am Agent Wind. Relena has told me much about you and I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Trowa fired up the Mobile Suit simulator. "We'll train you on several different simulators. Eventually you should be able to pilot anything that flies. Airplanes, space shuttles and helicopters are fairly similar, but we're going to start you on Mobile Suits today. You've already gotten a taste of what it feels like through the video game that you played. But this simulator moves in 360 degrees. If you maneuver a barrel roll, the simulator will move in a barrel roll. You WILL feel every move that you make. And as good as the simulator is it's still not quite the same as the real thing. So who wants to go first?"

Riley and Zach chose not to volunteer because something in Trowa's voice made him seem a little too eager. It was very subtle but they'd spent enough time around the quiet man to notice.

Angelo, on the other hand, was only too eager to set the standard for everyone else. He climbed in and Trowa set the simulator on the beginner's level. The simulator was equipped with a camera so the trainers could observe the trainee's reactions and monitor their progress. At first, Angelo did really well, so Trowa upped the level to intermediate. And then Angelo lost the contents of his stomach. Everyone in the observation room groaned as Trowa aborted the simulation.

Angelo exited the simulator looking positively green. Wufei and Trowa moved in to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry, most lose their lunch the first time," Agent Wind's voice came over the intercom. "You did quite well."

"Okay, Alex, you're up," Trowa announced as soon as the simulator was useable again.

Alex was a little trepidacious, but climbed into the simulator. He lasted barely longer than Angelo had before losing his breakfast as well. Again, Agent Wind complimented his ability while Wufei and Trowa cleaned up the mess.

Braxton realized that he should probably have felt more nervous about his turn, given that the other two boys hadn't been able to keep down their lunch, but he found he was actually excited. He wanted to see what he could do. Trowa started him on beginner as he had the other two and moved it up to intermediate, expecting to need to shut it down again. Braxton surprised everyone when Trowa moved it up to advanced. Braxton managed to signal Trowa when he thought he was going to be sick and made it to the trash can before losing his breakfast.

"Well done," came Agent Wind's voice and Braxton managed a grin in the direction of the camera.

Zach's turn came and he moved quickly through beginner and intermediate and lasted longer on advanced than Braxton had. He finally gave in and signaled Trowa to make it stop but managed to keep from throwing up when he got out.

"Excellent" was Wind's assessment.

"Beat that," Zach challenged Riley as she went to get into the simulator.

"Zach, how many times do I have to tell you that anything you can do, I can do better?" She got settled and Trowa started up the simulator one last time.

After moving the dial up to advanced, Trowa looked at Wufei. "She's as good as Duo."

"Might be better," Wufei commented. "She knows how to keep her trap shut."

Trowa finally ended the simulation. There wasn't any point in keeping her going, she was obviously capable. Riley got out of the simulator and frowned at Trowa and Wufei.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It just doesn't get any more challenging than that."

"Oh."

The door opened and two Preventer agents entered. The female had short dark hair similar to Hilde's and the male had long white-blonde hair. Riley assumed that if Duo wore his hair down instead of in the braid that it would look similar to the agent's style.

"Very well done," Wind said quietly. "It is rare to see someone handle the simulator so well on their first try. Have you had experience elsewhere?"

Riley shook her head.

"Natural talent. Too bad we couldn't have recruited her years ago," Agent Fire commented.

"Quite." Turning to Wufei and Trowa, Wind said, "Your time is almost up. You might want to get going before the others are allowed to return." He turned to go but spoke over his shoulder, "Please give my regards to Relena."

"Will do," Trowa said.

Quatre was getting home from his meeting when they drove up. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Wufei shrugged. "As expected, I suppose."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Riley showed us all up."

"That's my girl," Quatre smirked. He kissed her and threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked inside.

Angelo made a gagging noise behind them. "If you two are gonna start getting mushy every time you see each other, I quit."

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly with further simulator training and the completion and assessments on their suits. All ten suits passed inspection and the first week of February saw them taking their training into space. The pilots had rigged dummy targets for each of them. It was set up so that two of the original pilots would accompany one of the new ones out of the shuttle during the trial runs while the others would watch from the safety of the shuttle.

Duo and Quatre accompanied Riley as she tried the space flight for the first time. She trained her ultrasonic cannon on one of the targets. She put it on a low setting, not sure how powerful it really was. The target was destroyed easily.

"Great job, Ri," Duo came over the comm. "Try the next one using a different weapon. We want to test everything so we can fix anything defective."

"You got it." Her suit worked perfectly. "There's one last thing I want to test, if that's okay."

"What's left?"

"I rigged one of the settings on the jammer a little differently. Do you guys mind being the targets so we know if it works or not?"

"Ummm…okaaay." Duo wasn't too keen on the idea, but trusted his sister. His suit was suddenly inundated with rock music. "What the—? Riley? Is this supposed to happen?" He found that not only could he not stop the music, but his communications were jammed. "Okay, not funny anymore!"

The music cut off abruptly and his screens quit showing snow. "What the hell was that, Ri?" he demanded.

She smirked at him. "I'm going to assume it was successful. It's designed to cut your communication and annoy you with whatever music I decide to flood the lines with. Heero, what happened on your end?"

"We lost communication with Duo and Quatre, but not you."

"Okay. I want to try it again with a modified setting." Riley typed in the new command.

This time everyone got the music, but Riley picked a different song and lowered the volume a bit.

"That time we lost everyone and got the full brunt of the jam," Heero reported.

"Everything works, then."

"Good. You three report back."

Exiting the Gundams, Duo asked, "So when you jam our communications like that, can you still see us on your vid screen?"

"Yes. Could you still see me?"

"No. All I got was snow."

"How'd you come up with that?" Quatre asked.

"I suppose it might have evolved from wanting to tell off stupid drivers on the highway. You know, wishing I could use a song with lyrics that said what I wanted to say and blasting it so they got the point."

"So technically, you could use it for communication while jamming all other communication. Interesting." Quatre was trying to figure out how to put that to further use. "Might be useful for emergencies, you know, telling someone you need help without everyone else catching wind of it."

"Yeah," Duo said thoughtfully, "But you lose the ability to communicate back and forth. Maybe if you use it to alert someone to change to a secure channel it would work."

"I hadn't thought about that. I may have to tweak the system and revamp the playlist."


	49. Chapter 48: Valentine's Day

**A/N: As Buiku pointed out, you get two chapters in a row! Not a bad way to spend Labor Day Weekend...or maybe it's a reward for surviving the first week of school. You pick! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 48-Valentine's Day**

Relena and Dorothy announced that they would soon be returning to Earth to prepare for the next session of Congress to begin. As a result, Trowa and Heero spent a little more time with their wives and Duo and Wufei took over the bulk of the training. Quatre had started to spend several days a week at his office, so his involvement in the training had lessened considerably, but he still held strategic planning and computer hacking lessons in the evenings.

Relena and Dorothy were planning on leaving the day after Valentine's, so it was no surprise when Heero and Trowa disappeared with their wives early on February 14th. Duo and Wufei planned to run the boys through the simulators again and Sally was going with them, citing a need to speak to Wind and Fire. Jocelyn was bored and begged to be let out of the house, so she went was allowed to accompany the boys to the training facility. Since Riley had surpassed the skill of the machines, and said she wasn't in the mood to watch the boys, she got a day to herself at home. She spent the day relaxing in the pool and thinking.

When Quatre got home he found her watching a movie so he joined her, but Quatre wasn't thinking about the movie. He was watching Riley. He couldn't get enough of how she looked. Her long, soft hair, her beautiful eyes, her cute button nose, those soft lips… Yes, those lips. Those sweet, soft, delicious lips that he couldn't keep from kissing. He leaned his head down and kissed her at the edge of her mouth. She turned to him and he caught her lips, starting out with very soft kisses, but quickly deepening into something more passionate.

She returned his kisses with equal intensity. His hand started up her shirt. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped kissing her as she stiffened against his touch.

"I'm sorry," he said a little breathlessly. "I'm going too fast again, aren't I?"

"A little." She was trembling slightly. "I just…Quatre, I think we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" He'd told her to tell him if he was going too fast and he meant it. But it seemed like she had something else on her mind.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for this yet. If we don't stop now, I won't _want_ to stop." She paused for a second before adding, "I made myself a promise that I would wait until I was married."

"We can fix that." He grinned at her.

"I'm serious." She was a little hurt because she thought he was teasing her.

"So am I." His tone and look had gone very serious. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, surprised and unsure what to say. "I…Quatre…I can't."

"Why not?" He tried to hide his disappointment, but she caught it anyway.

Sitting back and putting a bit of space between them she said, "I…just can't."

"Are you trying to give me the 'it's not you it's me' speech?"

"No. Maybe, a little bit. But truly, it is me. It's my emotional baggage and I don't want you to have to deal with it."

He frowned at her. "I want to help you deal with it." He swept a loose strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"It's more than just that, Quatre." She looked down, knowing that looking into his gorgeous eyes would make this ten times harder. "We've been training to take down the Harvesters and Dr. Okon and we don't know what will happen when that's all done. For all I know, I'll get whisked back to the past the instant the fight is over without even the chance to say goodbye. Maybe it's better if we just…break it off now." She left him sitting in shock on the couch.

As soon as his brain started working again, he jumped up and followed her.

* * *

Wufei and Sally had suggested that everyone go to a movie that evening as a reward for the boys' improvement in the simulators. Duo and Zach had volunteered to fetch Riley and Quatre while the others went on to the theater and they came through the door just in time to see Quatre start up the stairs.

"Hey Quat!"

"Not now, Duo."

"Something wrong, Quatre?"

Quatre turned. "I'm not sure why but Riley just…broke up with me."

"What the hell did you do?" Duo demanded.

"I don't know. She's been a little distant lately but I thought it was just because I've been at work so much and she was training. We were just talking and she got upset because she's…" He sighed as realization sunk in. "She doesn't want to be sent back." He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the stairs.

"I'll talk to her," Zach said moving past Quatre on the stairs.

"Come on," Duo said. "I want to hear her side of this." He and Quatre slipped through Jocelyn's room and hid in the bathroom so they could hear what Riley had to say. Quatre felt bad about spying, but he justified it because he wanted to hear what Riley had to say for himself and he knew that she would tell Zach what she couldn't seem to tell him.

* * *

"Riley, tell me what's wrong."

Riley had thrown herself on the bed and was lying on her stomach, trying to stop sobbing into a pillow. Zach sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back. She hadn't wanted to, but she'd been thinking it through and there was just no way for it to work. It would be too painful later on. Now was really the best time for it, before they got too attached. But she wondered if it was already too late for that anyway.

"I don't think I can explain it, Zach."

"I can't help if I don't know how."

Zach waited while Riley tried to put her thoughts together. "I…broke it off with Quatre."

"Why? Did he do something?"

"No. He's absolutely wonderful. But…"

"But what, Riles?"

"But I don't think we were meant to be together. The only reason we've met is because someone is trying to destroy the world and once we've taken care of that we'll probably get sent back to 2007. I mean, we got sent here without a choice, so why should I expect one when it's time to go back? And if we pursue this relationship and get married and have children and then that happens…"

**o-O-o**

Children? She was thinking about having his children? Quatre's heart leapt. She did love him then.

Duo, on the other hand, was about to have a coronary. Just how far had this gone for her to be thinking about kids? He'd been married for almost eight years now and he and Hilde still hadn't taken that plunge.

**o-O-o**

"…I wouldn't be able handle it."

Zach was floored. "Riley, we don't know that's what will happen."

"That's the point. I hate not knowing. I hate that I might not get a choice. It isn't just Quatre. What about Duo? I spent 23 years blaming myself because he got sick that day and I miraculously got him back and I have to wake up every day wondering if it's all been just a cruel dream. And if it's not a dream, I don't know how long we have to spend together." She buried her face into her pillow again, trying to stem the fresh tears.

**o-O-o**

In the bathroom, Duo's heart sank when she mentioned how she'd blamed herself for Meredith poisoning him all this time. He looked at Quatre. "I had no idea all that was going on in her head. I've been trying not to think about what will happen when all this is over and she's just been trying to be practical about it. If I'd known I probably wouldn't have pushed so hard for you two to—" He cut off as Quatre gave him a searching look. Busted.

Deciding now wasn't the time to get into it with Duo, he said, "She's just as good at putting up a front as you are, Duo." Quatre shook his head, wondering how he was going to help her deal with this.

**o-O-o**

"Look, Riley, I'm not the best at relationship advice, but…how does that old saying go? 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Isn't it better for you to enjoy what you have while you have it? For all we know, we're stuck here forever. Do you really want to risk throwing what you have with Quatre away on the off chance that we get sent home?"

"I don't want to risk hurting him. He deserves someone that he knows won't have to leave him."

"Don't you think he deserves the right to make that choice? I'm sure he knows the risks. Relationships are a two-way street, Riley. If you're going to have one with him, you need to be willing to trust him."

Riley dropped her head into her pillow. She had major trust issues and she knew it. She wanted to trust Quatre, her past just made it so hard. "What if I can't?" she asked quietly.

"Then you don't deserve him."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, well, I think you really hurt him tonight. I know that I've been a little overprotective of you, but if I had to pick someone that I trusted you with, it would be Quatre. I'm pretty sure Duo would agree with me. I know that there are few people in this world he trusts but Quatre's one of them."

"Maybe I don't deserve him anyway."

**o-O-o**

Quatre frowned. Duo gave Quatre a scathing look. If his sister wasn't good enough for Quatre, there'd be hell to pay. Some days he wasn't entirely sure that Quatre was good enough for Riley.

"How could she think that?" Quatre asked quietly.

Duo shrugged, mollified by Quatre's troubled expression.

**o-O-o**

"Riley, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Because of some stuff that got said at his sister's house, I guess. I just…" She sighed. "I guess I'm just letting a few stupid comments get to me. And then Jocelyn…well, I guess it doesn't matter what she said."

Zach frowned. "What did she say?"

"Don't worry about it. She didn't mean it."

"Riley, if she said something to hurt your feelings—"

"No, Zach…it's not…she just suggested that Quatre's got a lot of…experience…"

**o-O-o**

Quatre cringed. He'd been on plenty of dates in his lifetime, but the word 'experience' made him sound more like a womanizer or a playboy than he liked. Sure when he was eighteen he'd gotten drunk and there'd been a one night stand that he could only vaguely remember the next morning. He'd decided immediately that not only was it a stupid thing to do but that it wasn't what he wanted out of a relationship. He'd quit drinking alcohol entirely because of it and all of his relationships since had gone no further than second base.

**o-O-o**

**"…**and I guess it makes me feel a little…immature by comparison."

"Riles, you're not immature in any sense of the word. And you shouldn't let the remarks of a few jealous women get to you. You realize that there's a reason he never hooked up with any of them, right?"

Riley didn't say anything. She was still upset and trying to figure out how to make it right again. "I suppose." She sighed. "What about that other saying? 'If you love something set it free'?"

"Doesn't that end 'if it comes back it was meant to be'? I think you owe it to yourself and Quatre to at least sit down _together_ and talk this out."

"I'm the one that broke up with him. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Quatre couldn't just stand by listening anymore. Stepping out of the bathroom he said, "I hope you'll give me a little more credit than that."

Zach got up and, giving Quatre a nod, slipped through the bathroom door, and hauled Duo out through Jocelyn's room. Duo didn't put up much of a fight since they both knew that Quatre and Riley had to handle this themselves.

Quatre knelt next to the bed, resting his arms on it and placed his chin on his arms so he could look at her. She promptly turned her head away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I'm embarrassed."

He grinned. "You act like this is the first time you've cried in front of me."

She made a noise that was halfway between a sob and a chuckle. She sniffed and sat up on the bed, wiping tears from her eyes. Quatre moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her.

"That's better," he murmured.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Duo, too?" She'd caught a glance of him skulking in the bathroom.

"It was his idea to listen in."

"Well, then there's not much left to talk about." She was still trying to get herself under control and looked down at her lap. "I told you that I have emotional baggage and trust is one of the things I have to work on. I don't want you to think that you had anything to do with that, though. You've never done anything to break my trust. But given the way my life has gone, it's going to be hard for me to break down the walls I've built up."

She took a couple of deep breaths before plunging on. "Quatre, you're so sweet and kind and generous and understanding and wonderful and you're…" She wanted to say 'sexy as hell,' but was afraid she'd embarrass him. "…the most perfect man I've ever met. I love you and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. And in all honesty, the thought of going a single day without you in it scares me to death." She kept looking down, terrified she'd said too much.

"Were you serious that you want to have kids with me?"

She blushed and smiled shyly, still looking down. "Yes, if you want them."

He raised her face and looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that currently held fear that he was going to reject her. "Riley, I feel the same about you. You impress me every day with how you are able to take whatever is thrown at you and turn it into something positive. I love how strong you are. I think you're beautiful and caring and completely amazing, and I cannot imagine life without you in it. If you want to wait, we will, but don't break if off altogether. _That_ would hurt me." He kissed her tenderly, gently on the lips. "I love you, Riley and I swear that I will never do anything to hurt you. I will protect you and keep you safe and when this mess with Dr. Okon and the Harvesters is done, I will find a way for us to be together."

"Seriously, how are you still single?" She was breathless from the kiss and the way he talked to her.

He grinned. "Because _you_ haven't told me 'yes' yet." He kissed her deeply, conveying all of his feelings to her and she reciprocated.

* * *

Duo called Wufei and told him that Riley wasn't feeling up to a movie and for him to take Jocelyn and the boys and go ahead without them.

"Something wrong, Duo?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. I just don't know how long it will take to sort out, so you guys go and have a good time."

"Do we need to come home?"

"Naw. Zach and I can handle it."

"Okay then. See you later." Sally had heard Wufei's end of the conversation and he explained it to her in hushed tones while the boys were occupied at the concessions stand. Since it didn't really clear anything up, they both wondered what they'd missed at home, but it didn't put a damper on the evening.

* * *

Once he and Riley had made up and he was sure she was okay, Quatre cornered Duo. Making sure they were alone, he glared at the braided one. "So just how long have you been trying to get us together?"

Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "Since about the time I talked you and Trowa into making her breakfast."

Quatre just stared at him. "You were asking about her 'rules' to see if you could ever set us up?"

Duo grinned. "Had to find you someone, man. You can't tell me you weren't into her before that, so don't even try. I figured she wouldn't have had the chance to like you for your money, yet, seeing as how she didn't know about it. And once I found out she was my sister, no one else was good enough for her."

Quatre put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Duo, you are a sneaky, underhanded, conniving little bastard with a heart of gold."

Duo waved him off. "Yeah, I know. But in all seriousness, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs."


	50. Chapter 49: Harvesters Make a Move

**A/N: Yay, another review! Thanks! So...close...to...5000...views...This chapter ought to do it! I hope you enjoyed the fluff because it's going on a hiatus...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 49-Harvesters Make a Move**

Quatre surreptitiously checked his watch for umpteenth time. This meeting had gone on far longer than it was supposed to and he had plans with Riley that night. It had been three months since he kissed her at the Christmas Ball and he had planned to take her on an official date that night. Things had been so busy between work and training that this was the first chance he'd had and their dinner reservation wouldn't be held forever, even for Quatre Winner.

Quatre pulled himself back to the meeting. He'd been dealing with this client since the beginning of the year and for some reason the company was having a problem with the contract that they had approved last month. Mr. Grandin and four lawyers from the Hok Arvon Company were present and Quatre had no way to bow out of the meeting as he was the primary negotiator for this account.

"I just wonder if we can't get a better bid from another company, Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded. "I understand how you feel. But you should note that our bid includes delivery, which most companies will charge extra for in the fine print." Quatre did not care for Mr. Grandin. He always had a sneer playing on his lips that said he felt Quatre was not capable of running The Winner Corporation and he made sure to speak in a tone that conveyed the thought as well.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Winner. However, even with the extra cost it may be possible to find someone with a better bid."

"Of course, Mr. Grandin. And if you happen to find a better bid, we would of course consider a counteroffer. But until such time as you can find a new bid, would you consider keeping our contract under consideration?"

Mr. Grandin gave Quatre a condescending smile. "Of course, Mr. Winner." He stood. "I apologize for keeping you so late."

Quatre forced a smile as he moved around the table and shook Grandin's hand. "Not a problem. I only hope we can resolve any issues to your satisfaction."

Mr. Grandin smirked. "Oh, I'm sure we can."

Quatre found himself grabbed from behind, a hand holding a damp cloth firmly over his mouth and nose. He struggled against it as a sickly sweet smell inundated his senses and he felt himself drifting into darkness.

* * *

The surface beneath him was hard and cold. Quatre was lying on his stomach as he forced his eyes open. It took him a minute to focus, all he could see was a pair of shoes. His head was pounding.

"Quat, you okay, man?"

Duo knelt next to him and placed a hand on his back. Quatre groaned in response, and attempted to pull himself up. He made it to his knees before the room was spinning too much. Sitting back on his heels, he put a hand over his eyes and clutched his ribs with the other.

"Where are we?" he rasped out. His throat was raw from the chemicals.

"The Lunar Base. You had us worried. What'd they use on you?"

"Chloroform, I think. Feels like they took a couple of shots at me, too. How'd they get you?"

"Tranquilizer darts as we got out of the car. They were expecting us to look into your disappearance." Heero moved to Quatre's other side. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Duo helped him to his feet, but Quatre had to lean heavily on him. Clutching his ribs he asked, "What's the next move?"

"We're not sure. We haven't been able to come up with an escape plan as yet. And with you in this condition, we won't be able to move very fast."

"Where are Trowa and Wufei?"

"They've taken Wufei for questioning, but we left Trowa with the others so he wasn't caught."

Quatre thought quickly. They needed an escape plan that would get them all out. "Duo, I need to sit."

Duo lowered him gingerly to the ground, concern etched on his face.

Quatre gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, but I think I ought to play possum until we have a plan."

Duo nodded. "Probably a wise move. When they took Wufei they made a comment about you being useless until you came around. As long as they think you're out, they should leave you alone."

Quatre resumed his position on his stomach, wincing as pressure hit his bruised ribs. He closed his eyes to help him think, but remained alert to the comings and goings outside the cell. The cell itself was basically a cement room. The only window was a small six by six square in the door, and it had bars over it.

"Duo, is there any way out of this cell other than the door?" he asked quietly.

"No. Maybe if we could access the ventilation ducts, but we'd have to break a hole in the ceiling and we can't reach it."

"Hm."

The door opened and Wufei was pushed roughly inside. He almost lost his footing, but Heero reached out a steadying hand. The guard pointed at Quatre.

"He awake yet?"

"Hasn't moved," Heero answered.

The guard moved over to Quatre and pushed him with his foot. Quatre didn't respond. The guard sneered and muttered under his breath. He looked at Duo with a smirk. "That makes you next, Pretty Boy."

Duo glared at him. "Bite me."

The guard motioned to the two stationed outside the door and they grabbed Duo, hauling him off to the interrogation room.

Once they were gone, Quatre spoke. "What did they want, Wufei?"

"Geez, Quatre. I thought you…never mind. They want to know about Riley. They wanted to know how we knew her, where she came from, anything I could tell them."

Quatre raised his head to look at Wufei, wincing as the movement shifted his ribs the wrong way. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them I had no idea what they were talking about."

"They'd believe it from you," Heero pointed out. "You and I weren't seen with her at the Ball, but Duo danced with her and I'm sure that was reported."

"Shit." Heero and Wufei looked at Quatre. It was unusual for him to swear. "They probably saw me kiss her then. They won't believe that I don't know her."

"Unless you wanted to pretend to be the playboy type."

Quatre snorted and instantly regretted it as pain ripped through him. "Yeah, like anyone would believe that, Wufei."

Quatre put his head back down and shut his eyes, trying desperately to come up with an escape plan. "Do you guys hear that?"

"What?" Heero and Wufei were silent as they strained to hear what Quatre had.

The sound was extremely faint, but vaguely familiar. As they listened, they realized that the sound was getting slightly louder.

"Music?"

"Hush, Heero." Quatre was trying to identify the song. After a few minutes it was loud enough to hear some of the words.

'It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again.  
When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum  
There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.

Do you hear the people sing, singing the songs of angry men  
It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again.  
When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum  
There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.'

"It's on an endless loop—just that verse."

"Does it mean something, Quatre?"

"I think it means help will be here by tomorrow."

The door slammed open and Duo was thrust inside. He hit his hands and knees with the force but instantly jumped up again. He was followed inside by a large man that the guards kept their distance from.

"All right, enough games. You two!" He pointed at Heero and Duo. "I know you're Gundam Pilots. How are you jamming our communications?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked.

"Don't tell me you don't hear this nonsense," he growled, indicating the song being repeated over the intercom system in the halls. "I know you have something to do with it."

"Yeah, well we don't," Duo said. "We don't know anything about it."

"You lie."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with then. I. DO. NOT. LIE. I might slit your gut and hang you by your entrails, but I never lie."

"Hmph. Well you can all just rot in here without food or water until one of you wants to talk. Richards!"

The guard that was leading the interrogations stood to attention. "Yes, Commander Grandin?"

"See to it that they are not fed for twenty-four hours. If that doesn't loosen their tongues, repeat indefinitely. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Grandin sneered down at Quatre, who was still feigning unconsciousness and kicked him before turning and stalking out.

"Bastard," Duo muttered once he was gone. "You okay, Quat?"

"Yeah," Quatre hissed through his teeth. It had taken a colossal amount of effort for him to keep from crying out as Grandin's foot hit his ribs.

"And he had the gall to call me the liar."

"Shut up, Duo." Quatre tried not to grunt as he sat up.

"What did they ask you?" Wufei was looking at Duo.

"They wanted to know how I knew Riley. I told them I didn't. Then they said that I was seen talking to her at the Preventer's Ball and that I'd danced with her. I told them I danced with a lot of girls at that ball and asked why I would remember her. Then the song came over the intercom and that Grandin guy came in all pissed and wanted to know what the hell was going on, so I told him I had no idea."

"I suspect that Riley is jamming their transmission with Rhapsody's system. If I'm right, they should be busting us out of here tomorrow." Quatre was sitting against the wall with his eyes shut.

Duo swore. "I told Trowa to keep them out of trouble."

"Well we have no way to stop them," Wufei pointed out. "I suggest we rest and be ready to assist them tomorrow. If Grandin figures it out, we're all toast."

Duo grunted. "That girl's gonna be the death of me one day."

Quatre chuckled. "You and me both. I don't like this any more than you do."

Duo grinned at his friend. "Come on, Quat. Let's get you comfortable. It won't do for them to walk in and find you sitting up. I don't think the ban on food extends to a ban on beating information out of us."

"Duo stop fussing. I'm just bruised. The effects of the chloroform are wearing off and I'm fine."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Riley's probably gonna rip me a new one when she finds out you're hurt."

"Can I watch?" Wufei teased.

Heero smirked. At least their spirits were high, which, considering the situation, was something in their favor for the time being. Heero took the first watch as the others fell asleep, the single verse to the song still playing over the intercom system.


	51. Chapter 50: A Rescue

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I suppose I could have cut out a bunch of stuff and just said "What with one thing and another the suits were finished and training happened," but that wouldn't have been as much fun!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 50-A Rescue**

By morning, the song was still playing, but it seemed a little different. Quatre lay listening to it before it dawned on him. The lyrics had changed.

'Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes.'

"Hey guys, the song changed."

The other three listened. The verse played through a couple of times before it changed ever so slightly.

'Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes.  
TOMORROW COMES!'

The intercom went silent. The silence was eerie after nearly twelve hours of the music playing.

"Be ready," Heero said quietly.

The door burst open and Grandin stormed in. He grabbed Duo by the front of his shirt and demanded, "All right, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get out and back in without anyone seeing you?"

"Huh? I've been here since you put me here."

"Don't play stupid with me. You really are a cocky shit if you think I'll believe that. We've got you on camera in the barracks, pulling faces at the camera. What the hell were you doing?"

"You're crazy. I've been here."

"We'll see about that." He pulled Duo out the door, leaving the other three in confusion.

"You don't think they—?"

"Yes, Heero. I do. Rather, I think it's Riley," Quatre said quietly, wincing as he sat up. "She's the only one that could remotely look like Duo."

Just then Quatre felt something land on his head. He looked up to see a pair of blue eyes watching him through a slit in the ceiling tiles. He watched as a pea shooter slid through the slit and Heero twitched as a paper ball hit him.

"What the—?" Heero glared at Quatre, who merely pointed up at the ceiling. Heero looked up and he nodded slightly as he understood. He casually walked over and leaned against the wall next to where Quatre was sitting.

"What's the plan?" he asked quietly.

A piece of paper fluttered down. Heero snatched it out of the air and grunted as he read it. He handed it to Quatre.

_The vents are our escape route. I'll provide a distraction to give you time to navigate them._

Quatre slipped the paper in his pocket as the door started to open again. Grandin threw Duo inside. Wufei stepped forward to catch him as he stumbled.

"Stay in here or next time I won't let you live." Grandin left the room again, but this time he posted a guard outside. "If any of them sets foot outside this door again, it will be your head."

"You okay?" Wufei asked Duo quietly.

"Yeah, he searched me for lock picks and said something about a time device. When he came up empty, he tried to beat it out of me how I got out of here, but compared to Heero, his punches are pathetic so I'm not hurt."

"See, it's a good thing I use you as a punching bag."

Quatre was watching the ceiling tile slide to reveal an opening large enough for a person to fit through. He stood carefully and moved out of the way as someone wearing black with a braid slipped through and landed quietly where he'd been sitting.

"Miss me?" Riley asked quietly.

"Always." Quatre grinned and gave her a hug, wincing a little as she wrapped her arms around his ribs.

Duo took in her appearance. "That was _you_? They caught you on camera. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he hissed.

"Shut up, Duo," she hissed back. "I wanted them to catch me on camera so they'd look for us in another part of the base. You can yell at me later. We don't have much time." She looked up and signaled. Zach nodded down to her and lowered a rope.

"You guys climb up and follow Zach. Trowa has a shuttle waiting. I'll stay here and provide a distraction and then I'll join you."

"No. You're coming now."

"I can't Duo. I have something else I need to get and then I'll join you."

"What could you possibly need?"

"I'll explain it later. Get going."

"Duo, do what she says," Heero said quietly, watching the door. The guard hadn't noticed anything unusual about them talking yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't look in to see what was going on if he suspected something was up.

Wufei shimmied up the rope and then Duo and Heero helped Quatre up to Wufei and Zach. Riley frowned.

"What happened?"

"They took a couple of shots at him while they had him drugged. He's fine, just a little bruised," Heero reassured her as Duo headed up the rope.

"Heero?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I want you to have Zach take the others back, but I want you to wait for me. If they do what I think they will, they'll take me for questioning and then bring me back here. But if they put me somewhere else, I'll need someone who can get me out."

"Understood." He slipped up the rope and Riley watched as the rope was pulled up and the vent put back into place. She quickly turned her black shirt inside out. She'd designed the shirt to be two-sided and she put it on so the neon pink side was out. She wasn't a fan of pink, but anyone who knew Riley Logan would know that, so it worked well for her disguise. She undid the duct tape keeping her chest flat and took a second to breathe. She made a mental note that duct tape was extremely uncomfortable. She pulled her hair out of the braid and pulled it up into a ponytail on the side of her head. Pulling a compact out of her pocket she threw on some 80's style makeup and adjusted the leg warmers she had on under her pants so that they were over the top. She slipped the blue colored contacts out and slipped on another pair, turning her eyes a deep brown. Satisfied that her appearance was sufficiently different from normal, she set off a flash bomb.

* * *

The guard outside opened the door to find a girl sitting on the floor, looking completely bewildered.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "And where did everyone else go?"

"I have, like, no idea what you're talking about. Like, where am I anyway?" Riley asked in her best airhead voice.

The guard grabbed his comm unit. "Commander Grandin, sir, we have a problem."

Commander Grandin was there almost immediately. "Richards! What the hell kind of 'problem' can you be having?" He stopped abruptly when he saw Riley in the cell. "What the hell is this?"

"Like, I have no idea. I was like, totally getting ready for a date and there was, like this flash of light and then I was like, here."

Grandin swore. "Who are you?"

"Candice Simpson, but my friends call me Candi."

"What is the date today, Candi?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's, like, April 8th."

"What year?"

"1984, duh!"

Grandin swore again. "Bring her."

Richards grabbed Riley's arm and she was pulled along as he followed Grandin. "Like, ow."

"Shut up or I'll give you something to whine about."

Grandin stopped outside a door and rapped on it.

"Come in."

Grandin opened the door and ushered Richards and Riley through it in front of him. "Dr. Okon, we have a situation."

The woman behind the desk looked up at him in irritation. "What kind of situation?" she asked tersely.

"They've escaped using time travel and left this," he shoved Riley forward, "in their place."

Riley did her best to look afraid. "Like, what's going on?"

Dr. Okon looked her over. Riley took the opportunity to get a good look at Dr. Okon. She was a middle aged woman with raven colored hair and green eyes. Green eyes that squinted at Riley as the woman scowled at her. "Who are you?"

"Candi Simpson."

"Where are you from?"

"Pasadena."

"What's the date today?"

"Like, doesn't anyone here own a calendar? It's April 8th, 1984."

Dr. Okon swore. "How the hell could you let this happen, Grandin?"

"We searched them. They didn't have any travel devices on them."

"Obviously that is not the case. Interrogate her and put her in a holding cell until I can figure out what to do with her. And you better find out where they are now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Grandin saluted before grabbing Riley's arm and pulling her into a small interrogation room.

"We're going to cut to chase." He pulled out a syringe and filled it with a blue liquid. "This will make my job easier."

He jabbed the needle into her arm as Richards held her so she couldn't pull her arm away. Riley was sufficiently freaked out. She hadn't anticipated this and the only thing that helped her keep her cool was Meredith's voice echoing in her head saying that she could drink a bottle of bleach and it wouldn't do anything to her. Riley sincerely hoped that her immunity to most poisons extended to whatever the blue liquid was supposed to be.

"Like, what is that?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

Grandin smirked. "It's a truth serum."

Riley rolled her eyes. "That's, like, totally bogus. Truth serums don't exist."

"Maybe they didn't in 1984, but they do now."

Riley shrank from his wicked grin. "Like, what do you want from me?"

"Just the truth. Now what is your name?"

"Candice Simpson."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Where are you from?"

"Pasadena, California."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know. There was a flash of light and I was just…here." Riley let a little desperation creep into her voice. She hadn't felt any different since he injected her, so she was playing along easily.

Grandin grunted. "Who is the President of the United States of America?"

Riley was a little surprised at the question and silently thanked her history teachers. "Like, Ronald Reagan, but that might change after the elections in, like November."

Grandin turned abruptly to Richards. "Take her back to the cell. I'll deal with her further later."

Richards grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the cell. He pushed her inside and she barely managed to keep her balance.

"Like, rude much?" she spat at the guard as he eyed her through the small window.

He smirked at her and stalked off. He hadn't been told to stay and watch her after all.

Riley breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the ceiling, grinning as she saw the crack between the tiles. Heero looked down at her and she glared at his smirk. She knew people in the 80's had ridiculous fashion sense, but it had worked so she didn't care. She ran to the window in the cell door and looked out at the deserted hallway. She motioned for him to lower the rope and she shimmied up it as quickly as she could. As they put the tile back in place, Riley dropped another flash bomb into the cell to make it look as though another time jump had just occurred. It would explain her sudden disappearance and keep Grandin from searching the premises for her. At least until he figured out what was really going on.

"Come on, Heero. Dr. Okon's office is this way." She led him through the vents to Dr. Okon's office. She wanted information on what Okon wanted with her and this was the best time to get it. Riley slipped off one of the leg warmers and used it to try to remove some of the excessive makeup while they waited. She planned on getting to Okon's computer the instant she stepped out, assuming that she ever did leave the office. Heero sucked in his breath when he realized Dr. Okon was a woman.

Grandin was in the office reporting.

"She checks out. I have my best men searching for the pilots."

"Grandin, I understand that you run the Harvesters, but I run _you_. And you had better stop screwing up the plan."

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand."

"The next step in the plan cannot take place until we get hold of Logan's daughter. Your people have wasted every opportunity to grab her that the past was able to provide and now you can't track her down even with my spies practically handing her to your operative on Christmas Eve."

"I apologize. Meredith was not the best choice. She was too unstable after Taylor's demise."

"Oh, yes, Grandin. Blame the dead for your incompetence. It's so convenient. Get out of my sight. And Grandin? Don't foul up again."

Grandin nodded stiffly and exited quickly. There was a knock on her office door and it opened before she could grant entry. Okon glared at the man who entered, but once the door shut, her glare disappeared.

"Reginald, what a wonderful surprise."

"Lucinda, it's been a long time." He moved behind the desk and swept her into a kiss.

"You haven't changed a bit, Reggie."

"Nor have you." He leaned against the desk. "How are things progressing?"

"We've hit a slight snag with the next step. We can't seem to get our hands on the girl."

"That may be a problem. You're sure we can't replicate the serum?"

"The notes we've recovered seem to be missing a step. It doesn't come out right. An analysis of the girl's blood will let us know what's missing." Lucinda Okon started pacing around her office. "If the serum isn't correct we won't be able to control the market. We have to be able to stop anyone else from discovering the antidote."

"Antidote? You mean you can reverse the youth serum?"

"Yes. Logan hinted at it, but he doesn't seem to have written it down. The serum is no good to us unless we can reverse the negative effects for those who are willing to pay for it."

Riley stopped fixing her ponytail and looked at Heero with wide eyes. He shrugged at her. Obviously what they were talking about hadn't been in the notes Heero had read. What negative effects was Okon talking about? Riley hadn't noticed any. Other than medicine not working, anyway, but since she was almost never sick, it didn't seem to be a problem.

"Why would you want to reverse it? Do you think people will want to age faster someday?"

"No. Just before he disappeared with my father's money, Logan sent him a message saying that there was a side effect they hadn't counted on. It showed up in the studies he was doing on mice. He didn't go into much detail, but seemed sure he could counteract it. The research my lackeys have succeeded in attaining suggest that Logan was able to counteract the effects but there were complications."

"What kinds of complications?"

"Apparently the revamped serum resulted in a stronger immune system but it affects the reproductive system."

"How so?" Reginald sounded intrigued.

"When the serum is created correctly, it causes the male body to create sperm that contains only the XY chromosome set. Meaning all children are _male_."

"Well that's good for continuing the family name."

"Yes, but it also means no girls are born. Without girls, there are no more children."

"True."

"In women, the side effect is even more pronounced. All female mice injected with the serum experienced miscarriages. They are completely unable to reproduce."

"So the female subjects injected with the serum are unable to reproduce, and in the case of a male mating with a female who hasn't been subjected to the serum all offspring are male, effectively ending the ability of the species to continue."

"Exactly."

"Sounds perfect for running a brothel."

"Quit thinking small time. We will control the future of the human race. We will be able to determine which genetics are continued and which are eradicated." Dr. Okon was excited at the prospect. "I will be the ultimate ruler of the world. I alone will decide who can have children and who cannot. And people will pay dearly to have children."

Riley's gut ran cold. Heero swore. "We need to get out of here," he whispered. She nodded automatically and led him through the vents to where Trowa was waiting with the escape shuttle. She hadn't gotten exactly what she'd come for, but it was close enough.

Quatre noticed the small trickle of blood on her arm from where she'd been given the truth serum as soon as they set foot in the shuttle. "Riley, what happened?"

"It's fine. I made them think you guys used a time jump to escape and they tried to use a truth serum on me. Apparently I'm immune because it didn't work." She sounded tired and distracted. "Are you okay, Quatre?"

He nodded but watched her with a frown as she sat back in her chair with her eyes shut while Heero cleaned and bandaged her arm. Her arm didn't hurt, but she didn't fight him and Heero understood why. He also needed a mild distraction to process what they'd heard and she was providing him with one.

Duo rounded on Riley as soon as Trowa took off.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"Duo, calm down. It was a perfectly executed rescue mission," Wufei said quietly.

Heero looked at Riley, who was currently staring blankly at the floor in front of her. Normally she would have been too happy to argue with Duo, especially given that she had been perfectly right to come after the four of them. Had it been the other way around the pilots would have gone after her and the boys in a heartbeat.

"What I want to know is what was so damn important that you had to go off on your own to get?"

"She didn't go alone. I was watching her."

Duo glared at Heero. "When I want you to talk I'll ask you, Yuy."

"That's uncalled for, Duo," Quatre said. He'd also noticed Riley's reaction. Zach was co-piloting with Trowa so he hadn't noticed and Duo was too angry to notice. Wufei noticed, but didn't want to be the one to comment on it.

Duo knew Quatre was right, so he quit yelling, but he still glared at Quatre. In the silence he finally realized something was wrong with Riley. "What happened in there, Riley?"

She slowly looked up at him. "I know what Okon wants with me." She dropped her face into her hands and burst into tears.


	52. Chapter 51: Reading Between the Lines

**A/N:Due to the site updates, I almost didn't get the last chapter posted and it wouldn't let me edit the chapter first, so if I have any major mistakes please let me know. (I'm slightly dyslexic and I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.) But it looks like the site's getting itself figured out, so hopefully we won't have that problem in the future. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think. **

**I hope school is going well for everyone. I looked at the calendar and if I keep posting on odd dates, it looks like this story will be complete by October 17.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 51-Reading Between the Lines**

Riley refused to speak to anyone the entire trip home. She even refused to let Quatre comfort her. Zach came back to talk to her and she locked herself in the shuttle bathroom until they landed. Heero wasn't sure yet how to explain everything they'd heard so he simply said he didn't want to discuss it until Riley was ready to handle it.

She was silent in the car, listening to Duo's angry mutters. As soon as they pulled up to the mansion, Riley looked at Duo. "If you don't like me coming to get you, quit getting caught," she snapped.

She got out of the car before he could respond and went straight to her room. She locked herself in and refused to answer her friends when they knocked.

She wasn't pouting or wallowing in misery. She'd pulled herself together enough to realize she had something to do and she needed to do it herself. No interference, no interruptions, no distractions. She pulled out her computer bag and emptied the contents. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she slashed open a seam in the shoulder strap and removed the padding. Hidden in the padding was a small green flash drive.

She put the drive into her computer and opened the files one by one, reading them thoroughly.

* * *

Duo stationed himself in the hallway outside Riley's room. She had refused to answer his knocks, so he had decided to wait her out. Heero had refused to say what was wrong with her, which annoyed Duo to no end. When she'd refused Quatre's comfort, though, that was what worried Duo the most. She'd been distraught when she'd broken it off with him, so it made no sense for her not to want his comfort when she was so upset now.

He'd sat outside her door for three hours and was contemplating picking the lock when she came out. She'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt, pulled her hair up again and removed all signs of makeup. She had her laptop and the green flash drive. Duo jumped to his feet.

She cut off what he was about to say by saying quietly, "Will you please ask Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Sally to join us in the kitchen? We need to talk."

"Do you want the boys, too?"

She hesitated. "Get Zach, but not the others."

She turned abruptly and headed to the kitchen. She turned on her laptop as she waited.

Once everyone was assembled she held up the green flash drive. "This is what Okon is after. It's _all_ of my father's research. I've spent the last three hours reading it." She plugged it in and opened a file. "Most of this was sent to Professor G in the emails that Trowa and Heero found not long after our arrival here. But this wasn't. I don't think these messages were sent to Professor G the same way the others were."

She turned the laptop so the others could read the file.

_'G-  
I have created a way to undo the serum's effects. The materials are not easy to attain and by my reckoning, may be completely unavailable in the future. I have injected my son with the antigen as studies show that the mice retain it indefinitely and over time continue to create an unending supply. If my research shows the serum to be dangerous, I can reverse the effects in my daughter by injecting her with blood from her twin. It is interesting to see white mice with purple eyes. The mutation may make them popular among pet owners if nothing else comes of all this.'_

_'G-  
The organisms have changed my daughter's blood type. The antigen will no longer be transferrable through simple means. There are other negative effects, far more dangerous than I could have imagined possible. In order to prevent this information falling into the wrong hands, I have made it available only through your ability to read between the lines. If this information was to be used for nefarious purposes, the repercussions on the human race would be irreversible. I should never have done this.'_

The blood drained from Duo's face. He'd been injected, too? With what? Riley was watching his reaction closely and he confirmed her suspicion that he hadn't known either.

"How could it have changed your blood type?" Duo asked.

"Blood type is determined by the antigens in your red blood cells. A type has A antigens, B has B antigens, AB has both A and B antigens and O type has none of the antigens," Sally explained.

"What's your blood type, Riley?" he asked her.

"O."

"So it sounds like the serum removed the antigens from your cells. Do you know what your type was before?" Sally asked.

She shook her head. "But Dad's message says that Duo and I had the same type before mine changed."

Sally took in the information, glad that she'd been included in this conversation. As their doctor, it was important for her to know.

"What negative repercussions is he talking about?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know for sure, I only know what Dr. Okon said. I couldn't find it in his notes anywhere. It says here that Professor G would be able to read between the lines but—" She broke off as an idea popped into her head. "Wait a second." She grabbed the computer and opened the document under an art application. Heero was watching over her shoulder. She was talking to herself as she fiddled with the settings. "His research is double spaced. What if…YES!"

Heero's eyes widened as she inverted the color on the document and the original message disappeared, but another set of words appeared. Dr. Logan had written the original message and then placed the second message in the spacing between, changing the font color to white so it wouldn't be immediately noticeable.

Riley was scanning the new information and Heero was reading it over her shoulder. Her expression darkened and she looked up at him. "Okon was right." Heero could only nod in return. This was bad. Riley turned the computer to let the others read it for themselves. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud just yet.

Six pairs of eyes widened as they read what was in Dr. Logan's notes. The hidden notes detailed his studies on mice and the reproductive issues encountered.

When they were finished reading it, Riley explained quietly, "Dr. Okon said she wants the serum so she can control everyone. She plans to sell the serum, most likely touting it as a medical miracle and then charge an arm and a leg for the antidote. She said…she said that she will be the only one to decide who will be allowed to have children."

"She can't do that!" Sally was madder than anyone had ever seen her.

"She's trying to. But we heard her say that her information is incomplete. She doesn't have the exact formula for the serum."

"So we destroy all of this and she can't have it," Duo said, indicating the green flash drive.

"It isn't that simple. One drop of my blood and they can reverse engineer it for themselves. The only way for it to be completely destroyed is for me to get the antidote—from you."

"NO! It's too dangerous."

Riley sighed. "Duo, it's the only way."

"We'll find another way. You can go into hiding or something, but I won't risk losing you. My blood will _kill_ you. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand it. Consider this: if they get their hands on _my _blood they'll eradicate the entire human race. All it would take is a drop. Hell, if they realized that Grandin stuck me with a needle, they could probably use that." Riley rubbed her temples as realization set in for everyone. "Sally, is there any way you can think of that this would work?"

"There might be a way. But it takes equipment we don't have available to us right now. And it may take more time than we have."

"Why do you say that?"

Wufei looked at her. "While you were occupied this afternoon, we received a message from Colonel Une. Dr. Okon has issued a bounty for you."

A bounty? Riley gasped. "What?"

"One of the Preventer's undercover operatives reported it. Apparently Okon wants you brought in and she doesn't care who brings you."

"So what's the plan?"

"We take the fight to them. We'll begin preparations first thing in the morning," Heero said.

Riley nodded and got up from the table. "Fine." Nobody tried to stop her as she went up to her room.

Duo was rereading the hidden notes. "So she could have just told us all this. I don't get why she was so upset on the shuttle."

Sally smacked him upside the head. "You wouldn't." She stormed off.

Quatre shook his head. "Duo…it's not that hard to get."

Trowa rounded on Duo. "Do you have any idea how worried she was about you?"

Duo knew he was in trouble if Trowa was yelling at him. He shook his head.

"As soon as we lost contact with you she called Hilde to make sure she was safe."

"She called Hilde?"

"Yeah and she'll be here in the morning. Riley wanted to make sure Hilde was safe and when we still hadn't heard from you, she insisted we go after you."

"YOU were supposed to keep her HERE where she would be SAFE!" Duo was yelling by the end of the sentence.

Trowa took a step back and said quietly, "She threatened to go alone. Do you really think I'd let her do that?"

Duo dropped back to his chair. "No."

"She thought it out completely. She even insisted that the boys stay here to guard Jocelyn on the off chance they came after her, too."

Duo grunted. "I still don't get why she didn't just…_say_ something on the shuttle."

"She was in shock, Duo, and in case you didn't notice, she wasn't doing very well at keeping it together," Zach said quietly.

Duo looked at him. "Why was it such a big deal?"

Zach hesitated for a second, but knew that Duo would need it laid out. "Did Riley ever tell you what her job was before coming here? What she did in her spare time? No? She helped to run an afterschool program during the week, keeping kids off the streets until their parents got home. On the weekends she coached soccer at the YMCA and was part of the Big Sister program."

"What's that?"

"It's a program that pairs up a kid with an older teen or an adult so they have a positive role model. Usually the kids come from the bad side of town or are at risk to join gangs and do drugs." Zach took a breath and exhaled. "Riley has always wanted kids and she's just had that taken away from her in the worst possible way. Even with her outburst in the shuttle, I'd bet she's far more upset than she's letting on."

"I'd be willing to bet that's why Sally was so upset, too. Some women take having children very seriously. It's like a rite of passage for some of them, at least it was for some of my sisters," Quatre said quietly.

Heero swore. "So what you're saying is that this confrontation with Dr. Okon just became very personal for Riley, which will either make her very dangerous or very reckless. Either way we'll need to watch her when we make our move."

* * *

Riley was curled up on her bed. She heard the door open and close, but didn't want to turn around. She felt the bed dip as someone laid beside her and put his arms around her.

Quatre. She knew he would come to check on her, just as he always did, even when she felt like she didn't really deserve for him to.

He didn't say anything, just held her for a minute. "Are you alright?" he murmured. She'd pushed him away on the shuttle, but he wasn't going to hold it against her. He wanted her to know that he understood how upset she'd been earlier and he wasn't upset with her for it. She'd had every right to be upset, especially finding out what she did the way that she did.

She turned to face him and he took in her tear streaked face as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, he winced but didn't let her see. The painkillers Sally had given him had started to take effect and his ribs didn't hurt as much as they did before. "I've never considered myself a weapon of mass destruction before," she said quietly.

His arms tightened around her as she buried her face into his chest. "I know. It's something we've all had to come to grips with and it isn't easy. But at least _we_ always had a choice."

"I don't want to go into hiding. But I can't let them use me, either."

"I'm sure Duo will come around when he realizes it's what you want." Quatre didn't want her to take any unnecessary risks, either, but if she wanted to take the chance, he had decided he would support her decision, regardless of the cost.

"If it was just about me, I wouldn't care. I can always adopt or something. But…I can't condemn the whole human race."

Quatre put his hand under her chin and lifted her face. He kissed her softly. "I know. But no matter what happens I want you to do one thing."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" The conversation was redundant, but he was determined not to take 'No' for an answer this time.

She lowered her eyes. "You need an heir and…you saw the research. I can't..." He could feel her shaking as she tried to keep from sobbing.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "There are ways around it. You don't really think my mother gave birth to 30 children naturally, do you?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"My parents had us all by using test tubes. If they did it, we can. Now will you marry me?"

Riley's breath caught and she buried her head into his chest again. "Oh, Quatre, I want to but…but we've been over this. What if I don't get the choice to stay? I don't want to say yes today and find out later that it can't happen."

He lifted her face again. Looking into her eyes he said, "I've told you before I would find a way to come after you. I will do whatever it takes for us to be together." He waited a second before adding, "If you want me to beg, I will."

Searching his eyes, she found the fierceness of his conviction. Riley allowed herself to smile. "How can I say no to that? Yes, Quatre, I will marry you, no matter what happens." Quatre's heart swelled in his chest. He leaned in and kissed her again.


	53. Chapter 52: Filling in the Holes

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Black-Phinoex. I'm beginning to think school ate everyone else...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 52-Filling in the Holes**

"I've had just about enough of this, Winner." Duo was standing in the doorway the next morning, a look that could kill on his features.

Riley and Quatre were wrapped in each other's arms on the bed, still dressed except for their shoes. Quatre's hand was playing with the hair at the nape of Riley's neck. Duo had come to get Riley up to begin battle preparations. He'd promised Zach he wouldn't tease them about kissing, but that didn't mean he couldn't give them a hard time about sleeping on the same bed.

"Duo, quit picking on my fiancé," Riley said her face still snuggled into the warmth of Quatre's chest.

"I mean it, I…" Riley's words finally sank in. Duo chuckled. "Well it's about damn time."

Riley and Quatre lifted their heads and watched as he walked out the door. Looking at each other in surprise, they smiled and kissed again, snuggling in for a little while longer.

When Quatre emerged from Riley's room, Duo was waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his face serious. Quatre looked at him, expecting a tirade about how the eve of battle was not the time to ask Riley to marry him. Suddenly, Duo's expression changed and a grin erupted. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd never ask her."

"What makes you think this is the first time I've asked her?"

Duo was surprised. "She's turned you down before?"

"Yeah."

"Wait…was that what she broke up with you over? You asked her to marry you that night?"

"Yes. She took it much better this time."

"So how'd you change her mind?"

"Finally convinced her that I was serious about going after her if she gets sent back."

Duo gave Quatre an appraising look. "If that does happen, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Duo. I'll hold you to that."

Riley joined them in the hall, ready for the day. She wondered what Duo had said but since they didn't look like they'd had a fight, she didn't ask. Quatre kissed her and slipped off to his room to change as well. Riley and Duo continued towards the kitchen.

"Um…I'm sorry, about getting mad at you yesterday. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, Duo. I get why you were mad."

Duo stopped and faced her. "Riley, I want you to know that I don't think you're incapable of taking care of yourself. I just…I just want you to be careful and not take any unnecessary risks. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you in my life. I don't think I could handle losing you and it makes me a tad overprotective."

"A tad?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes teasing.

"Okay, a LOT overprotective." He grinned at her. "Just, promise me that you'll be careful and you won't let Dr. Okon make you do anything stupid."

"I promise. I'll be careful. But you have to promise to be careful, too. I don't want to lose you, either. That's why I went after you."

"Yeah, well I already chewed Trowa's butt for that."

"You shouldn't have. I told him he could either go with me or I'd go by myself."

Duo shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? Now I owe Trowa an apology."

She shrugged. "I guess I should be the one to apologize to him for making you mad enough to yell at him."

"Apologies accepted."

Duo whirled around. Trowa had snuck up behind him while they were talking. Riley had seen him from where she was. Trowa grinned at Duo and Riley and walked down to the kitchen.

Duo turned back to Riley. "You just love doing stuff like that to me, don't you?"

She smirked. "Of course."

He shook his head and plopped an arm over her shoulder as they went to breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast had an air of tension. The boys knew something was going on, even though they'd been in bed before Riley discussed her father's research. Heero waited until everyone was at the table before he made his announcement.

"It's time."

The younger boys looked up at him, surprised. Zach shot a look at Riley. She hadn't really touched her breakfast, but he supposed he should have expected that.

"This morning we will begin preparations to strike back. Dr. Okon has put a bounty on Riley and we intend to stop her before anyone comes to collect."

"How would anyone be able to find her here?" Alex asked.

"Anyone who wants to find her badly enough will. That's just the nature of mercenaries," Trowa supplied. He knew firsthand what mercenaries would and could do to find their prey. He'd been raised by them after all.

"So what exactly is the price on her head?" Angelo wanted to know.

"3 billion cedits."

Riley winced as Wufei gave the price.

"Where would she get that kind of money?" Zach asked.

"The Dr. Okon we are dealing with is the daughter of Dr. Drake Okon. He made a fortune in the diet racket selling pills that literally ate the fat off your body. However, one of the side effects was that it eventually ate your muscle and bone, too, literally leaving you as a sack of blood and skin," Heero explained.

"EEeeeew! Nasty!" Angelo pulled a face.

"Yes, but that didn't stop him from selling them. He claimed that people should learn to read the fine print. Some people were so desperate to be thin that they just didn't care. However the worst thing about Dr. Okon is that he used the money to support a group that was picking kids off the street and selling them as slaves or worse. He tried to hide his activities, but the Preventers managed to stop him and he was found guilty and executed."

"So you think his daughter is really just seeking revenge?"

"Yeah, Zach, that's probably a part of her desire for world domination. However it is possible that she just inherited his crazy," Duo said. He'd been part of the Preventers group that had brought Okon down and he was not looking forward to dealing with his daughter.

Riley's brow was furrowed in thought. 3 Billion credits? Why so much? It would be cheaper for Dr. Okon to keep doing research. She was struck with the feeling of Déjà vu. She couldn't place why, but it was there, on the edge of her mind, just out of reach. She knew there was a connection here, but…it wasn't connecting. It was infuriatingly annoying. She pulled herself back into the conversation, unsure of what she'd missed.

"So even if someone wanted to find her, they'd have to have a lead first, right?" Angelo was asking.

"Yes, and given her restricted activities, it will make it harder for someone to have seen her. But Okon's operatives know she was at the Preventer's Ball at Christmas, so they probably have some idea that she's on L4," Wufei said.

"And they know that Quatre knows who I am…and Duo…and probably Wufei and Trowa." Riley got up and walked over to the sliding glass doors and looked out. She hated the little bits of information floating in her head that should add up but didn't. She wanted it to make sense.

"Too bad we can't afford to pay off people to leave her alone," Braxton said.

Duo chuckled. "No one has that kind of money, kid, not even Quatre."

Riley whirled around. "What did you just say?"

"Huh? I just said no one's got more than 3 billion credits lying around to pay people off."

Riley grinned. In an odd way, it had all just clicked. "Loose change," she mused to herself.

"What?" Wufei was frowning at her.

Everyone else was staring at her.

"Loose change."

"I don't follow."

"When I interrogated Taylor, he said that the reward from Okon would make the Winner fortune look like a pile of loose change."

"Yes, I remember. So what?"

"So when Quatre took me to the coin dealer, Mr. Williams told me that one of the coins I had was worth about 3 billion credits and he might have a seller lined up for the bills that Zach and I had, which were worth even more. I'd be willing to bet that she's the buyer."

"Where are you going with this?" Heero asked.

"If she is, she's monitoring the coin shop."

"I still don't follow." Wufei eyebrows were furrowed.

"She knows I came from Before Colonization. What easier way to get money than to sell a few coins? Especially when I can't get a job because it would mean coming out of hiding and it would make me way too vulnerable."

"I don't think Mr. Williams would turn you in," Quatre said.

"I don't think so, either, Quatre. I believed him when he said that our identities would be kept confidential. I think that either Mr. Williams doesn't know about Dr. Okon's agenda or else she's dealing with him under an alias."

"Why would that make a difference?" Braxton asked.

"If people know she's behind any sort of terrorist activities they won't pay for the serum in the first place, regardless of how well it's marketed. If she can't sell the serum, there's no point in any of her activities. So if she can get Riley without anyone finding out it's her, it's better for business," Quatre pointed out. "And what better way to get her than to offer an amount of money that no sane person would refuse?"

"Yeah, but it also seems a little too good to be true," Angelo said, frowning.

"Which means anyone going after Riley will most likely be desperate for easy money." Duo was drumming his fingers on the table as he thought. "I wish we could lure them out and take care of them before they have a chance to get to her."

"Why don't we?"

"And just how do you propose we do that, Riley?" Wufei asked.

"Use me as bait."

Duo looked at Riley. "Are you crazy?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes crazy works."

"And just how would you suggest we do that without you getting caught?" Trowa asked.

"I go back to the coin shop and sell some more coins. You guys watch for anything suspicious and try to take Okon's bounty hunters captive."

"Why not just kill them?" Angelo asked.

"We just got broken out of the Lunar Base, so she's liable to move. We need to know where she is if we're going to stop her. Of course, if we're lucky, she'll believe the time jump ruse and stay put," Heero said.

Duo frowned at Riley. "Just how did you make them think we used time travel anyway?"

"Flash bombs. Right before the game brought me here I saw a flash of light, Zach confirmed that he did, too, so I wasn't hallucinating. Since we haven't seen anyone use time travel, we just had to guess and hope they bought it."

"So that was why they were looking for a time device when they searched me."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"And while we're on the subject, just why did you find it necessary to dress up like a younger version of me?"

"Well I was kind of hoping they'd think it _was_ the younger you."

"Why?"

"Because I needed a disguise that was the complete opposite of the other one I used and besides, I thought it was something the younger you would've found funny."

He had to grin at that. He probably would have found it hilarious to break into the Lunar Base and play around in the barracks, leaving chaos in his wake when he was younger. "Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. You're just lucky they didn't try any of that truth serum on us."

"They probably figured that Gundam Pilots are trained to withstand the stuff," Heero noted.

"Yeah, well, just because you were doesn't mean the rest of us were," Duo retorted.

Heero shrugged. He couldn't deny it, he'd been subjected to some pretty strenuous conditioning by Dr. J as a child and, though the five of them had never discussed it, he knew that the others had had their share of unethical conditioning in any number of areas.

"They have stuff that can make you tell the truth?" Braxton asked, his eyes widening.

"It usually makes you relax to the point where they can ask anything they want and you'll just blurt it out," Trowa explained. "It can actually be lethal if used incorrectly or on anyone too young."

"How young?"

"Twenty is a safe age."

Riley swore and they looked at her. "I told them I was 17 after they injected me. D'you think they would have figured it out?"

"Hmmm…well, you did disappear rather quickly after their little interrogation, so we can hope that they'll just ignore it," Heero said. "It usually takes around twelve hours before death occurs."

"Even if they ignore Riley's disappearance and she buys the time jump to explain ours, Okon knows that her position has been compromised," Wufei said, bringing the conversation back on track. "Heero's right that she'll probably relocate."

"But even if we caught anyone watching the coin shop, how do we know that they'll know where she is?" Trowa asked.

"We don't. It is possible that we could trace the transaction, but that might only lead us to a bank account that might not have any of Okon's pertinent data attached," Quatre said. "I don't think Mr. Williams would reveal his buyer, even if we asked."

"Hai. And asking might bring up questions best left unasked," Heero pointed out.

"So can we set up a way to hack the computer while the transaction is going through?" Angelo asked.

"It might be possible, but if she's using an alias it may be pointless."

"Unless the alias gives us another lead," Braxton pointed out.

"True," Heero said. "However, this plan leaves a lot of loose ends and is entirely dependent on indefinite outcomes. It's too risky."

Duo's cell phone rang. "Hey, babe!" Duo's expression darkened. "Okay, Hil, stay calm and act like nothing's wrong. Find a busy shop and stay in the line of sight of one of the cashiers at all times. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up and started for the door. "Hilde's in trouble. I'll be back."

Riley got up to follow him and he rounded on her. "YOU STAY PUT!"

She glared at him. "You're not going alone."

Wufei stepped in. "I'll go with you. Riley, he's right. Stay put."

They left as she rolled her eyes.

"Why would they target Hilde?" Jocelyn asked.

"Because they're trying to lure me out," Riley said quietly. She turned back to the group, annoyed. "So what are we going to do about Okon?"


	54. Chapter 53: Preparation

**CHAPTER 53-Preparation**

Wufei knew he would never figure out just how Duo was able to drive so fast without attracting the attention of the local cops. Duo drove fast enough to turn the thirty minute drive into eight.

"Duo, if I ever had any doubts about your piloting skills, they would have just been eradicated," Wufei said as Duo found a parking spot in the port's garage.

Duo just grunted an acknowledgement. He was too concerned about Hilde to care about the compliment Wufei had just paid him. They moved into the building quickly, but warily, and Duo spotted Hilde almost instantly at the shop closest to the door. They agreed that Duo would get Hilde and Wufei would cover them, watching to see who was trying to follow them.

Duo moved in and greeted Hilde casually with a kiss, commenting on how much he missed her and was so glad she was home. Keeping up the casual vein of his conversation, he escorted her out to the car. Once she was safely inside the vehicle, he asked, "Do you see the guys who were following you?"

"Yeah, the guy in the brown suit and that one in the green."

The two men were suspiciously scanning the parking garage. Duo told Hilde to duck down in the back seat so they wouldn't see her as Wufei casually walked out of the building. As soon as the two men saw him, they made their move, pulling out guns. Duo didn't give them a chance to get a shot in. He took them out quickly as Wufei beat it to the car before any of their colleagues could react to the gunshots.

Wufei watched out the back to make sure they weren't being followed as Duo drove like a bat out of hell. Once away from the shuttle port, he drove haphazardly through several neighborhoods, but slowed his pace in order to avoid drawing attention to them. After half an hour, Wufei assured him that no one was following them and he made for the mansion. Wufei kept watch the entire way and they were both satisfied that no one had pursued them.

Upon entering the mansion, Hilde found herself wrapped in Riley's hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't warned me."

Riley stepped back. "Did something happen at the scrap yard?"

Hilde hesitated a second. "Sort of. I was watching out the window of our apartment while I packed my bag and there were about six guys that showed up. They didn't do anything, but seemed genuinely peeved about something when they left. Frank called from the shop and said they were looking for me. He told me that he'd said I was off colony and he didn't know when I'd be back. I can only assume that they figured out I hadn't arrived yet and sent their little cronies to be on the lookout for me."

Riley sighed. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't think that. You didn't ask for any of this to happen," Duo told her sternly.

"Duo's quite right. This is how things have been since the first time we set foot in our Gundams and I do not see any reason for the situation to change any time soon." Wufei had crossed his arms as he gave her a serious look. "We've accepted our lot in life and you should not take the blame for it."

"Yeah, Quatre's already got that covered anyway," Duo quipped. Hilde slapped him. "OW! Is that the thanks I get?"

"Be nice. Quatre hasn't taken the blame for everything wrong in the world in years." Hilde was trying to hide a wicked grin.

"Will you listen to her? She's as bad as I am, but I get beaten up over it!"

"You're lucky I don't help," Riley said, the look in her eyes daring him to make one more comment.

"Aw come on! You didn't know him back then. He seriously thought his lack of effort was the reason there was no air in space."

"I never once thought that," Quatre said, coming out of the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around Riley. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd quit telling my fiancé lies."

"She's my sister. I can lie to her if I want."

Hilde turned and slugged Duo's arm as hard as she could. "That was for not telling me."

"It wasn't like I was trying to keep it a secret. It just…didn't come up," Duo said, rubbing his arm. Hilde could hit hard when she wanted to. "She only said yes last night."

"Kind of like how you and Hilde being married didn't come up until you needed help cleaning your apartment?"

Duo's eyes widened. "Seriously, Ri? You waited until _now_ to bring that up? I said I was sorry!"

Hilde shook her head. "Oh, I'm so getting you for that later, Duo."

Duo crossed his arms and glared at Riley. "Nice goin' Ri."

She smirked as Hilde grabbed her into a hug. "Riley, I'm so happy for you! So when is the big day?"

"Um…well we haven't exactly discussed the particulars," Riley told her, trying to breathe in Hilde's exuberant embrace.

Hilde realized she was squeezing the life out of Riley and let her go. Wufei had his look of surprise controlled before Heero, Trowa, Sally, Jocelyn and the boys came out of the kitchen.

"Looks like Rashid wins the pot," Angelo announced with a smirk.

"You know, if you'd've waited until next week I would've won," Braxton complained.

"Oh good hell. Is there anything you guys HAVEN'T bet on yet?" Riley demanded.

"Whether your first kid will be a boy or a girl?" Jocelyn suggested.

"Oooh….fifty fifty odds. Who wants in?" Angelo asked.

"Angelo!"

"Okay, okay, Riley…I was just kidding." He added in an undertone, "Sort of."

Riley looked up at Quatre. "If this is how it's going to be I suggest we elope and send them a postcard."

* * *

Now that Hilde was out of danger, Duo and the others threw themselves into preparations for the attack on Okon. Heero's plan was simple. Riley would block their communications using Rhapsody while Spots, piloting Renegade, and Alex, piloting Roulette, would infiltrate with Heavyarms, Altron and Wing. Zach, piloting Vigilante, and Braxton, piloting Guardian, would join up with Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell to take out any mobile suits before descending on the base and assisting inside.

"While Rhapsody's primary directive will be communications disruption, I expect you to utilize your weaponry and assist in taking the base as well," Heero told Riley. "However, I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks. That goes for all of you." He looked at the five new Gundam pilots. "If you need help alert one of us and we'll back you up. We've got more experience than you so don't expect to be able to take on the same challenges we can."

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence," Angelo drawled.

"Angelo, I'm serious. Don't get cocky. Ask for help if you need it. I've divided our groups so that the skillsets complement each other. Work together. It's the only way we'll come out on top with this. The latest reports from Une state that Okon has started mass production of mobile dolls. We need to stop them before they can get too many made, but we don't know how many are already complete and functional.

"Once we've infiltrated the base our primary objective is to stop Okon any way we have to. If we can take her captive, it would be better, but if we can't we need to take her out. I expect her to be heavily guarded. I'm sure she sees any members of the Harvesters as expendable, so they'll probably be the first wave. Her own people will make up her personal guards. Any questions?"

When no one had any, Heero said, "All right. Everyone get your Gundams prepped for loading. We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

Everyone jumped into action checking and rechecking that their suits had sufficient ammunition and checking that their firearms were loaded and they had extra rounds. The Gundams were loaded into a transport shuttle. They would rendezvous with Sally on the Space Battleship Peacekeeper. Hilde and Jocelyn would stay at the mansion with the majority of the Maganacs to guard them. The rest of the Maganacs and Rashid would stay on Peacekeeper to repair any damage the Gundams sustained and also provide backup should it be necessary.

The ride out to Peacekeeper was tense. There was an excitement and an anticipation that filled the small space and threatened to suffocate everyone. Fortunately Peacekeeper was waiting close by and the rest of the journey would be made in the much larger ship. Once onboard Peacekeeper, they were shown to their quarters.

"Get some rest while you can, you'll need it," was Heero's instruction as he left them to go into his own cabin.

Quatre kissed Riley on the forehead. "Get some rest. Then once this is all over we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"I love you, Quatre." Riley leaned up to kiss him, which he most readily accepted.

"I love you, too." He left her to find his own bed. They would all need to be at their best to accomplish this mission without sustaining casualties. And personally, he wanted to be as alert as possible so he could keep Riley safe.

* * *

The call to arms came all too soon and they quickly met in the ship's hangar. Quatre gave Riley a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before climbing into Sandrock's cockpit. Duo approached her.

"Remember, Ri, you promised you'd be careful."

"I know, Duo. I will."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Give 'em hell, Ri."

"You, too," she said returning his grin.

They quickly boarded their suits and followed the others into space.


	55. Chapter 54: Battle

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Black-Phinoex. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 54-Battle**

"Okay, Rhapsody, get to it." Riley nodded over the vid screen with a slight grin. The song she'd picked to alert Okon to their presence was "The Hamster Dance."

"You are twisted, Rhapsody," came Duo's comment as he shook head.

"I'm just getting warmed up." The music was audible to anyone who had her up on their vid screen because she was listening to it to make sure nothing went wrong with the jammer.

"Yeah, well could you play something a little less annoying?" Heero was frowning at her.

"Uh, dude, that's kind of the point," Angelo said, smirking.

* * *

"Come on everybody now here we go  
It's a brand new version of the do-si-do

Just stomp your feet and clap your hands  
Come on everybody, it's the Hamster Dance!  
Bounce in time to the beat  
Hey, you don't even have to move your feet  
Just shake your thing like I've seen you move  
Now spin around and feel the groove  
YEEEEEEE-HAW!" **(A/N: Admit it, you totally just sang that in your head!)**

"Grandin! What is that racket?

"I don't know, Dr. Okon."

"Well find out!"

"Yes, Ma'am, right away."

There was an explosion in a nearby wing. Grandin motioned to some of his men and made his way towards the noise. The spray of bullets that met them prevented them from ever finding out who was behind the attack.

* * *

Outside the base, Rhapsody, Guardian, Vigilante, Sandrock and Deathscythe had finished taking care of the attacking mobile dolls. Duo thought it was a little too easy to take them out. There weren't many of them, which was expected based on the report from Une. Either the person in control of the dolls wasn't skilled or they were just a distraction from what was about to come.

"Okay, everyone, time to move in. Guardian and Sandrock, take Hangar A, Vigilante and I will take Hangar B. Rhapsody, I want you in Hangar F."

"Um…can I ask why?"

"It's that farthest away from where the others should be engaging Okon. I want you to keep jamming their communications to make sure she can't call for reinforcements. The longer it takes for them to find out it's you, the better chance we have of stopping them. Plus I want to keep you as backup. Kind of our Ace in the Hole if you catch my drift."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Deathscythe, and I guess that keeping me out of harm's way has nothing to do with it."

"Hey, I call the shots out here, Rhapsody. If you don't like it you can go back to Peacekeeper and watch from there."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily. You boys just better hope you get to Okon before I do if you want her alive."

Duo glared at her through the vid screen. "Just don't do anything stupid. That goes for everyone. Now get in there and back up the others."

* * *

Zach and Duo had no problems entering the base and quickly met up with Trowa and Alex.

"Any sign of Okon?"

"Not yet, but Heero and Wufei have been holed up in Hangar C. The Harvesters haven't let up their barrage since they landed."

"What about Spots?"

"I stationed him in Hangar A to wait for Quatre and Braxton. He has instructions for their group."

"Right. Zach, why don't you and Alex go find Riley and we'll get the others out of their little situation. Keep your guard up, we still don't know where Okon is."

"Right, Duo."

"Turn on your communicators to Omicron Frequency so we can keep in touch without Riley jamming it."

Zach and Alex quickly turned on their earpieces and set the correct frequency.

"Alert us to any sign of Okon. Now move out."

* * *

Zach and Alex ran into the others outside Hangar A and relayed the communications information.

"Right. You four go find Riley and make sure that Okon doesn't get her hands on her. I'm going to join up with the others and we'll work our way through the base back to you and flush Okon out."

"Sounds good, Quatre," Zach said.

* * *

Rhapsody's jamming system spewed out another song. After 'The Hamster Dance,' it had gone through several songs including Chumbawamba's 'Tubthumping,' Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life,' and Off Kilter's 'Here I Stand.' Riley could have used all annoying songs like 'The Hamster Dance,' but since the pilots would all have to listen to them, too, she decided to be nice and play music that she hoped would inspire them to fight back harder. That didn't mean she didn't slip in some songs just for fun. After all, what better torture was there than 'it's a small world'?

Riley waited for further orders, but she wasn't happy about it. She sighed. She knew that Duo just didn't want her in danger and knowing what Okon wanted with her made his point very valid. But she still didn't like the idea of waiting around for Okon's troops to find her. She grunted with annoyance.

"I did promise not to do anything stupid and to be careful," she said to her Gundam. "But, hell, Rhapsody, what am I supposed to do? It isn't like taking this psycho to jail will stop her. She's got the money to pay off any judge and if the judge won't be paid off, I'm sure any lawyer she hires will be able to get her off. Hmph."

Riley watched the monitors of her Gundam with growing impatience. If she didn't get an update soon, she would go looking for Okon herself. There was no way Riley was letting her get away.

* * *

"Look out!" Zach pulled Angelo back around the corner as Okon's men started shooting down the hall at them. "Braxton and Alex get to Riley and get set for a fight. I'll hold them off here as long as I can. Spots, can you get back to the others and let them know we need backup? Their communicators must not be on or else it must be too loud for them to hear me because they're not answering."

"Sure thing," Angelo said prying the cover off a vent and disappearing into it.

"You sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Braxton asked.

"No. Get to Riley. I'll be there in a minute."

Braxton and Alex dashed down the hall. Zach leaned out around the corner and shot a few rounds, satisfied to hear a couple of cries that indicated he'd hit someone. He didn't enjoy hurting anyone, but he needed to keep Riley safe.

"Zach, come in."

"Yeah, Brax?"

"We're in position. Get down here."

"Roger that." Sending a few random shots at Okon's minions, Zach ran down the hall towards Hangar F. He grunted as a bullet found its mark in his bicep but kept going. Another grazed his hip as he dodged down a side hall. He sent another volley of shots and turned to run, changing out the magazine on his glock.

He swore as another bullet hit him in the back. He stumbled with the force, but kept going and managed to make it into the hangar ahead of Okon's men.

* * *

"Damn there were a lot of them." Duo reloaded for the fifth time.

"Yes and it's too bad they refused to surrender," Quatre agreed. "Did anyone catch Zach's communique?"

None of them had. They'd been a little preoccupied.

"I'll go check on them," Duo volunteered.

Just then Angelo appeared in the doorway. "Hey, you guys didn't answer us," he accused.

"We _were_ a little busy," Heero said, indicating the many bodies that littered the floor.

"Yeah, well, Zach and the others are holding off more of them. They were going to fall back to Hangar F and make sure Riley was okay."

Duo swore and dashed out the door.

"Right then. Quatre take Angelo and do a sweep of this wing. I'm pretty sure it's clear but I want positive confirmation. We don't need anyone sneaking up behind us. Trowa and Wufei, take the side wing and I'll join up with Duo to back up the others." Heero turned on his heel and led the others out.

* * *

Riley was waiting with Rhapsody's gun trained on the hangar entrance. As soon as Braxton and Alex pulled Zach out of the way, she made short work of Okon's lackeys. She waited until Braxton checked out the hall and gave her an all clear before grabbing the first aid kit from her cockpit and joining the boys around Zach, not bothering to close the hatch.

Grabbing a couple of Iraqi Bandages she handed one to Braxton and he started to wrap Zach's arm while she took care of his hip. Alex kept his glock focused on the door, just in case.

"Ri-ley…my back," Zach managed before passing out.

Riley and Braxton quickly got him turned over and they wrapped another bandage around his torso, praying that the Iraqi Bandages would keep the pressure like they were supposed to.

"We need to get him out of here. Can you get him into Rhapsody and I'll take him to Peacekeeper?"

"Sure thing Riley. Alex, help me." The two boys had put on inches as well as muscle over the several months of training and were able to lift Zach's larger frame between them.

"Well hello, Riley. Fancy meeting you here."

Riley spun around to see Dr. Okon aiming at her.

"And here I thought I'd end up paying the bounty. Aren't you just accommodating?" Okon took a few steps, narrowing the gap between them. "You have proven most elusive. I do not plan on letting you go now that I have you." Okon raised her comm unit and growled, "Grandin, come in."

There was no answer except Twisted Sister's 'We're Not Gonna Take It.'

Okon glared at Riley. "Drop the jam now or I'll blow a hole in you wide enough to fly a Gundam through."

"I can't turn it off from here. I have to be inside my Gundam."

"Hm. Sorry, but I'm not falling for that one. It would seem we are at an impasse. How about you tell me how to disarm it and I will do so. And as long as you don't run, I won't kill your little friends immediately."

She indicated Alex and Braxton as they supported Zach's weight between them.

"Let them go and I'll cooperate. No tricks, no resistance. I won't even flinch when you draw my blood."

Okon's eyes narrowed. "Now who let slip about that?"

Riley realized her mistake but quickly shrugged. "Looks like our intel was accurate."

If Okon had any suspicions about how they'd gotten their information she didn't show it. "Your little deal seems a bit one-sided. I already have you and your friends could just come after you again."

Riley fixed the boys with a glare. "Swear that no matter what, you won't come after me."

Braxton's eyes widened. "But—"

"SWEAR IT!"

Alex silently nodded, not trusting his voice. Braxton bit his lower lip and nodded as well.

Okon laughed. "Well, I suppose that will have to do for now. Drop your weapons and get out," she ordered the boys.

The two struggled under Zach's weight but dropped their guns and moved as quickly as they could towards the door.

"One second."

The boys and Riley looked at Okon, suspicious she was going to change her mind.

"You have to be communicating with the others somehow, even with this interference. Leave the comm units or no deal."

The boys looked at Riley who nodded. She wanted the boys out of there before Okon could change her mind for real. Riley took out her earpiece and dropped it on the floor. The boys followed suit, removing Zach's as well so Okon couldn't use it as an excuse to go back on her part of the deal.

Once they were out of the room, Okon turned back to Riley.

"How do I turn off this infernal racket?"

* * *

The boys made their way to the rendezvous, desperately hoping to find one of the others soon. They'd sworn not to go after Riley, but that didn't mean the others couldn't. They knew it wasn't good when the halls suddenly went silent.

"What happened?" Duo was dashing down the hall towards them.

"Duo! Quick! Okon's got Riley!" Alex blurted out.

"She agreed to go with Okon if we were allowed to leave," Braxton added quickly.

"Where is she?" Duo growled.

"In the hangar."

Duo took off at a sprint leaving the boys to fend for themselves. He switched his communicator to hands-free mode so he could call for backup while shooting if he needed to.

The boys met up with Heero shortly afterwards. Zach was coming around and insisted he was fine, but Heero determined that the two boys would assist him back to Vigilante.

"Why didn't you alert us through your comms?"

"Okon made us leave them."

Heero grunted. "Zach, if you're sure you can still fly, you can rest in your cockpit and we'll all fly back together as soon as we get Okon taken care of. Alex, once you get Zach taken care of I expect you to assist Quatre and Angelo with their sweep. Braxton, you will stay with Zach just in case we missed anyone or in case the other groups flush anyone in your direction. I expect you to cover each other."

"Um…we don't have our guns anymore. Okon made us leave them behind, too," Braxton admitted.

Heero threw Alex a small semiautomatic pistol. "Alex, there's a spare gun and ammo in Wing's cockpit. Get it for Braxton and then find Quatre."

"Yes, sir," he answered. They moved to follow orders and Heero followed Duo's path towards Hangar F.

* * *

Riley opened the control panel at Rhapsody's foot and pressed the sequence that would lower the lift cable.

"When you get inside press sequence 2-9-8 to stop the jam."

Okon grabbed the lift cable and Riley closed the panel. She moved to the other side of the hangar as Okon rose to Rhapsody's platform. Okon turned and fixed Riley with a look. Riley assumed it was a glare, even though it was too far away to be certain.

"That's far enough, Riley. Don't move from that spot." There was no mistaking the command in her voice. For being a hangar, the acoustics were excellent. Okon slipped inside and stopped the jam. "You know, now that I'm up here maybe I ought to put your Gundam to use."

'Over my dead body,' Riley thought.

Okon stepped onto the platform again. "I'm sure it would be most effective for making people listen to me, especially with your jamming device. Just think of what you could force people to listen to. And imagine the subliminal messages you could implement. Hmmm…I think the first message should be for everyone to bow down and follow my every whim."

Riley stood still, but pulled a small black remote from her pocket as Okon laughed and continued making plans for Rhapsody.

"Sorry Duo," she whispered.

Duo got to the door just in time to see Riley push the detonator.

* * *

**A/N (pt. 2): Um...my internet provider is changing and I'm losing access starting tomorrow. I'll try to find somewhere to post on Sunday if the new provider hasn't hooked us up yet.  
**

**Don't hate me if I can't...**


	56. Chapter 55: Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, so I lost internet access so I'm updating a little earlier than normal. I'm not really sure when I'll get to update next. But it should still be soon (I hope!).**

**I'm curious...did any of you go off and listen to the songs in the playlist Rhapsody used? If not, I recommend listening to "Here I Stand" by Off Kilter. It totally reminds me of this show...  
**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 55-Aftermath**

"No." Duo's voice came soft and unbelieving through the earpiece followed by shallow, uneven breathing. "NO!"

The scream set Quatre running in the direction of the explosion after a quick order to the boys to stay in the hangar with Zach and Braxton. Trowa and Wufei beat him there, but they had not entered the room. Heero was speaking quietly to the two of them as Quatre approached.

"What happened?" Quatre forced himself to ask, but was he afraid of the answer. Something was very wrong.

Trowa looked at him, his eyes betraying his distress. "Riley detonated Rhapsody. The blast killed Okon, but…Riley isn't doing much better."

Duo was kneeling in the rubble, clutching Riley's unconscious form to his chest. He was covered in grime from digging her out and blood from her injuries. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "I won't let you take her. You can't—" His voice cracked and he buried his face in her hair, sobs racking his body.

Heero took one look at the stunned expression on Quatre's face and took over. "Trowa, take her from him and get her back to the ship. Wufei, radio Sally and apprise her of the situation."

Trowa moved in to take Riley and was afraid Duo would resist. He didn't, his arms fell feebly to his sides when Trowa lifted her from his grasp. As Trowa walked past Quatre with Riley limp in his arms, Quatre shut his eyes, trying to restrain the tears that threatened to fall. Duo had stood and was moving mechanically to follow Trowa when he suddenly found himself in Quatre's embrace. Rather than fight it, he moved to return the hug, hands clenching loose folds in Quatre's shirt, letting the torrent of tears flow. **(*)**

They held each other for a moment, both men knowing what Riley meant to the other, before pulling themselves together and following the other pilots to the launch bay. Heero and Wufei stayed at the dissident's base to complete the sweep and would bring the boys back to Peacekeeper with them. Trowa piloted the shuttle while Duo and Quatre sat quietly in the back, silently willing Riley to stay alive.

She was placed on her left side on the floor, Quatre and Duo taking position on either side of her to make sure she didn't move as the shuttle sped back to the ship. Quatre had time to take in Riley's injuries. She had a deep gash on her right arm that was not bleeding as much as it should have been, which was not a good sign. She also had several smaller lacerations covering her arms, neck and face. She had two black eyes and the right side of her face was turning a deep shade of purple. She'd obviously been hit by something as her Gundam exploded and the knowledge made Quatre's stomach clench.

"I'm pretty sure her ribs are broken and her leg's a mess," Duo told him quietly. He'd done his own quick evaluation of her condition when he'd found her half buried under a piece of gundanium armor. They were beginning docking procedures when Riley's body convulsed and she started vomiting blood.

"Shit, shit, shit-shit, shit!" Duo swore, not knowing what else to do.

"What's going on?" Trowa yelled back, trying to land as quickly as possible.

"She's gone into shock and is vomiting blood," Quatre reported, doing his best to keep calm as he supported her on her side so she wouldn't aspirate it, trying not to jostle her ribs.

A muttered "Shit" was Trowa's only answer. He grabbed the radio and contacted Sally, who confirmed that she was waiting in the docking bay and was ready for them. The shuttle had barely come to a stop when the door flew open and Sally rushed in, followed by her crew. They extricated Riley and sped off with her, leaving the pilots to follow behind.

They sat in the waiting room, detached from everything around them. Trowa had forced them to clean up in the bathroom in a feeble effort to keep them busy for a few minutes and to prevent unwanted attention from anyone else coming through the infirmary wing. Duo and Quatre hardly noticed when Wufei and Heero joined them. Trowa pulled the two off to the side and explained what had happened.

Heero reported that Zach was being tended to and there were no other serious injuries, but Duo and Quatre only nodded mechanically. They weren't really paying attention to what Heero said. Wufei, Heero and Trowa exchanged a look. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Sally was grim as she approached the men in the waiting room. They'd been there for hours with no news and she was dreading giving it. "Duo, we need to talk."

He looked up at her, fear evident on his face, but didn't move from his seat.

"We're going to lose her this time." Sally's voice was even but it took effort for her to keep it that way. "She has extensive internal injuries and she's lost too much blood, so much that her body is rejecting any attempt at transfusion."

Duo dropped his face into his hands and swore vehemently.

"There's one thing we haven't tried." He looked up at her in surprise, mid-rant. "I know you don't want to risk her life, but at this point, it won't do any harm. You have to let us try something with your blood."

"But it's the wrong type. It'll kill her." He pointed out softly.

"And if we do nothing she'll die anyway." Wufei should have expected the punch that sent him staggering. Duo was in no mood to be reasonable and that was the wrong thing to say.

As Heero positioned himself between Duo and Wufei, Quatre jumped up from his chair and grabbed Duo from behind, pinning his arms to his side, restraining him before he could attack again. "Duo, listen to me," he hissed in Duo's ear, "Sally knows the risks. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Riley and it's the only thing they haven't tried."

Quatre's quiet voice was as desperate as Duo felt, and he found himself nodding in agreement. Sally motioned for them to follow her and Quatre kept a hand on Duo's shoulder, intent on keeping him under control, while the others stayed in the waiting room, Wufei silently nursing his sore jaw. Once in Riley's room, Sally drew a syringe of Duo's blood. He sat, watching the machines keeping her alive, feeling completely numb.

"I want to try something unorthodox." Sally's voice broke the silence.

Duo and Quatre looked at her. "Like what?" Quatre asked.

"The antibodies in her blood are keeping her from accepting a transfusion, and Duo's blood holds the only thing that can counteract them. But his is type is different than hers, so it would be deadly to her." She paused, noting that the two men understood. "Her blood type is O, as is yours, Quatre. I want to isolate the antigen and mix it with your blood."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Giving her the antigen alone won't work because her system has quit replacing her blood cells. So at this point it can't hurt anything."

Quatre nodded. "Do it then." He started rolling up his sleeve so she could extract his blood.

Duo put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Thank you, Quatre. I just hope this works," he said quietly.

"I think she would want us to try even if it doesn't."

* * *

Quatre waited until Duo was fully asleep before slipping up to Riley's bed. Sally wanted her under observation after the chancy transfusion and the two had taken it upon themselves to do the job. They were switching off in 12 hour shifts and Duo was tossing fitfully on the other hospital bed.

Quatre gently ran his hand down Riley's cheek, ignoring the ventilator, tracing the scar left by Taylor's first attack on her. So much had happened since that morning at the pool. But if he was truly honest with himself, he knew that he'd fallen for her almost from the first time he'd seen her. He'd tried to deny his feelings for her for the longest time, telling himself that he was only concerned about her because she was supposed to be under their protection. But it got tougher as time went on, and then they found out she was Duo's sister. It had been weird to say the least. Everyone had their doubts, even Duo and Riley. There were a number of times that Riley's gestures or facial expressions were reminiscent of Duo's, though no one ever dared to point it out. When she'd gone head to head with Taylor she had definitely channeled Shinigami. But after Meredith triggered Duo's early memories, there was no denying it. Quatre had been unsure of how to proceed because he didn't know if Duo would approve of his only sister seeing a former terrorist. But then…

Then Duo had surprised him by admitting to going out of his way to set the two of them up. Quatre could have kicked himself when he found out. He'd wasted almost five months before he got up the nerve to kiss her and let her know how he felt and another two wondering how he was going to get Duo to go along with it. And now…well now he wasn't sure if she would wake up. Quatre raked his hand nervously through his hair. He'd talked Duo into going along with the transfusion, but even Sally wasn't sure it would work.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the scar.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

He sat in the chair to resume his watch and worriedly noted no changes in her by the time Duo woke to relieve him.

* * *

Zach was annoyed. He'd been in the infirmary for two days and no one was telling him anything about Riley. He hadn't seen Duo or Quatre, but the others had all been in to see him. Hilde had even come out with Jocelyn when she heard what had happened. He knew Riley was hurt even without anyone saying anything because she hadn't been to see him. That was what worried him. She was hurt too badly to come and see him and no one would take him to see her. Sally had actually ordered him to stay in his bed for a week and assigned an orderly to make sure he did.

"Hey, Zach. How're you feeling today?"

"I'd be better if someone would tell me what's going on, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn sighed. "Look, Zach, if I tell you some stuff, do you promise not to get upset?"

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because you're already annoyed and what I have to tell you isn't very good."

Zach gave her a level look. "What happened to Riley?"

Jocelyn pulled a chair next to his bed and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Zach, before I tell you anything, you need to know that Sally is doing everything she can."

Zach swore. "Jocelyn, please quit beating around the bush and answer me."

"From what I've overheard, Riley detonated Rhapsody just after she convinced Okon to let Braxton and Alex take you out of the hangar. She wasn't in Rhapsody, but she was in the hangar. I guess it killed Okon but Riley…she got hurt pretty bad. Um…Sally had to try a risky transfusion."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know all the details, just that Riley needed blood and for some reason what they were giving her wasn't working."

Zach dropped his head into his hands and took several deep breaths. Running a hand through his hair he looked at Jocelyn. "Do you know how she's doing now?"

Jocelyn looked down. "Not really. But I don't think it's good. Otherwise they wouldn't have banned all of us from visiting. The only people allowed in to see her at all are Duo and Quatre."

Zach dropped his face into his hands again and muttered, "No. This can't be happening."

Jocelyn wrapped him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Zach. I shouldn't have told you." She stood to go and Zach grabbed her arm.

He pulled her back into a hug and whispered, "No. I'm glad you told me. It's better to know than to wonder."

She returned his embrace and held him until he loosened his grip on her. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just…"

"It's okay." Jocelyn wasn't sure if it was wise to take advantage of his vulnerability or not, but she also didn't know when she'd get another chance. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. "I don't mind."

"Ahem."

They both jumped and looked at the door. Heero stood there, a serious look on his face. "Jocelyn, I need to speak to Zach. Would you be so kind as to give us some privacy?"

"Of course." Looking at Zach she said, "I'll be back later."

Heero shut the door and locked it as soon as she left. He turned to Zach. "How much do you know about Riley's condition?"

"Just that she isn't doing very well."

Heero didn't respond for a second. "I'm afraid that's a bit of an understatement."

Zach paled.

"Duo asked me to talk to you. He wanted to make sure you knew everything." Heero sat in the chair and explained everything. When he was done, Zach leaned back against the pillow and lost the battle with his tears.

"Dammit, Heero. What the hell was she thinking?"

Heero didn't have an answer. Instead he said, "Look, I know it's a lot to deal with right now. Sally said you can have a tranquilizer if you want. She wants you to rest. You won't do Riley any good if you don't get yourself back up to full speed."

Zach nodded.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure Riley was aware of her actions and the potential consequences. She's come through before." He got up to leave.

"Hey, Heero? I think I'm going to need the tranq."

* * *

**A/N: If you go to DeviantArt and search "hug for a friend gundam wing," you'll see a beautiful picture drawn by SapphireGamgee. Go. Look. Drool...and check out her other GW pics as well. She's AMAZING! If I could draw that well, I would totally turn this fic into a manga just because I could.**


	57. Chapter 56: Saying Goodbye

**A/N: I had to drive 20 miles, but I found internets! (Yes, I live in the middle of nowhere!) Thanks to everyone that's reading and thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who are wondering, this story has 14 more chapters and an epilogue. I'd apologize for the angst you are about to read, but I know that some of you thrive on it! Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 56-Saying Goodbye**

Once Zach's week of forced bed rest was over it was three more days before Sally would let Zach up to see Riley. Hilde had taken Jocelyn and the younger boys back to the mansion. Duo and Quatre looked the worse for wear. Neither had been sleeping well and both refused to leave her side.

"She's not improving, is she?" Zach asked, but it was more of a statement.

Duo couldn't answer.

"No," Quatre said quietly. "Nothing's working."

Zach sat next to Duo and stared at the ceiling. The three sat in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. That was how Sally found them when she came in.

"It's good you're all here. I need to talk to you," she said quietly. Pulling a chair over, she sat directly in front of them and took a deep breath. "We need to decide what to do next."

Duo was doing his best not to break down, but her words hit him like a blast from Wing's Buster Rifle.

"We have to face it. The treatments aren't working. Nothing is. The machines are keeping her alive and if we unplugged them, she would be gone within the hour." Sally was having a hard time keeping her composure now. "Because you three are the closest to her I'm going to let you decide what we should do. I know you'll do what's best for her."

Sally excused herself. Wufei was waiting outside the door for her. She let him wrap her in a firm embrace as she allowed tears to stream down her cheeks.

"I think that's the hardest thing I've ever had to do," she whispered.

Wufei just hugged her harder, not trusting himself to speak. He had to pull himself together. He, Heero and Trowa had discussed how to handle this situation and if he was going to do his part he had to push those feelings down and focus.

He'd volunteered to keep Maxwell under suicide watch and the man knew how to get lost when he wanted to. He looked over Sally's head at Trowa and Heero. They were tense, obviously trying to control their emotions as well, something that had always come naturally for them in the past.

* * *

****As soon as Sally left, Duo lost it. Zach and Quatre were in shock and it took them a couple of minutes to recover. Quatre numbly rubbed Duo's back, unable to speak any words of comfort as Duo sobbed into his hands.

Zach stood next to Riley, trying to find any sign of life in her that wasn't machine operated. She was heavily bandaged and it made his stomach turn to think of how much pain she would be in if she was conscious.

"She wouldn't want to live like this," he said quietly.

"No…she wouldn't," Duo managed, wiping his eyes and blinking hard against the tears still there. "We'll have to tell Sally to…" He dropped his face into his hands again. "Every time…every damn time…" he muttered through his tears.

Quatre leaned back and stared at the ceiling, absently wiping his eyes. "I'll tell her," he said quietly. He swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Thanks," Zach said. "I don't think I could."

"Let's just get this over with," Duo choked out. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Hilde."

* * *

****The door opened and Sally quickly pulled herself together. The three men exited the room. Duo and Zach looked at Quatre, who was looking at the floor.

He took a deep breath. "We think…we…" He clenched his eyes shut. "Just do it," he said quietly.

"You're sure?"

Duo and Zach nodded slowly. Quatre just stared at the floor.

Sally shut her eyes. "Alright." Her voice was almost inaudible. "I'll unplug the machines and you can say your goodbyes."

She shut the door behind her and took a minute to wipe her tears. This sucked. Sure, she'd seen people die before, even close friends, but…this time was different. She knew it shouldn't be, but it was. Sally hated being completely incapable of helping Riley. She felt like an utter failure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Riley as she removed tubes and wires, turning off the life maintaining machines. When she was done she stepped out and nodded to Duo, Zach and Quatre. The three men filed in silently and Wufei gave Sally's hand a squeeze.

"I'll be in my office," Sally told him. He nodded and she disappeared into the room next door.

Zach, Duo and Quatre sat next to the bed. Heero, Trowa and Wufei stood ready. For what, they weren't exactly sure, but they knew their friends needed them.

Zach left first, unable to force himself to watch Riley die. Heero followed him silently. Zach made a beeline for the room he'd been assigned and slammed the door in Heero's face. It wasn't fair. He hadn't been allowed to see her at first and now that he could, she was being taken off of life support. She was the only family he'd ever known and now she was gone. Zach silently cursed the game and its creators.

Heero calmly opened the door and watched from a corner of the room as Zach literally pummeled the stuffing out of the bed. He then turned to hit the wall and Heero blocked the punch. Zach focused his hits on Heero, needing a target, and Heero silently blocked the blows, noting that the punches were not pulled and had more force than Zach had ever used while they were sparring. Zach finally ran out of steam and sank to his knees, leaning against the bed for support as he sobbed.

Heero didn't feel there was anything he could do to comfort Zach and decided that unless Zach attempted to hurt himself, he would let him vent his hurt any way he wanted.

* * *

****Duo left only moments after Zach, Wufei hot on his heels, expecting him to run. But Duo sank to his knees just outside the door. Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder as his breathing quickened. When Duo stood to punch the wall as he'd done the last time Riley was hospitalized, Wufei was ready for him and prevented Duo from hurting himself by wrapping him in a firm embrace and holding him.

Duo fought against the hold, hitting Wufei however he could, but his blows lacked any strength. Duo finally dissolved into tears and surrendered to Wufei's silent embrace. Had he looked up, he would have noticed Wufei's tears escaping to run down his face.

"Why, 'Fei?" Duo choked out. "Why does this always happen?"

"I don't know, Duo," Wufei answered quietly.

* * *

****Alone with Riley, Quatre stood over her. He gently ran his thumb over the scar on her cheek. Images of her flashed through his memory. Her smile, the look she had when she was concentrating as she played against him in chess, how small and vulnerable she'd looked that first night in his apartment, her smirk as she threw Rashid into the pool, the mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she served up those pies, playing soccer with Ashton, the way she blushed the first time he kissed her. He leaned down and gave her a last tender kiss before sitting again at her side and taking her hand in his. He put his head down to their hands and wept.

Trowa stood just inside the doorway behind him, watching his friend grieve and knowing it was what he needed right now. He also knew if he kept watching Quatre cry, he would break down as well. He cast his eyes about, looking for something, anything to distract his thoughts until Quatre gave a strangled gasp that caught his attention.


	58. Chapter 57: Waiting

**A/N: Got internet back so hopefully the next updates will be more on time! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is even shorter, but I promise that the next one will be nice and long. :)**

**CHAPTER 57-Waiting**

"SALLY!"

Trowa's shout carried through the waiting room into Sally's office and made Wufei and Duo jump to attention. The two looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: Quatre.

The urgency in Trowa's voice made them think the worst and they dashed into Riley's room, only to find Quatre standing next to the bed, holding Riley's hand to his chest. They followed his dumbfounded gaze and stared at the tears trickling down Riley's cheeks.

"She's not done fighting yet," he said quietly.

Duo collapsed in a chair as Sally rushed past to check Riley's vitals.

"I don't believe this," she breathed. She turned to the heart monitor and saw that Riley's heartbeat was weak, but steady and gaining strength.

* * *

Riley had never felt so weak. She couldn't even open her eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand. Whoever it was had large, warm hands and they were running their thumb across her knuckles. She focused and managed to squeeze her hand. The thumb stopped moving.

"Ri?" She recognized Duo's voice but couldn't do anything else. She was so very tired. Sleep reclaimed her.

* * *

Quatre sat bolt upright on the other bed in Riley's room at Duo's voice. He'd been dozing while Duo took his turn at watch. Even though they'd moved her to a hospital on L4 the two of them had kept their routine in the month since they'd made that awful decision to unplug the machines. They'd insisted that Zach go back to the mansion with the others but they all came to visit regularly. "What's up, Duo?"

"Oh, nothing much, Quat. She gave my hand a little squeeze." Duo's voice was a little sad, but hopeful at the same time. He still wasn't positive that she'd pull through this time. A month was too long for her to be out. She'd recovered from being shot multiple times faster than this.

"I'm sure that's a good thing, Duo." Quatre slid off the bed and stood next to the braided man with his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish there was more we could do than watch her."

"I know. But look on the bright side. She isn't being kept alive by machines and Sally says that she's improving. Her body was pretty trashed by that explosion and it will take time for it to repair all that damage. We just have to be patient."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Quat."

* * *

She could hear voices in the darkness. They were too far away to hear the words but the voices sounded familiar, even if she couldn't quite place them. They'd come and gone in the darkness for some time. Riley had no idea how much time, but as long as they kept coming she would keep trying to get them to make sense.

The darkness was always there, but the voices weren't. Sometimes, the silence scared her. But the voices came soon enough and dispelled the fear. Riley wasn't sure why the silence scared her, but it did. Maybe it was because the voices were reassuring even if the words were incomprehensible. She knew the voices even if she couldn't place the names every time.

Sometimes there was touch. She could feel someone holding her hand or caressing her cheek or doing something with her hair, but she could not get up enough strength to respond as she had the one time before. It was frustrating. Even more frustrating was when she could hear muffled crying. She couldn't identify the crier, but it was still heartbreaking. She wanted to comfort whoever it was that sounded so sad, but she couldn't.

As time passed, the silence was there, but the time that it lasted was less and less. Now there was a steady beep when the voices weren't there. The beep was annoying, but reassuring at the same time.

Eventually even the darkness wasn't as black. A bit of grey had seeped in. It was the tiniest bit, but after spending so long in the darkness, Riley noticed. She wasn't sure why, but it made her happy.

From then on the darkness alternated with the grey and the grey gradually lightened. Riley remembered color and light and fervently hoped that they would return eventually as well. Sometimes the voices used words she could understand as well. And she even began to place the voices with names and faces she remembered.

The voices usually belonged to Duo and Quatre, which made her heart ache because she longed to respond to them and found that she couldn't. Some days it made her wish she couldn't hear them, but then the silence would come and she would silently beg to hear them again because it meant that they hadn't abandoned her to the darkness.

Zach's and Sally's voices came often as well and less often were Braxton, Alex, Angelo and Jocelyn. Heero, Trowa and Wufei came as well, but theirs seemed to happen the least. Maybe it was because they weren't in the habit of talking anyway. Riley was sad that she couldn't respond, but glad because she could hear them and recognize them now.

She knew she was in the darkness, but other than that she didn't know where she was or how long she'd been there. She hoped it wouldn't last much longer as the grey became brighter and the words clearer. She heard them talking about her sometimes and how they wished they could do more to help her.

'I don't know why I need help. Other than being lost, I think I'm okay.' The thought that she was lost made her think that maybe she could use their voices to guide her back to them. She found herself looking forward to hearing their voices in the grey times. Each time she heard them she willed herself to focus and push through the shadows, searching for any sign of true light or color. Each time the grey became lighter.


	59. Chapter 58: Coming Back

**A/N: Thanks again for the review, Black Phinoex! With the updates messing with the stats, I wasn't sure anyone was reading. The stats showed no views on my stories yesterday. It was kind of sad! But, as promised, here is a longer chapter for y'all to enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 58-Coming Back**

"Morning, Quat. I'm gonna jump in the shower before I turn in."

"Go ahead, Duo. As always, I'll let you know if anything happens."

Riley was surprised at how clear the voices were. The grey was lighter than it ever had been before. She was tired, but not feeling as weak as she had been. 'I wonder…'

Focusing her energy, Riley managed to open her eyes ever so slightly. Light flooded her vision until her eyes focused. The ceiling was white. She took a moment to get her bearings. She was on her back, in a soft bed. The constant beeping was still there, coming from her right. The situation felt familiar.

A hospital. She was in a hospital. Why? A memory of Rhapsody exploding flashed through her mind. Oh no. She'd gotten hurt when it happened, hadn't she? After she'd promised to be careful and not do anything stupid, she'd gone and detonated Rhapsody, which was definitely not careful and most definitely stupid. She would have to apologize to Duo for breaking her promise to him.

Someone was holding her hand. She suspected she knew who it was because the touch was so familiar, but she had to be sure. Riley forced her head to turn and her eyes to open more so she could see.

Quatre's smile warmed her from head to toe. "Riley." His voice was quiet but he sounded so happy that she felt tears of joy spring unbidden to her eyes. She found the energy to smile and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Quatre stood and leaned over her, gently kissing her. She felt bad that she lacked the energy to return the kiss, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "Thank you for not leaving me."

She wished she had the energy to talk to him, to tell him that she wouldn't intentionally leave him. But she just couldn't form the words. Quatre caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. His brow furrowed. She wondered what was wrong.

He realized that he was frowning. "Sorry, Riley. It's just…your eyes…they…they changed color. It isn't bad, just different. They're indigo, like Duo's. Well, not exactly, yours are lighter, more amethyst, I guess." His eyes widened. "OH! I'll be right back, I promised to let Duo know if you woke up."

He gave Riley's hand a squeeze before reluctantly releasing it to knock on the bathroom door. He turned to look at her as he waited for Duo to answer him. Hearing a muffled response, Quatre inched the door open.

"Duo, you decent?"

"I'm behind the curtain. Whaddaya need?"

"She's awake."

"SHIT!"

Quatre quickly shut the door as Duo slammed the curtain open. He walked back over to Riley and slipped his fingers through hers. "He'll be out in a second."

Duo burst out of the bathroom, his hair wet and loose, his shirt untucked and barefoot.

"RI!" He was tempted to pull her into a bone-crushing hug but restrained himself. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her. Instead, he settled for crossing his arms and glaring at her. "What did I tell you about scaring me like that?"

"Sorry," she managed to whisper.

His glare softened into a grin. "Well, I'm not giving you the chance to do it again. You're officially on battle probation until further notice."

She managed a small grin of her own. "'kay." Now that she'd been awake for a bit, she could feel a little strength returning.

"Duo, finish getting dressed while I get Sally. She said to let her know as soon as Riley woke up."

Duo grumbled something incoherent but went back into the bathroom. Quatre kissed Riley's knuckles and said, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"I won't," she promised, giving him a small smile.

He set her hand on the bed with a smile and opened the door. He turned back for another look to reassure himself she really was awake before he slipped out and asked the nurse at the station to contact Sally for him. He immediately returned to the room and resumed his seat next to Riley.

He barely got himself settled when Sally burst through the door. "What happened?" Concern flooded her voice. She moved around Quatre and started as she realized that Riley was awake. "Oh! Wonderful!" She beamed at Riley. "You gave us quite the scare, Riley. Promise me you won't do it again."

"I won't," she promised quietly, wondering how many times she would be required to make that promise.

Sally checked Riley's vitals and consulted the various machines she was hooked up to before turning to her again. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, that's normal." Sally took a closer look at Riley. "Your eyes have changed."

"I told her," Quatre said quietly. "I think it's a result of that transfusion we gave her."

"You know, you're probably right. We should have expected it. Hmmm…it's going to take some getting used to, though." Sally shook her head. "Okay, Riley, I want you to stay in bed and rest. Your body obviously needs it or you wouldn't feel tired after being asleep for two months."

Riley's eyes widened. "Two months?" she croaked out, her voice strained with disuse.

"Relax, Ri," Duo said, coming out the bathroom, this time with his hair braided and his shirt tucked in. "Everything's gonna be fine now. Just focus on getting better, okay?"

Riley couldn't believe it. Two months? It had never taken her that long to recover from anything before. She waited until Sally left before she ran her hands down the side of the bed and found the buttons that would let her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked once she was upright. She wasn't sure if she had more energy because she'd woken up a bit more or because she was upset. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what happened.

Duo frowned. "You don't remember?"

"I remember detonating Rhapsody to keep Okon from using it…but nothing after that."

"Well…um…you managed to kill Okon with the blast and nearly took yourself out, too. You broke four of your ribs, punctured a lung, ruptured your stomach and liver and nearly bled out internally. Your leg was broken in three places and your knee had to be pinned back together. You got a ton of bruises and minor abrasions, plus a nice cut on your arm that required 28 stitches." Duo paused, unsure how much he should tell her, but decided that she would find out anyway so she might as well know now.

"Your body was so thrashed that it quit producing blood cells and it rejected all the transfusions Sally tried. We figured it was that serum stuff in your blood going haywire, so we did the only thing we could. Sally found a way to give you the antidote from my blood."

"How?"

"She isolated it but since you weren't making your own blood anymore it would've been pointless to give it to you, so she mixed it with Quatre's blood since he's got the same type as you." He went silent again.

"Riley," Quatre said quietly when Duo didn't continue, "you died on us."

Riley's eyes widened. "I did?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. The machines were keeping you alive and after there were no changes for almost two weeks, we…we decided that you wouldn't want to live that way and we made the decision to…to…" Just thinking about what they'd done made him sick and he swallowed against the lump that formed unbidden in his throat.

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry!" Riley dropped her head into her hands as she burst into tears. "I never meant for you to ever have to…"

Quatre wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh…we know you'd never do that on purpose. But because we turned off the machines your body was forced to work for itself and we think that made a difference."

Riley wrapped her arms around Quatre as much as she could with the angle he was at and the IV in her hand.

"Our theory is that the antidote had to do a complete shut down and reboot on your system," Duo explained. "It just took longer than we expected it to and when your heart started on its own just after the machines were turned off, we…well, we didn't know what to think."

Riley was still in Quatre's embrace and was content to stay there. "And I've been out for the last two months?"

"Yeah. But about a month ago, Duo felt you squeeze his hand and we knew it was just a matter of time before you came back to us," Quatre said quietly. He kissed her temple.

"On the bright side," Duo said, his voice a bit more cheerful, "your body has had plenty of time for some of your injuries to heal. You shouldn't be in too much pain and what's left shouldn't take too long."

"But now I think you should rest. You're not out of the woods yet. Sally thinks you've lost too much weight and we're concerned that it's weakened your system in ways we can't see yet." Quatre lowered his voice and murmured against her ear, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," she whispered back. "Promise."

He smiled at her. "I expect you to keep that promise." He kissed her gently and set her back onto the pillows. "You can rest. One of us will always be here when you wake up."

He held her hand and watched her as she drifted off. Secretly he was afraid that she would sleep for another two months, but she'd promised he wouldn't lose her and he clung to his belief that she would keep that vow.

"We'll let Zach and the others know in a bit," Duo said, yawning. "I'm gonna get some sleep before we do, though."

"Sounds like a plan," Quatre replied with eyes only for Riley.

* * *

Trowa and Zach were sparring. With Okon out of the picture, Zach found himself in the gym more and more just to have something to do. Wufei would occasionally box with him, but he preferred martial arts sparring. Heero never liked to spar with any of the younger boys because he wasn't entirely sure they could handle his hits and he hated having to go easy on them. Trowa enjoyed having someone close to his size that was willing to go against him. And while he did display control, he never really let Zach get the upper hand either.

"You're not going easy on me just because it's my birthday, are you?" Zach asked as he landed another hit.

"Not at all. You've improved quite a bit," Trowa responded with a grin. He frowned when the phone rang.

"Time out," Trowa announced before jumping out of the boxing ring and grabbing the phone. "Barton."

Zach was wiping the sweat from his face with a towel, but looked up in time to see a rare grin on Trowa's face.

"Thanks. We'll be there soon."

"What's up, Trowa?" Zach asked, throwing a towel to him.

"Shower and get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes to see Riley."

"Did…is she…okay?"

"Duo said she woke up—"

"Screw the shower! Let's just go!"

"Hold it, Zach. Duo said she's sleeping right now so we have time. But she's not going anywhere and I'm sure the others would like to see her as well."

Zach couldn't be anything but impatient. Two months had been long enough for him to recover from the worst of his injuries and he had to know for himself that Riley was really going to be okay. "Fine, but if they're not ready in ten minutes they're getting left behind."

Everyone was ready in less than five.

* * *

Riley was still asleep when Zach and the others arrived at the hospital. Duo met them in the waiting room and told them that she'd woken up a few hours earlier. He gave them the option of waiting for her to wake up again that evening or going back to the mansion and coming back the next day when she would be more likely to be up for a decent amount of time.

"I'd like to wait a while, if that's okay," Zach said. The others agreed.

"That's fine…just don't be too disappointed if it doesn't happen tonight. She's not quite out of the woods yet," Duo cautioned.

Wufei left to seek out Sally while Heero and Trowa kept watch on the boys and Jocelyn in the waiting room. They waited for two hours before Trowa suggested going back to the mansion to wait. It was getting late and they could come back tomorrow. There was a lot of grumbling from the younger boys, but they reluctantly agreed.

Zach pulled Trowa aside. "Hey, Trowa, d'you think I could see her anyway? Just for a second?"

Trowa shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it. Heero and I will start herding the boys downstairs. We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Thanks." Zach slipped down to Riley's room and let himself in.

Quatre was still sitting next to Riley, holding her hand in his. Zach couldn't help but notice the look on Quatre's face. He looked relieved and worried all at the same time. Zach wasn't quite sure how that was possible, but Quatre managed it.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Quatre responded.

Zach moved to Riley's other side and rubbed her arm. "Where'd Duo go?"

"Down to the cafeteria. He hasn't eaten for two days and I finally got sick of hearing his stomach growl. I told him if he didn't go and get some food I'd have Sally hook him up to a nutrient drip."

Zach chuckled and gave Riley's hand a squeeze. "I guess we'll be back tomorrow. Trowa told me not to take…" He stopped and looked down as Riley returned his squeeze.

"Hey stranger," she said quietly, looking up at him.

Zach leaned down and grabbed her into a tight hug. He didn't say anything for a minute, just held her. "Riles, you had me so worried," he finally whispered.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

"You better not." He grinned at her. "But I have to tell ya, this is the best birthday present ever!"

She frowned at him. "Better than the convertible I was planning on getting you?"

He pretended to think about it for a second. "Definitely."

* * *

Quatre called Trowa and had him bring the others back up since Riley was awake. Duo had hurried his meal and joined them as they were getting to the room. The younger boys filled her in on what they'd been up to, which was mostly swimming and relaxing now that they didn't need to train for battle anymore.

"Yeah, but Wufei says that he's going to start us back in school next semester," Braxton told her, pulling a face.

"It's going to be pretty boring after all the training we've done," Angelo said a little wistfully.

"It won't be that bad," Riley told him. "You'll make some new friends and it'll be a lot of fun."

"Plus with all that conditioning you'll totally kick butt in gym class," Zach added.

"Yeah right," Alex said.

"No, he's right," Duo said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You know, when Heero and I infiltrated this one high school, we totally had all the girls drooling over us when we played basketball. Well, any sport really."

"Shut up, Duo," Heero said, rolling his eyes. "They aren't going to school to pick up girls. They need an education."

"It isn't like they can't do both," Duo said with a wink.

Riley noticed that Alex didn't seem too thrilled with the idea. But she knew he wouldn't appreciate her calling him out on it in front of everyone. The nurse on duty came by to remind them that visiting hours were almost over and they'd need to leave soon.

"Hey, Alex, you know you can talk to me or Zach if you have a problem, right?" she asked quietly as he gave her a farewell hug.

He looked at her. "Yeah. Um…I'd rather talk to you about it, though."

"Okay, just wait for everyone else to leave and we'll talk for a minute, okay?"

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Riley."

He stepped back and waited until everyone but Quatre and Duo had gone out the door. Trowa was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"Hey, can I have a minute alone with Alex? It won't take long."

Quatre nodded and walked out the door. Duo frowned but followed Quatre, shutting the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Riley watched him closely as he sat in Quatre's vacated chair.

"It's just…" He sighed. "I don't really want to stay here. I want to go home and find my sisters and my mom but…it looks like we're staying."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I wish I could change that, but I don't know how. Maybe I can ask Duo or Quatre if they know how to send you back. It's a bit of a long shot, though. I've never heard them discuss it…well, except when Quatre said—" she cut off, blushing.

Alex gave her a wry look. "What _did _he say?"

"Just that…he'd come after me if I got sent back," she admitted.

"You know, Riley, he hasn't left the hospital since you got hurt. It's pretty telling how much he likes you."

Riley felt herself blushing even more. "Well I should hope he likes me, since he is my fiancé and all."

Alex smirked at her. "Can't argue with that." His expression changed as he sighed. "I still want to go home sooner rather than later. I haven't seen my mom or my sisters in so long and now that I know I can protect them…I really want to."

Riley smiled at him. "Alex, I can't believe how much you've changed since we got here. You've…I don't know…matured, I guess is the word I want. But I don't think that fully covers it. You're more open and confident and I'm sure that you're ready to take on the task of taking care of your family. It might take a while, but I bet we can figure out how to get you back."

He gave her a shy smile. "Thanks, Riley. I appreciate that." He stood. "I should let you rest or they won't let me come and see you anymore."

He gave her another hug and a grin before walking out the door.

Quatre and Duo came in as he left.

"What was that about?" Duo asked.

"He wants to go home, Duo. He misses his family." She sighed. "We all kind of got sucked into this against our will. I got lucky and found my family, but the others…well…they have no reason to stay. We need to find a way to send them back."

Quatre sighed. "I was afraid of this. We have the scientists' notes on time travel but no way to test it. We could end up sending them too far back or not far enough and they'd get stuck somewhere." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Riley, I promise we'll try to figure something out. But I don't know how long it will take. Can you assure them that we're working on it so they don't get too depressed?"

"No problem."

"Besides, you've got a wedding to plan and I'm sure you want them there. So you can use that as an excuse for a while, too," Duo said with a grin.


	60. Chapter 59: Side Effects

**CHAPTER 59-Side Effects**

Over the next couple of days Riley found she was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, but she still felt exhausted. It was a bit frustrating. She asked Sally about it.

"Hmmm…it is odd. You should be almost up to full speed by now." Sally frowned. "You know, if this is a result of the antigen we gave you, Duo might know what's wrong with you."

Riley was surprised.

"Of course, he may not realize it, but I think he's picked up coping mechanisms over the years." Sally's voice was thoughtful and she tapped her lips with a finger. "You might want to try caffeine."

"What?"

"Sure. Duo always has a coffee first thing in the morning and I've noticed he has several sodas during the course of the day. They're always cola or something with a ton of caffeine now that I think about it. Why don't we give it a shot? It can't hurt anything."

Riley frowned. "I guess. It's just that…I really don't like the taste."

"Well, I'll leave it up to you. It was just a thought. Now, we need to set up some physical therapy for your knee."

* * *

Riley hadn't expected physical therapy to be so grueling. She found that she was completely wiped out afterwards and spent the rest of the day sleeping. After a week, she broke down and got a caffeinated soda, just to test Sally's theory. She grudgingly admitted that the caffeine made a difference.

"I'm beginning to understand Duo's dependency on caffeine," Riley said as she groggily poured herself a Dr. Pepper after physical therapy a week later. She still didn't care for coffee or tea and was considering pouring caffeine shots into her hot chocolate. She hadn't been able to function without the stuff even though she still didn't like the taste.

"Yeah, some days it's best just to fill the sink with coffee, stick your head in and suck," Duo said with a grin. Hilde laughingly told Riley later that she'd actually seen Duo do it once and had forbidden him from doing it again.

Sally was intrigued by the side effect and every time Riley had an appointment with her they discussed other possible side effects. The only other effect Riley consciously noticed was a constant need to eat. Her stomach felt like it was trying to ingest itself every other hour. It annoyed her because she felt like all she did anymore was eat. Sally was concerned because Riley was still losing weight, no matter how much she ate.

"Riley, I can't believe I'm telling you this," Sally said, "But you need to eat more junk food. Your body needs empty calories it can burn. Maybe you should just eat what Duo eats for a week and see if that does anything."

Riley wrinkled her nose at the thought. Sure, she wasn't a health freak, but she still couldn't imagine eating the way that Duo did.

Sally grinned. "Well, maybe not _exactly_ what he eats, but if he has a burger instead of a salad, maybe you should eat one, too. He's been dealing with this longer than you have and has unconsciously adapted to it."

Riley reluctantly agreed to try it, and found that the advice was valid. She still didn't gain any weight, but at least she had stopped losing it.

* * *

Everyone had been surprised that the quirks of the braided menace were actually medically backed. They'd always just figured him for being addicted to caffeine and food as a result of his growing up on the streets and never knowing when he'd get another meal.

"See, I always knew I was normal," Duo said, downing a chocolate bar. Wufei had stopped by the hospital to see Sally and swung by Riley's room on his way home.

"There's nothing normal about being a human garbage disposal," Wufei said. "But seeing as it's you, it makes perfect sense for it to be a defect."

Duo glared at him. "You know, Chang, we haven't sparred in a while. Care to have a go this afternoon?"

"You're on, Maxwell. And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're defective."

Riley rolled her eyes. "If you two don't cut out the bickering, I'm gonna kick both your butts when I get out of here."

Wufei considered Riley's threat. "Maybe I should convince Sally to keep you here indefinitely."

"That might not be a bad idea anyway."

Everyone turned to the doorway. Quatre and Heero were standing there looking grim.

"Why would you say that, Heero?" Duo asked, frowning.

"Because we just got word from Une that the Harvesters are still looking for Riley. Even though Okon is gone, they still want her."

"Why?" Riley asked. She couldn't think of any reason for them to be after her anymore.

"Because they don't know that we gave you the antidote to the serum," Quatre said. "They still think that your blood is lethal and according to our intel, they want to keep you from being able to do what Okon proposed."

"Apparently they joined up with Okon to perform a double cross and keep her from carrying out her plans, but their ultimate objective still includes killing you," Heero added.

Riley leaned back against the pillows. "Great. So what are we going to do now?" She hated this. She was looking at the ceiling in an attempt to keep herself from crying. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep her tears at bay. She was tired and stressed and she just wanted to go home without someone trying to kill her.

"Well, I guess since you technically died, we could just officially declare you dead," Wufei suggested.

"Would they go for it?" Duo asked. "I mean, if they don't buy it they'll still come after her. Maybe we should just suit up and stop them once and for all."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea, Duo," Heero said. "We don't have nearly enough information to be able to formulate an effective attack and our agent was compromised so we don't have an inside man anymore."

"I vote we just let it out that Riley's dead," Quatre said.

"But—"

"No, hear me out Riley. If you're dead they have no reason to come after you anymore."

"But what if they recognize me?"

"No guarantees that they won't," Duo said. "But if we can cast enough doubt, that might be enough. And besides that, they'll be expecting hazel eyes, not indigo."

"Eye color can be changed with contacts, Duo. I've done it."

"Riley," Quatre broke in, "I know you don't want to go into hiding. So I suggest we declare Riley Logan dead and you can use an alias until the wedding. Then it won't be necessary anymore."

"I guess." She sighed.

Quatre sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I hate this. It was stupid for me to think that anything would change."

"No," Quatre said quietly. "It's never stupid to hope things will change for the better."

"Well unfortunately hope doesn't accomplish much."

"Ri," Duo started.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it right now." She rolled onto her side out of Quatre's embrace and curled up with her back to the four men who watched helplessly as she succumbed to her tears.

"Hallway. Now." Heero kept his voice low and the others followed him silently. Once in the hall, Heero turned to Duo. "What's going on with her?"

"I don't know." Duo didn't meet Heero's glare. "Zach's told me some stuff but he's admitted that he doesn't know everything she's had to put up with. My guess is that twenty years of shit finally hit the fan."

"Well she can't stay depressed like this. It'll only hurt her in the long run," Wufei said. "See if you can get her to talk it out. It might help. If she won't talk to you, I'll have Sally schedule an appointment with the psychiatrist for her."

Quatre had been leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Duo, I think you should go home and talk to Zach. See what he can tell you. I'm going to see if I can get her to talk to me and it might be easier to get her to talk if I'm alone."

"Now hang on a minute. Why don't I stay and you go talk to Zach?"

"Because Duo, this way if I push too hard and piss her off, she won't be mad at you." Quatre's expression was grim. He didn't like the idea of having to force Riley to deal with her demons, but he knew that it was the only way he could help her. Even if it did make her mad at him.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

Quatre gave Duo a piercing look. "Yes. I am."

Duo blinked in surprise. He'd never seen Quatre look so determined. "Um…okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Quatre nodded and went back into Riley's room. Heero, Wufei, and Duo looked at each other.

"Maybe it's a good thing she isn't up to full strength yet," Wufei muttered.

"Yeah. He _might_ survive the night," Duo said grimly.

"Hn. Come on, let's see what Zach can tell us."

* * *

Quatre stood just inside the door for a minute, watching Riley. When he judged that she'd calmed down a bit he approached her.

"Riley?"

She didn't answer.

"Riley, please talk to me."

She shook her head.

Quatre leaned over her and brushed her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were escaping. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap and she buried her face into his chest. He held her. For how long, he didn't know. But eventually her breathing steadied and she shifted.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry that you're upset." He waited for a minute before adding, "I wish I knew how to help you."

Riley thought for a minute before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Quatre…if I tell you what happened…before…I'm afraid…" She couldn't finish her thought. It hurt too much to think he might leave her if he found out how much trouble she might bring into his life.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll leave," she whispered. "Like everyone else."

"I swear on Sandrock that that will never happen," he told her.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his before she started talking. He listened as she spilled everything. The threats against her, the threats against Zach, being attacked with everything from rotten eggs to rocks, bad foster homes, getting fired from multiple jobs after being falsely accused of various offenses, her apartment and her car being vandalized, being stalked in person and over the phone, the relationships that failed because the guys couldn't handle the stress that came with dating her, the cyber bullying, her first kiss, everything Meredith said, even an attempted rape that she made him swear never to tell Zach about. Twenty-three years of abuse, harassment and assault tumbled out leaving her completely drained and reinforcing Quatre's resolve to protect her.

And then she admitted something he didn't quite expect. She felt guilty about killing Okon and her minions, guilty for dragging Zach into this, guilty about making Hilde a target, guilty for making everyone around her unsafe. She blamed herself for Zach getting shot and Braxton being hurt by Taylor. She felt bad that Christmas had almost been ruined because Meredith came after her. And she felt bad because every time she fell apart Quatre had to pick up the pieces and put her back together. And she was distraught over the fact that they'd had to make the decision to take her off of life support.

When she finally fell silent, Quatre continued to hold her tightly. After a while he realized she had cried herself to sleep and moved to set her down. She immediately woke up and clung to him.

"Don't leave me," she begged in a whisper.

"Never," he promised, lying next to her on the narrow bed. She pressed herself tightly against him and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

That was how Duo found them in the morning. He tapped Quatre on the shoulder to wake him up and motioned with his head to meet in the hall. Quatre started to move and Riley's eyes flew open in panic.

Quatre caressed her cheek. "Shhh…I'm not leaving you. I want you to rest and I don't want our talking to keep you up, okay? I'll be just outside the door if you need me."

She nodded and he kissed her before getting up and following Duo out the door with a last glance to see that she'd fallen asleep again. Trowa, Heero, Sally, Wufei and Zach were waiting in the hall. It was early enough that the hall was deserted, which they'd counted on. Sally sent the nurses at the station on an errand to give them a little more privacy.

"What? No snarky comment this morning, Duo?"

"No." Duo's voice was subdued. "Did she talk to you?"

Quatre nodded. "Yeah."

"What did she tell you?" Zach asked. He'd told the others everything he knew about, which he had admitted wasn't much.

"Everything."

Zach's eyes widened. "_Everything_ everything or just the everything she told me?"

"She made me swear not to tell you some of it."

"Shhhit," Zach hissed.

"Exactly. Twenty-three years of it to be more precise." Quatre was angry now. "We make this stop. Now. I don't want her hurt anymore and I don't want her to keep blaming herself for situations beyond her control."

Heero frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Quatre, you and Duo will continue to stay here with her. If the Harvesters get wind she's here, you'll be best suited to protect her. Wufei and Zach, you will stay at the house with the boys and continue training. We may have another confrontation before this is over. No sense in being unprepared. Trowa and I will track down the Harvesters and see if there's any way we can take them down permanently. We'll keep in touch using our secure methods."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Sally, will you make sure that no one outside our circle is allowed to see her? I don't want any undercover operatives to locate her."

"Sure thing, Heero. Irea and I will see to it."

Heero nodded. "The sooner we get on this the sooner we can end it. Trowa and I will be in touch."

He and Trowa left followed by Wufei and Zach. Quatre was about to go back into Riley's room when Duo stopped him.

"What happened to her, Quat?" Quatre had hoped that Duo wouldn't ask, but he also knew it was stupid to think Duo wouldn't want to know. And he couldn't deny Duo the information, not with the scared concern radiating from those indigo eyes.

Quatre took a deep breath and looked over Duo's shoulder at Sally. "Sally, can you sit with her? This shouldn't take long, but I don't want her left alone."

"Of course, Quatre."

Quatre opened the door for Sally so he could make sure that Riley was still asleep. Satisfied that she would be okay for the time being, he took Duo into an unoccupied room and told him everything. Duo leaned back on one of the beds in shock when Quatre was done.

"I'm the worst brother ever."

"What? Duo, don't be ridiculous. Riley adores you."

"What kind of brother teases his sister after she's been through all of that?"

"You didn't know and she hasn't minded. In fact, I think she rather enjoys being able to tease back and forth with you. I'm positive that if you had hurt her she would have told you."

Duo sighed. "I should have been there for her, Quat."

"You know she doesn't blame you for that; she told you so herself." Quatre gave Duo a stern look. "If you feel that badly about it then make up for it by being there for her now. She's dealing with some serious abandonment issues right now and distancing yourself because you feel guilty about a situation you had no control over won't help her."

"Abandonment issues?"

"Every time she's told someone about the threats they've left her, Duo. She's never had a serious relationship before because of it. They never lasted long enough. That's why she's refused to tell Zach most of this. She was afraid he would leave, too."

"But she told you."

"She only told me after I swore on Sandrock I wouldn't leave her. Not that I ever intend to leave her anyway, but she needs reassurance right now, Duo. She's hurt and afraid and tired of being hunted." Quatre shut his eyes. 'I never want her to feel this way again,' he thought.

Duo stood. "Let's get back to her. If that's how she feels then we need to be there when she wakes up so she knows we aren't going to leave her."

Quatre nodded and followed Duo back to Riley's room. She was still asleep and Sally wordlessly left upon their return. Quatre pulled a chair close to Riley and intertwined his fingers with hers as Duo sat in a second chair. They sat in silence as each contemplated the situation and how to fix it.

Duo's solution was still to let Deathscythe handle what was left of the Harvesters. Quatre worried that Riley had allowed herself to carry this burden for so long that she would never be free of it. Both had decided that Riley would never have a reason to feel abandoned by them.

Riley's eyes fluttered open. "Quatre?" Duo hated that she sounded scared.

"I'm right here." He reached out and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Hold me?" Her voice was quiet and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Anything you want," he answered gently. Quatre climbed onto the bed next to Riley and wrapped her in his arms as she pressed herself close to him again. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. She answered by snuggling as close as she could and whispered back, "I love you, too."


	61. Chapter 60: Getting Help

**A/N: Just uploaded the last 10 chapters and the Epilogue. The end is near! Thanks for the review, Black Phinoex! (Aren't computer problems just a drag?)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 60-Getting Help**

Riley slept in Quatre's arms for the better part of two days, waking briefly only to use the bathroom or when Quatre had to get up to eat. He tried to get her to eat, but she refused. Her depression exhausted her and all she wanted was to sleep. When she woke up on the evening of the second day, she sat up and asked for Duo, who was instantly at her side.

"I want to go home."

He hugged her. "You can go home when you're better. Right now you need to rest and build up your strength so the boys don't have to worry about you."

"Not the mansion."

Duo's gut froze and he shot a panicked look over her head at Quatre, who swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat.

She continued. "I don't want to put you in danger and as long as I'm here they'll keep coming after me and you'll keep feeling like you have to protect me. If I go back they'll leave you and Hilde and Quatre alone."

Duo held her at arm's length and watched as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "No, Ri. I don't want you to go. I don't care about danger. I'm a Gundam pilot. Danger is in the job description and I'm not about to give you up just because of a few threats. I got them before you ever showed up and they're not about to stop so I don't want you taking the blame, got it?"

"But Duo…I…I…" She sobbed and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"None of this is your fault," Duo told her quietly. "And I'm not going to send you back to deal with all of this alone again. I hate that I wasn't there for you before. You're staying here where Quatre and I can protect you. We're not ever going to leave you."

"Riley," Quatre started quietly, "I think you should talk to someone about all of this. Do you remember Darren? Lilah's husband?"

She nodded against Duo's chest.

"He's a psychiatrist. Would you feel comfortable talking to him?"

Riley didn't answer.

"Ri?"

She looked up at Duo and said quietly, "After I beat up Meredith they made me see a shrink. He told me I was a monster and there was no help for me."

Duo hugged her harder. "That's bullshit. That asshole should've been fired."

"Riley, I trust Darren. Would you be willing to see him, just once? And then if you don't want to go back, you don't have to."

Riley sniffed but nodded. "Okay. Will you go with me?"

"I promise."

"Both of you?"

"If it's what you want, Ri, we'll be there."

* * *

Duo stayed with Riley while Quatre sought out Sally and Irea. He called Darren and set up an appointment for the next morning, not telling him who the patient was.

Before he would let Darren see Riley, Quatre and Irea sat down with him.

"Darren, I need you to swear that you will not repeat anything I'm about to tell you."

Darren gave him an odd look. Due to patient/doctor confidentiality he couldn't repeat anything anyway. It was unusual to be sworn to secrecy. He'd known Quatre for years and he'd never seen him this serious. He also couldn't imagine what kind of secret he could possibly have. But he respected Lilah's brother. He glanced at Irea, who nodded encouragement for him to agree, so Darren nodded.

"Darren, during the wars I was…involved…more than most."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "I thought your father was a pacifist."

"He was. Which is why I basically disowned myself while I was involved."

"But you were only a kid. What could you have done?"

"During the war a group of five mobile suits known as Gundams fought in many of the decisive battles. I was the pilot of the Gundam known as 04."

Darren shook his head. "You really expect me to believe that a fifteen year old kid was piloting one of those killing machines?"

"Actually, all five of us were only fifteen."

"You know who the others are?"

"Yes. But that's not what I need to discuss with you." Quatre paused to make sure Darren was listening. He knew it was a bit of a shock to find out that his brother-in-law was a Gundam pilot. "After the wars, we destroyed the Gundams because we felt that they were too powerful. But recently, we rebuilt them and five others."

"So you expect me to believe that there are ten Gundams now? Just who did you get to pilot them?"

"Darren, please, this is hard enough to explain as it is." Quatre hadn't expected it to be this difficult, but because it had been a secret for so long, it was nearly impossible to just spit out. He figured that this was similar to what Riley had felt when she finally told him her secrets. "We only rebuilt them because of a terrorist plot to wipe out the entire human race."

"How did no one else hear of this plot?"

"It's being hushed up by the Preventers. In fact only those of us directly involved have all of the details. Even the head of the Preventers hasn't been briefed on everything that occurred yet. I'm telling you this so that you can understand the patient you're about to see. In the process of stopping this atrocity, one of the pilots ended up detonating her Gundam and nearly took herself out with it. She was doing fine up until a few days ago. I think she's suffering from severe PTSD. But it isn't just from this incident. Apparently her childhood was something akin to a living hell and it's all come to a head."

Darren let out a low whistle. "I guess not many shrinks get the chance to look inside a Gundam pilot's head."

"Well, at least not knowing it," Quatre pointed out. "There's a little more to this, but it's even more unbelievable. The five new pilots are not from…here."

"You mean the colonies?"

"I mean they're not from this century. They're all from before colonization. The scientists responsible for creating the Gundams in the first place have been toying around with time travel and actually succeeded. They brought the threat to our attention and provided the new pilots for us to train."

"So what do you want me to do?" Darren was intrigued. If he was to believe Quatre, he had an opportunity to evaluate not only a Gundam pilot, but someone from another time.

"I need you to help her realize that what happened to her growing up was not her fault. She blames herself for everything that's happened, including the terrorist plot that we stopped."

"And you believe all of this, Irea?"

"I know it sounds farfetched, Darren, but Quatre is telling you the truth. I knew he was a Gundam pilot during the war because I treated him for an injury just before our father's death. I never told anyone because I didn't want it to come back to haunt our family. The Gundam pilots fought for peace, even if OZ convinced everyone differently."

"So you want me to see this pilot because you figure you can trust me to keep my trap shut knowing that it would come back to hurt Lilah if I said anything?" Darren was a bit annoyed.

"No, Darren," Quatre said, looking the man in the eyes. "I'm asking you because the pilot knows you already and I thought she would be more comfortable talking to you than a total stranger."

"When would I have met—" Darren started before realization sunk in. "You can't possibly mean Riley. That's who it is, isn't it? You dragged that sweet little girl into this mess and now you want me to fix it? Is that why you took her to Mirah's? Because you were training her to be a killing machine and you needed to keep an eye on her?"

"Darren! Stop it! Quatre did nothing of the sort!" Irea was in Darren's face now. "She was at Mirah's because he wanted her there. And the Gundam pilots are not killing machines. I've never met anyone more opposed to mindless killing than Quatre and his friends. They had no idea what she went through growing up until a few days ago when she got into the worst depression I've ever seen. She's slept for the last three days. When she isn't sleeping, she's crying. Sometimes she cries in her sleep. She refuses to eat and is terrified of being alone. They've made sure she's under constant supervision so she doesn't have the opportunity to hurt herself. She's not the girl we met and if you don't help her so help me I'll…I'll tell Lilah you're cheating on her!"

"WHAT! I am NOT cheating on Lilah!"

"I don't care if you are or not. I'll tell her that you are and she'll believe me, you know she will."

"Darren," Quatre's voice was quiet but firm, "I _need_ you to help Riley. Please. I don't care what you think about me or my choices but Riley is the most important person in my life right now and I don't like seeing her hurt. If you won't help her for me, please do it as a favor to Lilah. I know that she really likes Riley."

"Damn, Quatre. I had no idea you were so smitten with the girl. I mean, I suspected as much at the party but…Have you told her how you feel yet?"

Quatre nodded. "I asked her to marry me, Darren. But it was before all of this happened and now she doesn't want to go through with it because she thinks I'll get hurt because of her. She wants to go back to when she came from rather than risk having me become a target."

Darren ran a hand through his thinning hair. "You know, normally I don't get this kind of background on a patient before meeting them."

"I know, but I didn't want Riley to have to censor what she tells you. If she can't get through this, I'm afraid I'll lose her again."

"Again?"

"She…after she detonated her suit she was hit with a piece of gundanium armor and she almost didn't make it." Quatre ran a hand through his hair. "She technically died, Darren."

Darren paled.

"Sally can't explain why, but Riley came back to us and she only woke up two weeks ago after being unconscious for two months."

"So that's what you've really been doing here. Winner Corp isn't investing in medical supplies at all, are they?"

"They are, just not to the extent we're allowing the shareholders to believe. I needed a cover, Darren. We stopped the worst of the terrorists, but not all of them. They're targeting Riley specifically and we didn't want to draw any attention to her."

"Why would they target her?"

Quatre explained about Dr. Logan's research and the effects of the serum and how they administered the antidote but it wouldn't make any difference to the operatives that were after Riley.

Darren sat there, dumbfounded.

"Will you do it, Darren?" Irea asked. She hadn't been told everything about Riley's condition but what she'd learned during this briefing worried her. Having met Riley before, she knew what a blow this must be to Quatre and was worried about his well-being as well as Riley's. They'd seemed so perfect for each other at the party and Irea wanted them to be able to give their relationship a fighting chance.

Darren nodded. "Where is she?"

Quatre gave the man a tired smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Darren. She's asked that Duo and I accompany her while you talk, at least for this first session."

"Duo? The guy that works at the scrap yard? How's he—" Darren looked at Quatre. Shaking his finger at Quatre he said, "He's another one, isn't he?"

Quatre sighed. "Yes. And it turns out he's also Riley's brother. We still haven't figured out how that happened, so don't ask, but between the DNA test and some other circumstances, we know that it's legitimate."

"Well this just keeps getting more and more complicated, doesn't it?"

Quatre gave him a half-hearted grin. "You should try being on this end of it."

* * *

They met in Riley's room not only for the privacy but because Sally and Irea didn't want Riley to risk injuring herself by moving too much just yet. In addition to being weakened by her depression, physical therapy had proven to be enough to wipe her out and they figured that the more she stayed in her room, the less chance there was of someone finding out she was there.

Duo was pretty worried at first, but once Riley opened up to Darren and he got to hear firsthand what she was dealing with, he was grateful for Quatre's choice. Even though Darren had been briefed beforehand, he still found the task of helping Riley a little daunting. There was just so much to sift through that he found himself making an outline for any future sessions.

With Quatre and Duo in the room, Darren found himself wondering just how they'd managed to get through their war experiences in one piece. War wasn't something that adults made it through without emotional scars and these two had only been fifteen at the time. After he finished with Riley, he asked Quatre, who simply shrugged and told him that they'd seen psychiatrists while working for the Preventers and it had taken a number of years to get where they were now.

* * *

"01 and 03 have infiltrated H HQ. Have determined course of action and will pursue. Expect update in three days' time."

* * *

In the end, Riley agreed to meet with Darren for multiple sessions. She found that she was comfortable talking to him and since he'd been trusted with classified information she was able to be candid about everything. He met with her three times a week and by the end of the second week she was mostly back to her cheery self and had agreed to allow herself to be declared dead.

"I still want to see you for another couple of sessions, Riley. Just as a precaution, you understand."

"I'd like that, Darren."

He grinned at her. "I can see why Quatre's so taken with you. Hell, if I was a younger man and single, I'd probably pursue you myself."

Riley blushed.

Quatre put his arm around her. "Hands off, Darren. She's mine." This made Riley blush even harder.

Darren put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Lilah'd kill me anyway. So when are you two going to make it official?"

"We haven't set a date yet. I want to wait until Riley's recovered completely so she won't have to stress over it."

"Well, I hope the media is kinder to you than it was to me and Lilah."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well, the media wasn't too fond of the idea of Lilah marrying someone as…shall we say 'common' as I am. I didn't grow up in the right circles and since we got married before Quatre was born, it was assumed that any man that married into the family had the opportunity to become the heir. People got all up in a tizzy over it. You can't imagine how relieved I was when Quatre came along three years later."

"So the media will cover our wedding?"

"Yes. I was going to discuss that with you later, but since it's become a concern maybe we should discuss it now." Quatre pulled a chair close to Riley's bed and sat in it so he could talk face to face with her. "I think we should have two weddings. The first will be for us and our closest friends and family. It will be small and private and it will be official. The second one will be big and televised and mostly for show. I wouldn't bother with it, but it's kind of expected for someone in my situation." He paused and looked at her. "Are you mad that I made this decision without your input?"

"No. It makes sense; it's just going to be a lot of work."

"I know and I wish that there was another way, but I'm afraid if we only do the big wedding and something happens…I just…We can guarantee better security for a small service. Then if something does happen and the big wedding is interrupted, it won't matter. If I wasn't a Winner nobody would care about me getting married but..." Even thinking about it was stressing him out. He could only imagine how stressed Riley was going to be once the ball got rolling.

"Quatre, don't worry so much. I understand. It comes with the territory. I guess I can ask Relena for help so I know what's expected for something like this."

Quatre frowned. "I didn't want you to worry about any of this until you were feeling up to dealing with it." He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'm sorry to dump this on you like this. I don't want you stressed over it."

Darren spoke up. "Just remember that there's no rush to plan it and I'm sure that Lilah and Irea will be more than happy to help you once you announce your engagement."

"You haven't told them yet?" Riley asked Quatre with a frown.

"No, well, Irea knows, but I haven't told anyone else yet. There wasn't time before we confronted Okon and after….well….it's actually better that I didn't because now the Harvesters won't be as suspicious. If our engagement had become public knowledge and then we announced that you died and then I got married any time soon, it would look shady at best and I would be seen as an inconsiderate prick at worst. Even if we could get the media to believe I was marrying out of desperation or to bury my grief, it wouldn't be good. This way, we don't have to wait as long. As far as anyone knows I've been off colony on business and all I have to say is that I met you while I was away and we've been seeing each other privately."

"So what about this hospital stay? How are you going to write that off?"

He grinned at her. "Irea works here. The Winner Corporation has been investing in medical supplies and I've been…supervising their implementation. At least, that's what will be on record."

"Does Irea know I'm here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She and Sally attended Med School together so it made it easy to get the hospital to agree for Sally to continue to be your primary doctor. Irea and Sally set up their schedules so that one of them would be here at all times in case you took a turn for the worse."

"What if the media finds out you're only here because I am?"

"That's why we're going to come up with an alias for you, just until your name is officially Winner," Quatre reassured her. "You're currently listed under the hospital records as Amy Johnson. We wanted something unremarkable and that would come up too often for anyone to make the connection to you. But I think it's fair to let you come up with your own alias for the media to play with."

"Any ideas on what you want it to be?" Duo asked. Like Quatre, he'd been in on every one of Riley's sessions with Darren and this time was no exception. "You can always use Maxwell, ya know."

"Hmm…that's a good idea, but if I use Maxwell, I'll have to ditch Riley. There are too many people who would put two and two together." She thought for a minute before a wry smile crossed her features. "Lydia. Lydia Maxwell."

"I like it," Duo said.

"How'd you come up with Lydia?" Darren asked.

"Riley is actually my middle name. Lydia is my first. Mom always hated that I went by Riley, but I never thought Lydia quite suited me."

"Well, I think it suits you perfectly," Quatre said, brushing a kiss over her lips.


	62. Chapter 61: Bringing in the Harvest

**CHAPTER 61-Bringing in the Harvest**

Trowa and Heero slipped out of the Harvesters' barracks. They had 'joined up' under false names and had avoided suspicion as they gathered information. In the three weeks they'd been undercover they had discovered that the new leader of the Harvesters was named Rune Hotaka and he was only interested in creating a name for himself by finding Riley and disposing of her. He had no real ill will towards her, but since he was convinced that the only way to win the adoration of his underlings was to destroy Riley Logan, he was hell-bent on succeeding.

The rumor mill among the Harvesters was most informative and had provided Trowa and Heero with a good majority of their intel. They had, of course, checked the validity of any and all information before accepting it as fact. Rune Hotaka was known for taking long baths at the early hour of three a.m. and they were going to have a little 'chat' with the Harvesters' 'Fearless Leader.'

They made their way silently to the bath house, avoiding the patrols. Heero shook his head at how sloppy the patrols were set up. Had they been on a Preventers base, they might have been caught. But here it was simply a matter of sliding into the shadows and waiting for the lax guards to wander past. They didn't even have their weapons at the ready.

Trowa soundlessly opened the door and Heero covered him as he knocked the guards there unconscious. The two made quick work of tying them up and gagging them in the event that they came to before they were done with Hotaka.

The bath house had been designed after those used by the Romans. There were a number of columns that provided concealment until Heero and Trowa were ready to confront the man. They watched as he lazed about in the hot water and waited until he relaxed with a towel over his eyes before Trowa stepped out and approached silently.

Hotaka removed the towel from his face at the sound of the safety being clicked off of Trowa's gun.

"We need to have a chat."

Hotaka took one look at Trowa's stoic face and called for the guards.

"They're on a break. What I have to say won't take long."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hotaka spat out with a bravado that it was clear he didn't feel.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here on behalf of a friend. If my information is correct, you are looking for someone."

"Isn't everyone?" Hotaka was stalling, hoping that his guards would appear before the man addressing him got violent. Hotaka really was a coward at heart and had only risen to the position of leader after a series of well-placed rumors circulated enough for people to start believing them.

"I was hoping you would confirm that the rumors are false."

"Which ones?"

"The ones involving a 'Riley Logan.' Apparently Dr. Okon was after her as well and I would like to know your intentions regarding the girl."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can castrate you from here." Trowa aimed the gun and Hotaka's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me. Tell me what I want to know."

"The girl's got some disease in her blood that Okon was going to use to kill off everyone."

"Okon is gone so what interest could the girl possibly hold for you?"

"Well if she's cute I'll have more interest in her."

Trowa let off a warning shot that grazed the man's thigh. "Watch your language. I don't have much patience for lewdness. What do you want with the girl?"

"She's a menace that needs to be destroyed. All it would take would be for her to fall into the wrong hands and everyone will die."

"And you think that you're correct in murdering her?"

"It isn't murder. It's a service. And I've been promised a hefty reward when I manage it."

"Now who promised something like that?"

Hotaka shook a finger at Trowa. "Ah ah ah! That would be telling and I'm no pigeon."

"You're trying my patience. Who are you under orders from?"

"Rune Hotaka takes orders from no man!"

"So you're working for a woman?"

Hotaka sputtered, flustered at the way Trowa was twisting his words. "It ain't orders. It's a bounty job."

"Alright then, who ordered the bounty?"

"Guy by the name of Reginald. Never caught his last name."

"I'm sure I could find a way to assist your memory." Trowa aimed the gun for the man's sensitive parts again.

"I don't know it, I swear."

"What else can you tell me to appease my curiosity?" Trowa sounded bored as he looked down the sight.

"Not much. Just that he's from Earth…anyone who fulfills the bounty is supposed to contact him by leaving a message with the maître d' at the Sanc Ritz."

"What is this message supposed to say?"

"Oh no you don't. You ain't gonna try and collect that bounty."

"I don't have to. She's already dead. From what I hear she died almost three months ago."

"Then why does this information on the bounty matter to you?"

"Because I know the guy that killed her and he'll want to collect. Now tell me what the message is supposed to be and I'll leave you alone."

"You're supposed to ask for Reggie and then say that you're delivering his dry cleaning, okay?"

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." Trowa holstered his gun and disappeared into the shadows.

"Yeah, right, asshole." Hotaka chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands together in greed. "I guess all I have to do is tell the maître d' that the darkness has been lifted and the bounty will be mine. Ahhh…old Reggie should've required more proof than just askin' us Harvesters to handle it."

"You're right." Hotaka never saw Heero, but he certainly felt the bullet that lodged in his chest, knocking him under the water where he drowned. After making certain that Hotaka was dead, Heero joined Trowa outside.

"Did you get the real message?"

"Yes. Let's blow this place and get out of here. We have a bounty to collect before someone else does."

The two men casually headed into the surrounding woods towards the shuttle they'd hidden as the explosives they'd rigged went off behind them, taking out the Harvesters' base and leaving a pile of rubble in their wake.

* * *

****While Riley was beginning to recover again, Sally thought it best to keep her under observation in case any other side effects from the depression or the transfusion cropped up. For once Riley was content to stay in bed, which kind of concerned Duo at first.

"Ri? There something going on that you're not telling us?" he asked her one morning when they were alone.

"No. Why do you think that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's just that usually you can't wait to get out of bed and right now you're just…going with it."

Riley sighed. "In all honesty, Duo, I'm tired. I feel completely run down and I don't want to risk a relapse." She looked down. "Especially after what I put you through before."

"Hey," Duo said wrapping her in a hug. "I don't want you stressing over that. It's over with and we know you didn't do it on purpose and you won't do it again if you can help it. I want you to get better and if you think that staying in bed is the best way, then I won't say anything again. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. We can always set up another session with Darren for you if you want us to."

"Thanks, Duo. I'm sorry I worried you."

He let her go and leaned back into the chair. "You know, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you so you might as well do what you want."

"Yeah, like you'd actually let me do what I want."

"I will…sometimes."

* * *

****"01 and 03 report a successful recon and are proceeding to act on intel. If all goes well we should rendezvous in three days."

Heero sent the message, shut down his laptop, and looked at Trowa. "You sure you want to go with this plan?"

They were in the Sanc shuttle port, eating in the food court. They'd arrived an hour previous and had spent their meal discussing the best course of action.

Trowa nodded. "Any updates from home?"

"They got her to talk to someone. They think she's over the worst of it."

"That's encouraging."

Heero nodded. "After everything that's happened I don't think those two could handle losing her again."

Trowa checked his watch. "Well then I'd say it's about time for us to do our part to help."

The two men rented a car and headed for the only Ritz Hotel in the Sanc Kingdom. Heero had allowed Trowa to rent their vehicle because he was too recognizable as Relena's head of security in this part of the world. He'd stood in the shadows being inconspicuous as always and only slipped out of them to get into the driver's seat of the black sedan they'd ended up with while Trowa climbed into the back. The idea was to make it look like Heero was the chauffeur.

The drive to the Ritz was uneventful and silent. They'd fallen into their old mission patterns easily, which mostly involved talking only enough to achieve their objective. The plan was simple. Trowa would approach the maître d' and give the code. Assuming this 'Reginald' was handling the bounty personally, they'd be able to interrogate him. If it didn't work, they'd fall back and go for Plan B, which was to hack the hotel's computers and break into Reginald's room and confront him there.

Personally, Heero would rather start with Plan B, but Trowa thought that it might be better to play innocent and see what the man revealed willingly. Heero pulled up to the front of the hotel and Trowa exited after confirming that his tiny earpiece communicator was working. Heero pulled to the side of the hotel and waited, monitoring Trowa.

Trowa immediately approached the maître d' and asked for 'Reggie.' The maître d' looked a little surprised but asked him to wait for a moment as he called upstairs. Trowa casually looked around, making note of every exit and potential undercover operatives.

"Sir, to what does this visit pertain?"

"I would like to inform him that the darkness has lifted."

The maître d' looked very confused, but relayed the message. Hanging up he said, "If you would be so kind as to follow me, sir."

Trowa followed the maître d' to an elevator. Ushering Trowa inside he said, "This elevator will take you to the penthouse. You will be met as it opens and searched for weapons. So if you have any I suggest you leave them on the floor of the elevator."

The man pushed a button and left Trowa alone in the elevator. Trowa made sure he was prepared for whatever he would meet at the top. He activated his communicator. "01, I'm headed up to the penthouse. Stand by."

"Roger that 03."

Heero was monitoring the line. With Trowa on the 25th floor he was basically on his own. All Heero could do was wait.

The elevator doors opened and Trowa casually stepped out.

"Hold it right there."

Trowa stopped. He was alert but his body language said otherwise.

"State your business." The voice came from a small speaker near the ceiling. There were several cameras trained on the Heavyarms pilot.

"I'm here to collect a bounty."

"Who sent you?"

"Rune Hotaka told me where to find you."

"Remove any weapons. Then proceed to the lounge."

There was a mechanical whirring noise and a small box extended from the wall. Trowa placed two guns and three knives into it, depleting but not exhausting his weapons reserve. He wasn't stupid enough to enter enemy territory completely unarmed. However, leaving nothing behind would have been suspicious considering the type of person he allegedly associated with.

Trowa went down the short hallway to an entryway that revealed a sitting area. A man with slicked back sandy brown hair and dressed in a well-tailored Armani suit sat in an overstuffed chair. He indicated a small couch.

"Come in. Would you care for some tea?"

"No, thank you." Trowa sat on the couch. "I would prefer to get down to business if you don't mind. I have other…matters to attend to today."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Just how many bounties are you collecting this fine afternoon?"

Trowa gave the man a slightly feral grin. "Enough."

The man cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Well, let's get on with it, shall we? Might I have the, uh, pleasure of your name, sir?"

"Triton Mueller. To whom am I speaking?"

"Reginald, although I'm sure Hotaka told you that before he sent you."

"He did not send me. He did, however, mention that he calls you 'Reggie' but could give me no last name."

"My last name is no one's concern but my own," Reginald answered coolly. "If Hotaka did not send you, who did?"

"I am here on behalf of my employer. She is responsible for the death of a 'Riley Logan' and she has asked me to retrieve the promised payment."

"Why does she not collect it herself?"

"She feels that it would put her fiancé's political career in jeopardy should it become common knowledge that she was collecting a bounty."

Reginald considered this. "So it's likely that I know him, and by extension, her?"

"You undoubtedly know who he is, but she has been kept out of the media's sight until they announce their betrothal. Their anonymity has been requested as a condition for me to retain my percentage as well as my life."

"Sounds like a precarious position."

"They are quite serious." Trowa looked at his watch. "And they do not appreciate being kept waiting."

"Of course." Reginald passed Trowa a thick envelope. "I hope you don't mind if I pay in cash."

Trowa peeked inside and raised an eyebrow. "Not at all. However, I have to wonder why an unknown girl would warrant such a sum."

Reginald shrugged. "What else? Revenge."

"What did she do? Refuse your advances?" Trowa asked, slightly teasing.

"Hardly. I never saw the little trollop. Her father stole from my girlfriend's family. And I would have let it go if the little bitch hadn't murdered her in cold blood." Reginald's eyes had narrowed and he looked dangerous. He smirked. "But if she's dead as you claim, then I am in the debt of your employer."

"I'll be sure to pass on the sentiment." Trowa stood. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Reginald." He had no desire to be around a man who felt that Riley was a cold-blooded killer and that someone who was trying to destroy the human race was innocent.

Reginald stood and held out a hand for Trowa to shake. "Likewise, Mr. Mueller. Perhaps I can engage you in a future endeavor?"

"I'm rather picky about the jobs I accept."

Holding Trowa's hand firmly, Reginald stated, "I'm rather picky about who I engage to see a job done. You obviously get results. And with your employer's fiancé being a politician, I'm sure that you are familiar with Quatre Winner?"

"Yes, I know who he is," Trowa answered carefully.

Reginald indicated that Trowa should sit again. Trowa did so, but only because he wanted to know why Reginald had an interest in Quatre.

"Quatre Winner has been a bit of a thorn in my side for several years. Every time I try to invest in a company he outbids me and I lose out. The multiple attempts to have him removed have been thwarted. What I want is for you to guarantee that he will no longer get in my way. Can you do it?"

Trowa pretended to think about it. "What's been tried already?"

"The most recent attempt was an abduction but he was retrieved before he could be disposed of. The assassins before that have tried poison and arson. Three snipers have proven ineffective. If at all possible, I would recommend getting close to him and doing the job with a knife or your bare hands. Obviously attacking from afar is inadequate."

Trowa was grateful for his ability to remain stoic. Those attacks on Quatre over the last few years had all been orchestrated by this man, which meant that the Preventers had been after him for quite some time. It made Trowa wonder just what else this man had been behind.

"I think that can be arranged." Trowa again stood and held out a hand. Reginald accepted but this time, Trowa refused to release him. "I can absolutely guarantee that Mr. Winner will no longer get in your way."

Before he could react, Trowa pulled Reginald close and thrust a knife into his gut. "But I think you should take your request, fold it four ways and shove it up your ass." Trowa twisted the knife and held it tightly in place until he was sure the man was dead.

"Did you get all of that, 01?" Trowa let the body slump to the floor. He carefully moved to the bathroom and cleaned the blood from his hands, not wanting to cause a scene when he left the penthouse.

"Roger that, 03. I have taken the liberty of alerting Une. She'll be sending an agent to clean up shortly. Report downstairs."

Trowa met Heero at the entrance after confirming that no one else was in the suite and grabbing his weapons from the box in the wall. Climbing into the car he asked, "What now?"

"Une expressed her appreciation for bringing closure to this particular case. She suggested we make ourselves scarce, however, until Reginald's identity has been confirmed and this incident documented. I forwarded her the conversation, including his admission to ordering the attacks on Quatre over the last few years and the request for you to dispose of him. She requested that we send in a formal report, just to clear ourselves in case anyone should attempt to press charges."

"That should be easy enough. We can do it on the shuttle."

Heero nodded. "I agree. You should have shown a little more restraint, though."

Trowa shrugged. "He pissed me off. And besides, with as much money as he paid for Riley's murder he would have paid his way out."

"Hn. How much did he pay?"

Trowa pulled the wad of cash out of the envelope. Heero swore. "I wonder what he did to get that kind of money."

"I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet Quatre would've recognized him."

Heero nodded and changed the subject. "I contacted Relena and requested that she and Dorothy meet us for dinner."

Trowa smiled. "Good. I was going to if you hadn't."

They met their wives at a local five-star restaurant. They spent the meal filling the women in on everything that had happened. They were pleased when Relena announced that she and Dorothy would be accompanying them back to L4.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us what was going on sooner," Relena chided with a frown. "You should have at least informed us that Quatre _finally_ proposed."

"It certainly took him long enough," Dorothy commented. "I was beginning to think he was a lost cause."

"I expect Riley will need help with planning the wedding and I, for one, am not about to pass up the chance to help."

"Oooh, Relena, I love the way you think."

Trowa and Heero just shook their heads, grinning. They knew better than to try and talk their wives out of it. Riley would probably appreciate the help. If nothing else, she could certainly use the moral support after everything she'd been dealing with.

Relena and Dorothy quickly fell into conversation about flowers, catering, venues, and dresses. Heero and Trowa stayed out of it, supplying only an occasional, "Yes, dear, whatever you think."


	63. Chapter 62: Recovering

**A/N: I had a dream that this story only ever got 49 reviews...I don't know what that means. Hmm...Anyway, thanks for the review, Black Phinoex!  
**

**CHAPTER 62-Recovering**

Time passed quickly between physical therapy and visits from everyone. The boys and Jocelyn came by often, but Wufei was keeping them busy with studying for the semester that would start in September. He wanted to make sure that they weren't behind because the curriculum was different Before Colonization. Hilde, Relena and Dorothy were regular visitors and they kept Riley occupied by helping to plan the weddings.

"So I'm thinking for the big wedding we should go with purple roses and baby's breath."

"Ooh yes, Relena. And for the small wedding I think African violets and pale yellow roses," Dorothy said.

The two women had taken up chairs next to Riley's bed and Hilde was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed looking through a pile of wedding magazines.

"Ri, what do you think about this dress?" Hilde asked, passing her a magazine.

"Hmm…I don't know. I think I like this one better, but I want to wait and see what's available in that shop we went to for the Christmas Ball," she replied, passing Hilde another magazine.

"I can arrange that, Riley," Relena said. "Just say when and we'll make a girl's day out of it."

"You just want an excuse to go shopping," Dorothy teased.

"And you don't?" Relena shot back.

The women erupted into giggles.

"Do we want to know?" Duo asked from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed.

"Duo, what did I tell you about asking questions you don't really want an answer to?" Quatre asked as he walked over to Riley and planted a kiss on her lips. "How are the plans coming?"

"They're coming along nicely, Quatre," Relena told him. "When we're done the media won't have anything negative to say and Riley won't have to do anything but show up and say 'I do.'"

"Just don't go overboard," Duo cautioned. "And I refuse to wear a tux in any color other than black so don't even try to convince Riley to go with some horrid color like pink or powder blue."

Relena and Dorothy glared at him. Those were the main colors they'd chosen for their weddings.

"Don't worry, Duo. I wouldn't do that to you," Riley assured him. "Are you sure you're okay with Zach giving me away?"

"Of course. He's your best friend and I think it's fitting for him to do it."

"Besides, I need Duo to be my best man," Quatre said. "Can't think of anyone better for the job."

"Sounds like you're just kissing up so I don't change my mind about letting you marry my sister," Duo said with a smirk.

"If you think you get a say in any of this you're sadly mistaken," Hilde told him looking idly through another magazine.

"She's right, Duo. You don't get a vote," Dorothy said. "And even though Riley said she won't make you wear a colored tux today that doesn't mean she won't change her mind tomorrow so you might want to be nice to her."

"You sure you want to get married, Quatre? _This_ is what you get to look forward to," Duo said, gesturing to the women.

"You're wrong, Duo," Riley said. "_This,_" she pulled Quatre into a deep kiss, "is what he gets to look forward to.

"Wow." Quatre grinned at her. "Your argument pales by comparison, Duo."

Duo held his hands up in surrender. "If you think I'm gonna try to beat that argument you're nuts."

"Ah, you're learning," Hilde giggled as she sidled up to him and gave him a peck.

"What? That's all I get?"

"For now," Hilde said provocatively.

"Wow, should we vacate the room?" Riley asked.

Duo wrapped an arm around Hilde and started to lead her out. "Don't bother, we can find our own."

* * *

After three months, it was decided that any side effects would have become evident and Riley agreed to tell Sally if anything new showed up. Irea came to see Riley the day Sally released her.

"Hey, how's my future sister-in-law?"

"Pretty good."

Irea raised an eyebrow. "Just pretty good?"

"Well, I'd be better if I didn't have two weddings to get through in the next few months."

Irea beamed at her. "Don't sweat it. Lilah, Nadia and I are ready to help. Just tell us what you need and it'll get done."

"Thanks, Irea. With everyone so willing to help who needs a wedding planner?"

Irea laughed. "Only the best for the bride of the most eligible bachelor in the ESUN."

"Don't remind me. I'm afraid once people hear about our engagement I'll start getting death threats from everyone who ever had a crush on him."

"Well I wouldn't worry. You'll be official before the media is allowed to know you're even engaged. That way you can go dress shopping without being harassed. Of course you will have to have some dates that allow the public to view the two of you and there will be some photo opportunities that Lilah will arrange."

Riley bit her lip. "Do I have to?"

"Oh don't worry, honey. We all had to go through it and now it's Quatre's turn. We're very practiced so just leave it to us and we'll get you through it."

"What will Mirah think?"

Irea grinned. "We're not telling her until just before the media gets wind of it. Of course, by then you'll already be married and there won't be anything she can do about it, which will annoy her, but we won't let her harass you."

"Knock, knock. You ready to go, Ri?" Duo was collecting Riley because Quatre had had to leave for a board meeting.

Irea gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy that Quatre found you. Lilah and I will be out later this week to help you with the wedding plans, okay?"

"Sounds great, Irea. Thank you so much for everything."

"Anytime."

* * *

The first few days back at the mansion were quiet. Riley kind of felt like everyone was tiptoeing around her and thought she would break if they got too loud or touched her. She finally decided that she'd had enough and asked Wufei to spar with her. He was reluctant because even she wasn't sure where she was at physically.

"Look, if I need to stop I'll tell you, okay?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Wufei. I'm bored. Please?"

He hesitated and she sighed. She turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Wufei smirking at her.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to spar. But I will be going easy on you…just for today."

She grinned at him. He did end up going very easy on her, which frustrated her. "This sucks," she complained after she had to admit needing to stop.

Wufei sighed. "Look, Riley, you're just not completely recovered yet. It doesn't mean that you'll never be back to where you were, but it will take time and patience. Medically speaking, you shouldn't even be alive right now. You couldn't breathe on your own. Your body wasn't even making its own blood. Sally had to give you a number of transfusions and nothing she tried was working. She felt like she failed you."

Riley sat against the wall and drew her knees up. "I know, Wufei. But it's so hard to know what I used to be capable of and now…I just…I feel so…helpless by comparison. I couldn't even spar against you for ten minutes without getting winded and I feel so sluggish. If I got attacked right now I'd be a sitting duck."

Wufei sat next to her, passing her a bottle of water. "I understand. It isn't going to be easy. Just promise me that you won't let it get to you. Zach, Duo and Quatre still feel guilty about taking you off of life support and they may feel worse if they know how frustrated you are. They had to make the worst decision of their lives that day and I never want to see that look on their faces again."

Riley frowned and rubbed her temples. "This is going to turn into a vicious circle. I'm going to get frustrated and they'll feel bad and then I'll feel bad and they'll feel worse and then we'll all be frustrated and it will just keep going."

Wufei put an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe it's something you should bring up with Darren. The four of you need to be open with each other or you'll end up inadvertently hurting each other. And I know you don't like everyone treating you like you're going to shatter in a million pieces. Perhaps we should have a group session so everyone can voice their concerns and put any other issues on the table."

Riley agreed and thanked Wufei for his insight. She set up the two sessions with Darren. The session with Zach, Duo and Quatre was very emotionally charged. However, getting their concerns out in the open and dealt with cleared the air considerably and they agreed that a session with the entire household would be beneficial.

Following the household group session, Riley noticed an immediate change in the behavior of everyone. She was no longer treated as if a single touch would cause her to shatter.

"Better?" Quatre asked as he escorted her to her room that evening.

She smiled at him. "Yes. Now if I can tackle these wedding plans without ripping my hair out, we'll be good to go."


	64. Chapter 63: Wedding Plans

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Black-Phinoex. I thought about writing out those sessions, but I couldn't think of how to word them at the time I wrote that chapter. Maybe if I do a sequel I'll write out some of them in flashbacks...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 63-Wedding Plans**

"No, Riley, I don't think a mermaid cut is right for you," Relena said with a slight frown.

Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She remembered now why she hated dress shopping. But unfortunately finding a dress was _vital._ She hadn't found anything that she'd liked in the last three shops. Dorothy, Hilde, Sally and Jocelyn had all picked out their favorites for her to try on and so far she just hadn't found the right dress.

"We have one more place I want to get to today," Relena said as they got back into the limo. "You remember the shop we went to for the Christmas Ball? Well, I called them earlier and they just got the new line in. You'll get first pick!"

"Great." Riley tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was getting tired. Even caffeine wasn't helping at this point.

"Relena, do we have to go today?" Sally asked. "Can't we go tomorrow? I'm getting tired just watching Riley put on all of those dresses." She could tell that Riley was tired and didn't want her to overextend herself. Along with the rest of the house, Sally had promised to quit treating Riley like a porcelain doll, but as her doctor, Sally wasn't about to let her relapse, especially over something that didn't absolutely have to be done right this second.

"But they're clearing the store just for us. I can't ask them to do that again." Relena bit her lip, knowing that Riley was getting tired but also knowing that the sooner Riley found her dress the less stress she would be under.

"It's okay, Relena. I'm sure I can handle one more shop. But this is the last one today, okay?"

Relena smiled. "Of course, Riley."

They were greeted at the dress shop by the owner and the same salesgirl who had helped Riley find her dress for the Preventers' Ball.

"Good afternoon, ladies! Come along, come along," the smiling owner greeted as he bustled them inside. The salesgirl put out the 'Closed' sign. "Now, who's the lucky bride?"

Riley blushed as the other women pushed her forward. Her measurements were quickly taken and she was asked a few questions about her color choices and whether she insisted on a white dress or if she wanted something closer to ecru, did she want beads or sequins or would she prefer embroidery? Riley answered as many questions as she could but admitted that she didn't have a dream dress in mind.

"Well, then, based on your answers, we'll bring you out a selection and we'll go from there."

The salesgirl gave Riley a smile as she followed the owner to the back room. They came out with ten dresses. Riley tried them all on and none of them were quite right. The owner wasn't discouraged. He simply brought out more dresses.

Twenty-seven dresses later, Riley was beyond ready to give up and go home. She was exhausted and so hungry that her stomach hurt. 'Stupid side effects,' she thought as she pulled off the last dress.

The salesgirl came back to the dressing room. "I know that you've probably tried on every dress on the colony, but I have a hunch about this one."

"Well, you were right about the other dress," Riley replied with a hopeful smile.

The girl gave her a broad smile and helped her put on the dress.

"Oh, Riley, I _love_ it!" Hilde gushed as Riley stepped out of the dressing room.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" was Dorothy's assessment.

"Exquisite!" Sally added.

Riley looked at herself in the triple mirror. The brilliantly white dress _was_ gorgeous. It was even prettier than the one she got for the Christmas Ball.

The bodice was fitted and sported intricate embroidery. It was off the shoulder, but had lace sleeves that went to her wrists, covering the scar on her arm. The dress was an A-line style with a puddle train that pooled around her feet. The embroidery encircled the hem. The whole affair was accented with crystals that sparkled as she moved.

"What do you think, Riley?" Relena asked.

"I think this is the one I want." She turned to the salesgirl. "I'm going to have to start coming here whenever I need a dress. You always manage to find me just the right one."

The salesgirl grinned. The owner smiled broadly. "Suzy is the best."

Suzy flushed and ushered Riley back into the dressing room to help her remove the dress. The owner checked them out and told them to come back if they needed anything else. Riley was relieved to get back into the limo. She leaned against the window and fell asleep, effectively keeping Relena from suggesting that they go look for shoes and accessories.

* * *

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity as Relena and Dorothy orchestrated everything for the coming weddings. Riley was grateful for their help. Irea, Nadia and Lilah helped as well. Between tastings and touring venues, Riley would have been completely swamped if she had had to do it all herself. Relena and Dorothy dealt with pushy caterers and Quatre's sisters used their clout as Winners to secure the two venues. The first wedding would be held in a small church that was beautifully adorned with stained glass windows and hand carved details. The second, televised wedding would be in a cathedral large enough to accommodate all the dignitaries that Quatre's social standing required that he invite. It was beautiful as well, but Riley definitely preferred the smaller chapel.

"Well, little brother, we got the cathedral for the second wedding. Even Mirah can't complain about it," Nadia said.

Quatre had made the mistake of asking how preparations were going and had spent the last hour listening to his sisters tell him all about it. Riley was snuggled up to him on the couch and had to stifle a giggle as their descriptions kept going on and on and on. Quatre was silently berating himself for asking the question while his sisters were around. Riley's answered would have been a simple "Everything's going great," unless it wasn't, in which case, she would explain the problem and he would have fixed it for her. But it wouldn't have taken anywhere near this long to know how things were going.

"So we've got it set up that the second wedding will take place a little over a month after the first. You'll have to make the engagement announcement the day after the first one in order to get in the required public appearances or people will assume you're marrying for the wrong reasons." Lilah frowned. "Do you want us to push the second one back? I don't want you to feel rushed."

"It'll be fine, Lilah. The sooner it's over with the sooner Riley and I will be able to relax. Besides, we haven't been able to date because of everything that's happened and I, for one, don't plan on letting Riley stay hidden."

Riley blushed a little. "You know, most people date _before_ they get married."

Quatre smirked at her. "Most people aren't _you_." He kissed her temple and whispered, "And this way I know that no one can steal you away from me."

"So do you need help planning your honeymoons?" Nadia asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No, I've gotten that taken care of already. Riley won't have to do anything but sit back and be waited on hand and foot."

"Ooh, where are you taking her?"

"That's a secret." Quatre grinned as Riley gave him a suspicious look. He kissed her to keep her from asking what he had planned. "You'll like it, I promise."

Riley shook her head and grinned at him. "I don't know. You're enjoying this a little too much."

He chuckled at her. "Yes, yes I am."


	65. Chapter 64: A Wedding and a Message

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Black-Phinoex. If you had to get married twice and money was no object, wouldn't you take two honeymoons? ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 64-A Wedding and a Message**

"Are you ready?"

Riley took one last look in the mirror before turning. "I think so."

Zach grinned at her. "You look beautiful."

Riley blushed. "Thanks, Zach."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Why? Quatre won't leave you standing at the altar."

"You know I don't like being the center of attention. I hate to think of how much worse it's going to be in a month."

Zach wrapped her in a careful embrace. He didn't want to wrinkle her dress, smudge her makeup, or mess up her hair. She had spent hours being made up by someone Relena hired and Zach was sure that a slow and torturous death awaited anyone who so much as made a hair fall out of place.

"Everything is going to be just fine."

"What if I trip?"

Zach chuckled. "You won't. I won't let you."

"So when are you gonna ask Jocelyn out?"

"Wha-?" Zach looked at Riley in shock.

Riley giggled. "Don't play dumb. You know you want to."

"But she's…too young."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Technically speaking, you were born the same year. I checked."

Zach was trying to come up with a response when there was a knock on the door and Irea's head poked in. "It's time," she said with a smile.

Riley got on her tiptoes and pecked Zach on the cheek. "Thank you, Zach."

"You're welcome, Riles." He gave her a warm smile and offered her his arm. "Let's not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

The wedding was simple, but beautiful. Relena and Dorothy had made certain of that. The chapel was decorated in African violets and pale yellow roses. Irea, Nadia, Lilah and Darren had been invited from Quatre's family. Ashton acted as the ring bearer and Nadia's little girl, Emily, was the flower girl.

Quatre held his breath the entire time Riley walked down the aisle. She was a vision and he couldn't believe he'd managed to snare her. Secretly, he was grateful that they would be married before anyone heard of their engagement. He could only imagine the number of suitors that would come out of the woodwork if she was thought to be available, especially if the attention she had received at the Christmas Ball was any indication. He swore to himself silently that he would never do anything to hurt her or let her go. Behind him Duo muttered something he didn't quite catch about a stick.

He was so absorbed in her presence that the ceremony was a blur and he came to himself as the minister pronounced them man and wife. Their first kiss as husband and wife made the world stop and set fireworks off in his head.

They didn't bother with a reception because they would have one in a few weeks after the larger wedding that the media would be allowed to film. Quatre's family would be there, as would the Maganacs and members of the Preventers. Instead, they had a formal dinner with their small group.

Duo stood and raised his glass. "As the Best Man, it's my job to start the toasts. So, here it is. A toast to the happy couple. May their union be successful and filled with joy and love." Everyone raised their glasses and drank. "And if Quatre ever breaks your heart, Ri, I'm gonna break his head and his legs." They all laughed, but Duo sent Quatre a look that told him Duo was dead serious. Quatre wasn't worried, though. He would rather face an OZ firing squad than knowingly hurt Riley.

"It'll never happen, Duo. You don't have to worry about him, Quatre. I'd beat him to it." She gave her husband a teasing smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

Everyone laughed and Quatre kissed her. "That's my girl," he murmured in her ear. He expected her to defend herself, even against him, should it be necessary. Although, if he had his way, she would never have to raise a finger in her own defense again.

Dinner ended and everyone congratulated the couple, who thanked everyone in return. Riley noted that Zach and Jocelyn had taken a little walk and come back inside with their fingers intertwined. She smiled to herself. Jocelyn had really grown on Zach and she was happy that they were happy.

Once they'd said their goodbyes, they rode to the hotel in his limousine. The hotel was one that had a reputation for being discreet and had been suggested by Relena and Heero. They'd been using it for years when they wanted a vacation together. Rashid had checked them in earlier so that they could bypass the lobby entirely. Quatre carried her into the Presidential Suite and sat her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her.

"Mrs. Winner." He loved how that sounded. So did she.

"Mr. Winner."

He helped her out of her wedding dress, leaving her only in a slip as he stood behind her to help her take the bobby pins out of her hair. He ran his fingers through it, loving how soft it was. His hands moved down to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm…that feels good."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her behind the ear. He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder where he tenderly kissed the scar from the bullet. He followed the trail of kisses back up. She turned her head and caught his lips with hers. He stopped rubbing her shoulders and scooped her up in his arms, intent on making good use of the bed.

* * *

Morning found them snuggling tightly, Riley's head on Quatre's bare chest. His cell phone rang.

"If that's your brother I'm going to kill him."

"Mmmm...I'll help."

"I love you."

Quatre grudgingly checked the caller ID. Everyone who had that number knew not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. Riley lifted her head and kissed his jaw next to his ear before extracting herself from the bed and going into the bathroom to give him a little privacy as he answered. When she came out, Quatre was sitting with his back to her, his feet on the floor. His voice was low and serious as he talked on the phone.

She knelt on the bed behind him and slid her arms under his, to hug him across the chest as she settled her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand through her fingers and held her hand to his chest as he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Heero got another message from the scientists early this morning. They want to meet with all of us."

Riley's breath caught. He turned and enfolded her in his arms. "I won't let them take you from me," he promised.

"You better not," she said, only partly teasing.

He kissed her and when she returned it, he put all the passion he could muster into it. He pulled her tightly against him. If something went wrong, he wanted to have her taste and touch burned into his memory until he could get her back. And her response to him said she felt the same.

* * *

Two hours later they were at the shuttle port. They hadn't been out of each other's sight all morning, even choosing to shower together. Riley had let Quatre wash her hair and he loved running his hands through it. She loved the way his hands felt running through her hair and they had spent the time in the shower just being together. They were reluctant to get out because they knew that once they left the safety of the shower, the reality of the situation would hit them all too hard.

They'd packed their luggage and left it in the hotel room, bringing only a small overnight bag between the two of them. Rashid would be sent to collect their bags from the hotel if this took longer than a day or two. They hadn't planned on staying at the hotel any longer than that. Their real honeymoon would wait until after the second wedding.

Quatre caught sight of the others and waved. They walked over to the group, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Once onboard, Quatre settled himself next to the window and Riley snuggled up next to him, her feet on the empty seat next to her and her head on his chest. She slipped her arm around him as he wrapped his possessively around her shoulders. They were both tired and fell asleep almost immediately after launch.

Duo dropped a blanket over them and sat next to Hilde after trading piloting duties with Heero. Glancing at them, he felt a little guilty. What if he'd gotten them together only to have the scientists force them apart?

"You okay?" Hilde broke into his thoughts.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I don't want her to leave any more than he does."

Hilde looked at Riley and Quatre snuggled tightly together, seeming to hold each other as if it would be the last time. She slid her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. But I think between the lot of you, you can keep her here."

He grinned down at her. "We'll certainly try."

"The boys seem to be taking it okay."

Duo looked towards the front of the shuttle where Zach and the boys were talking earnestly, passing papers between themselves. Jocelyn was sitting next to Zach and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, they're already planning on how and when to meet up once they get back. I'm a little concerned about Zach, though. He knows Riley won't go back if she doesn't have to."

Hilde snuggled into Duo's side. "He'll be fine. He's got Jocelyn to look forward to."


	66. Chapter 65: The Past Revisited

**CHAPTER 65-The Past Revisited**

The scientists were waiting when they arrived. They'd requested to meet in an old warehouse located in a small town in the Sanq Kingdom. The pilots' wives had elected to wait in town, not wanting to make this meeting any harder than it was already going to be.

The drive from the shuttle port to the rendezvous was tense and all too short for Riley. Quatre had kept his arm around her the entire trip. She was afraid. Strike that, she was absolutely terrified, but she was trying not to show it. She felt bad because the boys were genuinely excited at the prospect of going back. She was glad they were happy, but she just couldn't share the sentiment.

Duo turned in his seat to look at the two of them. "Ri? I've been thinkin'. We could just tell them you died and you could wait in the car."

She shook her head. "No, Duo. I can't hide forever. If I was going to hide we wouldn't have bothered to come in the first place."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded and turned back. They pulled up to the building and everyone started to get out.

"No matter what happens, I love you," Quatre told her.

"I love you, too."

They shared a short but passionate kiss before joining the others outside the car.

The warehouse was dark compared to the bright afternoon sun. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light, the ten Gundam pilots were greeted by the scientists.

"Welcome." Dr. J stepped out of the shadows. He looked them over carefully before settling his gaze on Riley. Quatre's arm tightened around her and Duo visibly tensed as Dr. J approached. "Well, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you." He grinned at her confusion. "You don't remember me?"

Riley shook her head.

"I hadn't thought you would. You were unconscious for the majority of the time you were in my care." When she still looked confused he clarified. "The day your family was attacked you got home a little earlier than expected. I believe you know the details." When she gave a small nod, he smiled. "You weren't very talkative then, either. I suppose your brother talks enough for the both of you."

Duo stepped forward, his arms crossed and his very presence threatening. "You knew?" he demanded.

Professor G stepped forward. "Of course he knew, Duo. Who do you think ordered your extraction when it was determined that the limited medical technology of the 20th century could not save you?"

Indigo eyes turned to Dr. J in disbelief. "You brought me here? To L2?"

"No. I had Professor G see to that."

Duo glared at Deathscythe's creator. "Why'd you leave Riley behind? Why didn't you tell me about this before? Why didn't you save any of our brothers or our parents?"

"Your brothers and parents were already gone. There was nothing we could do for them. We didn't find it necessary to tell you about Riley because there was still a chance she would never meet you."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you'd just brought her, too."

Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder, as much to remind him to calm down as to keep him from punching the old man.

"We tried. But there were a number of factors against it. The media had caught wind of the story and with Okon's operatives waiting to pounce on this end, we determined she was safer there." When this didn't appease Duo, G fixed him with a glare. "Would you really have wanted her to live the life you did?"

Instead of answering, Duo asked, "Why L2?"

G shrugged. "It allowed me to keep an eye on you."

That surprised Duo. "Huh?"

"Come now, boy, how else do you think you would have survived everything you went through? While I could not control every situation, I saw to it that the right people found you."

"Name _one_." Duo was glaring death at G, but the man ignored it.

"How about the old man that just happened to know where you could steal the vaccine to save your friends? Or maybe the soldier that took your little gang to Father Maxwell? And then of course there was Howard."

Duo was dumbfounded. His whole life had been one big setup?

G was still talking. "Of course you made it quite difficult to monitor your activities and I lost track of you on numerous occasions. You can only imagine how relieved I was when you stowed away on my ship. You do realize that had you been anyone else, I would have had you shot."

"So why'd you let me pilot 'Scythe then? I coulda died a million times over."

G snorted and the other scientists exchanged looks. "Originally your older brothers were supposed to pilot the Gundams. They were being trained by your father."

"No," Riley breathed as Quatre's arm tightened around her. They were _all_ just an experiment for their father? She and Duo were a different experiment than their brothers, but still…now that she thought about it, it was what had happened.

Boxing, martial arts, encouraging her brothers to pursue careers in computers, even weapons training. They'd been exposed to it all from an early age. She'd watched her father teach her brothers chess and encourage video games that were basically flight simulators or first person shooter.

G continued. "Of course, you hadn't been exposed to as much training before his demise, but given how talented your siblings had proven to be I assumed you would share some of their natural skill. I was not disappointed."

"So if he was training pilots, why bother with the youth serum?" Riley's question made the old man smile.

"Well, it takes money to build Gundams and provide adequate training. And the sum offered by Mr. Winner wasn't one he could turn down."

"What?" Quatre's features showed his disbelief.

"So you didn't know." Instructor H had a bemused look on his face. "I suppose you also didn't know that your mother died giving birth to you."

Quatre's breath caught and it was Riley's turn to tighten her grip, letting him know she was there for him.

Dr. J took over. "Your father knew your mother wasn't strong, but she insisted. In an effort to save her, he paid Dr. Logan to find a way to help her. In fact, the entire purpose behind his going back in time was to test the serum. The original return time was supposed to be ten minutes after his departure in order to administer the serum before you were born. Obviously circumstances prevented his return. Otherwise, your mother would have lived and none of you would have had to pilot the Gundams. You would have all been spared that fate."

There was absolute silence in the warehouse as the pilots processed the scientists' admission.

"So what kept you from going back farther and warning my father what would happen?"

Doktor S answered. "Riley, do you know what a paradox is? A paradox is an argument that produces an inconsistency. Going back to 'fix' the past would result in more than just a paradox. You do realize that had all gone as planned, you and Duo would be ten years older than you currently are and the lot of you would probably have never met. Wufei would still be married to Meiran and be head of the Long Clan…" Wufei got a troubled look on his face. He wasn't sure how he felt about that possible fate. To have Meiran back would have been positive, but it meant that he would never have met or married Sally and being head of the Long Clan was not his idea of a good time. "…so his status may have allowed interaction with Quatre and Relena. However, Trowa would have continued as a nameless mercenary…" Trowa cringed at the suggestion. "…and Heero, well Heero's alternate future would most likely place him as an assassin even today. And the only way he would ever have set eyes on Relena would be through the scope of a sniper rifle." Heero frowned as he considered his possible fate.

J fixed Riley with a look. "Do you really want to 'fix' the past? Your friends will not be friends and your brothers would be forced to fight in a war. You would never have met Zach and there would have been no reason to bring any of you to this time meaning that none of you would have ever met. There is no telling what would have happened to any of you, but chances are, it would not be for the better."

"And that alternate reality is under the assumption that events allowed you all to live," Instructor H said. "There are no guarantees you would have survived the wars at all. The Long Clan may still have decided to destruct L5, taking Wufei with it. Quatre may have been murdered with his father. Trowa and Heero could have been taken out in any number of skirmishes. And as for Duo and yourself, you may have been called upon to replace your brothers at any time."

"So would it really be worth it to go back and change the events that have led you down this path?" Master O asked.

"No. We wouldn't change what we have now." It was Wufei that spoke, but the others nodded in agreement.

"There are things we wish we could change, but our experiences have made us who we are. Fighting for what we have has made us appreciate it and I, for one, wouldn't change anything if it meant I had to give any of it up," Trowa said quietly.

Quatre's grip on Riley was firm as he nodded his agreement.

S raised an eyebrow at Trowa. He'd never heard the Heavyarms pilot say so much at one time.

"Well, since you've all agreed, what say we send the young ones back to make their mark?" Dr. J was rubbing his hand and claw together in anticipation. "So who wants to go first?"

"Can we have a minute?" Alex asked.

"Take all the time you want. You'll be sent back to the moment you beat the game anyway."

Angelo, Alex and Braxton moved back to where Zach and Jocelyn were standing. Riley allowed herself out of Quatre's arms and joined them. They huddled together saying their goodbyes.

"Everyone know where and when to meet up?" Zach asked. When everyone nodded he said, "It's gonna be so weird. The next time we see each other you'll all be as old as me."

"Or older," Angelo said with a grin.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other?" Riley had a lump in her throat. She wouldn't see them again. They promised and she hugged each of them soundly.

"Thanks, Riley," Alex whispered in her ear.

"Say hi to your mom and sisters for me. Sorry I won't get to meet them."

He gave her a grin but his eyes were sad. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

To Angelo, she said, "Don't get hustled."

He smirked. "After dealing with you, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Jocelyn and Braxton got a hug and a reminder to watch out for each other.

When Zach pulled her into a hug, she couldn't stop the tears any longer. "Zach, promise me you'll be okay?"

"I promise."

They held each other for a minute before Riley pulled out of his embrace. "I almost forgot. Here." She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. "There's a letter in there that explains in detail, but it's basically my will. Since I won't be going back, you get my car and apartment and everything. The keys are in there."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Riles." He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I'll miss you, but I understand." He glanced over at Quatre, who was trying to look nonchalant as he kept a protective eye on his wife. "You know, if he doesn't take care of you, you can always come back."

She grinned. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"I know. Just thought I'd put the offer out there."

Riley looked at her small circle of friends. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and walked back over to the other pilots and the scientists.

"So who's going first?"

Angelo shouldered his bag of belongings and stepped forward. "First to show, first to go," he said cheerfully.

J clipped a band around his wrist after he'd said goodbye to the five original pilots. S typed something on a laptop and in a flash of light, Angelo was gone. Braxton and Jocelyn went next, followed by Alex.

Zach's goodbyes took a little longer than the others. He handed Duo an envelope containing the card and information for his bank account, explaining that he had Duo's name on it for him to use in the event that he went back. Since Riley had no use for the money, she had insisted that Zach present it to Duo, knowing that her brother wouldn't refuse Zach's gift. Duo pulled him into a hug and Zach whispered, "Take care of her." Duo assured him that he would.

To Quatre, Zach said, "Don't make me come get her."

Quatre grinned. "I won't. Take care of yourself."

Zach nodded and held out his wrist for J to attach the band.

J hesitated. "You know, you've been given an interesting opportunity. See that you don't waste it."

Before he could ask what J meant, the band was snapped to his wrist and Zach was surrounded by light. Once Zach was gone, J focused his attention on Riley.

"And now, for you."

* * *

**A/N: You know, I actually wrote two endings. I could send her back or I could let her stay and we'll have the second wedding. What do you think?**


	67. Chapter 66: A 'Lingering' Decision

**A/N: Okay, so in looking at my two endings, I've decided to post this one BECAUSE I can incorporate the other ending into the sequel. Unless of course, you guys don't _want_ a sequel. And if that's what you guys decide, I can post the alternate ending after this fic is finished because it has spoilers for this ending.**

**And again, thank you all so much for reading and the reviews. (Just a few chapters left...)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 66-A 'Lingering' Decision**

Quatre pushed Riley behind him and Duo stepped closer to Quatre, creating a human barricade between J and Riley. J found two guns pointed coolly at his head.

"This is an interesting development, I must say," G commented.

"She's staying," Quatre growled.

"Are you prepared to accept the consequences if she does?" J asked.

"What consequences?" Duo asked.

"Anything she would have accomplished will not happen. Anything she was supposed to do may or may not affect the future as we know it."

"Considering that we were supposed to be born and raised in this time to begin with, I don't see that as a problem," Duo said, gun still menacing.

"You may be right. We have a bit of a problem sending Miss Logan back as it is."

"Aside from the fact that my wife has no desire to return, what problem have you encountered?"

J raised an eyebrow at Quatre. He chuckled. "Well, I should have guessed. I wonder if you would have felt the same about her had she grown up with her father in your father's employ. Fate certainly has a way of playing with people."

Wufei snorted. "Fate doesn't play with people nearly as much as you do. Now answer Quatre's question before we decide that you're wasting our time."

S stepped forward. "It's because of Zach. I believe we warned her not to get attached to him."

"What does Zach have to do with it?" Riley demanded, moving between Duo and Quatre, the latter immediately putting an arm around her.

"As soon as you were transferred here, he looked in the game for you. To send you to the point where you left would mean that he would have no reason to play the game and everything he did wouldn't have happened, creating a paradox that could destroy the world as we know it."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked with a frown.

"If you had studied your history you would know that Zachariah Whittington was integral in the development of the colonies. If he hadn't come and seen what was possible, the chance of his financial support and technical expertise in their creation is almost nonexistent."

Heero frowned as he considered this information. It certainly was an odd paradox to consider. "And should Riley be sent back to a later time, what would happen?"

J shrugged. "Does it matter? There's no point in contemplating it if she's made up her mind to stay, even though her closest friends just deserted her."

"I'm staying." Riley's quiet voice was firm. Yes, she would miss Zach, but her husband and her brother would do everything in their power to make up for the loss.

"Are you sure? Once we leave there will be no other option but for you to stay." Master O approached with a small frown.

Riley looked him in the eye. She respected this man, regardless of his involvement in the manipulation of herself and her friends. "I'm sure, Sensei."

He nodded. "Then I wish you a fortunate life with no regrets." He turned abruptly and left. The other scientists followed suit, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

J turned in the doorway and said, "Well done, all of you. Enjoy your lives; we will not be bothering you again."

Quatre and Duo lowered their guns once he was gone. Quatre wrapped Riley in his arms and held her close, needing to reassure himself that she was, indeed, still there.

"Let's blow this pop stand," Duo said, breaking the silence. "I don't wanna be here if they change their minds."

The six Gundam pilots got into the car and drove back into town to meet up with the other women.

"So, it's done then?" Hilde asked as Duo opened the door and got out.

"Yes. The boys and Jocelyn are gone," Duo answered.

"And Riley?" Hilde, Sally, Relena and Dorothy all looked at him with trepidation.

"I told them I wasn't going back," Riley answered as Quatre helped her out of the car.

Hilde pounced on Riley and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad! I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving us."

"Well now that that's over with, I suggest we get some lunch," Duo announced. Waving a debit card he added, "Zach's buying."

Once they were back in the car, Duo used his phone to access Zach's account. He listened to the account balance and frowned. "That can't be right," he muttered to himself. He pressed the option to repeat the balance. He handed the phone to Riley and asked, "Is this right?"

She listened and nodded. Duo turned a little pale. "Well…shit." It was all that came to his shocked brain upon hearing that Zach's account held 29 million credits, the amount that Riley had insisted he take for himself after selling her coin. It was half and she'd known that she couldn't spend that much in a lifetime. Secretly, she'd planned on setting up accounts for each of the boys and Jocelyn with a starter amount of three million credits each, but now she didn't know what she was going to do with her money. She had no need of it and she was certain that Duo wouldn't accept any more from her. But she wasn't going to dwell on it. She would either find a use for it or not.

"Is something wrong?" Hilde asked.

Duo shook his head. "No, I guess not." Looking at Riley he said, "We'll talk about this later."

Riley smirked at him. "There's no point. Zach is no longer able to use that account and your name is the only other name on it. Legally, you're the only one with access to it. That money is yours and you can't do a thing about it."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"See, Quatre, I told you he wouldn't take it unless we forced him to." Riley snuggled into her husband's side, feeding her need to be as close to him as she could manage in the car.

Quatre chuckled. "Better get used to it, Duo. Riley doesn't want it and there's no way I'm going to let you force her to take it, either."

"Just how much money did Zach leave you, Duo?" Trowa asked. The conversation had everyone else in the car burning with curiosity.

Duo was suddenly embarrassed. He now understood what Quatre felt like, having considerably more money than his friends. He was silent for the rest of the ride to the restaurant and he left halfway through, claiming the need to make a phone call. When he returned, he was much more relaxed, having made a decision regarding the money. After insisting on paying the bill, Duo led the group to the car, pointedly refusing to talk other than to request to drive, citing a need to make a stop before returning to the shuttle.

He pulled into a bank. "Uh, Hilde, come in with me. We've got something to discuss."

Hilde followed him, completely bewildered. "What's wrong?"

Duo pulled her to the side of the building. He wanted to be out of sight of the others so that they couldn't read his lips. Checking that they wouldn't be overheard, he said, "Zach left us 29 million credits."

Hilde's eyes tripled in size. "WHAT?!"

"Shhhh! Look, I think we should split it up between everybody. Well, not Quatre and Riley because they've already said they don't want it. But if we divide it four ways, everybody gets 7 million and that's still more than we'll ever need."

"Duo…that's…it's…oh boy." Hilde was still having a hard time processing the news. "Where did he get that money?"

"From Riley selling that coin around Christmas time. She must've given him half. And besides, we still have that coin she gave me to sell if we want. She told me it was worth more than the one she sold."

"Well…shit." Hilde covered her mouth as she realized what had just come out of it.

"I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I split it up. It _is_ okay, isn't it?"

"Yes, Duo. By all means, split it up. There's no way we could spend that much money."

"Yeah, that's what Riley keeps telling me about the money in her account, too." He grabbed her hand and led her into the bank, where they met with the bank manager and explained the situation. Well, mostly. They told the manager that Zach had met an unfortunate end and presented the information on the account, requesting the balance. Duo had figured that playing dumb would work more to their favor and prevent the bank manager from suspecting foul play and calling the police on them.

Duo and Hilde arranged for three money orders for seven million dollars each, explaining to the bank manager that they wished to share Zach's wealth with some of his close friends that he'd left behind. The bank manager informed them that such a gift was admirable and was more than happy to personally fulfill the request.

"How are you going to get them to take it?" Hilde asked as they waited for the bank manager to return.

"They're not getting a choice. They'll take it one way or another."

Once they were back in the car, Hilde and Duo were silent all the way to the shuttle port. They waited until everyone was trapped in the shuttle to spring the surprise. Duo had pulled Quatre aside after they took off and asked him to take over piloting so he could have the others' attention and Quatre agreed, smiling at his friend's generosity. Secretly, he wanted to watch everyone's reaction, but there wasn't anyone else left to pilot as he felt that Riley might need to back Duo up.

"Um…I…uh…geez this is harder than I thought." Duo frowned.

"What's up, Duo?" Heero asked. Duo had been unusually quiet and that had never been a good sign in the past.

"Well, it's just that…Zach left me his bank account and it was more than I expected it to be, so I'm splitting it up between all of us. Hilde agrees with me that we don't need that much money so you guys can't give it back." He gave Heero, Trowa and Wufei each a money order.

"Duo, we can't—"

"Don't give me that, Trowa. If I have to accept it, so do you."

"But he left it to you, Duo," Wufei said, trying to win him over with logic.

"Which means that I can do with it as I please. And I don't want all of it. I want you guys to have some, too." Duo crossed his arms, daring his friends to argue with him.

Heero looked at Riley, who was obviously amused. "Are you sure Zach would be okay with this?"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't expecting it," she replied.

Heero frowned at the paper in his hand. "It's too much."

"Take it," Riley insisted. "If Duo and Hilde needed it, they wouldn't be splitting it with you."

* * *

The light receded and Zach found himself in a darkened pod. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that he was, indeed, back in the game console. He took a couple of deep breaths and got his emotions in check. He would never see Riley again, but the others had promised to meet him here. The thought of that promise was the only thing that got him out of the console. He shouldered his bag, stepped out and had a flash of déjà vu. Nothing had changed.

He shook his head. Of course nothing would have changed. Only about ten minutes would have passed since he started playing the game. No one here had any idea that he'd been gone for well over a year. His eyes scanned the room, looking for…for what? Potential threats? He frowned as he moved towards the exit of the arcade. Had he gotten paranoid or was he just being careful? He'd certainly changed, even if nothing in the mall had. A memory flashed through his mind of three men and a woman sitting in the corner of the arcade, eyeing him as he entered the game. His eyes darted to the corner where they were.

He blinked in surprise as they were still sitting there, but now they were smiling at him. He grinned and walked over to them. Jocelyn threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that when I first saw you go in," she told him.

Angelo stood. He was taller than Zach and sported a mustache and goatee. Braxton and Alex had also gotten taller and filled out. Their voices had deepened a bit as well.

"I suggest we go get something to eat," Braxton said. "We know you haven't had anything to eat today, Zach."

Angelo chuckled. "Yeah, we can fill you in on what we've been up to."

Zach kept an arm around Jocelyn's waist as he followed his friends to the food court. Alex moved towards a table where two young women were sitting. They greeted him in a language Zach didn't understand.

"Zach, meet my sisters, Innochka and Sveta."

Zach smiled as he held a hand out. "Nice to meet you. Alex has told me about you."

"And we have heard about you from Aleksi," Innochka greeted him, her accent thick.

Sveta smiled shyly at him. "Da."

Braxton gestured for everyone to sit while Angelo and Alex went to buy a pizza and drinks for everyone. The afternoon was spent talking and while they all missed Riley, they had each other. As they separated for the evening, Zach realized just how fortunate he was to have made such wonderful friends. Even with the loss of Riley, he found himself smiling. He wasn't alone. And he had a date with Jocelyn on Friday.


	68. Chapter 67: First Date

**A/N: We're not quite done yet...I did promise a second wedding, didn't I? ;)**

**And it looks like the sequel is a go. It will most likely be much more fluffy, but there are a few little angsty bits that have come to mind that I plan on using. I'm not sure when I'll actually post it, but I am starting to work on it. Thank you all so much for your support. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 67-First Date **

"Quatre, I have to say I'm highly disappointed."

Quatre resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he kept his voice calm and level. "Mirah, this is not your decision."

"Need I remind you that everything you do affects the entire family? Just who is this Lydia Maxwell? Is she related to that scrapper friend of yours? If she is I highly doubt that she has the pedigree and breeding to be worthy of your affection. For all you know, she's a gold digger."

Quatre was having a hard time containing his anger. Even over the vid phone it would be obvious. "Mirah, I want you to listen closely. Lydia has her own fortune. She doesn't need or want my money and as far as her breeding is concerned, her parents are both from L4. I have found evidence that our father did business with her father before I was born. If Father was willing to do business with him, there is no reason to suspect that she is unworthy of my attentions."

"Well, I'd like to meet this girl before you go announcing your betrothal. You're too willing to believe that everyone is good. I want to make sure that she isn't out to take you for everything you have."

Quatre glared at the screen on the vid phone. His patience was worn thin. "Irea and Lilah have met her and given their approval. Yours is not necessary."

Mirah scowled. "When did they meet her? Why was I not informed that this meeting was taking place?"

"Quite frankly, Mirah, I don't care if you approve of Lydia. I'm marrying her whether you like it or not. And if you can't be civil to her, you don't have to attend."

Mirah forced herself to calm down. "Don't be hasty, Quatre. I'm sure that she is perfectly…pleasant. However, if I find that she is only after you for your money I will be forced to intervene."

"I already told you. Lydia has her own money."

"Yes, it's a common lie," Mirah sniffed. "Now, someone like Felicia—"

"Felicia is involved with Jamal, in case you didn't notice. And I'm not interested in her in any way. He can keep her."

"Jamal is only keeping her off the market until you come to your senses."

Quatre glared at Mirah. "This conversation is over. I am not changing my mind, so unless you have something constructive to say, I suggest that you keep any further thoughts to yourself."

Mirah was about to retort when Quatre hung up on her. He'd half expected Mirah to bring up Riley and how she'd been right about her. If only she knew. Quatre was certain that she would recognize that Lydia and Riley were the same girl, but for now, she didn't need to know that. She'd find out soon enough.

Quatre left his office, bidding his secretary good night. Irea had suggested that he take Riley out to dinner at a restaurant known for having paparazzi outside. It would make it easy to announce the betrothal if rumors were already being spread. He shook his head and had to bite back a chuckle. It was so weird to think that he had to announce being engaged to a woman he was already married to. Of course, they'd never actually dated before getting married five days ago, either, so the whole thing was basically backwards.

Originally, they were going to announce their betrothal the day after the wedding, but when the scientists requested a meeting, it changed everything. Quatre felt that Riley should have a day or two to grieve the loss of Zach and the boys so he insisted that they delay the announcement for a couple of days. She didn't disagree with his decision. But she had called Irea and Lilah to ask what the two of them needed to do in order to appease the media. Irea had suggested a couple of places for them to be seen on dates.

Quatre counted himself lucky to have found someone like Riley. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a spouse and more. He had often thought that karma would keep him from ever finding anyone and figured that he must have done something right to have karma forgive him. It was something he had found himself thinking about as she lay wrapped in his arms on their wedding night. She was perfect and he felt that he was not worthy of her love. But he wanted to be.

Quatre pulled up to the mansion and his thoughts shifted to where he would be taking her that evening. He hoped that she would like it. He opened the door and made his way up to their room.

"How was your day?" Riley asked as he shut the door behind him.

He smiled at her. She was sitting at the vanity, finishing her makeup for their night out. "It was okay, I guess. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Just about." Quatre couldn't help but watch her as she finished her hair and makeup. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over almost losing her again. She finished at the vanity and stood. He took the two steps required to wrap her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I missed you."

Riley smiled up at him. "You say that every day."

"I mean that every day." He kissed her again. "I better get ready to go."

She sat on the bed as he changed his clothes into something more appropriate for the restaurant he was taking her to. Riley appreciated the view. Quatre was just muscular enough in her opinion. Too many muscles were a turn off and she was glad that he wasn't obsessed with body building.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Irea suggested an Italian Restaurant called Cibo Squisito. Their food is supposed to be excellent."

He offered her his arm and escorted her out to the car. As he drove, he explained why Irea suggested the restaurant. Paparazzi were annoying at best but if Irea thought it would get the media's attention then who was he to argue. He only hoped that they wouldn't insist on hounding Riley. He didn't care if they bothered him, but if they went after her, there'd be hell to pay.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to let them see this little baby, won't I?" Riley giggled, fingering her wedding ring.

To any outside observer it would be seen as the engagement ring, which Quatre supposed it technically was. She hadn't had an engagement ring and at the second wedding she would be given another, more elaborate ring. He'd already told her that she could decide which ring she would prefer to wear and he didn't care which one it was.

He pulled up to the restaurant and opened her door, handing the keys to the valet. Riley noticed someone in the shadows and moved her left hand just so, catching the light on the diamond. Quatre saw the person in the shadows move and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. He was sure it was paparazzi, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He quickly, but casually, ushered her inside.

The meal was pleasant and delicious. As the waiter brought the check, the maître de approached. "Mr. Winner, sir, I feel it necessary to inform you that there is quite a crowd outside. It seems that someone revealed your presence here this evening and—"

Quatre raised a hand, politely cutting off the man. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the warning. Would you have a back door we can access?"

"Of course, sir. If you and the lovely lady will please follow me, I will have your car brought around."

"Shouldn't we just go out the front?" Riley asked quietly as they followed the maître de.

"No. There could be more than just paparazzi out there and it isn't worth the risk. If we'd brought Rashid then it wouldn't be an issue."

They went through the kitchens and out the back door, the maître de making sure that all was clear before escorting them to their waiting vehicle. "Again, sir, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's quite alright. I should be used to it by now," Quatre replied with a small smile. "Thank you for your assistance. And please give my compliments to the chef. The food was excellent."

The maître de nodded and smiled broadly at them. "Please come again soon!"

Quatre gave the man a small wave and Riley gave him a shy nod as they drove away. Rounding the corner they caught sight of about thirty photographers. Quatre gave a low whistle as he turned down the road away from the restaurant, intending to go another way home so they wouldn't be spotted.

"I wonder what story they'll concoct. Tomorrow morning's gossip rag ought to be rather entertaining."

Riley shook her head. "Well, at least you already told your sisters. I can only imagine the onslaught of phone calls and e-mails you'd have to deal with if you hadn't."

Quatre gave an exaggerated shudder. "I think I'd rather face OZ again."


	69. Chapter 68: Pressing Times

**CHAPTER 68-Pressing Times**

The paper the next morning didn't disappoint. There was a photograph of the two of them headed into the restaurant and another one that was zoomed in on the ring on Riley's finger.

"You know, Quatre, I'm not sure how I feel about stringing the media along like this." Riley was frowning as she read the article speculating on their relationship. Like Duo, she had an honest streak in her and she felt guilty for any deception. And sure, the _idea_ had seemed like fun last night, but in the face of the actual article this morning, she wasn't sure it was a _good_ idea anymore.

"I know. Irea and Lilah seem to think it's a good thing, though." Quatre's phone rang and he answered it. "Fine. I'll see you there." He hung up and looked at Riley. "Lilah set up the press conference for this afternoon. Apparently the article did its job. The PR rep has been getting phone calls nonstop all morning from reporters wanting a statement."

"You make it sound like a crime investigation."

He chuckled. "Well, some people will see it that way."

"So, I should expect hate mail starting tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going to have the Maganacs filter it out. Don't roll your eyes at me. You never know if someone is going to try to send you a bomb or anthrax." He kissed her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. But try not to be too overprotective. I get enough of that from Duo."

"Hmm…maybe we should hide this then," Quatre said, gathering up the paper.

"Hide what?" Duo walked into the kitchen. He snatched the paper out of Quatre's hand. "What the hell?" He glared at Quatre. "Is this your idea of keeping my sister safe? Letting the tabloids write shit about her?"

"Duo, it's okay. We wanted them to."

Duo turned his glare to Riley. "Explain."

"His sisters thought it was necessary. If I suddenly showed up out of nowhere, already married to Quatre it would start some pretty nasty rumors that could be detrimental to the Winner Corporation."

"We're holding a press conference this afternoon to officially announce our betrothal. I thought you understood how this was going to play out, Duo," Quatre added.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to read any rumors that you're only getting married because she's pregnant or something."

Riley paled. Even though it wasn't true, the memory of the last article written to that effect still bothered her.

"Shit, Ri, I didn't mean to bring that up again," Duo said quickly as he realized what he'd said. Zach had warned him not to bring that up and now he felt bad that he'd spoken without thinking. Again. Sure, she'd discussed it with Darren and Quatre knew about it, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected by it anymore.

"It's okay, Duo, I know you didn't." Riley still looked troubled, though.

Quatre put his arms around her. "Everything will be fine. I've got connections with the papers and I'll make sure that they only print what we approve."

Riley didn't reply, but she did snuggle her face into his chest and breathe in his scent. She always felt safe wrapped in his arms and she knew that he would never let them hurt her. He had a calming effect on her and she intended to take advantage of it.

"So, uh, when's the press conference?" Duo asked, trying to change the subject.

"At 2:30."

"What security have you got already?"

Riley pulled out of Quatre's embrace as he and Duo fell to discussing the details. Hilde and Sally joined Riley at the table. Sally frowned as she read the article.

"Riley, are you sure you're okay with this? This paragraph here says that you're only dating him for his money and this one says that if you were any younger they would be tempted to press statutory charges. I mean, it's not exactly flattering."

"I know, Sally. Irea and Lilah seem to think it's necessary and we'll be making the announcement this afternoon."

"Well, I hope it dispels these rumors." Hilde was reading the article. "Do they seriously think that you're disowned royalty from Earth? Give me a break."

Riley giggled. "No kidding. I wonder how they'd feel if they knew I piloted a Gundam."

"I take it back, the disowned royalty thing is more believable," Hilde giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dorothy and Relena had shown up and Hilde passed them the article.

Trowa, Heero and Wufei followed soon after and fell to planning security with Duo and Quatre while the women discussed the upcoming wedding. Even though it was only for show, Relena had promised Quatre that she would make sure that the media had no reason to insult Riley. Irea and Lilah had booked the venue and the event would take place in just under a month. Since there was a reception to plan this time, there was still quite a bit of work to do.

Riley's nervousness increased as the time drew nearer for the press conference. "Where are we making the announcement, Quatre?"

"We'll be making the announcement in the conference room at the Winner Municipal Building. Irea felt that security would be better managed from there." He checked his watch. "We should get ready to go. We don't want to be late. That'll only give them more fuel for the rumor mill."

* * *

Riley was nervous. She and Quatre were waiting in a small room until it was time for the press conference. She hated this kind of attention and again wondered if she would survive the upcoming wedding.

"Relax, dearest," Quatre soothed, wrapping her in his arms. "Everything will be fine." He gently rubbed her back with soothing circles.

"I just…haven't had good experiences with this kind of attention. I'll get used to it eventually, I'm sure."

He smiled down at her. "I know you don't like it and I thank you for humoring my sisters. I promise to take you somewhere that we won't get any attention like this for our honeymoon."

"Where would that be?"

"Oh, no you don't. I told you it was a surprise and I'm not telling."

"Drat. I _could_ make you tell me, but I think I like the suspense too much."

He chuckled. "Good because I don't want to spoil it for you. I'll give you a hint, though. I talked to Zach before I made the reservations. He recommended it."

"That's not fair," she whined. "Now I'm _really_ curious."

"Too bad." He kissed her and broke it off as someone knocked on the door.

"They're ready for you, Mr. Winner."

"Ready for this?" Quatre asked as he released her.

"No. But I want to get it over with."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her out to the podium. She pressed herself closer to him as the reporters started firing questions at them.

Quatre raised a hand for quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, please hold your questions for a moment. I have an announcement to make."

The room quieted and Riley was glad that she didn't have to say anything. Quatre was used to facing down armies of journalists and cameras and he looked completely at ease.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce my betrothal to Miss Lydia Maxwell."

The room erupted in frenzied questions.

"Mr. Winner, how long have you known Miss Maxwell?"

"Mr. Winner, when is the big day?"

"Miss Maxwell, where did you attend school?"

"Mr. Winner, how will this affect the investments made by the Winner Corporation in the next two years?"

"Mr. Winner—" "Mr. Winner—" "Miss Maxwell—" "Mr. Winner—"  
"Mr. Winner—" "Mr. Winner—" "Mr. Winner—" "Miss Maxwell—"

Riley couldn't keep up with all the questions. She wasn't sure how anyone could.

"If everyone will please calm down," Quatre was saying. Some of the reporters heard him and quieted, but it took some time before everyone was quiet enough for Quatre to field any questions.

"Please, let us have some order. I will be more than happy to answer…almost any question." That got him a few chuckles. He pointed at a random reporter.

"Mr. Winner, where did you and Miss Maxwell meet?"

"We met on Earth. As many of you already know I have been down there on a number of occasions. I met Miss Maxwell last year and we have been seeing each other for some time now."

"Why have we not seen her before?"

"Miss Maxwell, as I'm sure you can tell, is somewhat shy and requested that we not make a big deal of our relationship until we decided how serious we wanted to be." Riley was trying hard not to hide behind Quatre, which is what she really wanted to be doing. His firm arm around her waist was probably the only thing that kept her from doing so.

"Miss Maxwell, is this your first visit to the colonies?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"How do you like it here?"

"Can't complain about the view," she responded cheekily, looking at Quatre. The comment earned her a round of laughter.

"Mr. Winner, have you planned where you're going to go on your honeymoon?"

"Of course. But why would I tell you?" Again, the comment was met with laughter.

"Perhaps Miss Maxwell will tell us."

"Sorry, he hasn't told me, either."

"Mr. Winner, have you decided on a date yet?"

"We will be married on Saturday, November 1st. Any of you who wish to broadcast the event will need to apply for clearance from the Public Relations office at the Winner Municipal Building." After answering a number of other questions, Quatre closed the press conference and escorted Riley out to the waiting limousine.

"You did wonderfully, darling." He kissed her.

"Please don't make me do it again," she said, snuggling up to him.

"I'll try not to. Unfortunately, I can't promise it will _never_ happen again, though."

"I suppose that's good enough."

They drove up to the mansion and Quatre groaned. "I should have known."

Riley looked out the window to see a large number of cars in the driveway. "Your sisters?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can't we just hold another press conference?" Her question was answered by Quatre's laughter.


	70. Chapter 69: Sisters

**A/N: I didn't know that was your birthday, Nony. :D I guess I _could_ wait until November 1 to post the next chapter, but I don't know how everyone else would feel about that. Do you guys want me to wait a few weeks to post the next chapter? All that's left is Chapter 70 and the Epilogue.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 69-Sisters **

"I'm sorry, Quatre, we couldn't just kick them out." Relena met them at the door, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"It's quite alright, Relena. I should have expected this." Quatre looked at Riley. "I promise I won't let them eat you."

Riley grinned. "It's probably better not to keep them waiting."

They followed Relena inside and they were instantly bombarded with questions, comments, and accusations.

"How could you, Quatre?"

"Why didn't you give us more notice?"

"You two are such a cute couple!"

"What can we do to help with the preparations?"

"You know, she looks an awful lot like the girl you brought to your birthday party. Is that a fetish with you or something?"

"Welcome to the family, Lydia. I hope you survive it!"

"So why did you dump Miss Logan, Quatre?"

"Mirah's not going to be happy about this, you know."

"Did you knock this one up or what?"

"ENOUGH!" Quatre yelled. "ALL OF YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!"

The front door opened and they turned to see Irea and Lilah.

"Riley, dear, how are you feeling?" Irea greeted her with a hug. Riley's response was lost as Irea's comment set off a whole new set of questions.

"GIRLS! SHUT IT!" Lilah commanded. The room fell silent. "Now, if you will all go to the parlor, I'm sure that Quatre and Riley will be more than happy to answer any and all questions you may have. Miss Relena, would you be so kind as to organize refreshments?"

"Of course, Lilah. I'd be glad to."

The horde of Winner women made their way to the parlor. It was a room that wasn't used very much, but it was large enough to comfortably accompany everyone.

Quatre's sisters were civil, but a quick count told Riley that four of them were missing, Mirah among them. Once everyone was settled and tea was being brought in, one of them started to ask questions.

"So, Quatre, are you going to explain just _what_ is going on?"

"Cala, it's quite complicated, but I shall do my best to answer your questions."

"What's complicated? You bring this girl to your birthday party that _none_ of us have ever seen before then she completely disappears and suddenly you're announcing your intent to marry and calling her by a different name. Why? Did she blackmail you or did you—"

"NO! All of you listen carefully. I love Riley. She is not trying to get my money. She is not pregnant. She is not blackmailing me. She is not using me." Quatre wrapped an arm around Riley's waist. "She has her own fortune. She is everything I could ever want and I am certainly not worthy of her, so I really have to question her judgment in agreeing to marry me."

"Quatre," Riley complained softly as she blushed.

"Alright, Quatre. You still owe us some answers." Cala stood and put her hands on her hips. "We can start with why you are telling everyone her name is Lydia Maxwell."

"Technically, it is. Lydia is my first name. And it turns out that Duo Maxwell is really my brother. We were separated as children during the wars. I thought he was dead and he'd lost his memory, but…some recent events triggered some things and we had some tests done," Riley supplied.

"We agreed that Riley should go by that name because someone found out about her fortune and has been targeting her," Quatre added.

"What fortune? How come we haven't heard of her before?" Riley knew she was never going to keep Quatre's sisters straight.

"Riley inherited some coins from Before Colonization. She recently sold one that was worth…how much was it again, darling?"

"60 million," Riley answered quietly.

"And she has more. So I will not tolerate another word about her going after my money. She doesn't need or want my money any more than I need or want hers." Quatre fixed his sisters with a glare that told them that that particular topic was closed.

"So why didn't you tell us earlier that you were at least dating?"

"We couldn't. Riley was nearly murdered and had to be kept hidden until those who were after her could be convinced to leave her alone. We had to declare her dead for that to happen."

Riley felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She wasn't sure that she wanted to keep telling his sisters half-truths, but what else could they do? Irea was the only one that knew the majority of the truth. Darren basically knew all of it, but he wasn't going to tell. Aside from the patient-confidentiality clause, he had promised that he wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone.

"That's a convenient lie, little brother."

Quatre and Riley turned to see Mirah, flanked by the other missing sisters and Felicia. Riley recognized the missing sisters as some who had ignored her completely at Quatre's birthday party. They were glaring daggers at her now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilah demanded.

"Riley Logan doesn't exist. Neither does Lydia Maxwell. Just who are you really?" Mirah approached Riley and Riley took a step backwards. Quatre shoved Riley behind him.

"Mirah, you will be civil to my wife or you will leave."

"You're not married _yet_."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong, Mirah, dear," Nadia said casually. "The wedding was quite beautiful. It really was too bad that you didn't warrant an invitation. Miss Relena did a fabulous job helping Riley with the planning. And her dress is simply gorgeous. But you'll have to wait until November to see it."

That really had the women in an uproar. Mirah was yelling at Quatre for being stubborn and irresponsible while the other sisters were all trying to ask why they hadn't been invited and why Nadia had known about it and just when was he planning on telling them and did he know just how much trouble he was in right now? Irea had pulled Nadia over to the side and was chewing her out. It hadn't been her place to say anything and she had really made a problem for Quatre and Riley.

Riley didn't know what to do other than to cower behind Quatre as he stood his ground against his sisters. The noise brought Rashid and Duo, who quickly grabbed Riley's hand and removed her from the room. Rashid went in as backup for Quatre, although what he could possibly do against the pack of pissed off women, Riley had no idea.

"Damn, what set them off?" Duo asked, pulling Riley into the kitchen so they could talk.

"This is such a disaster. Mirah told everyone that I don't exist and Quatre told her to be civil to me, but he slipped up and called me his wife. Mirah said that we weren't married yet, and she implied that she intended to keep it from happening. And then Nadia told her that we _were_ married and now everyone is mad that Quatre didn't invite them." Riley let herself be drawn into Duo's arms. "They're going to eat him alive, Duo. Even with Rashid, I don't think he stands a chance."

"Nadia's such an airhead sometimes," Duo said, shaking his head. "Everything'll be fine, Ri. As soon as they chill out, I'll let you go back in if you want, but they're not getting the chance to lay a hand on you."

Quatre's voice was heard above the cacophony, but since the door to the parlor was shut, his words were too muffled to understand. The room quieted and after a few minutes, the door slammed open and Mirah stalked out, followed by Felicia. Both of them looked furious.

Mirah's eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on Riley. "You conniving little gutter snipe. How _dare_ you presume to be worthy of the Winner name? I should have known you'd run into the arms of another man at the first chance."

SLAP!

Mirah stood in shock as she registered that Relena Darlian, former Queen of the Universe, current Congresswoman, had struck her. Relena, Sally, Hilde and Dorothy had been in the kitchen, putting together refreshments when Duo had rescued Riley from the parlor and heard everything.

"You are out of line, Mrs. Vanderbilt. Riley is not 'in the arms of another man' as you so crudely put it. Duo is her brother and he was concerned for her welfare. She is concerned about Quatre and he was trying to comfort her. She is not a 'gutter snipe.' She has never been anything less than genteel. And your behavior here tonight has me seriously questioning _your_ worthiness to claim Winner bloodlines."

Mirah couldn't do anything but open and close her mouth, looking very much like a fish out of water as Relena berated her. Relena rarely let her anger show, but when she did, it was scary. Felicia had paled and tried to keep as still as possible so as not to attract Relena's wrath.

"You owe _Mrs. Winner_ an apology," Relena stated simply.

Mirah set her jaw. She was livid, but you didn't just tell off Relena Darlian. If she was here then her head of security was likely watching from around the corner and any attempt to retaliate would be dealt with immediately. So, Mirah did the only thing she could do. She abruptly walked out of the mansion, Felicia tagging along with her head down, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Thank you, Relena," Riley said quietly. She was on the verge of tears. This hadn't gone the way it was supposed to at all and she was certain that Mirah wasn't the only one that felt that way about her.

Quatre came out of the parlor and Riley threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, rubbing her back, knowing she was upset. The meeting with his sisters hadn't gone well. He'd anticipated some of them to be annoyed at him, but now almost all of them were angry. Irea and Lilah were currently trying to talk some sense into the others.

"Quatre, you keep that…" Duo had to change his word choice, "…that _woman_ away from my sister."

"Mirah has been told that she is not welcome here. My other sisters have been warned that the same fate will await them should they feel so inclined to follow her example." Quatre was obviously angry, but it made him angrier that Mirah had gone after Riley again. "What did she say?"

"She made some _very_ wrong assumptions," Relena answered. "You should know that I slapped her."

Quatre was more than a little surprised. Relena was still an advocate of total pacifism. Mirah must have really overstepped her bounds to warrant that kind of response.

"Well, if she hadn't, I would've," Hilde said, her voice dark.

Duo added, "Although, watching the Princess ream her out was pretty entertaining."

"Thank you, Relena. I appreciate you standing up for Riley." Looking down at his wife, Quatre asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

Riley nodded against his chest. "Do your sisters agree with Mirah?" she asked quietly.

"No. I think some of them might have been influenced by her opinion, but I've set them all straight." He wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Winner," Duo growled.

"It won't," Quatre asserted. "Just so you're aware, I've asked Rashid to assign Riley bodyguards. He'll pass his choices to me and if you would like, you can approve the selection as well."

Duo nodded. "Acceptable."

"Don't I get a say?" Riley asked, pouting.

"Of course you get a say. You deserve to be comfortable with your bodyguards." Quatre could tell she was about to protest having bodyguards at all. "This is nonnegotiable, though. Given my sisters' reactions to our being married, I can only imagine all the crazies that will come out of the woodwork. I don't care how capable of defending yourself you are, I'll feel better if you have a few Maganacs to assist you."

"I agree with Quat, Ri. You're getting bodyguards whether you like it or not."

Knowing she wasn't going to win this argument, Riley nodded.

"Good. Now, if you're ready, my sisters have promised to behave themselves. Would you like to go back in?"

Feeling better now that she knew Mirah was gone and wouldn't be back, Riley nodded. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she allowed Quatre to guide her back into the parlor. She pressed herself as close to him as possible as his sisters noted their return.

Lilah took Riley by the hand and gently drew her away from Quatre, leading her to a seat. "Riley, allow me to apologize for my sisters. We are all very sorry to have distressed you."

Riley gave Lilah a small smile. "I can understand why you're all upset. I'm sure it came as quite a shock and I apologize that we didn't tell you all sooner."

"Such an apology is unnecessary, Riley," Irea put in. "Your safety was in jeopardy. We understand the need for secrecy and bear you no ill will."

"Thank you, Irea," Quatre said, taking the seat next to Riley. He'd asked Rashid to have Relena bring in more refreshments as he felt that his sisters were going to want to discuss the situation a little more and he hoped they would be able to get to know Riley better. He really did want them to all get along. It would just be easier in the long run.

"Besides, it's really Quatre that's in trouble," someone piped up.

"Yeah! He knew we'd want to throw you a hen party and he didn't say a thing!" someone else added.

Riley had to work not to laugh as Quatre's sisters argued about how they were going to fix her lack of bridal shower.

"We could still do one."

"I guess, but since they're already married it's not the same!"

Riley got an idea and quietly asked Quatre what he thought. He smiled at her. "It's a wonderful idea." He stood up and got his sisters to quiet down. "Riley has mentioned that she still needs help with the reception, if you're up to it."

That started a whole new argument, but at least this time it was about their reception and it wasn't anything that hurt anyone's feelings. Riley leaned into Quatre's arms as Relena, Dorothy, Sally and Duo brought in more refreshments. Duo approached Riley and Quatre.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Much better now, thank you," Riley answered. "They're going to help with the reception, so this ought to be interesting."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Maybe you ought to have Relena and Dorothy stay, then. They were just discussing that in the kitchen."

Once everyone was over the shock of finding that Quatre had gone and technically eloped, the Winner sisters set to work planning the reception. With Relena and Dorothy guiding the planning, the whole affair was planned out on paper and each woman assigned tasks before they left. Aside from the initial unpleasantness, it was agreed that the telling of the sisters had gone rather well, all things considered.


	71. Chapter 70: Wedding: Take 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 70-Wedding: Take 2**

Quatre woke to the sound of retching.

"Riley? Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, standing outside the bathroom door. He frowned as Riley retched again instead of answering him. He pushed open the door. She was kneeling on the floor, making an offering to the porcelain god. He silently held her hair back for her.

She finished and shakily got to her feet. She flushed the mess and rinsed her mouth before finding her toothbrush. "I guess I'm more nervous than I thought," she admitted as she put toothpaste on the bristles.

Quatre waited for her to finish brushing her teeth before wrapping her in his arms. "You weren't this nervous last time, were you?"

"No. But last time it wasn't going to be broadcast to the entire ESUN." She looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. Duo won't let anything happen to you. And after today, it'll be done. I promise I'll never make you get married again."

She tilted her head up and he kissed her gently. He knew she was missing Zach and the others. He missed them as well, but she was closer to them and felt their loss more keenly. Quatre was certain that their presence would have made this day go smoother, but that couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "I'm holding you to that."

"Hm?"

"That you'll never make me get married again."

He chuckled. "I expect you to."

He pulled her gently back to bed. They didn't need to be up for a few hours and he wanted her to rest if she could. Planning this wedding had taken its toll on her. He'd come home from work the last couple of days to find her sleeping. And she was still tired after she woke up. She snuggled into him and he absently rubbed her back. Only after she was asleep did he allow himself to drift off again.

* * *

_"Hey Winner, quit messing around with my sister and get up!"_

"What the—?" Quatre looked at his phone and wasn't sure whether to swear or laugh. Duo had rigged his phone's alarm with the message. "I think I'm gonna have to kill your brother."

"Not if I beat you to it."

He chuckled and kissed her. "You say the sweetest things."

They snuggled together for a few minutes.

Until the phone announced: _"Seriously, Winner. Hands off my sister!"_

Riley got out of bed and grabbed her robe. "Oh, that is IT! I hope Hilde doesn't mind being a widow because he is _so _dead."

Quatre chuckled and put on his own robe. "Do I get to help?"

Riley turned and smiled at her husband. "If you want to."

He crossed the room and kissed her deeply.

_"WINNER! Don't make me come in there!"_ the phone spat out.

Quatre and Riley exchanged an incredulous look.

"This death just went from quick and merciful to slow and painful," Riley said with a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?

"Torture of course."

Quatre grinned. "How?"

_"You have to the count of ten to come out, Winner!"_

Riley pulled Quatre back to the bed as the phone counted down from ten. By the time it got to 'four' they were making out hot and heavy.

As the phone reached 'one,' the door opened and Duo strode in. "Rise and—Aw, shit! Warn a person, will ya?" He retreated to the hall.

Quatre and Riley shared an evil grin before snuggling together for another hour of sleep.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Duo?"

"Uh…nothing, Hilde. Um…what's for breakfast?"

Hilde raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what, but Duo was up to something. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Did you wake up Riley and Quatre yet?"

Duo couldn't keep the blush that crept up his face at bay. "Sort of." He moved towards the kitchen, hoping that she would just drop it.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Hilde put a hand on her hip. She'd given him _one_ job. Honestly!

"Uh, well, they weren't exactly asleep when I went to wake them up."

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know and she burst out laughing. "Oh, Duo, I can't believe you walked in on them! Serves you right!" She was doubled up she was laughing so hard.

"It isn't _that_ funny," Duo grouched at her.

"What isn't that funny?" Wufei asked as he and Sally came into the kitchen.

"Don't ask. You really don't want to know."

"Oh yes they do. You totally deserved what you got!" Hilde giggled.

"What did you do, Duo?" Sally asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he insisted.

"So not! I asked him to make sure that Quatre and Riley got a wakeup call this morning and Duo got one instead!" Hilde couldn't quit laughing.

"Well if it was anything like the wakeup call you tried to give us, I'd say it was about time someone got you back," Wufei said. "What did they do?"

"None of your damn business." Duo grabbed a cinnamon roll off the counter and bit it. If his mouth was full they couldn't make him talk.

"What's none of his business?" Dorothy asked. She was followed by Trowa, Relena and Heero.

"Apparently Duo was assigned to wake up Riley and Quatre this morning," Wufei said, slightly amused at Duo's sudden reluctance to talk.

"Oh? How'd you do it? I hope you didn't put frozen marbles in their bed like you did to us," Trowa said with a frown.

"That was the worst!" Dorothy said. "No matter which way we moved the evil little things followed us. We couldn't even get out of bed without them rolling all over the floor. I almost broke my ankle."

"No, Duo wouldn't do that to Riley," Wufei said, enjoying Duo's silence. Whatever he'd done it had obviously made Riley mad enough to retaliate and she'd gotten him good. "At least we aren't at a hotel so he couldn't have room service delivered at three a.m."

Sally nodded. She still hadn't figured out how to get Duo back for that one.

"If you _must_ know, I rigged Quatre's phone alarm to tell him to get his hands off my sister."

"DUO!" Relena was appalled. He hadn't been able to do anything to her and Heero because Heero had threatened him with death and Duo was smart enough to know that he was serious.

"So why are you looking so…flustered?" Heero asked.

Duo took another large bite of cinnamon roll. Heero chuckled as he figured it out.

"Duo, you should know better than that," he said.

"What?" Relena asked, frowning.

Dorothy caught on. "OH. MY. GOODNESS! Duo you little perv. You walked in on them, didn't you?"

"HEY, I announced that I was coming in." Duo couldn't stop the betraying blush. He was never going to get that picture out of his head.

"Well then either they didn't hear you or they planned it." Trowa was having a hard time keeping the smirk off his face.

"Personally, I think it's about time that someone got you back," Wufei said, not bothering to hide his smirk. "Only wish I'd thought of it."

Duo endured the jibes and laughter. He was sure he'd eventually find a way to get Riley back, but he figured that for today he would quit while he was ahead. He ate his breakfast in silence.

When Quatre and Riley made an appearance an hour later, they were dressed and ready for the busy day. Riley had a hair and makeup appointment in an hour, as did the other women, and Quatre and the men would meet them at the cathedral for the main event.

"Good morning, everyone," Riley greeted them casually. Everyone was hanging around the kitchen for lack of anything better to do.

Everyone responded except for Duo, who was trying to keep his foot out of his mouth as much as possible. Quatre and Riley did their best not to laugh. They had been particularly cruel to the braided man that morning. Riley wondered for half a second if she ought to apologize. But it passed quickly.

Duo caught their amused looks. "YOU PLANNED THAT?"

"Maaaaybe." Riley responded. "But in all honesty, Duo, what else did you expect me to be doing with my husband?"

Duo turned red. "I'm never waking you guys up again, no matter how important it is," he muttered. Then a thought hit him. "What if I had sent in Rashid to get you?"

"He knocks," Quatre said, bringing a plate of breakfast over to Riley. "But you know, we wouldn't have had to get you back if you hadn't timed those messages on my phone."

"Just what did he say?" Hilde asked.

Quatre pulled out his phone and played the messages.

Everyone got a good laugh at them. They really were pretty funny now that Quatre and Riley were awake.

After listening to them, Duo said, "Okay, so I totally deserved that. Truce, Ri?"

"Truce."

* * *

As Relena predicted, the media had nothing negative to say about the wedding. Quatre made sure that half of his sisters sat on Riley's side, seeing as her only family was Duo and Hilde, and both were involved in the party. Hilde was Riley's Maid of Honor and since Zach had gone home, Duo was giving her away. Relena saw to it that a number of politicians and dignitaries that had been invited also sat on Riley's side.

Again, as Riley walked down the aisle, Quatre only had eyes for her. This time he heard more of the ceremony, but he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was a little apprehensive when the priest got to the line that asks if anyone had any objections. Mirah had been invited with explicit instructions that she was not to say or do anything that would interrupt the service. Quatre didn't know if she'd even bothered to show up. When no one had any objections, he and Riley both exhaled. Neither realized that they were holding their breath until then. Riley had to bite back a giggle of relief.

They were pronounced 'Man and Wife' and kissed. Quatre wanted to let Riley how much he loved her and how proud he was of her for going through with all of this. He hadn't known her to be afraid of anything enough for it to make her sick before, so this whole thing was a huge deal for her. Besides, he had to make sure that the kiss was long enough for the photographers and cameramen to get a good shot. Riley wasn't complaining.

The reception was exquisite. The Winner sisters had pulled all stops. Riley and Quatre had only been called upon to approve everything. Riley appreciated everything that they did because she was already so stressed out. Once they were freed from the responsibilities of the receiving line, Quatre and Riley shared the first dance.

"Are you happy darling?" Quatre asked her as he led her around the dance floor.

"More than I ever imagined I could be," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Quatre smiled down at her. He'd finally found his 'other,' the one person that made him feel whole and there was no way he was ever going to let her go. Riley's thoughts were very similar, though he didn't know it. All her life she'd wondered what it was like to be loved unconditionally, and now, she knew. She wasn't sure what she was going to _do_ all day, but right now, that didn't matter.

And they still had a honeymoon to spend in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Awww...just the Epilogue left.**


	72. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been two months since the first wedding. Two months since the others had gone back and even though Riley missed them, she wouldn't have changed her decision to stay for the world.

She did wish that she could communicate with Zach from time to time and tell him how things were going with Quatre. She especially wanted to thank Zach for suggesting that Quatre book their honeymoon for Aussie Disneyland in Sydney, Australia. When they weren't attending the theme park, which had some classic rides like Pirates of the Caribbean and new rides for movies she hadn't seen yet, they took a tour of the outback and visited places she'd always wanted to visit, like Ayers Rock, which had managed to survive relatively unscathed through the years.

They'd returned home to the mansion at L4 exhausted but closer than ever. Quatre had promised not to tease her about getting sick on the Tea Cups and she'd promised not to tell how he'd sworn and jumped when a snake slithered across his foot.

The first day that Quatre had returned to work, Riley found herself bored and decided to see if she could look up her friends. She had been glad to find newspaper articles detailing Zach's support of the space colonies and had found his biography at the Library. Zach and Jocelyn had married and had four beautiful children. While she knew she was being silly, Riley had cried when she'd read about his death at the age of 97.

Quatre had come home from work to find her sobbing uncontrollably on the bed and when he found out why, had forbidden her from looking up the others. That had started their first real fight. She didn't see why it was a big deal. She missed her friends and as soon as the other pilots and their wives went back to their own lives at the end of the month she was going to be alone in the mansion. Quatre felt a little helpless. He couldn't just go out and find her good friends, but he didn't want her to lock herself in their bedroom and cry all day either. He attempted to explain it to her, but she just got mad and locked herself in the bathroom.

He finally convinced her to come out and she promptly apologized, saying she had no idea what had come over her. He didn't know either, so he wrapped her in his arms and got her to agree that it was okay to look up the others, but she wasn't allowed to read about them past the age of 75.

Riley knew that they had all met up once the timelines matched and she was glad that they had each other. Braxton ended up taking Steve to court and got him jailed on several counts of child abuse. He then went on to build a successful company that partnered with Zach's to develop the colonies. He also married Alex's sister, Sveta, and together they had six children. Angelo went to Las Vegas and built a space themed casino. Once Braxton and Zach got the colonies going, Angelo opened the first casino in space. He'd married Alex's other sister, Innochka, and they had two children. Alex's biography revealed that he'd found his mother and sisters and brought them to Southern California, where he worked as an engineer at Universal Studios. He had married a woman who was working at the theme park and they had two children.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question brought her mind to the present. Riley was snuggled up to Quatre in bed, her hand idly tracing the scar on his flat stomach.

"Not much. Just thinking it would be nice to be able to let Zach and the others know how things are going."

"I'm sure they can guess."

"M-hm…."

"That's not all you're thinking about. Is it?"

"No."

He had a hard time reading anything in her answer, so he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just can't decide on a name for the baby."

He looked down at her head on his chest. "What?"

She looked up at him, grinning. "I've been trying to come up with a way to tell you all day."

A smile spread across his face. "So you're really—?"

"M-hm."

He leaned forward and kissed her with all the love and passion he could.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked when they came up for air.

"I think you just did," she giggled.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, silent, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"Just Sally, but only because she's the one that confirmed it."

"When are you due?"

"In seven months. I think Sally said June 22nd."

"Perfect." Their little one was due on their nine month anniversary. Quatre thought it ironic that he'd told his sisters Riley wasn't pregnant just before the second wedding when apparently, she had been. It also explained the mood swings and why Riley had gotten sick riding the Tea Cups on their honeymoon. That had seemed odd at the time, but now it made perfect sense.

Quatre smiled as he watched the mother of his child sleep in his arms. He was going to be a father. He was married to the woman of his dreams. Even if he didn't have a credit to his name, he would still consider himself to be the wealthiest man in the universe.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So...there you have it. My first completed GW fic. I have a few others in the works, including a fluffy sequel. I'm not sure when it will be complete enough to post, but it's coming. What do you think of 'Sandrock's Lullaby' for the title? Any recommendations on how to make the sequel better? **

**Again, thank you all so much for reading! And even if this fic has been posted for years, feel free to review if you want. I love hearing what you all think. :)**


End file.
